More Than I Bargained For
by Shelleythesnail
Summary: "Hi.My name's Megan and I can tell you that being sucked into the world of Assassin's Creed 2 is not good for one's sanity. How can I say that? Because I'm there now" Will hilarity ensue, and what will Megan get herself into?
1. Wait, WTF?

**I'm really crap at these little introduction thingy majiggys…So I'm just gonna say: Hello, I'm Shelleythesnail, aka:Shelley, Shellz, Shellbum (don't ask, I don't even know how it came about) shellbell…oh yeah, smelly shelley (not that I smell, by the way) Let's just say that you can get a lot of rhyming names and therefore nicknames for my name. *sigh* Anywho…this is my first fan fiction. Ever. I have an obsession with AC2 and love the "girl gets sucked into world of AC2" fan fics, and thought why not? I hope you all like it, and if you feel like it click on the word "Review". Yeah, that's the one…at the bottom of the page XD Once you've done that, write one for me. I love getting feedback. If you even clicked on my story I salute you and thank you (Y)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Assassin's Creed 2 characters. However, Megan is my creation and I therefore own her. Wow, that sounds creepy… O.o**

**Ok, now that has been taken care of…3,2,1, THUNDERBIRDS ARE GOOO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - ****Wait, WTF?**

"Get him!"

Aw, crap. Smooth, Ezio. _Real_ smooth…

Ezio's feet swept across the Terracotta tiled rooftops of Florence. Seeing several pigeons perched on the edge, he made the split decision to perform a leap of faith, praying that there would be a pile of hay to break his fall whilst additionally allowing him to deceive the guards and break their line of sight. Nestled in the hay, he thought he was home free. That was until a spear made contact with his arm, not only leaving a nasty gash, but also exposing his location. Leaping out of the cart, he made a run for it. He could out run the guards, surely. All he had to do was run as fast as he could, take a few corners here and there, and he would soon enough be incognito. That, of course, was the theory. Ezio had underestimated the guards. To his shock, they were one step ahead and were blocking off all exits from the market. "Merda…" Ezio whispered to himself, trying to grab an idea, _any_ idea, from his mind of how to make his way out of this rather sticky situation he had found himself in. The only way out was…up. Ezio grabbed his opportunity, making a dash towards crates that were conveniently stacked on top of each other. "Perfect", Ezio thought. "Just what I need to give me a boost up to the roof" But it was far from perfect. Archers slowly made their way to the edge of the roofs of the buildings surrounding the market, bow and arrows at the ready. Well shit, the guards were getting pretty damn smart. Ezio was surrounded, and goddamn it, he was all out of smoke bombs. The guards made their move, and Ezio didn't stand a chance as they put their newly sharpened swords to good use.

"Ah, no no no! C'mon!" I exclaim as I frantically smash the buttons on my controller. "Ezio, just MOVE! Get out of there, goddamn it!" But he can't. White, glowing lines appear on the screen, and desynchronisation soon follows, much to my utter frustration.

"AGHH!" I cry as I throw the controller on the floor and pinch the ridge of my nose, as I take a deep breath to calm myself. Not the greatest first impression, eh? Yeah…I'm not too good with those. So you're probably thinking, "Whoa, what a psychobitch! She's getting _this_ worked up over a _game_?" Uh-huh, yeah, I know you're thinking it. Don't deny it. I think it too sometimes. But in my defence, my life sucks right now. My parents are going through a bitter divorce, I'm under pressure at work and my boss makes my life a living hell. And the sweet, juicy cherry on top…my cat just died.

"I just want to get away from all this crap!" I say through gritted teeth as I bang my head on the wall as each word escapes my lips. "What th-"

Before I can figure out what is happening, I'm being sucked through the wall at such a speed that I can hardly finish my sentence. I would love to say that my life is flashing before my eyes right now, but…it's not. Instead, everything is a blur. A big, bright, white blur. Wait…now it's getting darker. I can't hear anything, or see for that matter. What the hell is happening? Am I dead? Oh my God, I'm dead! Perhaps I hit my head one too many times…

* * *

My eyes flutter open. Did I just dream that? I must have dreamt it, that could never happen. It's not humanely poss- My thoughts are interrupted by a sharp, shooting pain.

"Oww…" I groan as I rub my sore head. Oh, wait. Pain. Everywhere. Jesus, what the hell happened? Why is my body hurting like a bitch? I want- no. I _need_ answers. If I don't get any I'll just go insane. This isn't good for one's sanity. I must be looking really confused and worried right now, because a young woman in an extravagant, cream and pink rose coloured dress is making her way towards me, albeit in a rather awkward, twitchy fashion. It's like she's not sure whether to come closer. It's alright, love. I don't have rabies. Hold on a sec. Why is she dressed like that? Is there a fancy dress party and I haven't heard about it? She's going all out with the costume I must say. Jeez, it must have cost her a fortune...I mentally shake my head. I'm reading too much into this…

"Stai bene?" She asks me, whilst sporting a very worried and confused expression as she eyes me up and down. Why is she looking so confused for? I look normal don't I? I'm just wearing black leggings, teal coloured converse shoes and a relatively basic, cream coloured t-shirt. Nothing too out of the ordinary, right?

"Um..ye-" I try to reply, but I'm left lost for words and do a double take as I notice that her male friend waiting patiently behind her, also looking rather dazed, is wearing…tights. A man. Wearing tights. You've gotta be shitting me! If it weren't for the cloud of confusion hovering around right now, I would probably be doing my utmost best to not be rolling around on the floor laughing. Instead, my cyan eyes scan the area, flitting from one person to the next. Oh, sweet Jesus. Everyone looks like this. Actually, come to think of it, they all look like they are dressed for the Renaissance. And then, like a Frisbee, or even a wave of realisation crashing down, it hits me. I gasp and my hand flies to my wide open mouth. I'm in the goddamn Italian Renaissance! "No freakin' way" How is this even possible? I fall through a wall and end up in a completely different place? This is some serious Harry Potter shit! I get up slowly and stumble away from the woman and her companion, who look like they're about to have spasms. After finding the nearest corner to turn, I lean against the wall to steady myself. I don't feel too good…

"I guess what would make this even more absurd is if I run into Ezio" I chuckle to myself.

"…I couldn't understand the specifics, but it involves the Medici. And it begins tomorrow morning, at the Duomo."

"Holy shit" I say aloud, unable to stop myself. I know that voice anywhere…

You know the saying "Be careful what you wish for"? Yeah, well I'm like 99.99% sure that it applies to me right now. I've just got more than I bargained for…


	2. First Impressions

**So, you've returned for the next chapter eh? Thank you! I didn't expect to get reviews so quickly. So thank you to;**

**Dunedain789- I'm pleased you are intrigued xD**

**Sporked Gamer- Ja ja, I am intending to crank the description up a notch, just for you lol**

**Thank you both for your lovely comments. It means a lot when people take the time to leave a review whether it's praise or constructive criticism…or even a bit of both :D I'm gonna stop waffling now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Assassin's Creed 2 characters. They are not real, well apart from Leonardo of course. However, if Ezio was real, I would be married to him by now :p Megan is my creation and is therefore mine xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2- First Impressions.**

I slowly put my head around the corner. Oh, crap! Ezio is walking towards me! I shoot back round to my former position leaning against the wall. My mind is in panic mode. But, why? This is Ezio Auditore Da Firenze for crying out loud. He's actually alive and breathing…and_ walking towards me! _He can't see me like this, he just can't. It's too embarrassing. Only a few moments ago I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a window. I have a gash on my forehead and dark crimson blood smudged across it. My dark brown hair looks as if a bird could fly out with its offspring at any moment, and my clothes are fairly dusty and dirty. Baby, I've never looked better. Maybe I'm just getting myself worked up for no reason. He'll probably take to the rooftops anyway. He is a notorious assassin after all…Maybe I'm safe. Peering around the corner again, I notice to my horror that he's getting closer. And then to make me feel the absolute need to collapse on the ground and have a full works spasm complete with frothing at the mouth, I think we just made eye contact. For a split second- but nonetheless, it was eye contact. I press my back up to the wall as much as possible, and see Ezio slowly sauntering past. God, he looks good in real life… Damn it, Megan! Snap out of it! He might hear the drool splash on the ground. Please don't see me, please don't see me. _Please don't see me!_ But it's as if Fate is just having a good ol' laugh, because Ezio stops dead in his tracks and starts to slowly turn around. Oh, this is _not_ good! Should I make a run for it? No, he's too clever and quick to not notice me dashing away like a loon. Do I instead stay here, and hope that someone is looking down on (and feeling rather sorry for) me and lets me have a little bit of good luck? Oh, I don't bloody know! I resume panic mode. Please don't see me, PLEASE DON'T SEE ME!

"Are you ok?" Ezio asks me, with both eyebrows raised.

Oh crap! Ok, I know that I look bad. But I don't see how it could evoke such a surprised and confused expression as the one Ezio is perfecting right now. My self-esteem is sky high, really.

"Err…n-no. Well, I'd be lying if I said I was just chipper" I reply.

"Chipper?" Ezio asked incredulously, with his lips turning up into a smirk.

"Yeah…chipper. Y'know what, it doesn't even matter. Look. Good, er, Sir. I don't want to come across as a weak female or a damsel in distress but-"

"You need my help." Ezio states matter of factly, all the while showing off that charming grin of his. My legs have gone jelloid! Dear God, this isn't helping seeing as they are already weak enough as it is.

I clear my throat with a quiet cough. "I'm in pain, I need medical attention."

"Very well, Signorina. I shall take you to a doctor"

A doctor? Very logical thinking Ezio, but I don't have any money.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?" I ask, with an unbelieving, half smile on my face.

Ezio takes a step forward and looks first at my chocolate brown, boofy hair, what I can only call "extreme volume", yet I'm not even buying that. His eyes then look down at my grubby clothes that are completely ruined, not only from the stains of dirt and God knows what else after falling into this world, but from the splits and tears. It's official, I look like a hobo. Oh the shame.

After what feels like an eternity being eyed by Ezio, he finally looks me in the eyes again, only to state, "I have a better idea. Come with me. I'm taking you to a friend"

"Your friend?" I say curiously. I don't mean it to sound as if I am sceptical that Ezio has friends, but damn, it just came out that way. And I think Ezio has picked up on the tone.

"Yes, my friend." Ooh, I think I hit a nerve. Oh wait, he's smiling. Well, I live another day then.

"From what I believe, he is very good with the anatomy, among other things. He attends to my wounds from time to time" Ezio answers.

_Among other things_, eh? A smile spreads across my coral lips. That can be only one person. Leonardo Da Vinci. I'm going to see_ the_ Leonardo Da Vinci! Hell to the fookin' YES!

Because my legs are so jelloid and weak, (thank you, Ezio), he offers me his hand. Not_ literally_ his hand. That would be a tad creepy to say the least. He stands next to me, and goes to put his hand around my waist to hoist me up and support my weight.

"May I?" he asks politely. Aw, isn't that sweet? Yeah, well, I know him. He's a man whore. Oh, I know your game Messer Auditore.

"Go for it. The only other way I'll be getting to Leo-I mean, your friend's house, (Phew, that was a close one) is by crawling and dragging myself along the floor. By then I would have grown a beard that will match my current hair"

Goddamn it. I'm just a waffling idiot. I_ told_ you I wasn't good at first impressions. Now he's just gonna think I'm an even bigger loon. A loon on a shit load of drugs. And with that we start to make our way to Leonardo's. And thank God too, because I'm hurting like a bitch. It's slow progress, but we're getting there. Kinda like in "The Tortoise and the Hare". But, this isn't a race so I guess it doesn't really apply… But nevertheless, we're getting- Oh. We're here! About bleeding time…

Still supporting me, Ezio executes three loud knocks on the beautifully carved, mahogany door. I know it's just a door, but it's beautiful. Deep down, I was really hoping that Ezio would do the signature knock that you always see in films. But alas, he didn't, and that's a load of soul crushing disappointment. I think I can feel it pulling me down, actually…or maybe that's just my legs giving in even more.

"Ezio! What a pleasure!" exclaims the perky artist. Yet his joy soon turns to concern when he glances at me, my body limp and my head slightly flopping around. It feels so…heavy. Like a bowling ball. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"You…have a new friend? What have you done to her! Bring her in, quickly!" Leonardo cries, ushering Ezio through the doorway into his spacious studio. Yet, with all the paintings, blueprints and paper everywhere, it makes it feel smaller.

"I haven't done anything to her!" counters Ezio, sounding slightly offended and surprised that his close friend and ally would say such a thing. "I merely found her needing help, and you know I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress…" Ezio states, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Glad to be of service…" I mumble as I take a seat, which results in a chuckle from Ezio and a hearty laugh from Leonardo.

"She has spirit, this one!" said Leonardo. "Signorina, what may I call you?"

Ezio's ears seem to prick up at this, because he doesn't know my name at this point either.

"Call me Megan."

"It's a pleasure Megan. I am Leonardo Da Vinci, and this is Ezio. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze", at which Ezio steps forward and takes a bow in front of me. However lovely that looks, I'm in too much pain to truly appreciate it right now.

"You seem to have made quite a mess of yourself…you have very bad bruising…and," Leonardo inspects the gash on my forehead, "a deep gash. What exactly happened to you, my dear?"

Oh, crap. Think of a good excuse! Hmm…Goddamn it, brain! _Work!_

"I fell from a roof" I blurt. Well, it's something, I guess.

"You fell from a roof?" Leonardo replies, perplexed. Even Ezio looks pretty astonished, and I think he is giving me the look. You know, the look that says "Hmm…I don't know if I believe you". Yeah, _that_ look. I gather that now is a good a time as any to quickly divert my eyes.

"You're going to be fine, Megan" I hear Leonardo say reassuringly. "It's going to be sore, but if you keep moving it will stop your muscles ceasing up. In the long term it will be better for you, trust me."

"Thank you very much, Messer Da Vinci" I respond gratefully, giving a warm smile.

"Ah, call me Leonardo, please! And you are most welcome. Why don't you take a nice stroll around the market with Ezio? It will be beneficial, and the weather is beautiful today"

I smile again, whilst taking a peek out of the window. He's right. It is a lovely day today. The sun is shining, the air is crisp. Even the hobo's have a spring in their step. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I'll just go and get cleaned up. Excuse me."

"Oh, yes! And, erm…" Leonardo pauses, and looks at my sorry excuse for clothes. "Do you want a dress? There is a tailor just around the corner"

"That would be great…but I- I don't have any money…"

"Allow me. It would be my pleasure, really"

"I couldn't, we've only just met. I couldn't take your money…" I reply, feeling a tad uncomfortable.

"Really, it is fine. I enjoy being generous" he returned, and gave off a glowing smile. This man is too adorable. With that, I smile and accept his lovely offer, and slowly make my way to the bathroom. I frantically try to tidy my hair, and try to wet it to make the fly-aways stay down. I look relatively normal now. No blood smeared across my forehead. And I must say, I don't know what Leonardo used on the gash, but it has worked wonders. There's no insane "I'm suitable for a bird's nest" hair do either. Just kinda hobofied clothes. But it'll do for now. As I leave the bathroom, I notice Ezio standing casually outside, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"So, falling off a roof and surviving with mere bruises and a scratch. You're quite the lucky one." Ezio remarks_. _I laugh nervously. "Oh, that's me all over! I could be your lucky charm, me!" And then I do something completely and utterly shameful. I do the thumbs up with both hands and a big grin.

Ezio's eyes look like they want to bulge out their sockets and go flying across the room right now. Was it really that cringey? Ezio's pointing finger is now hovering, whilst he keeps diverting his eyes to the floor and then back up to my eyes…or is it my mouth he is looking at?

"You, err…You have something... in between your teeth…" he so nicely points out. That makes me close my mouth quicker than you could say, well…shut your mouth. "Goddamn it!" my mind screams as I follow Ezio down the stairs and out of the door. As I'm walking alongside him, I can see him trying his best not to grin. And now that's how he will remember me. As the girl with the crazy hair and the spinach in between her teeth. Fan-freakin-tastic.


	3. Shenanigans FTW!

**Hey again! I just wanna say a BIG thank you to;**

**Sekachu228- That was such a lovely comment and it made my day! **

**Sporked Gamer- Thank you for all the constructive criticism there with a touch of praise, and being a regular reviewer XD And yes, that is plenty for me to absorb for now haha. **

**Disclaimer: *Looks at Ezio* "Well, d'you wanna say it this time?"**

"**Eugh…Despite the fact that I am announcing it, I am not real, neither are the other characters in Assassin's Creed 2, apart from my friend Leonardo Da Vinci. Therefore, all the copyrights belong to Ubisoft. Megan, however, is Shelleythesnail's creation and if anyone steals her…I will be after them to deliver justice" **

**Hmm, very nice Ezio. Enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shenanigans FTW!**

"Ezio? Where are we actually going?" I quizzically ask.

"I don't know," Ezio states as he stops dead in his tracks, turning his head to the side to give me a surprised look, "I was following you."

"What? I was following _you_!" I exclaim, hardly believing what I'm hearing. "Some tour guide you are!" Is he serious? He expects me to just know my way around 15th century Florence when I've actually fallen from the year 2010? Oh wait…he doesn't know about that part.

"Tour guide?" Ezio replies, unable to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah…I'm new here, you've lived here your whole life and so you should be the one to show me around. Am I right, or am I right?" I say, almost asking the old woman passing by who quickly waddles away as if I am some bloody nincompoop.

Ezio starts to open his mouth to respond, but he's too slow for me.

"I'll save your brain from exploding. The answer to that is yes, Ezio. I am right"

"With all respect, mia cara", Ezio declares with a smile, as he takes a step closer to me and focuses his amber eyes right on my icy blue ones so intensely that it makes me nearly melt, "I am not a tour guide. I am an-"Ezio stops short of what he wants to say, and the smile wipes off so quickly it is as if it never existed in the first place. Wait a second…was he about to tell me what his "profession" is? Surely he doesn't trust me enough to divulge that sort of information. Information that could have him captured and killed if he told the wrong person.

Ezio reaches out for my shoulder, and gently ushers me towards a shadowy alley. Erm…should I be scared right now? No. Ezio is perfectly honourable and good hearted. It's all good in the hood. He takes a quick peek over his shoulder and then glances over mine before quietly announcing under his breath, "I am…an assassin" My mouth slowly drops. Obviously I know he is an assassin, but it's just the shock that he is trusting me so readily with this "secret".

"I know you must be shocked, scared maybe…but _please,_ believe me when I say that-"

I put my hand up, palm facing outward. Ezio seems to get the message and stops babbling.

"It's ok, Ezio. I understand. And… I'm not scared. I actually feel safer when I'm with you. Ironic, huh?" I express, as I slowly roam out from the alley. Ezio follows my lead.

"Yeah…so you're going to have to get yourself another tour guide" Ezio cheekily comments, whilst winking at me. He's making it really difficult for me to remain totally collected and calm as a cucumber. Poor bastard, he can't help it though.

"Very funny, smartarse. Ok, I have an idea. Why don't you just take me to the tailors first so I can get out of these awful clothes. Then we'll figure out where to wander to from there"

"Sounds like a plan" replies Ezio, walking ahead of me a couple of paces. He then gestures for me to follow him.

* * *

This has got to be the most boring journey I've ever experienced. Where's my iPod when I need it? Oh yeah, that's right._ Back home. In the year 2010._ Ezio isn't the most talkative person in the world, I must say, and with the only sound to be heard being the general noise of the crowds and the bloody awful minstrels squawking, it's feeling rather…awkward. I decide to break the silence.

"So…you're an assassin, just like your father, right?" As soon as I realise what I have just said and remember that Ezio has no idea where I have come from, I just feel like screwing the mental face palm and doing a real one. Ezio does an almost double take, most likely from sheer shock and disbelief.

"Scusi? How…How do you know my father was an assassin?" He remarks, his voice full of many different emotions. I can pick out confusion… and anger could be another one…Am I going to die now?

"Well…err…" Oh shit, how do I get myself into these sticky and awkward situations? "Y'know, that's the norm right? Follow in your father's footsteps when..er… you choose your profession..." I trail off. This is hardly convincing is it? Ezio is giving me the sceptical look again, but this time it seems to be more intense. If I'm not mistaken, I believe lasers might eject from Ezio's eyes in a minute. Maybe I should take this opportunity while I'm still unfrazzled and leg it…

"But you said it as if…you knew. Not just assumed, but really _knew" _Ezio carries on. I laugh nervously, "Well…I tend to do that sometimes. I pretend to know exactly what I'm talking about, but the fact of the matter is, I really have no idea." This is a lie. Well, half a lie. I look frantically around for anything to give me an opportunity to change the subject. This is getting way too uncomfortable.

"You know, I'm still not convin-" Ezio counters, his voice a higher pitch.

"Oh, look, the tailors" I say, pointing towards the small but busy looking "shop", if you could call it that. It's just like a kinda hole in the wall. "We're here!" I cry out with a big smile spread across my freckled face, from the happiness of finally arriving, and being given that opportunity to get off the awkward subject. I'd best not let slip that I know about his father and brothers' deaths then. He'll have a fit! Yep. It will be a complete laser show. No, I shall hold my tongue from now on. Well, try to.

"You go and get your dress. I'm going to be over there", Ezio tells me, as he points to a group of hobos whilst slowly walking away from me. Oh! They're thieves! My mistake. Maybe it's in connection with his idea to foil the Pazzi's plan to murder the Medici family…

"Right", I say as I rub my hands together, "Time to pick a dress!"

* * *

Who knew picking a dress in the 15th century was so hard! The choices of colours, patterns, textures, materials…gah! It's enough to make anyone who knows exactly what they like turn indecisive. I've opted for a rather plain, teal coloured dress with a corset type back. Unfortunately, it is rather low cut and it's making me feel as if all my cleavage is out on display for all to see, but I've seen far worse since I've been here, and not just the courtesans. Well, if that's how the women rolled fashion wise in this time period, then I'm just gonna have to roll with them.

Spotting Ezio with his "friends", I decide to make my way over to him. Picking my dress took longer than I thought it would and Leonardo is probably wondering just where the hell we've got to. We should be getting back. However, Ezio is already making his way over towards me, and pronto. He doesn't look too happy either.

"Hey! Ezio, I'm here y'know!" I regard, grabbing Ezio's arms to stop him walking any further past me. How rude! And here I was thinking he was sweeping women off their feet (and into bed) 24/7. Maybe he isn't _that _bad after all?

"Ah, Signorina…If you want me that badly-" he alluringly remarks, as he turns round to face me. Ok, I take back my little ponder a second ago. Ezio is a womaniser 24/7. He just can't help himself. He's a lean, not so mean, sex getting machine.

"M-Megan? Is that you!" he utters, completely besides himself.

"No. It's just some random woman grabbing your arm" I counter, completely deadpan. "Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"

"I'm sorry, you just look so…so different in that dress" Ezio replies eyeing me up and down. And then his dark eyes stop on their way back up to my face, and take a rest at my cleavage.

"You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer" I return, and then gently grab his face and tilt it upwards, "My face is up here, Ezio"

He subtly shakes his head, as if coming out of a hypnotic trance, or something equally weird. Are my boobs two Apples of Eden or something? Gordon Bennett.

"Megan, what is this thing you call a 'picture'?" he curiously asks. Damn! That face. _AGAIN_! I wonder if the "three strikes and you're out" thing applies now. I wonder if I make one more screw up and give away my true identity, that I'll be transported back to 2010 because I was so rubbish at being subtle. Well, if I've learnt anything from this experience so far, it's that anything is possible. And that you can fall through walls into a different dimension. So to be frank, I wouldn't be surprised if that happened. As I am rummaging through my mess that is my mind to find yet another lie/excuse to cover this mess over with, Ezio grabs my arm and makes me walk next to him. Oh yes, things have turned serious.

"Megan. I need you to do exactly as I say. Do you hear me? _Exactly_ as I say"

"So, exactly, right?" I realise it isn't the best time to try and create a livelier atmosphere with a crap joke, because Ezio's face is dead straight. He is oh so serious right now. Something must be wrong…

"I'm just kidding! Ok, seriously…I'm listening. What do I need to do?" I whisper. I think it's best to go along with the mood. And that mood right now is "epic spy/ninja". Ezio slowly peers over his shoulder, and half a second later looks straight ahead of us.

"Can you run?" he asks. This would be rather funny if not for his dead serious facial expression. Actually, come to think of it…that makes it a whole lot funnier! Can I run? That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day.

"Of course, just try to keep up" I playfully suggest.

"Then do it. NOW!" Ezio firmly orders, and with that he is off in a flash leaving me behind slightly, which actually makes me feel rather embarrassed due to my little remark. I've gotta stop trying to be a witty smartarse. Because it usually just comes back to bite me on my, well…arse. After finally catching up with Ezio (yeah, I'm not exactly the fittest person in the world), I get the chance to be a bit curious as to what we're running from. Taking a peek behind I realise that we're running from a hoard of armed guards, some waving their swords and others their fists in the air angrily. Crazy mofos, I think, as I raise an eyebrow.

"This way!" Ezio commands, leading us round a corner…into a dead end.

"Oh! Nice one, leader" I pant. This sprint has taken it out of me.

"I didn't see you offering directions!" countered Ezio, raising his voice. I must have bruised his ego a little with that comment.

"Yeah…well, I guess to offer directions…_you need to know the area_!" I reply, catching my breath. "And I don't! Now if you'll excuse me... I'm gonna prepare myself for the guards and stage it so it looks like I'm already dead. If anyone asks, I've died of a heart attack" I mutter as I lower myself into a seating position on the floor. Ezio however is desperately looking for an escape, looking up, down (not sure why to be honest) and to the sides frantically. He then quickly grabs my hands.

"Oh no you're not, bella!" He asserts, as he pulls me up from my seating position on the ground firmly, but not so firmly that he rips my arms out of their sockets, which is nice of him I suppose.

"Ezio, you're ruining my cowardly plan to evade death!" I moan.

"Trust me, they will still kill you. They take no chances around here. You'd be beheaded anyway, I guarantee it"

"Where's our escape route?" I ask, eager to know. Being beheaded? Hell no to that!

Ezio points upwards and looks at me before flashing his signature, charming grin.

"The rooftops?" I squeal. "Are you serious? I think you've forgotten that I'm wearing a dress!"

"Then rip it to make it shorter and easier to climb in" he replies effortlessly. This guy has an answer for everything. He makes his way up some conveniently stacked crates, which I must say there are a lot of around here, and then looks down at me pleasantly, offering his hand out to me. Suddenly, the melody that is rude curses from the guards approaching us is heard. I groan, taking Ezio's hand.

"I guess I don't have a choice. But if you think that I'm tearing this dress, you can forget it!"

"Ok, cara. But you had better not slow us down" Ezio suggests playfully, and winks just for good measure.

* * *

I cannot tell you how much adrenaline is pumping in my body right now. If I could just bottle it and sell it, I'd be rich. As we run over the terrocotta tiles, and only hearing the tapping of our shoes and no more hilarious cursing from the guards, I think we've got away successfully. But I'm horribly wrong. The guards have clocked on to our plan of using the rooftops and are chasing us _still_. These guys are persistent, I'll give them that.

"Keep going Ezio! They're getting clos-AH! AHHHHH!" I scream, as I slip on a loose tile and nearly go falling into the deep river below. Luckily my ninja reflexes cause me to grab hold of the ledge. But I'm still in trouble. The guards are coming, and fast. I'm hanging on for dear life, my grip slipping by the second, and when I look down I can see ripples in the water from where the tile just dropped into the water, and that is enough to make one's stomach flip.

"Megan!" Ezio calls as he runs and dives on the roof, sliding to a halt near the edge and grabs my hands, preventing me from falling to a possible watery grave. "I've…got…you…" He says, sounding strained as he pulls me up, whilst taking nervous glances between me and the approaching guards. As I stumble to my feet, with Ezio's help, we make a dash for it. As we approach nearer to the end of the rooftop, Ezio asks, "Megan, do you trust me?"

"You just risked your life to save my own. So yes, I do" This is one of the most honest things I've said all day.

"You see those pigeons ahead of us?" Oh holy mother of God…He's gonna make me jump.

"Yeah…" I call out, my voice adopting a higher tone.

"When you get to that edge, jump. Trust me, do not hesitate. Just do it" I don't know why, but when Ezio says it, it makes me feel ok about it.

We approach the edge. Ezio gracefully leaps off the roof, not a sound escaping his lips. Now it's my turn, and I'm shitting a brick. I push back the thoughts of missing the haystack and falling to my death to the back of my mind, and focus. I give myself an extra speed boost while still running and leap as far as I can off the rooftop, leaving the guards behind.

"JERONIMOOOO!" I bellow, unable to remain silent. The wind wipes past my face and also into my eyes making them water. Before I know it, I've already landed in the comfy haystack. I always had my doubts that a haystack could really break your fall from great heights, but this experience has shut me right up. Today a haystack saved my arse. But now I have a dilemma. I don't know whether to leap out and leg it, or stay put to deceive the guards. Are the guards really dumb enough to run past the cart and think we've made a runner? That is the question…

"Time to go!" Ezio bluntly states as he hurls me out of the cart. I start to brush off the hay from my new dress and pick it out of my hair, only to be interrupted by Ezio who grabs my hand and pulls me, breaking into a run.

"You can do that when we get back to Leonardo's"

"Oh, that's fine. I'm totally down with the assaulted scarecrow look. At least I'll deter the guards, right?" I sarcastically quip, and as we run further down the cobbled lanes, the shouts start to gradually fade. And that's when I see it. Leonardo's uniquely carved door.

"Oh, we're back! Somewhere safe, and somewhere to sit down…" I trail off, catching my breath once again. I really need to start exercising more. That can be my New Year's resolution. Which I will then totally not achieve and use again for the following year. Recycling of resolutions for the win! I glance at Ezio who has his eyebrows raised at me and his lips slightly parted, half smiling.

"You really are the most unfit person I have ever met. Try being me for a day!"

I stare at him for a split second whilst still hunched over with my hands on my hips, breathing in as much oxygen as my lungs will allow. "I'm just fine, thank you", which gets me yet another smile from Ezio as he walks past me and knocks on Leonardo's door twice. Leonardo soon opens the door slowly and hesitantly, peeking through the gap. As soon as he realises it is us, he flourishes a beaming smile and steps to the side, letting us in.

"Where on Earth have you both been? I was starting to grow concerned…"

"Sorry, amico mio, but we…er, ran into a spot of trouble." Ezio states as he takes a seat in the armchair opposite the fireplace.

"Yeah, we had company. A _lot_ of company…" I add, as I pick out the pieces of hay still stuck in my hair. Leonardo notices me doing this and I catch his confused expression as his eyes flit between me and Ezio.

"I can gather…" he quietly says. "Drink, anyone?"

"It's getting late…I think I may call it a day," I yawn as I head towards Leonardo's small spare bedroom he showed me earlier today. I bid Ezio and Leonardo goodnight and flash a small, warm smile.

* * *

This bed really is rather comfy, I think, as I slightly bounce on it whilst sitting. I fluff up the pillows, and as I'm doing so there is a light knock on the door.

"Megan? It's Ezio. May I come in, please?"

I'm curious, and slightly worried now. I presume he wants to talk to me, and whenever someone wants to ask me something, I panic. Even when I know I've done nothing wrong. I check to make sure I'm decent and not exposing too much, and then clear my throat. "Of course, come in". He smiles at me as he enters the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I just wanted to apologise for today"

"What for?" I chuckle.

"For the whole incident with the guards. I put your life at risk…I'm really sorry, Megan" Ezio sheepishly replies, diverting his eyes away from mine as he finishes his sentence. It's as if he is ashamed or feeling guilty. Just in case he is feeling this way, I need to assure him not to.

"Ezio, I'm fine, really. You needn't be sorry for today. In fact," I pause, flashing a big grin as I remember today's events, "I actually want to thank you. I had a great time" I laugh.

Ezio's eyes bulge. "Honestly?" I nod, still smiling sweetly. "Well. Ok then! Nothing for me to worry about after all." he smiles. And with that he takes a graceful bow and makes his way towards the door.

"Wait. Are you going out...at this time?"

"I err…" Ezio then coughs, "am going to have some needs taken care of…"

"Oh!" It doesn't take a rocket scientist to work out what he's going to be doing tonight.

"Unless, you want to take care of them?" he flirts, whilst charmingly smiling at me.

"Oh, God…NO! Ew, dude!" I counter, repulsed and quickly shoo him from my room, only to hear his laughter and the door shut. I sigh. "Men"


	4. Epic Fail!

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your comments make my day and I'm so pleased you're enjoying it, and finding it funny in places too :D I didn't expect to get reviews this quickly, if at all, so thank you so much! Anyway, I'll just get this usual stuff out of the way and then you can enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned the characters of AC2, I'd be freakin' rich. But I do own Megan. Although, that hasn't got me anything... :/**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Epic Fail!**

The golden sun's rays beam through the small window and touch my face, gently heating my cheek. "Mmm…" I mumble, fidgeting in the comfortable bed with my eyes still clamped shut. The mouth-watering smell of fresh bread fills the bedroom, and that is enough to make me salivate and open my sleepy eyes. I sit up, rubbing them and promptly yawn and look around the room. In comparison to downstairs, this room is exceptionally tidy and organised. Don't get me wrong, there are still a lot of objects in here, mostly books, which isn't surprising as it is Leonardo's house I'm in after all. But, they are all neatly stacked on top of each other. The walls are considerably bare, the only thing on them being the crimson and opulent patterned wallpaper. It makes the room feel more warm. Homey. I can't say the same thing for my own. Perhaps that is why I had the best night's sleep I've had in a _long_ time. Oh yes, I'm telling you, the only thing I'm finding in the Italian Renaissance is benefits. Things are finally looking up! With that happy thought surging through my mind, I inhale deeply, taking in the smell of the bread. I've gotta get some of that. Here's the thing. I love my food, so much so you can use it to bribe me. You could even use it to motivate me to exercise. The irony is awesome, I know. I jump out of bed, grab my feminine (if not slightly revealing) dress that is neatly hanging over a dark wooden mahogany chair, and make my way to the bathroom to get washed and dressed for the beautiful day ahead.

* * *

"What's that I smell?" I enquire curiously as I take the last two bottom steps on the stairs.

"Leonardo's homemade bread" replies Ezio, whilst eating some. Nice… Actually, I'd rather say he's shovelling it down. It just looks like he's popping it in his mouth and swallowing it whole. Is he even chewing? My thoughts are interrupted as Leonardo hands me a small grey coloured plate, complete with the oh so delicious looking bread. Ok, so it doesn't have butter, but food is food. And I'm starving.

"For you, Megan. I hope you like it!" says Leonardo, hope evident in his twinkling blue eyes. Oh bless his little cotton socks! He's so adorable!

"Thank you! I'm sure I will. It smells and looks delicious" I reassuringly reply and shoot a friendly smile as I traipse across the room towards the inviting armchair. I take a bite. It's like there's a party in my mouth and everyone's invited! It's like heaven on my taste buds! It's like- Yeah, you get the idea… I glance at Ezio, still shovelling away.

"Are you in a hurry Ezio?" I hesitantly ask. I've got to know if he's rushing or if he actually eats this way! It's just so absurd.

"As a matter of fact…" he replies, reaching for his cup and downing the liquid content, before wiping his mouth and handing the cup and plate to Leonardo, "…I am."

"Oh?"

"I have a mission. A very important one, and if I am a moment late it could jeopardise the whole thing. I really have to go." Ezio states as he turns on his heels and heads for the door.

"Thank you for breakfast Leonardo! Delicious as always," he calls back. "Megan, I'll see you lat-" But the last syllable of his last word is cut off by the door's slam. Ezio's certainly in a hurry, but for what? As I continue to ponder, I wipe the loose crumbs from around my mouth and take my plate to Leonardo, who greets me with a warm smile.

"Thank you Leonardo, that was lovely" I say as he gently takes the plate from my hands and starts to scrub away. "Ezio was certainly in a hurry…" I break the silence, leaving the bait for Leonardo to fill me in. But will he? Cue stroking of epically long, imaginary beard…

"He usually is. He never stays here for long. I just provide a roof over his head and food to fill his stomach. In return he fulfils my desire for knowledge and learning by bringing me codices. What are friends for?" Leonardo states ardently. You can tell that Ezio and Leonardo are fond of each other. In a friend way! No, I do not mean the slash kind of way that you read about in fan fics. No way José. Bromance, maybe? No! Brain, shut up! I return a smile. What else can I do? I don't really know what to say. "That's nice"? No, that's just pathetic. So I just opt for the loving smile.

"Leonardo..." I say, my voice ascending into a higher pitch.

Leonardo shoots me a curious, but affectionate look. "Yes, my dear? Is something wrong?"

"Au contraire," I'll have you know I now feel somewhat smart for slipping this into a convo. "I was just wondering if I can do anything for you? Y'know, get supplies, clean, cook- you name it. It's the least I can do for everything you've done for me"

"You make it sound as if I have saved your life" he chuckles, drying the plate.

"Well, technically you have. If it wasn't for you attending to my wounds, God knows what state I'd be in right now. I would probably be dead, and all gang green and…stuff. You've put a roof over my head and," I look down at my dress, "bought me this lovely dress. You did all this for a mere stranger. Please, let me return your good will". Leonardo puts down the now clean and dry plate, and turns to me with nothing but a beaming smile on his face, spreading from ear to ear. He sighs. "Ah…If only all people were like you, Megan. Wanting to give back, and not just take. Very well! If it is what you want, then you can gather some supplies from the market for me. Let me just write them down and get you a basket. I shall be back in one moment!" Which he does, in his good old jolly manner.

* * *

Righteo, I'm on my way to the market! All alone. In the 15th century Renaissance. It will be fine, I reassure myself. I've been near the market before. So why do I have a bad feeling right in the pit of my stomach? And why is there an uneasy vibe today? Something just feels….wrong. Nevertheless, I walk on in my jolly fashion, convincing myself that I'm just being paranoid. Yes, everything is good. Just dandy.

* * *

_HOW WRONG CAN I GET?_

It's chaos! Fires, guards breaking their way into houses, guards fighting each other, civilians fighting each other, more civilians running and screaming in the good old flailing arms fashion. And you know that the situation is bad when flailing arms don't make you want to laugh. At all. I honestly don't know what to do! I want to run away, also flailing my arms because it is the only thing that seems suitable for this moment. But my feet are fixed firmly on the spot. I would say it's as if someone has put superglue under my feet. But it's worse than that. It's more like my feet have grown roots and they have fixed themselves firmly into the ground determined for me not to stray from this spot. The cobbled stoned ground in some areas is stained red from blood. This is madness. I think back to the game, and then I realise. When I first arrived here and overheard Ezio, he was talking about the Pazzi's plan to murder the Medici family. It all makes perfect sense. It's actually happening, and I'm experiencing it.

"Megan! What are you doing here, you should be at Leonardo's safe from all this chaos!" Ezio states firmly whilst running to me, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"W-what? I need to get Leonardo's supplies…" I mumble. Am I in shock right now? Ezio grabs my shoulders firmly, giving me a slight shake and looks straight into my eyes. "Megan, snap out of it! You need to focus!"

As if by magic, it seems like something clicks, and the world around me isn't in slow motion anymore. My feet no longer feel stuck to the ground. The sound is no longer dulled down and muffled. I blink once. Then once more and end up staring at Ezio. That was one of the weirdest moments of my life. Aside from falling through the wall and ending up here. That's way up there at No.1. But now I feel in control of my body. Yet, now isn't the time to be rejoicing.

"Ezio what's going on?" I blurt. His eyes seem to relax, as if he is relieved that I'm not acting like a half-wit zombie anymore.

"Was this your 'mission' this morning? Because I'm telling you, if it was, then you were seriously _late_ and the whole thing just blew up in your face!" At that moment, Ezio's irritated expression fades as he notices over my shoulder _the _Lorenzo de Medici struggling on the ground clutching his neck.

"Megan, run away from here to Leonardo's as fast as you can. Don't look back or stop for a second_. Just get to Leonardo's_. I would escort you but I need to help Lorenzo. If I don't he will-"

"Don't worry Ezio, I can look after myself. Just take down those bastards" I reply, and turn on my heels, clutching the lower half of my dress so I don't trip over it. This whole "running for your life" malarkey would be a hell of a lot easier without this dress. So I run, as fast as my legs will carry me. The wind rushes past me, and I rush past the guards. Oh shit! They're chasing me! What do I do? I can't go back to Leonardo's yet or I'll drop Leonardo in it. I'll have to try and lose these mofos first… I continue to run as fast as I can, taking the opportunity whenever I'm granted one to turn a corner and break their line of sight. All I need now is to run past someone and for them to shout "Run, Forest! Run!" That would make this insanely crazy situation complete…and hilarious. I glance back over my shoulder. No-one there. Well, not guards anyway. Just a couple of drunkards deciding to have a punch up and two nuns running away screaming "For the love of God!", who are of course flailing their arms. As I turn my head to look straight ahead, my head meets something hard and I hear a "clang!", which _really_ doesn't feel too good.

"Well, well. Looks like I've found this little pezzo di merda!" A rather pervy and sinister looking guard says. "Or should I say, she found me?" he chortles. Oh no he didn't! I've played Assassin's Creed 2 enough to know what "pezzo di merda" means. And if this creep thinks he can say that to me in all his pervyness and give me a sore head, he's got another thing coming. Oh yeah, he can laugh it up all he likes. Without thinking, I knee him in his "private area".

"Puttana!" he so lovingly throws at me whilst hunched over in agony, going red in the face. Now, is that from pain or anger? Or both? Crap, I've gotta get out of here. I break into a run, however he grabs my ankle, causing me to go flying and crash to the hard, cold ground. What is it with me and getting hurt here?

"You're going to pay for that, girl!" he menacingly comments, his voice spiked with venom as he approaches me, reaching for his sword on his hip. I mentally squeal. If I don't do something sharpish I'm gonna look like I'm on a skewer. Maybe he'll even eat me? Hell, he seems creepy enough. In the corner of my eye, I notice a broom carefully propped up against a wall. It's the closest thing I have for a weapon. Scrambling backwards on the ground whilst most likely looking absolutely terrified to the guard, I make my way to the broom. I reach it, and without a second's thought grab it and swipe it under the guard's feet, causing him to fall on his arse. Just in the nick of time too, as he was about the plunge his sword into my chest. Now's my chance. I give him a hard prod with the wooden end of the broom in his "delicate area", and a hard hit around the head for good measure. Lights out…

"Yeah! Alright! Trying to pick on the girl from the future, eh? You won't be doing that again. Bam!" Oh, victory is sweet.

"Megan? What are you talking about?"

However, being overheard when you think you're alone and spill a pretty big secret is not…

"Ok, let me level with you…"


	5. Explanation

**Thank you to everyone who has viewed and reviewed this, and is a frequent returner! It means a lot :) **

**Disclaimer: For the last freakin' time, no, I do NOT own Assassin's Creed 2 or the characters. But Ubisoft does. What's that Megan? Oh, Megan says that if anyone tries to steal her, she'll get ninja on 'em, so watch yourself ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Explanation.**

"Now, would you please care to tell me what the hell you were talking about just then!" Ezio calls to me as he strides through the door, with me trying to keep up behind him.

"It was nothing, really!" I counter, laughing nervously. The only thing I receive from Ezio is a totally sceptical look with one eyebrow raised, lips slightly parted and eyes boring right into me. Take your seats everyone. The laser show is about to commence! Ok. He's totally not buying it.

"Don't take me for a fool, Megan. Please"

"What is going on down here?" inquires Leonardo as he emerges from the bottom of the stairs.

"Our friend here seems to have been keeping a rather big secret from us. One I do not understand…" Ezio states, filling his friend in on the drama. At hearing this, Leonardo turns to face me and gives a quizzical look.

"Ok, Ezio, you're right" I say whilst looking down at the floor and twiddling my thumbs. "I'm sorry I lied when it's obvious that I said something out of the ordinary. I should give you more credit. It would seem you do have a fully functioning brain after all" I quip and smile, trying ever so hard to break the tension with a bit of humour. Or at least melt it a bit…like butter. Then I could cut it, thus diminishing it easier… Whilst my brain rattles on like one on crack, I notice Ezio's face is totally dead pan. Not the best time to crack a joke then? My smile fades.

"I'll be honest with you from now on, I promise. Where do you want me to start, then?" I sigh. I really don't want to have to do this. I curse myself. Why did I have to say it out loud? _Why?_! Because I'm a friggin' pleb. That's why.

"The beginning is usually a good place to start" Ezio responds. Well, well. Someone's getting sarcastic! I give him the "ha-ha NO!" face, and glance at Leonardo, who hasn't said a word since discovering I've been keeping a secret since I've been here. Which, in my defence hasn't been that long, so it's hardly scandalous, right? Yet, Leonardo doesn't give me a sceptical, mistrusting look. Or a deadpan expression. He simply gives me a faint, warm smile, reassuringly encouraging me to go ahead and say what needs to be said. I clear my throat and push a loose curl behind my ear.

"Ok. The truth. I'm warning you now, it is going to sound absurd and you're probably not even going to believe me. But I assure you, it is the truth. I swear it."

"Honestly?" Ezio and Leonardo query in unison.

"Cross my heart and hope to die" I reply, placing a hand over my heart. I must have done something right, because it got me a slight smile from the assassin and artist. Tension and awkwardness melting...

"I come from England in the year 2010. That's like, 530 years from now. You know how I had said I got my wounds from falling off a roof?" They both slowly nod, obviously sensing it was a porky, "That was a lie…" I wince, biting my lip, "I'd actually got them from the way I had got here. By, erm…falling through a wall."

"You fell…through a…wall?" Leonardo interrupts, incredulous. Yet, there is a hint of excitement in his eyes. I can already see the calculations running through his exceptional mind. Ezio, on the other hand just has his jaw open, nearly on the floor, and his eyebrows raised to the ceiling. I _knew_ they wouldn't believe me!

"I did indeed, Leonardo. Don't ask me how. It's a mystery to me. This sort of thing is _not_ meant to happen. It's just..it, it shouldn't be humanely possible! It's what you see in fiction, not in real life for crying out loud! I- I don't understand it…" I throw my arms in the air and let them fall to my sides again.

"Do you want to get home?" asks Ezio, his eyebrows no longer sky high. I merely laugh quietly and pace the room.

"Nice to know that you want me to stay so badly, Ezio" I remark. Hardly a romantic comment for a charmer, eh?

"I didn't mean it like that,_ bella_" Ezio smiles, folding his arms across his chest. I return the smile kindly.

"No, Ezio. I don't want to go home…" I trail off and sigh. Great. Now we're on the topic of my shitty life at home. For a man used to being surrounded by family and love, it's not surprising Ezio nearly does a double take and his brows burrow into a frown at hearing this.

"Why is that, Megan?" Leonardo curiously asks, beating Ezio to it. Ezio and Leonardo exchange quick glances and then focus on me, ready to hear my answer.

"Because…well..." I pace, slightly fidgeting, not knowing where to put my arms. Obviously they're still attached-I'm not holding them and feel like placing them on the armchair or something. I just feel so…uncomfortable, being put on the spot like this. I feel as if I'm in the hot seat.

"Don't you have a family? Family who may be worried about you?" Ezio picks at my pea sized brain.

"Well, yes and no…" I answer carefully, narrowing my eyes and biting my lip slightly. Ezio simply chuckles.

"What sort of answer is that?"

"It's a perfectly good one, thank you! Yes, I have family. But I can't say I think they miss me…" I divert my eyes and look down at the floor.

"That can't be true, Megan" Leonardo gently states, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, no. It is, Leonardo" I faintly laugh as I look up and walk towards the fireplace, currently radiating warmth and displaying lashing crimson and amber flames.

"The truth is my parents are too wrapped up in their bitter divorce and too busy fighting with each other right now to even notice I'm gone. I have no one back in the year 2010. Hell, the only thing that listened to me was my bloody _cat_. And she died not long before I ended up here. I have a job I hate and a boss who makes my life a living hell. And that is the tragedy that is my life. I've always believed that everything that happens in our lives, good or bad, happens for a reason. Maybe I'm here for a better life. What if I was born in the wrong time period?" I ponder aloud, my pace growing in speed, "Maybe _this _is where I belong?" I state, pushing myself away from the fireplace I'm leaning on, and turn around to face Leonardo and Ezio, who are both looking pretty dazed. I shrug my shoulders. "Or maybe this is just one massive mind fuck. I dunno" Wow, way to just totally rip my deep and philosophical monologue to shreds. R.I.P monologue.

"All I know," I continue, my voice adopting a gentler, quieter tone, "Is that my life is getting better since I've been here. I've never been happier, and you both have contributed to that. So…thank you. Well," I gasp, dropping my shoulders, "that is the 100% truth. How are you faring at absorbing all that?" I question, folding my arms tightly, my eyebrows raised and mouth slightly twisted.

"I'll go and make us all a nice drink!" declares Leonardo brightly, as he walks out to the kitchen, leaving me and a silent Ezio alone. I meet his eyes as I look up at him. "Well? Say something, please" I request. Ezio clears his throat and his eyes flit around the room, and a slight frown forms on his face as if he is carefully picking his words. Seconds later, his eyes meet mine.

"It sounds crazy, what you just said. But, if you say it is the truth…I am willing to believe it. I suppose anything is possible" he says, walking slowing towards me, " I had no idea I would become an assassin, or that my father was one for another matter. It's like what you said, 'everything happens for a reason'. Maybe you are here to make our lives more colourful, because you've definitely been doing that since you've been here" Ezio grins.

"Really?" I chuckle. Should I take that as a compliment? Ezio nods enthusiastically. "Oh yes. It was much quieter before you came along, mia cara" his grin widens.

"I highly doubt that, mister. What with you killing people, the awful minstrels and you banging God knows how many woman a night. I can't see how little old me could make things noisier than _that_!"

"So you heard us last night then?" Ezio ponders aloud, charmingly grinning at me.

"Ezio, that is disgusting! Even for you" I reply, but I can't help but smile, which only makes Ezio smile more.

"So…am I considered famous in this 2010?" asks Ezio curiously, breaking the silence. "Do I die old?" he smiles, his eyes alive.

What am I meant to say to that? _Oh, I've gotta wait until I play Brotherhood to see what happens to you_? I am most definitely _not_ telling him that he is a video game character. He'd need a shit load of therapy. That would scar him like the re-deads in "Zelda: Ocarina of Time" scarred me as a child. Yeah, I think the fact that I'm from the future is enough for him to know.

* * *

For the first time since I've been here, I am actually having gaming withdrawal symptoms. I'd actually do anything right now to have at least 30 minutes of gaming. Sure, spending the evening in front of the fire and talking with Leonardo and Ezio is lovely, but there's only so much of that you can do before boredom begins to rear its ugly head. I peek out of the window, the bright moonlight filtering in. A walk sounds good right now.

"I'm going to take a stroll outside" I announce, getting up from the comfortable armchair, now warm from how long I've been sitting there for. "Don't wait up for me"

"Are you sure you will be ok alone at this time?" Leonardo asks, showing concern in his gleaming blue eyes.

"I'll be fine! Really, don't worry about me. I've got the moves if anyone tries anything" I playfully respond, and flash a big grin before I open the door and leave the warmth of Leonardo's home behind.

I don't know what it is about walking in the dark, but underneath the midnight blue sky and the blanket of glittering stars, everything seems so much more serene and magical. I feel so peaceful right now, probably because the weight on my shoulders that was my secret has been lifted, and I'm in a beautiful city where I actually feel I belong. Life is pretty sweet right now.

Suddenly, a forceful arm is put across my neck and a rather meaty hand over my mouth to muffle my screams and I am dragged to a secluded alley. I wriggle about trying to get free, but to my horror something sharp and most definitely pointy meets the middle of my back ever so slightly.

"Move another muscle or make as much as a sound and I will put this straight through you" a dark, menacing voice says. Who the hell is this, and why are they doing this to me! Their voice sounds familiar…I _know_ I've heard it before, but I can't for the life of me think of who it is. I nod vigorously, signifying I have understood and will heed their warning.

"I know you have been consorting with Ezio Auditore," the voice mutters. My dark eyes bulge and frantically look around. How the hell does he know that? And what does it matter to him anyway? My stomach ties into multiple tight knots and then flips, as if on a big rollercoaster dropping from the very top. This isn't good. This _really_ isn't good.

"The assassin has been putting a spanner in the works, and I need to know exactly how to foil _his_ plans. And _you_ are going to be the one to help me. You are going to extract information from Ezio and bring it to me in a week's time" he takes his fat hand away from my mouth and pushes me away, allowing me to give my answer and see exactly who he is. I turn around quickly and catch my breath. I then feel as if I have been slapped hard in the face as I see the man and immediately realise why the voice was so familiar. The man before me is wearing a dark cloak with the hood over his head covering the top half of his face, but due to lack of light I can't tell exactly what colour. Maybe purple? But it doesn't matter about the colour- I know him a mile off. He's padded with a _lot _of fat. The man before me is none other than the son of a bitch Rodrigo Borgia.

"And what if I don't?" I dare to ask, trying to keep my voice still and ooze bravery, yet it quivers. He merely narrows his cold eyes and chortles. This guy is evil personified.

"Oh, you _will._ For a year now, Ezio has been hindering my progress. All I have wanted is to rid of him as quickly as possible. But if you don't do as I say," he says, his words cold and hard and his voice growing more than a whisper, " I will hunt him down and take the time to torture him…in front of you. You will see him endure so much pain you yourself will be able to feel it. He will then die."

I gasp, my eyes widening. He's got me trapped. I have no choice!

"A week. The market. I'll be waiting…" Borgia calls back to me as he walks away, an evil smirk painted on his lips. I stand there rooted to the spot staring ahead, feeling completely and utterly helpless, tears prickling my eyes. I think of my options; Betray Ezio and give information to Borgia which may result in Ezio getting hurt, even killed. Or don't betray him but watch him be tortured and killed. It's hardly a good deal! My shaky hand rubs my forehead. I'm in deep shit.


	6. In A Pickle

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Virtual cookies for all. Enjoy :) Anyways, on to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: "This is a load of shit! They're...they're saying you stole the Assassin's Creed 2 story and characters?" "No Bartolomeo...I just need to declare it doesn't belong to me and it will be handy andy dandy pandy. Ubisoft owns it. But you know Megan?" "Do I ever!" "I own her" "Right!" *walks away with Bianca xD* Sorry about him, he just kinda popped up out of no-where... O.o **

* * *

**Chapter 6: In A Pickle.**

I'm in a pickle. A pickle covered in shit. Gah! Why do I get into these situations _all_ the time? I slowly make my way back to Leonardo's, a tad uneasy after my encounter with fatty Borgia. Y'know, just a little bit. Ok, I'm baking brownies.

I don't know what to do! I stare up at the glittering stars dancing in the dark sky, as if they will give me a sign. I mentally laugh at my outrageousness. Oh, who am I kidding? I know exactly what I have to do. I _have_ to give information to save Ezio's sorry arse. I'm not going to be able to live with myself for what I'm going to do, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Ezio gets captured and tortured. I just couldn't bear it. No, this is the only way. It's either this, or Ezio suffering great pain and eventually death. And maybe to make it less bad, I'll give as little information as possible, and what I do give can be the shitty stuff like the crappy parts of meat or the worthless stuff left when you arrive at a sale. You get the idea… Yeah, sounds like a plan. I just hope Borgia doesn't catch on.

Wow, I'm already at Leonardo's. It's funny how fast time can pass when your mind is so busy thinking. Just as well, really, because it is rather nippy noodles out here. I try to quietly make my way through the door, cursing it as it creeks. Tiptoeing across the wooden floor as delicately and quietly as possible to the stairs doesn't go to plan either, a floorboard announcing my presence. Why is it that when you're deliberately trying your best to be quiet, you make the most noise?

"I think it is impossible to be 100% quiet when you're actually trying…"

I jump out of my skin. I was expecting Leonardo and Ezio to be asleep! Ezio is sitting in the armchair near the fireplace looking fairly chilled. Wow. We totally shared, like, brainwave or whatever. That's not creepy in the slightest.

"Holy sh-! Don't do that!" I hiss under my breath, my voice a whisper. Ezio merely laughs.

"I'm sorry, _bella. _I couldn't resist" he grins and turns his head back to the fireplace, his eyes focusing on the crackling flames.

"What are you doing up still?" I enquire. It's gotta be late, and you'd think he would want all the energy he can get being an assassin and all.

"Can't sleep" he replies, still staring at the blazing fire.

"I thought my walk would help me sleep tonight", I say as I lower myself into the spare armchair, "…but now I don't think I'm going to be able to after all…"

"Why is that?" Now it's Ezio's turn to ask questions, it seems, as he looks at me curiously.

I divert my eyes quickly. This is all too awkward. Just looking at him and knowing what I'm going to be doing... It makes me feel like a bitch. '_You don't want to do it! It's the right thing to do for his sake! You're doing this to protect him!' _My brain reassures me.

"Just a lot on my mind, that's all" I simply reply.

"I'm surprised there's anything going on in there" Ezio so hilariously comments, whilst showing off his signature "Here, let me melt you" smile.

"Oh har de ha ha!" I reply, totally dead pan. I then give a half smile, "Well, there's more going on in there now"

"You know I was only joking. Truth is, I know the feeling…" Ezio sympathises.

I simply give a "hmm…" response, whilst staring into the fire. It's strangely hypnotic and relaxing watching flames crackle and twist. In the corner of my eye, I notice Ezio raising up from his seat. He then looks down at me and offers his hand. "Might as well try to get some sleep now, I suppose" he states. I smile weakly and accept his hand, and he helps me up. Does he really think I'm _that_ unfit I can't get up from a chair? Na, probably just a gentlemanly gesture. It's taking me a while to adjust to how courteous men are in this time period. But I can't complain!

"Thanks…" I mutter, taking my hand away from Ezio's. I hate this. I just want to be a wuss and tell Ezio everything. Tell him to make a fool proof, bad arse plan and defeat that arsehole once and for all. But what if there are spies or something? I could screw everything up. It looks like the secret is staying with me and in my brain alone, which will probably explode soon due to the stress of the situation. As Ezio takes his leave to the stairs, I gently touch his arm.

"Ezio," I say quietly, stopping him from taking another step.

"Si?"

"Look…I have a habit of…screwing things up. Badly. If I do whilst I'm here…er, sorry in advance"

Ezio smiles slightly, "Oookkk…" Hmm, I guess it was a pretty blunt and random comment. My subtlety for the win! But at least now I feel as if I've already apologised for what I'm going to be doing, albeit in a random way.

"Well…goodnight!" Ezio says, before making his way to the stairs.

"Goodnight, Ezio" I whisper.

* * *

I wake to the loud sound of rain pattering on the small windows. I may as well get up now. It's not as if I'm going to be able to fall back to sleep with this noise. I haul myself up to a seating position on the edge of the bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. Walking towards the window, I pull back the aubergine curtain and peer out of the window. Wow. It's raining a hell of a lot today. I look upwards to see the grim sky filled with mahoosive, dark grey clouds. The weather could not be more appropriate for my mood right now.

"It's not too nice out there today!" claims Leonardo, busying himself with breakfast.

"Leonardo, why don't I do that and you go and sit down? You're always making us breakfast" I kindly suggest.

"Oh, no no no. I insist, really. But thank you, Megan" he responds, whilst serving up his gorgeous home-made bread. I've got my ticket ready for taste bud heaven. I take a seat at the table with Ezio, who considering couldn't sleep last night like me, looks well rested.

"Good morning, Megan" Ezio greets me with a warm smile. "Manage to sleep last night?"

"A little. I would have probably gotten more sleep if the goddamn rain hadn't woken me up."

Ezio grins to himself. "Are you not used to rain in England?"

Am I not used to rain? In England? Talk about a 'LOL' moment.

"Not used to rain in England? Ezio, it rains a LOT of the time there!" I laugh. "Only in England could you get all four seasons in one day. One minute it may be sunny, then it will bucket it down, hail stones and everything, and then it will be sunny again! You just cannot keep up with the weather there."

"Sounds…fun" Ezio replies, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Sounds interesting!" Leonardo contributes, whilst placing our plates in front of each of us on the table. We give our thanks and tuck in. Well, I do. Ezio sticks to his shovelling.

"It's not interesting when you have to put up with it and decide what to wear" I counter. Leonardo chuckles, replying "Point taken", whilst Ezio smirks. All of a sudden, realisation hits me. I have a week to get information. I'd better start infiltrating sharpish, and now feels like a good time.

"So…Ezio. Now that you know about the Pazzi, what's your next move?" Is it just me or is that so obvious it reeks "lolz, I is totally taking this to your enemy"?

"Well, I have a list to go on. Lorenzo kindly gave it to me" Hmm, clearly it wasn't that obvious. Either that or Ezio's brain just fell out and he's thick as shit. Which, from playing the game, I _know_ he isn't. So I think I'm not as bad at the spy thingy majiggy than I thought. Kudos to me!

"And on this list is…what exactly?" I prompt him to go further.

"A list of the conspirators who must die at my blade"

"That's one nifty list then" I comment, a smile visible on my lips.

"It is indeed" Ezio replies, returning the smile. "Jacopo de Pazzi is my target. According to my sources, he has been spotted in San Gimignano. So that is where I will go in a few days time. I am hoping he will unwittingly lead me to the others behind this conspiracy."

"Why in a couple of days time?" I enquire, curious as to why he is not going straight away to not waste a second.

"I need to prepare myself- Make sure my armor is sufficient, and that I have enough weapons. Success lies in the preparation, mia cara" Ezio so wisely states.

"Righteo" I nod. Well, there's my piece of info for Borgia. That's all he is getting from me, and if it's not good enough, he can suck it. Go comfort eat from rage and consequently add to his waistline. Whatever. Technically I would have done what he asked.

* * *

Today's the day. No, I'm not promoting Dolmio. That was actually meant to sound extremely sad and helpless. I grab my dress from its usual spot over the dark wooden chair and prepare myself for the day which I know is gonna be just crap. How can it be good when today is the day I give Ezio's enemy, the man responsible for his father and brothers' deaths, information that can foil his plans? That's right. It _can't_. I ever so quietly make my way down the stairs, only to find Leonardo is already up and working on a painting, a true work of art. Wow, it's so weird to be seeing him producing the painting that we can go and see in museums. It seems he has felt my presence, because he suddenly stops painting and turns around to face me.

"Ah! You are up early, my dear"

"Yeah…I want to have a nice walk to get me raring for the day ahead" I smile, and make my way across the spacious room towards the door. "Don't worry about breakfast, I'll get something while I'm out" I call back, and slip out, closing the door behind me. I rest my back against the door, looking upwards. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, and sigh. _Let's just get this done_. And with that I make my way towards the market. Upon my arrival, I scan the area looking for a fat dude in a dress- I mean cloak. C'mon, he's not exactly hard to miss in a crowd. Oh, and speak of the devil…

Just seeing him makes my blood boil and my fist clench. This man is evil personified. I grit my teeth, then take a deep breath to compose myself before approaching him.

"So, you came after all. You must be eager to betray your little friend" he growls, an evil smirk evident on his thin lips.

"Quite the contrary. I do this to protect him" I counter, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"You have a funny way of showing that. Yet, your motives mean nothing to me. All I value is the information you have extracted"

I stand there, unable to say anything. It's like my tongue knows it is wrong and is being a stubborn bugger, not letting me tell.

"Well? I haven't got all day! Spit it out, girl!" he snarls, taking a step closer to me.

"Ezio knows that Jacopo de Pazzi is a conspirator and intends to kill him in a few days time" I mutter, hating myself for every word that leaves my lips. The only thing that makes me utter them are the images of Ezio being tortured as a reminder of what will happen if I don't play Borgia's cruel game. "He is going to seek Jacopo out and follow him, knowing for well that he will be lead to the others. One of which will be you, I know" I growl, my eyes intensely boring into Borgia's. Oh yeah, I'm giving Ezio a run for his money on the 'eyes shooting lasers' front.

"You have done well. With this I can cruelly disappoint him"

"I didn't do this for you, you fat pig!" I exclaim raising my voice, my fists clenching.

"Do you have anything else to tell me?"

I calm myself, "As a matter of fact, I do…"

"Brilliant" God, I'm surprised that he didn't do the "Mr Burns" hand gesture to go with it. It sounded positively evil…and pervy. "Go on…"

"LAY OFF THE PIES!" And with that I make my leave, pretty sharpish too. Y'know, just to be on the safe side. Yet, to my utter frustration, I just hear an evil laugh from behind. The laugh of an evil man who just got what he wanted.


	7. Crows and dodgy horses

**Hello fanficers! Thanks for returning, it means a lot to me :) **

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

**SporkedGamer- Yeah, I noticed the "..." things too, and it's bloody annoying. I've been through and sorted it out now though :) To grammar issues...I didn't thing there were any :O The loz, lol, 'long' words (eg:longgggg) and ok, is just my style. I'm not into the formal writing really. Hell, I've had enough of that from 2 years doing English Lit A levels. So now on here, I can just write how I want, and use the language that I think will appeal to my readers, whom I believe to be around my age (18) ie:teens. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it and wanting more :D**

**Altair'sFan123- Yes, reviews are indeed like unicorns and narwhals rolled into one- Awesome :D **

**Sekuchu228- I'm pleased you found it funny :D And I guess this chapter upload answers your "Moar soon?" question XD**

**Also a thank you to CinamonSwirls. I've already said thanks to you, but I just had to add you into the "thank you reviewers!" section, so you didn't feel left out :D Your review was AWESOME, and I thank you again. By the way, let me know how the play goes/went. I'm eager to know if you slip in a "Requiesce en Pace" at the last moment XD**

**Disclaimer: God, I hate these freakin' things! O.o I do not own Assassin's Creed 2. It belong to Ubisoft, but Megan does not. She is my creation, so bow chicka wow wow :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Crows And Dodgy Horses.**

"Are you ok, Megan?" enquires Leonardo, as he places the plate with (more) of his home-made bread in front of me, after handing Ezio his share. More freakin' bread. I feel like a bloody duck. I then mentally slap myself for thinking something so horrible in relation to Leonardo. His bread is delicious, but I feel so ill this morning. Seeing and smelling food is enough to make me gag just a little.

"Eugh…I-I just don't feel too great that's all…" I reply.

"How so?" asks Ezio, looking slightly concerned. I guess I have come down feeling like this rather quickly. Probably just stress, right? I hope it's only because of stress. Not that stress is a good thing- Oh God…I think I'm going to throw up.

"I feel sick. I feel as if someone is banging on my head with a hammer. I feel like I could pass out at any moment. I just feel like crap" I sigh. Inhale, exhale. Deep breaths…

"I have an idea!" exclaims Leonardo, looking cheerful and rather pleased with himself. "Ezio rides to San Gimignano today for his mission"

"Yes…" says Ezio, not quite sure where Leonardo is going with this. I merely nod slowly, encouraging Leonardo to continue.

"Well, why don't you go with him? The country air would do you good!" he beams, clapping his hands together and holding them out in front of him. How can I say no when he's just so upbeat and adorable? I look at Ezio for the nod of approval. Or anything to show me that he doesn't mind me tagging along.

Ezio sighs. "Ok! I guess one more person won't hurt"

"Are you sure? I won't be offended if you don't want me to. I know this mission is important to you"

"Megan," Ezio laughs, "It's fine. Really. I could use some company on the way there. It'll be a nice change from working alone"

"When do we leave?" I perk up, a smile beaming on my face.

"Be ready in thirty minutes time," Ezio replies as he makes his way towards the door, after bidding Leonardo farewell and thanking him for the breakfast. "I'll be getting the horses ready".

Horses?

"Ezio, wait! I've never-" But yet again, the door slams before he can hear the end of my sentence. "ridden a horse before! Eugh…" I sigh. Leonardo lets out a small chuckle. I turn around to face the artist, who is holding the plates whilst smiling warmly at me. I return the smile.

"Today's going to be an adventure…"

* * *

I take small steps towards Ezio who is busying himself preparing the two horses. One is a dark mahogany brown colour, with a jet black coloured mane. The other is absolutely beautiful. Ivory in colour with a white mane. It looks so pure. I hope it's my one.

"Ah, nice and early I see" Ezio smiles at me whilst stoking the white horse.

"It's beautiful" I say, taking more cautious steps.

"I'm pleased you like him. He's yours"

Result!

"Wow, really? Mine to keep for as long as I'm here?"

"Well…for the ride to San Gimignano and back here" Ezio replies, smiling cheekily.

"Oh…Well, that's good enough for moi!" I return the smile happily.

During the whole time seeing the beautiful creature, I'd completely forgotten one crucial factor. I've never ridden a horse before.

"Ezio, look…" I say, as Ezio hoists himself up on his dark horse.

"Yes?" he questions, looking down at me.

"I've never…ridden a horse before" I sheepishly reply.

Ezio smiles widely, then lets out a small laugh. "It's nothing to be afraid of! Just climb on and take hold of the reigns" I slowly nod, my eyebrows furrowed and my eyes wider than usual. Yep, I probably look terrified right now. "To go faster just lightly dig your heels into the horse's side and to stop, just pull the reigns. Capische?"

"Capische" I nervously smile whilst nodding. "Yeah, it'll be fine! How hard can it be?" I laugh nervously. And with that I climb aboard my steed. Well, when I say climb, I mean epically fail. I can hardly get my foot in the stirrup without wobbling and nearly falling over. Hoisting myself up is far more embarrassing and challenging, as I desperately jump and swing my legs around to give me a boost pulling myself up onto the horse's back. After what seems like ten minutes later, I'm up! Not very graceful, but nonetheless, I actually got on a horse! I push a loose strand of hair away from my face and turn to look at Ezio, who is biting his lip, most likely trying not to laugh. I let out a little cough.

"Well…lead the way!" I say, a smile spread across my lips.

"Follow me, and try to keep up" he playfully responds.

With that, I dig my heels into the horse's side, although I think I may have been a bit enthusiastic, as within a second the horse is speeding past Ezio and into the distance.

"AHHHHH!"

Ezio rolls his eyes whilst smiling, and spurs his horse on to go faster.

* * *

"EZIO!"

"What did you do! It's not hard to ride a horse, mia cara!" Ezio shouts across to me as he has now got his horse in line besides mine.

"Can you stop with the terms of endearment and just stop this bloody horse!"

"Eh…give me one moment." he replies, looking around for a solution.

"Easy boy! Just stop, please! I'll give you a carrot. I'll give you _two_ carrots!" I say desperately, whilst pulling on the reigns. Yet it is all in vain. This horse has a mind of its own! What do I do, _what do I do!_

"I have an idea!" announces Ezio. I can even see the light bulb switch on above his head.

"Do you want to tell me?" I ask, my voice raised to be heard above the noise of the wind brushing past us as we ride across the open green fields.

"You're going to have to jump onto my horse"

Does he think I'm freakin' Wonder Woman?

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Ezio…I can't do that!"

"How do you know unless you try? I'll get my horse closer to yours and help you onto mine. You won't have to do it alone, I promise. I don't know what is wrong with your horse but it is too dangerous to ride, especially for someone inexperienced"

"…Ok!" I reluctantly shout, nodding my head vigorously with a scared shitless facial expression spread across my face.

Ezio's horse gradually gets closer to mine. Quite dangerously close, actually. I know that the time has come, seeing as Ezio is holding out his hand with an encouraging look on his face.

"You let me fall, and I'll seriously hurt you" I threaten, jokingly of course.

I take hold of Ezio's hand whilst I feel his opposite arm wrap around my waist tightly. My feet lose contact with the stirrups and I slowly put my other leg over to the other side of the horse, so I am precariously sitting on the edge.

"Ready?" Ezio asks whilst looking me in the eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"Ready" I nod. I give myself a boost to help Ezio lift me from my psycho horse onto his sane one. I'm practically sitting on Ezio now, what with the little room on the horse. Well, this is awkward.

As if reading my mind, or sensing the awkwardness I was feeling, Ezio charmingly shifts me to the rear end of the horse, in which I tightly wrap my arms around Ezio's toned torso to hold on. Ezio pulls on the reigns gently, causing the horse to gradually come to a halt. It feels weird to be still now.

"Better?" Ezio thoughtfully asks.

"Much better, thank you Ezio. I hate to admit it, but I was actually bloody scared back there."

"Anything for a damsel in distress"

Despite only being able to see the back of him, I can tell that he is smiling that charming smile right now.

* * *

"There he is…" says Ezio under his breath. How he talked me into getting on top of a roof, I don't know. Jacopo is being accompanied by a guard, which will make things more challenging.

"Here's the plan," starts Ezio. "I'll stay my blade long enough, and we'll follow him. He's going to lead us to the others behind this conspiracy. I_ know_ it"

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'm right behind you."

"Good. Oh, and Megan?"

"Yes?"

"_Please_ be quiet"

"When am I anything but?" I playfully respond.

"Erm, the horse incident earlier? Or when you yelled 'Jeronimo!' when jumping off the roof. Or-"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Ezio, we're losing sight of him!" I hiss under my breath.

"Keep up then!" he hisses back.

Suddenly Jacopo stops walking. Slowly, he turns around, as if suspicious. Happy that he is safe, he continues on his merry way.

"We're lucky he stopped for a second, or else he would have got away" tells Ezio. I nod in agreement.

Jacopo is in full view now. Me and Ezio make our way silently through the crowds, undetected. I feel so ninja right now. And Ezio told me to be quiet! I'm a pro at this, I'm-

"OW! Cor!" I shout, as some douche steps on my foot. It's one of the annoying idiots carrying the crates. My hand flies to my mouth as I realise what I've done. Ezio ducks behind one wall, and I take cover behind another, only a few metres next to the wall Ezio is using to keep himself from being spotted by Jacopo and his fellow guard. Goddamn it! Ezio is looking at me, his eyes bulging as if to say "Now what?" I return the look to Ezio. I had better do something fast, because Jacopo has turned around.

"CAW! CAW CAW!" I bellow with my hands cupped over my mouth to project the noise.

Ezio raises an eyebrow, totally unbelieving as to what I'm doing. I shrug my shoulders.

"It must just be a crow, Signore" Jacopo's guard says, after both turn to look at each other, perplexed. And they then continue on their walk. Well, thank _God_ for that!

"I have no idea what possessed you to do that," says Ezio, "But nice work!"

I only respond with a grin from ear to ear as I get up from my crouching position. We waste no time and break into a small run to maintain a good distance between us and the target.

* * *

After walking for several more minutes, we arrive at our destination. With the help of Ezio's hobos- I mean thieves, we manage to sneak in the former guarded entrance. Jacopo joins his fellow Templar friends, yet, there aren't as many as I think Ezio was expecting, or hoping for. We take cover behind two pillars. The show is about to commence…

"I am sorry, Maestro! I did all I could, but the assassin proved too strong" Jacopo so feebly mumbles.

"Clearly. Else the others would be here with you! To say nothing of the fact that Firenze remains in Medici hands" Borgia irritably replies. Aww, poor Borgikins. Isn't life a bitch?

"It's Francesco's fault! His impatience made him reckless…I tried to be the voice of reason"

"More like the voice of _cowardice_!" butts in another guy, sporting what seems to be an acorn on his head.

"You're one to talk, Signor Barbarigo. Had you sent us _quality_ weapons instead of this _garbage_ you Venetians call ar-" counters Jacopo. Ding ding! Jacopo: 1, Barbarigo : 0.

"ENOUGH!" bellows Borgia, clearly losing his patience listening to two grown men squabbling.

"We put our faith in your family, and you repay us with inaction and incompetence! Then when asked to account for your failures, you make excuses and insult us? How do you expect me to respond?"

"I don't know…"cowers Jacopo. God, I actually feel sorry for him. Out of all the Templar bastards, he's the one I felt bad about having to kill when I played the game. He's just a little old man with a cute hat!

"It's alright," Borgia replies, his voice taking a dark, menacing turn as he rests his hand on Jacopo's shoulder. "I do…" Cue sharp, pointy dagger, which Borgia so viciously stabs through Jacopo's heart.

"No…please….don't!" pleads Jacopo, observing his shaky, blood covered hands as he steps away from his killer. At which point acorn head decides to put his considerably huge nose in.

"Please don't what?" he cruelly states with an evil chuckle, before pushing him to the ground. God, he's not a Piñata! Sweets aren't gonna fall out of him if you continuously stab him and throw him around! Jacopo lays helpless, blood spraying from his chest every so often like a human fountain. Ezio and I exchange glances, mine of sheer concern and Ezio's of anger. Oh, but what's this? Jacopo is still alive? He's pulling himself across the floor, reaching out to his master. I don't know about you, but I would just be a coward and lie in my cowardness and pretend to be dead.

"I can…fix this," Jacopo coughs, "Only spare me…"

"No" Borgia so bluntly replies, and delivers a fatal blow with his sword through Jacopo's neck, causing him to fall to the ground. Well, that's gotta hurt… This guy just isn't right in the head. He's examining the blood ridden sword, making note of the "mess" as if it is totally normal. Does he do this all the time? Of course he does. He's a bloody monster. Evil personified, remember?

"So sorry to have claimed your prize, Assassin!" says Borgia, prompting two guards to take to both of Ezio's sides and restrain him. All I can do is watch on, helpless.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't expect you to follow? That I didn't _plan_ for it? I suppose it's always good having someone on the inside…" he trails off. Holy shit…no,no,no! Don't say anything else!

"What are you talking about!" enquires a furious Ezio, struggling about to free himself from the guards' grasp.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Borgia replies with a smile starting to paint itself on his lips. He's loving every second of this, the arsehole. He's going to say it! He _can't_...

"KNOW WHAT?" Ezio is starting to become impatient…and very pissed.

"Your little friend over there delivered the information I needed to meet you here right now"

NO! The bastard! My eyes widen to the point where I think they may go flying and hit Borgia in between the eyes. I can feel Ezio's eyes on me. Boring into me. I slowly look over to meet his amber eyes, filled with emotion. Betrayal, anger, hurt, shock. They're all there, making me feel absolutely horrendous and disgusted with myself. His mouth is slightly ajar too, reflecting further his shock and disbelief.

"She's been extremely useful. Had she not extracted and brought me the valuable information, tonight could have turned out very differently" Borgia so cruelly adds, as Ezio and I still stare at each other. Tears prick my eyes as they continue to build up, and a huge lump begins to grow in my throat. Ezio's eyes narrow as he slowly shakes his head, before looking to the ground in front of him. Seeing this is too much to bear. I too look away, my eyes closing tightly and my brows burrow, trying to fight back the tears from the feeling of immense guilt.

"Kill him" Borgia coldly states as he walks through the space between me and Ezio.

"What!" I cry, completely gobsmacked. Borgia stops in his tracks and turns to me, an evil smirk written on his face. "What about our deal!" I exclaim, only to see in the corner of my eyes Ezio suddenly look at me. That was probably another kick in the teeth for him, hearing I'd made a deal with his enemy. My goddamn mouth! Way to go, Megan!

"I don't make deals with little girls"

"You son of a bitch!" I bellow, making a move to deck him, but a guard stops me. My blood is bubbling and at boiling point.

"Kill him, and make sure she sees it. After, do what you want with her" And with that he turns on his heels and leaves, chortling as evil a laugh as you can get. Talk about adding insult to injury.

Ezio puts up a fight, struggling against the guards.

"I know you're only doing as you're told. So if you release me, I _will _spare your lives" Ezio negotiates.

"Ha! Listen to this one-" The first guard jokes, yet it is Ezio who has the last laugh as he activates his hidden blade, causing it to enter through the guard's chin. The other guard doesn't stand a chance either, receiving a blow to the stomach, and releases a high pitched scream as he falls to the cold ground. A hoard of guards emerge from the pillars, circling Ezio like wolves ready to pounce on their prey. Ezio effortlessly takes care of them, emasculating a brute by skilfully taking his axe from him and slamming it through his head. The faint whimpers of the dying Jacopo can be heard, and Ezio wastes no time to deliver the fatal blow and provide him mercy.

I stand rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. Do I go over to Ezio and try to explain myself? Or do I say nothing and let him leave? Ezio raises from his crouched position, and walks towards the stone stairs without giving me a glance. I can't just leave things this way!

"Ezio, wait!"

Yet, nothing.

"Ezio! Please, listen to me!" I cry, as I break into a slow run after him. "Ezio!" I raise my voice as I grab his arm, only to have him break away from me and turn around, looking down at me with a deep frown clearly visable.

"Ezio, please…just let me explain." I whisper. Oh, he looks angry…

"What do you think you can say that will change anything?" He yells.

"I didn't want to do this! He forced me to do it, I didn't have a choice! I-"

"He forced you?" Ezio replies incredulous. "We always have a choice, Megan! Sometimes it's easier to think that we don't"

"No, you don't understand! I did this to protect you! He said he was going to torture and kill you if I didn't co-operate!"

"No, you're the one who doesn't understand. _You've betrayed me_, Megan! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? To be betrayed by someone I trusted, yet again?"

"Ezio, I'm sorry… I- I just wanted to protect you" I reply, tears starting to build up by the second. "I had confidence in your abilities as an assassin to get yourself out of here alive."

"Don't try and charm your way out of this!" Ezio shouts, before turning away and proceeding to walk several more steps to the top of the stairs. Now, that just felt like a smack in the face.

"Charm? Oh, no. That's your department!" I counter. Ezio turns around, so that we are both left staring at each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ezio asks, curiosity and venom present in his deep voice.

"You know exactly what I mean…" I trail off, diverting my eyes.

Silence. And the awkward silence too. For what seems like eternity. Ezio is the first to break it.

"I'm leaving from here now and-"

"Ezio, _please!_" I plead, but it seems futile.

"ENOUGH! I thought you were a friend to me Megan. You consorted and helped my enemy. I don't care why. All that matters is that you did it, and betrayed me in doing so. You're no friend of mine…"

The words hit my heart like a blunt arrow being repeatedly slammed through my chest, trying to get through.

"I just wanted to protect you…" I reply, my voice quivering as the urge to cry takes over, and I push past Ezio and run back towards the city of Sam Gimignano. I'm breathless from the long run back to the town and finding the nearest wall,I rest my back against it, gasping for air. Thinking of everything that has just happened and been said is too much. I clutch my chest and burst into tears, my eyes closed shut tight, and slowly slide down the wall lowering myself into a seating position as the tears trickle down my cheeks.


	8. Outstayed Welcome

**Fellow Fanficers! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this. It spurs me on to write and upload more for you guys :) **

**Thank you to:**

**CinamonSwirls**

**Iguanablogger**

**SporkedGamer**

**Dragon's-Maidens**

**Sekachu228**

**Anonymousperson- Thank you for your review! Pleased you're enjoying it :) I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see what happens, mwahaha *cough cough choke* XD**

**Thanks again guys! :) **

**Disclaimer: Despite the awesome last bit of Assassin's Creed 2 with Ezio busting fatty Borgia's arse, the junk that is in his trunk, if I actually owned it I would have made him die an ironic death, so we could all just point and laugh :) Of course I don't own it, fools! But I own Megan :3**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Outstayed Welcome.**

I am awoken by the pitter patter of raindrops on my cheeks and forehead. I hadn't even noticed myself falling asleep after my long sob. I wipe the raindrops from my face and use the wall to help me up. I feel so weak. Not just physically, like my jelloid legs, most likely from my long arse run back to the town, but I feel weak as a person. Weak for what I've done. Yes, Ezio is right...I did have a choice after all. But I chose the right one for his sake, didn't I? Yes, I did. I don't regret the choice that I made. It was the right thing to do, even if it was wrong and so very bad. Now my brain isn't even making any sense…gah. I must say, I'm getting a few odd looks now, most likely because the wall I 'rested' at was the one right near the main gates. I'm not an attention seeking person, honest. No really, honestly. That wasn't even sarcasm. See what this has done to me? It's made me totally unsarcastic. And that is just tragic. I keep my head down as I make my way past the gawping people. Some look as if they're feeling sorry for me actually. Mainly women. Oh yeah, us women have to stick together. Hand me the tissues already, bitches!

"Was it a man?" One young woman asks me, pity showing in her eyes. Hell yes, I feel like replying, but I go against it and instead hurry past, keeping my eyes fixed on the cobbled path ahead of me. It's gotta be early morning, and I'm exhausted. A thought suddenly hits me. I have no-where to stay. Hell no to sleeping on this hard cobbled ground, which is now very, very wet. I've gotta find somewhere to rest. Every ounce of energy I had has been completely zapped out of me. My head feels heavy and throbbing from crying so hard earlier. You know, that feeling you get if you've cried yourself to sleep and you wake up feeling just completely crap. I go into survival mode, my eyes scanning the area looking for a place to stay, just for enough time to sleep and recuperate. A rather bold and extravagant looking building complete with red flowers and sashes catches my eye. Is that what I think it is? It's only then that I see two courtesans enter with two horny looking guards in tow. Ok. It is _exactly_ what I'm thinking of. A bloody brothel. If it's anything like the one in Florence, then maybe it wouldn't be too bad to see if I can borrow a bed. And I mean just for sleeping in! I mean, Paola is nice and hospitable. Maybe the 'head courtesan' here will be too. I bleeding hope so. I make my way to the entrance, and slowly and reluctantly reach for the door handle, dreading what I will see on the other side.

As I slowly peek my head through the small gap as I open the door slowly, I get the strong smell of perfume and warm spices, which is actually rather inviting, causing me to take several more steps into the room. The colours are vibrant and typical 'hot' colours. Red being the main one, which isn't too surprising, really. Y'know, red connoting passion and whatnot. It's extremely fitting for a brothel. I wander in, most likely looking a bit dazed as I look around the room at the lavish sofas, with courtesans and men all over each other on them. Nice… But then again, it is a brothel after all. I guess it would be a bit strange not to see this sort of thing. Although, I'd rather appreciate being blind right now. Oh! And deaf, I quickly add to my wish list of senses to be taken away, as I hear two loud screams and groans coming from upstairs. Commence putting fingers in ears and chanting 'lalalalalala!' Yet, before I can do this, an extremely beautiful woman glides over to me elegantly. She's got to be the 'head courtesan'. Her dress is exquisite, being a dark plum colour with the top plunging into a V neck to reveal plenty of cleavage. I can only imagine it must raise a few eyebrows. The sleeves are short and fit loosely around her shoulders, which, again exposes more flesh. The way the long, to the ground dress hugs her curves and clinches at her small waist makes her look extrememly glamourous. Why can't I look like that?

"May I help you?" she says with her raspy voice as she smiles and tucks a loose auburn curl behind her ear.

"I hope you can" I reply, a faint smile crossing my lips.

"Please, go ahead. What is it you need and desire?"

"I was hoping for a place to sleep, just for a few hours to recuperate. If that isn't a trouble. If you, er," I rub the back of my neck awkwardly "…need all the beds, I can go elsewhere"

She merely giggles softly. "Whilst my girls are usually busy entertaining, I can spare one bed for a woman in need for a few hours. It is not a trouble at all" She gestures for me to follow her, which I obey, and follow her as she saunters across the room towards the elegant wooden staircase complete with a, yes you guessed it, _red_ runner.

"My name is Arianna" she introduces herself as we head up the stairs.

"I'm Megan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Megan. I like to see new people visit my…establishment" I love how she picked her word carefully there.

"It's nice to meet you too, and thank you for providing me with a bed and roof over my head for the little time I need it. I deeply appreciate it. How can I repay you?"

"You don't have to. But, perhaps if a man looks…lonely, direct him here?" she smiles and winks. I think I'm going to like this woman.

"Well, here we are," Arianna extends her right arm, presenting the room in all its...er, glory. "Your room for however long you desire to use it"

"Thank you so much. I'm exhausted…" I trail off, fighting off the urge to yawn.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to check on things downstairs. I hope you enjoy your rest" she says, whilst smiling warmly, and with that turns on her heels and heads down the hallway towards the stairs.

As I am about to walk into my room, I hear a familiar, deep voice. Yet, this time I know exactly who it is. There's no having to think for the life of me who it is but not being able to. I know. It's Ezio. Well, that's a shocker! Ezio in a brothel? I would have never seen that coming. Hey! My sarcasm is coming back! I see a courtesan emerging giggling from only a couple of rooms down from mine, and quickly take a massive step into my room with my teeth clenched slightly and lips stretched, slightly tensing up at the thought of being spotted. That's the last thing I need. I peer my head around the corner slowly, only to see Ezio planting a chaste kiss on the courtesan's hand, who is swooning like a loon. Poor woman, but I can't blame her. I get like that when Ezio just smiles at me, let alone if he'd- oh shut up brain. We're not on good terms now anyway.

I retreat back and keep my back pressed up against the wall, as I see Ezio's shadow move towards my room. I hold my breath. And there he goes, striding past without a care in the world. You'd never think he'd just been 'betrayed' by a friend and was miserable to be quite frank. And that hurts quite a lot, actually. It's like I'm the only one who seems to have really been pained by it all. I mean, I've still got the red blotchy cheeks, a pink nose and puffy bloodshot eyes to prove it! And he's banging some courtesan in a brothel? Oh wait…what if they were the ones I heard from downstairs? Ok, eww! Images! As I push that disgusting thought out of my mind I glance around the cosy looking room. It's not exactly luxurious, but it is rather lovely. But the most gorgeous and inviting thing in the room is the bed. As I notice it, my mouth forms an 'O' shape, my head slightly tilting to the side as I take fast steps towards it and fall onto it, landing on my stomach. I roll over on to my back, and stare up at the ceiling. So much has happened in the short amount of time I've been here. Maybe Ezio was right...I am making their lives more 'colourful'. I suddenly receive a pang of loneliness. I don't have anyone here. Just Ezio and Leonardo. But now I don't even have Ezio, and I'm sure Leonardo knows about what I've done. Hang on a second… If Ezio is still here, it's likely he hasn't been back to Florence yet, and if he hasn't been back to Florence yet he wouldn't have seen Leonardo. And if he hasn't seen Leonardo, he couldn't have told him yet! My mind hurriedly thinks. Leonardo might still welcome me with open arms! He's the only person I have left at this stage. I need to go back to him asap and tell him my side of the story. Ezio and Leonardo are close friends. Maybe Leonardo could talk some sense into Ezio? Oh, I don't know! But what I do know is this. Ezio may be on his way back to Florence, in which case I'm running out of time to get back and talk to Leonardo before Ezio does. Oh, but I'm so sleepy…and this pillow is so awesomely soft. And don't get me started on the mattress. Maybe if I just shut my eyes for a couple of minutes…

OH, SHIT! I jump out of the bed. 'Shut my eyes for a couple of minutes' my arse. I have no idea what time of day it is, but I need to get back to Florence. Now! I fling the door open and run down the stairs, almost missing the last step and doing an awkward dip as my ankle slightly gives in. Making a good recovery, I notice Arianna perched on the edge of the elegant sofa, and give her my thanks.

"Thank you for everything Arianna! I'll recommend your establishment!" I enthusiastically and speedily say, my words a jumble. "I've really gotta go!" I call back as I open the door and shut it behind me before dashing to the horses. There had better be a horse for me, or I am well and truly screwed. As I rush through the crowds, trying to dodge the men carrying their crates, which annoyingly get a bit too close for comfort, the horses come in to sight. And there don't seem to be many. Actually…I think there's only one. Oh crap... I approach the remaining horse which is busy minding its own business. It's dark mahogany with a black mane. Ezio's horse. Wait, he's still here? No, he can't be. The supplies he had packed and put on his horse have been removed. Did he leave it here so I would have a way to get back to Florence? A small smile crosses my lips. Even when he's totally pissed off, he's still a gentleman. I climb onto the horse, more professionally this time.

"Ya!" I say, my voice raised as I gently tap my heels into the horse's side causing it to break into a run, leaving San Gimignano behind.

* * *

My feet are killing me! But I'm finally getting closer to Leonardo's now. The beautiful mahogany door is coming into view, and I haven't been more pleased to see it. Well, apart from when me and Ezio escaped from the guards. Or when Ezio brought me here to have my wounds attended to. I smile to myself as I recall the fond memories I've obtained from being here. But it is then wiped off as I return to reality. The reality where Ezio must hate me, and I've never felt so alone in all my life. I cough and clear my throat, slightly shaking my head to focus myself on the present, and walk up to Leonardo's door. Holding my hand clenched in a fist, I execute three quick knocks on the door. To my complete and utter joy, Leonardo slowly opens the door, peering through the gap to get a glimpse of his visitor.

"Leonardo, oh thank God. May I please come in?"

"I- I don't think that is such a good idea, Megan" says the artist sorrowfully as he diverts his eyes to the ground at his feet.

"Leonardo,_ please_. I'm begging you. Just five minutes of your time to explain myself to you. You're the only other person who might just listen to me now" I plead, desperation evident in my bright blue eyes.

"…Ok, ok" Leonardo whispers, quickly ushering me inside whilst anxiously looking over my shoulder at the outside world.

"Ezio is not back yet, but he will be soon, and-"

"Leonardo, you needn't worry. I plan on being gone before he gets back"

"Why did you do it, Megan?" Leonardo asks, an expression on his face I know all too well. Disappointment.

I sigh deeply, and start to pace the room slowly, gathering my thoughts and words.

"I did it to protect Ezio, Leonardo. But I suppose he didn't tell you that, did he?"

Leonardo remains silent, so I decide to continue.

"Rodrigo Borgia found me the night I went for a walk. He threatened to torture and kill Ezio if I didn't co-operate and bring him information." I pause, and stop my pacing. I turn to face Leonardo who is looking at me with a pretty blank expression. I don't really know where I stand with him right now… "I had two choices. Ignore his request and stay loyal to Ezio, which I wanted, but this would obviously result in Ezio going through immense pain before he died. Or, bring information but betray Ezio and he would be safe. I obviously chose the latter, to protect Ezio. You both may not realise it, but my intentions were good natured. The last thing I wanted was to hurt Ezio in any way, but I didn't have a choice!" I throw my hands up in the air, and let my arms fall by my sides. "Yet, Ezio will not believe me…and I am no longer a friend to him. He thinks I wanted to consort with his enemy. It's ludicrous!"

Leonardo walks over to me and rests his hand on my right shoulder, and this time looks at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Ezio has been through a great deal of betrayal in a short period of time, Megan. This would have re-opened wounds and resurfaced bad memories" explains Leonardo delicately, as to not make me feel any worse than I already do about the whole thing.

"But I didn't mean to do that!" I exclaim, feeling defeated.

"I'm sure you didn't, my dear. I believe what you say. But Ezio wouldn't find it so easy to. He needs time to cool down, time to think"

"I understand" I smile weakly at Leonardo, who returns the smile.

"Should I come back later?" Ezio sarcastically quips.

"Ezio!" Leonardo and I both exclaim in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Ezio enquires, his gaze almost turning me to stone.

"Look, Ezio I mean you no harm…" Oh God, what is this? He's not a freakin' alien, Megan. Although, he may as well be, because this isn't the Ezio Auditore I know and love. In a friend way! Ezio's mouth twists and his eyes have lost their warmth as he looks at me.

"I think I've outstayed my welcome. I should just go…" I trail off as I make my way past Ezio and to the door which is practically screaming at me to open it and get the hell out. However, my eyes meet Leonardo's wide ones as he jumps in between me and the door, preventing me from leaving.

"Leonardo, c'mon. What are you doing?" I ask, resting my hands on my hips.

"You're not going anywhere yet, Megan. You are both going to stay here and talk to each other like mature adults and overcome this" I slowly turn my head round to meet Ezio's irritated gaze. "You are both my friends and I want you to get along as you did before all of this happened!"

"I don't have time for this…" Ezio mutters, also making his way to the door, only to be stopped by a very determined Leonardo.

"Ah! No you don't! Now sit down, both of you" he firmly exclaims, pointing to the two inviting armchairs by the fireplace. Ezio and I exchange glances once again. "Go on…" Leonardo encourages. Me and Ezio both sigh, defeated, and slump into the armchairs.

So great, we're sitting here right now, unable to leave thanks to a stubborn and determined Leonardo. Although, I've got to smile. Leonardo was so adorable just then, and his determination to get both of his friends on speaking terms again is admirable. But I can't help but feel like I'm in an Assassin's Creed style Jeremy Kyle show. For those of you who aren't from the UK and aware of the Jeremy Kyle show, it's basically the UK equivalent of Jerry Springer. It's just goddamn awful, really. And I feel like I'm in it. Oh yeah, I can already see the little sub title for our problem. 'Betrayed as my friend helps my enemy' Jesus Christ… I mentally face palm. I look across to Ezio, who has his hands overlapping each other, held under his chin with his elbows propped on the arms of the chair.

"Ok, should I just start? Because this awkwardness and tension could be cut with a knife…or even a machete… or something equally sharp, pointy and dangerous. Yeah, so I really just want to get out of here as soon as possible, if that's ok. Right, I'm just gonna say it all in one big go"

Ezio is still focusing straight ahead, his mouth twisted into an almost irritated pout.

"Ezio, I need to know you're actually listening to me when I say this. Otherwise I'll just be wasting my time"

Ezio's head slowly turns and his eyes anchor themselves onto mine fiercely. "You wasted my time and preparation that went into my mission when you told my enemy just what I was planning"

I really feel like saying 'Are you still singing that old song?' but that's not the best thing to say, is it? I instead opt for something different.

"Ezio, did you or did you not kill Jacopo de Pazzi?"

Ezio looks slightly taken aback and confused by the question. "Well, yes…"

"Exactly. You got what you wanted. You followed Jacopo de Pazzi. You _killed_ Jacopo de Pazzi. And you learned of who else is behind the conspiracy"

"And I also learned that a friend had betrayed me!" Ezio counters, after reflecting on what I had said and seeming defeated. Like I said before, this guy has an answer for everything.

"I'm sorry, Ezio! How many times can I tell you that? I can't possibly tell you how guilty and awful I feel for what I did. Do you honestly think I wanted to do it? Borgia gave me two choices. Neither good!" Ezio looks away, irritated, but at the same time it looks as if he is finally absorbing this and reflecting on it. " I picked the one that I thought was right to keep you safe from harm, because that's what friends do. They protect each other! I know you think that what I did was for my own personal gain, but you are further from the truth than you can imagine. I haven't gained anything from this, Ezio. In fact…" I look at the floor and close my eyes for a moment, a sad smile emerging on my lips for a split second as I shake my head, "I've _lost_ everything" And that is my cue to get up and leave. I've said all I have to say. There's nothing else I _can_ or _want_ to say.

"Megan, where are you going?" Leonardo asks me, implying for me to stay.

"I don't know, but I'm leaving this room. I'm not exactly wanted here" I say, as I glance at Ezio, my eyes sad. But Leonardo isn't having any of it, as he pushes himself against the door. _Again!_ This man is persistent! Bless him…

"Leonardo…please, can you let me go? I've said all that I can say to Ezio. I don't think he is going to forgive me anytime soon, no matter how long you keep us in the room"

With classic puppy dog eyes and a defeated sigh, Leonardo steps aside, letting me leave.

"Take care of yourself, my dear" he whispers gently to me.

I smile slightly. "You too" I take one last look over my shoulder at Ezio, who is intently looking at the dancing flames.

"Friendship must never be buried under the weight of misunderstanding" I quote, noticing Ezio's eyes look up from the flames, and focus on me. "Everyone makes mistakes, Ezio. It's what you do afterwards that counts" I give one last, long stare and then bow my head slightly whilst taking a couple of steps backwards, then turn and leave Leonardo's studio into the bustling outside world.


	9. Well, Today Was Eventful

**Shazam! I give thee another chapter :D It's "Thank You Reviewers!" time! I can't even remember if I sent personal thank you messages, so this time it is even more essential xD**

**Sporked Gamer- Thanks once again for being a regular reviewer :) And yesh, long chapters makes me feel better lmao. **

**William Banner- Wow. That was an awesome review. Very interesting and insightful :) I took it into account and I think that this chapter answers a few questions you raised about Megan. I hope... XD Lol, but yeah...thank you so much for that review :)**

**Dragon-Maidens- Thank you again for reviewing :) **

**Draconlaris- Yeah he was being a 'derp'. Lol, I love that word now XD Thanks for the review :)**

**CinamonSwirls- Thanks for the review and being a regular :) Oh hell yes! Leonardo_ is _the most adorable thing XD**

**The one and only riot- I'm pleased you liked that line XD And thanks for the review :) **

**Sekachu228- Hehe, indeed he is. Loving the caps rape, lol. I'm writing, don't worry xD Thanks for the review :) **

**Altair'sFan123- I'm pleased you're still liking it, and thanks for the review :) **

**CarlottaDelphia- Thank you so much for the review. It's always nice to see a new name on my reviews list :) And yesh, I am indeed writing more. Because I love writing fan fic now- It totally rocks my socks xD**

**Bloody hell. With all those emoticons we may as well have a smiley convention O.o I just can't help it though lol.**

**On with the chapter! But Leonardo has something to say first...**

**Disclaimer: "YOU FLEW EZIO, YOU FLEW!" o.O Ok, ahem... "Leonardo, are you going to-" "BUT YOU FLEW!" Sigh... I'll let him off because he's too freakin' adorable XD I don't own Assassin's Creed. Never will. But you see Megan over there? Yeah, that's her. She's the one just talking to herself like a freakazoid. She belongs to me. So keep your hands off :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Well, Today Was Eventful.**

Well, I officially give up with that man. I know he has the right to be pissed with me, but he's been nothing but a jerk. I just want to inject him with some good old common sense so he'll finally come to his senses. Gah! I need a doughhnut. Fat chance of getting one of them round here, though. As I slowly make my way through the bustling crowds of Florence, feeling totally defeated and going out of my way to step on crunchy leaves and kick stones, (because yes, I am strange that way) a little boy approaches me, looking very sad. With chocolate brown fine hair and scruffy clothes, he looks adorable. I say that in a non pervy way! But if you saw him, you'd say he looks adorable, believe me.

"Signorina? Can…can you please help me?" he mumbles, looking at me with puppy dog eyes and twiddling his thumbs and scuffing his shoe on the paved ground.

"What's the problem, little fella?" I gently ask, whilst crouching down to be at his eye level.

"I've lost my ball. I was playing with some friends and I kicked it and it went flying up onto the roof and now I cannot get it down" he blathers uncontrollably, before dropping his shoulders and sighing deeply with a sad face.

"Turn that frown upside down, little man!" I beam. Nothing beats a bit of cheerful optimism. "I'll try to get it down for you"

"You will?" he asks, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

I nod enthusiastically. "Just show me where it is" I reply, and smile sweetly.

"Grazie! Follow me!"

* * *

Ah, man. It _had_ to land in the one of the most unfortunate and hard to reach places didn't it? But if I just chicken out and say I won't be able to get it, I'm going to break his little heart. I'll have to at least _try_ to get it back. I use a conveniently placed ladder to make my way up to roof of the three storey building. Bloody hell, how did he kick it so high? Is he a mini David Beckham, or something? Brain, that really doesn't matter. What I should be thinking of now is to: A) Not look down, B)Just get the goddamn ball and get down, and C) Don't fall. Yeah, another factor just lovingly thrown into all this is that the building is on the bridge where we first see Ezio in the game. Oh, how immature and young he was then, having his notorious fight with Vieri. So, the short and short of it is that the building is overlooking the River Arno, and if I fall…well, I'm going to get very wet. After frantically looking for the goddamn ball, I finally spot it right near the edge. The boy is lucky it came to a halt and it didn't roll off into the river below. I slowly make my way to the edge, my stomach flipping as I do so. Don't look down, don't look down! I take more pigeon steps towards the ball that is set precariously on the edge. Gotcha!

"GET DOWN, STRONZO!"

Oh for God sake! A bloody archer. And what is it with being insulted by these guys _all_ the freakin' time? I'd better get my arse down, pronto. I raise my hands up above my head as if to say 'Don't shoot, I'm leaving' but the archer must think that the ball I'm holding in one hand is a weapon of some sort and proceeds to fire his arrows. Because a sharp, pointy arrow is coming towards me, I totally forget that I am on a roof and take a large step backwards, only to lose my footing and stumble. Regaining my balance is a challenge, one I cannot achieve, and I go falling backwards with my arms flapping.

"Agghhh!" I scream at the top of my lungs, before feeling a sudden chill and going underwater. I kick my legs frantically to push myself back up to the surface. As I emerge coughing and spluttering, I start to wish that I had gone swimming more often. Maybe if I had I wouldn't be in such a pickle. A crowd of people have gathered on the bridge high above, looking down and pointing at me. It's tiring kicking frantically in a vain attempt to keep my head above the surface, and the cold temperature of the water is taking its toll on me. I'm ever so quickly running out of energy, and going under water every couple of minutes is making me panic even more. Terrified that this may be how I bite the dust, I try to scream for help, but the only thing that I receive is a mouthful of foul tasting water, some going straight down and making me choke and splutter. Oh…my head is starting to feel so light…Ooohhh, is it night time? There are stars. _Lots_ of stars! They're so pretty… As the blackness overtakes me, I feel myself sinking, yet there is nothing I can do about it, nor do I feel I want to as I feel so at peace. It is then that I feel a strong hand pulling me upwards. As my head reaches the surface, I gasp aloud trying to take in as much air as possible, but choke in between breaths.

"Megan, you're going to be ok!" Ezio reassures me as he gets a better grip on me and starts to get us both to land. We're not even halfway back before I feel myself being overtaken by such a powerful feeling that I can no longer keep my eyes open. The blackness is so inviting.

* * *

Ezio carries me through the crowd as I slip in and out of consciousness. As if aware of this, he quickens his pace and at arriving at Leonardo's, bursts through the door.

"Leonardo!" Ezio desperately calls out as he rushes into the studio. "_Leonardo_!"

"What is it?" Leonardo curiously asks, whilst wiping his hands dry with a cloth. He must have been working on his masterpiece.

"It's Megan! She fell in the Arno and- and…" Ezio stumbles on his words and it's no surprise considering the speed they leave his mouth.

"Set her down on the rug by the fireplace" Leonardo cuts in, his tone serious and concerned. "It will help her body temperature rise quicker" he instructs. Ezio wastes no time in doing so, and gently lays me on the exquisitely patterned rug bursting with colours from crimson to aubergine. My eyes flutter open, fixating themselves on Ezio's sad, concerned ones, almost radiating regret. I stare at him for a moment, not realising I am doing so or where I am, for that matter, and they then close once again and my head rolls to the side.

Blackness is all I can see right now. A vast space of black with what seems to be a billion tiny specs of bright white. What the hell is this? Is this what death is like? Am I 'crossing over' as they say? But, oh…it's so relaxing-

"Megan!" Ezio desperately shouts as he shakes me firmly. "Leonardo, _please_ do something!"

"I'm trying my best, amico mio" Leonardo replies, his voice gentle and soft as he places his hands on top of each other over my chest for the second time to try to revive me. All Ezio can do is watch on, his eyes wide from horror and concern and remains kneeling next to me on the rug.

"Damn, it's not working! Ezio, turn her on her side. I have another idea. One I can only pray will work for us…" Leonardo orders, panic in his voice. Ezio obeys, gently moving me on to my side, allowing Leonardo to pat my back. Hard. With each strike, I feel myself being pulled away from this vast black space filled with stars. And then an odd sensation starts to build, and it's not a very pleasant one either. My eyes suddenly open wide, nearly bursting out of their sockets as I cough violently, water spilling onto Leonardo's beautiful rug. I'll have to buy him a new one… Hope is now evident from Ezio and Leonardo, as Ezio leans forward closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulder, comforting me whilst I nearly cough my lungs up, and sneaks in the occasional hard pat on the back. Leonardo sticks to patting and rubbing my back to ensure most of the water is out of my lungs. After coughing for what seems like forever, I now don't feel like I almost drowned and took in a considerable amount of water, but just feel like I swallowed and it went down the wrong hole. I just need some water to get rid of the tickle. Ha, ironic, huh?

I bet I look absolutely gorgeous right now. But who gives a shit about appearance when I almost died! I certainly don't. Now isn't the time to be vain and wondering what my freakin' hair is doing. My head is throbbing though, and the mass of tiny stars are returning, and covering Ezio and Leonardo's faces and Leonardo's studio. In an instance, my body goes limp and the blackness returns.

"She has fainted. Although, I'm not surprised with all the coughing she just did to get the water out of her lungs" Leonardo states, and after seeing Ezio's furrowed brows and concerned expression, adds, "A little bit of bed rest and she'll be her happy self again. You'll see!" He reassures, flashing a warm smile for good measure. Ezio returns the smile and nods, although there is still a hint of concern in his eyes. He tenderly places his hand under my head and his other arm under my back, lifting me up slightly before moving his arm further along to my bottom half and lifting me up properly, holding me safely in his arms. Ezio slowly makes his way to the stairs, but halfway turns to face his friend.

"Leonardo. Thank you, for everything. You saved her"

"You were the one who jumped in to save Megan, Ezio. Which shows that deep down you must have still seen her as a friend…" Leonardo replies whilst wandering off to the kitchen, a wide smile painting itself on his face. As if catching it, Ezio smiles too.

* * *

My eyes slowly open, the bright light seeping through the gap in the curtains almost blinding me. I feel a bit like a mole right now, the way they look when they come to the surface and their eyes are all screwed up. How long have I been asleep for? I hoist myself up in a sitting position in the comfortable single bed, which has a couple of layers of blankets to keep me warm. Even getting into a seating position is hard enough, my arms weak and my body drained of energy. But I know one thing. I need to get out of bed. No way in hell am I staying stuck in this bed for ages. I need to talk to Leonardo and Ezio. Especially Ezio. I don't remember much of what happened, but I'm pretty sure he was the person pulling me up as I was sinking to the sandy bed of the Arno. I slowly climb out of the bed, taking a blanket and wrapping it around me for extra warmth, and head into the hallway towards the stairs where I bump into Leonardo.

"Ah! Megan!" he exclaims happily, nearly dropping his pile of books and loose papers. "You're ok!" A soft scowl appears on his face, "But what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting, my dear!"

"Leonardo," I chuckle, holding up both hands in defeat, "I've never stayed confined to my bed before. I'm not about to start now."

Leonardo's scowl disappears immediately, and is replaced by a warm smile.

"Is, er… Is Ezio around at all?" I enquire, only to see Leonardo's smile widen.

"He is downstairs. He has waited here through the whole night waiting for you to wake up and ensure you are well" Leonardo says, his eyes focused on the stairs. I open my mouth to speak, but Leonardo stops me short.

"It's ok, Megan. I'm busying myself up here. You go down and talk to Ezio"

I flash a big grin at Leonardo, and cannot resist giving him a hug. Well, actually it turns into one of those awkward one armed hugs, because of his fat arse pile of books and papers getting in the way. But it still shows my appreciation, right?

"Leonardo, thank you. For reviving me yesterday. I don't know how to r-"

"It was nothing, Megan. Now, go and see Ezio" he grins, and with that walks down the hallway and into his bedroom.

* * *

I slowly make my way down the stairs, my legs not doing a good job at supporting my weight. Best to take my time rather than fall down the stairs like a sack of potatoes. Although it _would_ break the ice.

Eventually I reach the bottom, and scan the studio to find Ezio at the fireplace with both hands on the mantle supporting his weight as he leans forward, staring at the lashing flames. Sensing my presence, he quickly turns, pushing himself away from the fireplace into a straight position. For a moment we stare at each other, neither of us sure what to do or say. His face bears no expression. It is totally straight, making it hard for me to know where I stand, and furthermore, what to say or do. My expression is most likely anxious, my brows slightly burrowed and eyes wider than they normally are. Eventually, his face softens and warmth is restored, showing in his amber eyes and the warm smile that he slowly conjures on his lips.

"You're alive" he breaks the silence.

"Thanks for that update, Captain Obvious" I shoot back with a smile on my face, trying to keep the atmosphere light. It seems to work, as Ezio's smile widens as he looks at the floor at his feet.

"Ezio…"

"You're lucky, Megan. You could have died yesterday" Is it Ezio's main mission today to state the obvious? But there's no denying it. He's absolutely right.

"I know. And it's because of you that I'm here now"

"Hey, Leonardo helped too! Give him some credit." Ezio playfully replies, but I know that he seriously means every word.

"Yes, I understand that, and I've already thanked him" I reply. "But _you_ jumped in to save me, Ezio…" I whisper, taking small, gradual steps towards him. "Even after everything you said, and after everything that's happened, you wanted to help me when I was struggling"

Ezio looks at me intently. "I missed you being my friend, Megan. I wanted things to go back to how they were before, believe me. I know it mustn't have looked that way-"

I let out a choked laugh. "It certainly didn't!" Ezio smiles slightly.

"It was just the thought of being betrayed by someone I trusted, my _friend. _It just…" Ezio pauses. For dramatic effect? To gather is words? Who the hell knows.

"I've had enough betrayal in my life already, Megan. Having that happen was like being kicked in the teeth all over again"

"I know, Ezio" I nod slowly, my eyes focused on his light ones.

"But…I now believe what you say and your motive. If someone had given me the same ultimatum and it could be Leonardo's life on the line, I would only want to protect him and keep him safe from harm. That's what you were doing for me. I'm sorry it took me so long to come around, Megan" Ezio states as he walks to me, the regret pouring out from his words.

I smile, looking up at him. "Ezio, it's ok. I'd be pissed and upset too. But…"

"But what?" Ezio asks.

"It's just…you immediately assumed that I did it because I _wanted_ to. You didn't believe me when I said that I was doing it for good. To keep you safe. That hurt me, Ezio. It hurt a lot"

Ezio's eyes go into puppy dog eye mode, and his lips part slightly. "Megan…I- I'm sorry…"

"Look. We've both hurt each other, although not intentionally. I forgive you. But, next time…just believe me, ok?" I grin.

"Deal!" Ezio replies, smirking away as he puts his hand out to me. I laugh as I accept it and shake his hand firmly.

"So..." I start hesistantly, "Friends again?" I raise my eyebrows as I question him.

"Friends" Ezio grins and outstretches his arms. Is he going in for a hug? Oh my God, he is! He puts his arms around my shoulders, giving me a slight squeeze as I wrap my own arms around his torso. Now I know how Leonardo felt when he isn't rejected by the bro hug!

"I'm relieved you are ok, Megan" Ezio whispers as we break out of the hug.

I sigh deeply, "Me too! Thank you Ezio, for saving my life yesterday"

"So, you're definately ok?" Ezio kindly enquires.

"Mhmm…" I trail off, and turn my back away from Ezio as I take a few steps across the studio, my arms folded tightly across my chest.

"Megan, what is it?"

"It's nothing, really"

"The last time I heard that you were lying. I'm pretty sure you're lying again now, mia cara" Ezio says, taking quick strides over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, what is wrong?" Ezio demands, his concerned eyes looking into my sad ones.

"Yesterday just brought back bad memories, that's all…" I reply, lowering myself into the armchair by the fireplace, keeping a tight grip on the blanket around me that almost fell off. Ezio follows suit and takes a seat in the chair opposite.

"Bad memories, you say…" Ezio hints for me to go further. He's not going anywhere until I tell him, is he? Sigh…

"Ok, I'll tell you, you nosey man!" I smile.

"I'd rather call it 'concern for a friend'" he so charmingly counters.

"You're still nosey. Anyway…God, where do I begin?" I fidget in my chair to get prepared to tell my story.

"When I was little, me and my dad would go to the park every Saturday morning and we'd feed the ducks bread. It became our "thing", and a way to spend quality time together. Afterwards he'd push me on the swings. We always had a great time…" I smile as I recall the fond memories of my childhood. "When I was seven, I fell into the pond and I couldn't swim. Well, I had lessons at the local swimming pool, but I wasn't that great. It all happened so fast. One minute I was feeding the ducks, and the next I was struggling to stay afloat with my head above the surface" I pause for a moment.

"If this is too hard for you…" Ezio says gently, seeing my discomfort.

I take a deep breath. "All I remember was my dad frantically asking for help before jumping in to grab me. But by that time, I was already underwater. I don't remember anything after that, until I finally came around to see my dad dripping wet and leaning over me, panic in his eyes and written all over his face. I've never seen him so terrified, and it was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. As long as I live, I shall never forget that day. I recall my dad giving me the tightest hug imaginable as he just held me, not letting me go. It was the single most terrifying moment of my life, and yesterday it was as if I was re-living it all over again. Yet, this time, my dad wasn't there to save me and I felt so alone and helpless. That scared me more than anything. The fact that I felt like no-one was there to help me this time, and I was going to die" I stop, shaking.

"It's ok, you're safe. I was there to help" Ezio cockily states, his face sporting a slight cheeky grin. I return it, and let out a small laugh.

"My parents would thank you for what you did until they had no breath left, Ezio"

I know that they're in the middle of their divorce which is making me totally invisible to them now, but I still love them. They're my parents for crying out loud! I love them like nothing else on this Earth. I begin to tear up. They're the people I depend on. My mum is always there to listen and give her advice. My dad is always there to make me laugh when I don't feel like it. I love them unconditionally, and it is only now that I have had the time to sit and reflect, and actually miss them. Thinking of my childhood and the way my parents were back then has caused a sudden pang of home sickness, and a yearn to see them. I know they love me despite not being there for me recently. They must know I'm missing. What if they're worried? A tear drop escapes from my eye and slides down my pale cheek.

"Hey…" Ezio says gently as he leaves his chair and kneels down next to me. "Don't cry." he says as he tenderly wipes my tear away.

"I miss them, Ezio. I actually miss them so much right now…" I say, my voice a mere whisper, and more tears begin to fall by the second.


	10. Who invited these guys?

**Behold! A new chapter! God, it's actually tiring trying to think of a different introduction/greeting each time O.o Onwards to "Thank you reviewers!" time.**

**Thanks to these awesome guys: **

**CinamonSwirls**

**Sporked Gamer**

**Altair'sFan123**

**Peacefully Crazy**

**Draconlaris**

**William Banner**

**CarlottaDephia**

**Lucan07**

**Sekachu228**

**You guys make it all worthwhile, and thanks for coming back at every new update and being my regular reviewers :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed 2 or any of it's characters, capische? :) Yeah, I couldn't think of a better one this time... xD**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Who Invited These Guys?**

Today is a better day. The sun is shining, which always makes one's mood better. After my tearful breakdown due to the evil that is homesickness and a trip down memory lane setting me off, I feel better. I think I just needed to let it all out. Except, I let it all out on Ezio. Kind of embarrassing, but hey to the ho. As I look at myself in the mirror, I decide that I fancy a change. Hmm, I'm feeling like getting a new dress. I don't have much money at the moment, but looking never hurt anyone. Maybe I could nicely ask Ezio to give me a loan later if I see one that I like…

"Leonardo, I'm just popping to the market quickly. I won't be long" I call out as I walk to the door. No answer. That's odd. I pause at the door.

"Leonardo?" I try again, "Leonardo, where are you?" Hmm, strange. Maybe he popped out as well. I leave the studio and close the door behind me, and merrily walk to the tailors.

* * *

"Leonardo! _Leonardo_!" Ezio calls as he repeatedly knocks on Leonardo's carved door.

"Mi dispiace, Messer…but he is gone. Meastro Leonardo was commissioned by a Venetian noble to paint some portraits" explains the funny little man. He continues, telling Ezio, "He paid for the Maestro to move his _entire_ workshop to Venezia. It's quite an opportunity." He finishes.

"Grazie mille, friend" thanks Ezio, before the helpful man walks on his merry way.

"Hey," I say cheerfully as I approach Ezio who is leaning against Leonardo's door.

"Caio, mia cara" Ezio answers as he pushes himself from the door and takes several steps towards me. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just the tailors. I want a new dress. Getting a bit bored of wearing just one all the time and want to, y'know, shake my world up a little bit. Anyway, what are you doing waiting outside? You usually just barge straight in" I joke, as a smile plays on my lips.

"Leonardo isn't here. He's moving to Venice. Something about a…commission"

Of course! I knew Leonardo moved to Venice, but I didn't realise that time was fast approaching. I know what order the events are going to happen in, but I don't have a bloody clue what exact day or time.

"Sounds like quite an opportunity." I muse.

"Yes, so I've heard…" Ezio replies, an eyebrow raised. "Come, we can ride to the mountains and try to catch him up. He can't have gotten far" Ezio playfully smiles.

"Right behind you, amico!" I cheerily reply, returning the smile. "Nice cape…" I state, gently touching Ezio's arm which the cape slightly covers, as we walk away and leave Leonardo's studio behind.

"I rather like it myself. It is a gift from Lorenzo de Medici" Of course, I already know that…

As we step out of Florence, I feel a sense of anxiety. Probably because we're going somewhere I've never been before and leaving familiarity behind. I'm not one for change. Which is ironic because ending up here is the biggest change you could throw at me.

"I think it is best if you jump on the back of my horse" Ezio suggests as he mounts his dark steed.

"Why? I've ridden a horse before. Albeit, only twice…but still, it's not like I'm new to it anymore"

"Yes, but if you still mount the horse the way that you did so the first time, Leonardo would have already finished his painting before we even get to Forli" Ezio remarks, whilst sporting a cheeky grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Oh, hilarious!" I sarcastically reply as I look up at Ezio, "I'll have you know that I actually managed to get on the horse pretty quickly on my second go._ And_ it remained under control. I am a natural, really. I'm like… the horse whisperer!"

Ezio only laughs, which basically means, "Just shut up and get on my damn horse." I comply.

It's actually taking me longer to get on the back because I don't have the stirrups to use. Ezio's hogging them. So now I'm struggling and taking twice…no, maybe _four_ times as long to get on. Oh, and look. Now Ezio has to get off and lift me up. If I could get a pound for every awkward/embarrassing moment that I have been part of since I've been here, I would be a millionaire.

"Are you _finally_ ready? asks Ezio. What a bloody cheek! It was his freakin' idea for me to ride on his horse with him!

"Hey! Don't you start making out that it's my fault I've taken ages and wasted time! It was _your_ idea to do this," I prod him in the side gently, "and it took even longer!"

Why do I get the sense that Ezio is rolling his eyes right now? Without as much as a warning, Ezio digs his heels into the horse's side making it break into a run, causing me to nearly fall backwards and wrap my arms around Ezio's waist tightly.

* * *

The ride to the mountain is over as quickly as it started. Is that because Ezio was riding goddamn fast? Or is it because I had my eyes clamped shut because of the terrifyingly odd sensation of sitting on the back of a horse, and holding onto an assassin was my only way of staying on? It beats me. Hmm, I'm hungry…

Ezio lightly pulls on the reigns; his horse obeying his silent command and grinding to a complete halt.

"Leonardo!" Ezio cheerfully exclaims as he dismounts.

"Ezio?" Leonardo questions as he looks up at Ezio, who is casually taking several steps forward. "What luck! I, er…" he says rubbing the back of his neck whilst sheepishly adding, "I have run into a bit of trouble…"

"Let me see if I can help" Ezio chuckles, bending over slightly and resting his hands on his knees for support. I can actually get a good view of his arse from here. Very…peachy. I mentally slap myself hard for thinking such a thing, and swivel round on the horse and jump down. Unfortunately, I land in a big pile of mud. Oohh, lovely jubbly.

"I know how to fix it, but lack the means to do so" explains Leonardo.

A-ha, cue Ezio's display of strength. Oo-er!

"…if you could just _lift _the wagon?" continues Leonardo, noticing me walking over in all my muddiness and sends a warm smile my way. I smile back and execute a little wave. So yeah, the short and short of it is, I probably looked a bit like a retard just then.

Whilst Ezio lifts the wagon and lets out a strained groan, my eyes flit over the area. I suddenly feel a sense of awkwardness. Is it because Ezio looks seriously hot right now? I'm going to say a resounding 'YES!"

"What's the matter, Ezio? Is the wagon too heavy?" I tease. Oh yeah, throw out the fishing rod, wait for him to take the bait…

"It is _not_ too heavy, mia cara. Would you like to lift it?" Ezio counters. Ha, I have a nibble! Reel in, REEL IN!

"I think it's much more fun watching you" I reply, failing at hiding my wide grin. Leonardo merely watches the banter and can't help but smile either.

"What is this thing?" Ezio brushes off my wind up as he spots, yep you guessed it. Leonardo's flying machine!

"Eh?" Leonardo responds as he busies himself with fixing the wheel.

"It…" Ezio starts, struggling slightly with the weight of the wagon, "It looks like a giant bat"

"Oh, nothing. Just an idea I've been working on. I could not leave it behind." Leonardo says. Oh so secretive! But I can't blame him. If I came up with an invention so mind blowingly awesome and ground shattering, I wouldn't go blabbing it around.

After gently dropping the wagon, Ezio asks "What is it for?"

"Well, I shouldn't really talk about it… Eh! Che diavolo? I can't hold it in anymore!" says the excited artist as he clasps his two hands together. "Ezio, Megan." Leonardo says, looking over his shoulder before intently looking at me and Ezio, both standing there with our eyebrows raised and smiles on our faces. "I think I've figured out how to make a man _fly_!" Leonardo's eyes are wide and have lit up. I just love this man! Ezio lets out a small laugh, and I feel like hitting him. Oh well, Leonardo can have the last laugh when he sees his invention in action, and actually working.

"Come on, I'll drive" Ezio announces to me and a rather confused Leonardo.

"But I haven't even told you where I'm going" Leonardo answers.

"Oh, we already know, Leonardo. Oh, and by the way, can I squeeze at the front with you both?"

"There should be enough room, although it may be a bit…squishy" Ezio replies.

"Are you sure?" I enquire as I look up at Leonardo and Ezio sitting comfortably at the front of the wagon, Ezio already holding the reigns. "I mean, I don't want my arse pushing you both off"

"I'm sure we'll be just fine, Megan" Leonardo reassures me, and with that I climb aboard, if not in a rather clumsy 'whoops I just stepped on your foot' manner.

* * *

"Well, this is…intimate…" I decide to break the silence as we are slowly driving along, completely squished together, with me in the middle between Ezio and Leonardo.

"Don't tell me you don't like being pressed up against me" Ezio replies, a smirk spreading on his face.

"You're hilarious, Ezio. Really." I quip, and roll my eyes. This only makes Ezio's smirk grow, however. I wonder what would happen if I played along instead of making sarcastic remarks. Maybe I should try it some time. Ezio's reaction could be priceless. Or it could go tits up and backfire epically.

"Well, Venice here we come, baby!" I announce, rubbing my hands together. Almost like an evil mastermind fly.

"Hold your horses. We need to get to Forli first." Ezio remarks whilst smiling.

"Yeah, but ultimately we are going to Venice" I argue my point. "Dumbarse…" I add, but mutter it under my breath.

"Venezia. Such a beautiful city," Leonardo starts, as he soaks in his surroundings, "So many sources of inspiration!" As Leonardo begins to list some of these great sources of inspiration a thought comes to mind. Shouldn't Borgia's men be approaching right about now? As Ezio commands Leonardo to be quiet with his 'shushing', it is as if he is silencing my thoughts also.

"We are not alone" Ezio announces, and we all turn around to get a look at Borgia's men galloping towards us. Ah, right on schedule…

"Alright! Which one of you invited these mofos to our road trip?" I say, looking to both sides at Ezio and Leonardo with my eyebrows raised. I only get a raised eyebrow of concern from Leonardo and a dead pan "You're _really_ not funny" look from Ezio.

"Hey! I'm trying to liven things up here!" I exclaim, my hands held up in defence.

Ezio snaps the reigns, giving us a speed boost. It would have been really epic if bright blue flames appeared from the wheels like in Mario Kart. But alas, that could only happen in my crazy fookin' mind.

"What's happening? Who are they?" Leonardo asks Ezio. Obviously _he _would know…

"Rodrigo Borgia's men" Ezio bluntly replies, whilst snapping away at the reigns and keeping his eyes fixed on the rocky road ahead.

"Why? What do they want with us?" Leonardo enquires, holding on to his adorable beret like hat.

As if on cue to answer his burning question, an arrow lodges itself into the wagon, and it wasn't far off from landing in my arse.

"I think they want us dead" Ezio answers, concern evident in his deep voice.

"Maybe they want _you_ dead…" I muse aloud, only to get a glare from Ezio.

"I'm joking!" I hiss under my breath whilst ducking down as far as I can.

"Leonardo, hide!" Ezio commands and his friend obeys, taking cover next to his invention inside the wagon.

"Ezio, what is the plan exactly?" I ask, my voice adopting a higher tone thanks to my slight anxiety.

"There is no plan! We just try to outrun them"

"Fantastic..." I mutter under my breath, my lips twisting into a slight pout and my eyes rolling up to the sky. I'm getting too old for this!

"Get inside with Leonardo. It's too dangerous for you to be on top" Ezio orders firmly.

"What, because I am a woman? Listen, I'm staying on top. I can be a second pair of eyes for you."

Knowing full well that I will not budge, Ezio performs a defeated sigh and flicks the reigns, spurring the horses on to go faster. An arrow flies past my face so close, I swear I felt it. Y'know what?

"Screw this!" I say as I get up from my position at the front of the wagon and carefully climb into the carriage and join Leonardo. I don't know what he is more worried about losing. His hat or his invention. Borgia's men are getting even closer, and I know what stunts they're gonna try and pull. One eyes the distance between himself and the wagon, and deciding that it isn't too big a gap, pushes himself off of his horse and onto the carriage.

"They're trying to climb on board! Knock them off!" commands Leonardo, who is almost hugging his invention to protect it.

I decide that Ezio needs some help getting these mofos off the carriage, and so I lean out of the 'window' and try to grab the guard's ankle to pull him down and prevent him from standing on the top, but it is no use.

"Ezio, someone's on top!" Leonardo exclaims, "Do sharp turns to make the carriage roll!"

As soon as Leonardo says this, the carriage immediately turns sharply, causing me to knock my stomach on the side of the carriage as I am still leaning out of the window. Thank God I didn't go tumbling out. That would be a bit of a fail. Trophy unlocked: Ditch your ally during the chariot chase, because hey, you don't really need her.

"Oof!" I mumble as I rub my stomach and stagger backwards closer to Leonardo and sit down. The carriage is going all over the place. Me and Leonardo are practically bouncing around and sliding at each end of the carriage, with not amused facial expressions, I might add. Oh..Oh GOD! Holy shit!

"Hey, Ezio!" I shout as I bang the 'ceiling' of the wagon, "When Leonardo said 'Do sharp turns to make the carriage roll' I don't think he meant to make the whole thing tip over and promptly kill us all! Do you want t-" But I am cut short, as I notice a couple of Borgia's bastards on the bridge. Oh yeah, you know what they're about to do.

"Oh, for the love of…" I mumble, my mouth open wide.

"Hold on tight. It's going to be a little rough!" Ezio calls from above.

Oh joy! I've never ridden through fire in a_ wooden _carriage before, but I've always wanted to, I sarcastically think. I love how the only things I can think of in this time of crisis are merely sarcastic comments. Anything to save the day? No. Anything…worthwhile? God, no!

As we ride through the flames, I go incredibly tense. I'm serious, my arse clenched in. Yeah, exactly...

I look behind to see the bridge fall apart, and guards on horseback fall to their deaths.

"Yeah, alright! Great work Ezio, keep it up!" I exclaim, egging Ezio on.

"So _now_ you want to praise me, eh?" Ezio calls back, still focusing on the road, weaving in and out of the flames that have started in certain areas on the road thanks to the archers firing their goddamn flaming arrows.

"Hold on Ezio, we're almost there!" Leonardo exclaims.

The distance between us and the guards is becoming greater. But, they are still on our tail. Leonardo leaves his machine's side and joins Ezio on the top of the wagon, while I follow and make my way to the top, too.

"Go Leonardo. They are here for me, not you" Ezio explains, whilst handing the reigns to Leonardo. "I'll catch up with you later. Megan, stay with Leonardo. I'll see you both soon"

"If you're late and we miss the boat…" I warn, as I pop up from inside the wagon.

"Don't worry, I won't miss it. I'll catch you up" Ezio replies before jumping off the fast moving carriage and landing into a roll. Yeah, hell no to me doing that. I'll stay all kushty with Leonardo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) This is most likely the last chapter you'll be getting for a while. Brotherhood is out tomorrow and the little spare time I get is gonna be dedicated to playing that lol. But don't worry, I'll try to get another chappie up asap for you awesome guys :D **


	11. What Pass?

**Caio my friends :) I've completed Brotherhood :D Verdict: Awesome, but not as good as AC2. That's just me though. Onwards to "Thank you reviewers"**

**Sekachu228**

**Sporked Gamer**

**CinamonSwirls**

**Altair'sFan123**

**Egiaprevolg**

**Draconclaris**

**I'm pretty sure I sent you all thank you messages, but what the hell, I'll write your names here too to make you all feel special :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. Blunt, short and sweet, I know. But I'm in a rush :p**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What Pass?**

Wow. What a shithole. I always thought Forli was a depressingly bleak place when I visited it in the game, but in real life…just, wow. Beggars, drunks, dirt and filth everywhere and water covering a great deal of the land which is making it smell horrendous, by the way. The people aren't helping with the smell, either. Someone get me a friggin' peg to put on my poor, violated nose.

"I hope Ezio is ok…" mutters Leonardo quietly as he unloads the wagon. I decide to give him a hand.

As I set the bags on the ground, I reply, "Me too. But we both know Ezio. He's fine, I know it."

I stand up straight and look at Leonardo, with a smile emerging on my face. "But if he's late, he sure as hell won't be."

Leonardo lets out a small chuckle and pats me on the shoulder as he walks past me. "Come on, lets take these to the boat"

"Sure" I smile, "Right behind you". I follow with one bag slung over my shoulder, and a crate tucked under my arm.

"Wait!" Ezio calls whilst dismounting from his chestnut brown horse he obviously pinched from a poor farmer. "Don't- Don't leave yet, I want to board!"

Poor bastard, he thinks the boat is leaving. Ha!

"Speak of the devil" I say aloud, turning my face slightly to Leonardo's direction. "Here comes Ezio now, with all his…class" I smile, and proceed to hand Leonardo's goods to the man by the boat.

"Ezio!" Leonardo calls cheerfully. "Ezio, over here!"

I can already see the breath leave Ezio's mouth as he lets out a sigh of relief after seeing that we are still here. And the boat.

As Ezio gets closer and is approaching us I call out, "Worried you weren't going to make it?"

"Me, worried? Never!" Ezio charmingly smiles, trying to play it cool after making a twat of himself. I could be wrong, but I think one young man sitting on the edge of the dock with his feet dangling over the edge almost fell in the water as he was beside himself with laughter.

"Are you sure about that?" I question, an eyebrow raised. "Oh! Wait!" I mimic, my voice a deeper tone. Flailing my arms through the air and jogging on the spot like a retard, I continue to tease Ezio, "Don't-Don't go yet!"

"You done?" Ezio responds, folding his arms across his chest and raising both eyebrows and smirking.

"Yeah, pretty much. Sorry, couldn't resist. I can blow your ego back up later if you want?"

Leonardo lets out a cough and busies himself with his belongings to hide his laughter.

"Very funny, mia cara" Ezio chuckles as he gives me a gentle, playful push to my shoulder. I grin back at him.

"So, everyone in good health from the trip here? No-one was hurt, no?" Ezio enquires. How very considerate of him.

"I think I got winded after you nearly made the carriage turn over. But apart from that…I'm just swell" I bluntly reply.

"I am fine as well, Ezio. Are you?" says Leonardo, walking away from his belongings to join me and Ezio.

"Yeah, no arrows lodged in your head?" I joke. Ezio rolls his eyes and smirks, clearly growing tired of my cracks which are in full supply today for some unknown reason.

"I am just fine, amici" he answers, still smiling.

"Thank you Ezio" Leonardo starts, "you saved my life. You saved _our_ lives" he corrects himself, and rests a hand on my shoulder.

"I did what had to be done" Ezio casually replies, shrugging his shoulders. "You would have done the same." Me? Do the same? Haha! Oh, that's funny! Oh wait, I think he's being serious…

"I doubt it," Leonardo laughs, "Bravery is not my strong suit" Leonardo sheepishly replies.

"Nor mine. I get scared by the goddamn toaster" I say, sympathising with Leonardo. I don't know about you, but the suspense of waiting for the toast and not knowing when the little mofo if gonna pop up is too much for me. Being used to my odd and random comments that come out of nowhere, Ezio and Leonardo merely blink quickly several times, look at each other and then raise their eyebrows whilst slightly smiling. I clear my throat, and with that we carry on as normal.

"I owe you a debt, brother" Leonardo finishes. It then occurs to me that I'm starting to rack up quite a bill myself. Since I've been here all that Ezio has done is save my sorry arse. I don't think I've done anything memorably good for Ezio. Help with missions? No, I actually did quite the opposite of that a while ago… but under duress, remember! Be a friend and provide laughs? Yeah. Yeah, that will do for now.

"Yeah, thank you, Ezio. Since I've been here all you've done is save my life and look out for me. I owe you…big"

"It's nothing." Ezio chuckles.

"All aboard! We're leaving soon!" announces the, err, boat man.

"That's our ferry. Venezia awaits!" Leonardo cheerfully informs me and Ezio.

As me and Ezio make our way to the wooden ramp to board the boat, the man stops us with the question, "Where are your passes?"

Me and Ezio merely look at each other, pouting our lips and sporting dumbfounded expressions.

"What pass?" Ezio asks, totally confused. I'm not much more clued up, either.

"You don't have a pass?" Leonardo answers, also confused and surprised Ezio doesn't have a pass. "Megan, do you have one?"

"Well, er," I rub the back of my neck and squint my eyes slightly, "No…"

"You cannot enter Venezia without a pass. Who invited you?" butts in the boat man. I really feel like pointing at Leonardo, but that's not exactly appropriate.

"Um…nobody" Ezio answers, shrugging his shoulders. Wow, that's made me feel totally unloved. It's quite embarrassing too. Trying to sneak on a boat and not being invited or wanted. Oh God…

"Basta! No pass, no entrance!" responds the man, his voice taking a more aggressive tone and raising in volume. Ok, firstly, hearing him say 'Basta' has made me want pasta. Not helpful when I'm already hungry. Secondly, he's a little bit stressy. Calm it, Kermit!

"Don't worry, Leonardo. We'll come up with something" Ezio reassures his friend. Leonardo simply responds by sighing and sporting a concerned facial expression as he considers the prospect of going to Venice alone.

"Well, great! What are we gonna do now?" I mutter under my breath to Ezio as we walk a few steps away from Leonardo and 'stress head' boat man to conjure a plan. We need to get on that boat…

"Don't just stand there! I need help!" an angry female's voice yells. Oh, I know who that is. Caterina 'foul mouth' Forza. That should totally be her facebook name, if it existed here. But it doesn't. Oh shut up brain!

"Well, I don't know what _you're_ doing, but I know what I'm going to do" Ezio smirks, taking a step closer to the edge.

"No, Ezio wait!" I say, taking quick steps to the edge towards him.

But he gives me a little salute gesture before diving in. Arsehole!

"Or…don't?" I mutter, raising my eyebrows. Well, I guess I'll have to find a way to get on the boat myself. I can be independent! Who says I need help from a man? I scan the area, looking for any opportunity to get on that goddamn boat. Any people I can use to cause a distraction? Animals? No. Great start, Megan. Or I could take a leaf out of Ezio's book and try to help someone to get my way on board. My eyes flit over the docks, secretly hoping someone will be in trouble. No people in need of a Good Samaritan though. Ezio's snagged the only one! Bastard. Maybe I'll just wait until he gets back...

* * *

"Yes, Signora. Whatever you say, Signoria…" the man says glumly.

Caterina makes her way over to Ezio, before stating, "He won't trouble you anymore. I…took care of it."

"Thank you, Caterina" Ezio graciously replies whilst bowing his head slightly.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again. Should you ever find yourself in the city of Forli, it would be my…" she pauses, choosing her words carefully, "_pleasure_ to welcome you"

Ezio takes a step forward closer to Caterina.

"I look forward to enjoying your hospitality" Hmm, what exactly does he think he'll be getting that will be so enjoyable? I roll my eyes at the flirting going on in front of me and Leonardo and let out a series of small coughs. If that isn't a hint then I don't know what is. Caterina nods and smiles at Ezio, before walking away with her head held high. I don't know if my eyes just deceived me, but I think I just saw Ezio check out Caterina's arse as she walked away. He's totally thinking, 'I'd tap that.'

"You done?" I sigh, slight irritation present.

"Done doing what?" Ezio asks, eyebrows raised.

"Considering whether you want to spend the night with Caterina." Ezio tries to hide his smirk, "You may have your ticket to Venice, but I don't!"

"Ok, ok, mia cara. You want your ticket to Venezia? We'll get you your ticket to Venezia!" Ezio counters, and his eyes focus on something on his far right. What_ is_ he looking at? I follow his gaze, and then I realise just what he's thinking.

"Oh no. No, no no no! And no!" I exclaim quickly, my finger wagging at him.

"Do you want to get to Venezia or not?" Ezio laughs.

"Well, yes… but-" I stutter, and stop short because I realise that there is no other way.

"Gah! Why couldn't I rescue Caterina and you get on the boat this way?" I moan, taking steps towards the crate. Yes, that is right, my friends. Ezio wants me to crawl into a big box with a lid that still needs to be loaded on to the boat.

"Because I like to rescue damsels in distress"

"Is there really no other option?" I hopefully ask. Ezio takes a quick look around, looking to his left, then his right, before concluding, "No. This is your only option, _bella. _If you want to come to Venezia you're going to have to use this crate"

"Ezio, I don't even think there's going to be enough room for my arse, let alone the rest of my body"

"I didn't say it was going to be comfortable, but it is only until the boat gets moving. You're going to have to make your decision quickly because the boat is going to be leaving in a couple of minutes, and the crate will be loaded onto it in less time than that" Ezio wisely states and pats my shoulder.

I turn my head to look at Ezio. "Well, I'm sure as hell not staying here on my own and missing out on seeing Venice. You're still stuck with me, I'm afraid" I grin, and Ezio returns it. Sighing, I take the lid off the crate and step inside, get on my knees and into a weird foetal position.

"See you on board" Ezio whispers, before putting the lid on top and enclosing me in darkness.

* * *

Are they ever going to take the lid off? Is this some prank that has gone way too far? My thoughts are interrupted as bright light pours in and blinds my eyes. Squinting like a mole, I get into a kneeling position. My back is absolutely killing me. It's so good to finally stretch it.

"Ah, loved that. Being shoved in a crate, bouncing around, being more squished than a rabbit in a burrow and having little air and no light," I say sarcastically, coughing here and there due to the amount of dust and lack of air in there. Woah, I reminded myself of someone when I said that. Desmond. And I wasn't even aware I was saying something similar to what he says in the game. Oh God, is that healthy?

"Sorry, dear. But you're out now and we're all on our way to Venezia! Isn't this exciting?" Leonardo says as he paces across the deck with a beaming smile on his face. I can't help but smile.

"I suppose it is rath- ow! Oh, my back…" I yelp as I stretch my back with a grimace on my face.

"This is all your fault" I mouth to Ezio narrowing my eyes jokingly. Guess what? He just laughs. Bloody cheek. It's his fault my back is all stiff!

"Seriously, Ezio. Next time you can go in the crate box thingy majiggy"

"Why not Leonardo?" Ezio asks. And he's being dead serious.

"Because it's Leonardo. You can't put Leonardo in a box, that's just mean!" I reply after not believing what I've just heard Ezio say about his adorable friend. Put _Leonardo_ in a box? Not on my watch!

"Thank you, my dear" Leonardo says cheerfully as he looks over to me from the edge of the boat with a soft smile on his face. I can only return it.

"Yeah, so next time, if there even is a next time, _you_ shall be going in the crate, my friend" I announce as I walk up to Ezio and pat him on the shoulder before walking past him towards Leonardo, smiling throughout.

"Whatever you say, _bella…_" is all Ezio can return as he makes his way over to me and Leonardo as we watch the clouds float across the sky and the setting sun disappear over the water. After the way he said that, why do I get the feeling that I'll be ending up in a box again?

* * *

**Will she end up in another box? *Strokes epically long imaginary beard* :p Ok, there's a reason I added this author comment here and that's to ask a question. A vote actually.**

**Do you want Ezio and Megan to become more than good friends? Yes I'm talking about them being a couple. Y'see, I don't mind either way, but I care what you want so I can make the story as enjoyable as possible for you guys :) So lemme know in your review for this chapter if you leave me one. **


	12. We're in Venice, baby!

**Heya! :) Sorry I haven't updated for about a week and a bit now. Hell, maybe it's two O.o Anyway, here is a new chapter just to show you that I am not dead and I'm still writing the fan fic :) Although, I warn you, this chapter is ridiculously short. It's just a little filler in between getting on the ship to go Venice and arriving in Venice, and I wanted a little moment between Ezio and Megan. Yeah...I was also not really in 'the zone', so I thought I'd wrap it up with arriving in Venice and then make the next chapter more eventful and longer :) Sorry it's short! :S Anyway, hope you're all good, and goddamn it, the snow here in the UK is doing my nut in. Anywho...onwards with thank you reviewers! I've already sent personal thank you messages to each of you that are fan fic users, but I always add your names here too to make you feel special- Because hey, if you're anything like me, then you'd feel special and awesome by it :p**

**Lucan07**

**CarlottaDelphia**

**PeacefullyCrazy**

**WordsWrittenByHeart**

**William Banner**

**Hawkbelly**

**RandomDoughnut**

**MassEffect Awesomeness**

**Canady- Thank you so much for your review! Really appreciate it :)**

**And that goes for each and every one of you awesome guys XD**

**Disclaimer- So...it's still not mine. Ubisoft just seem to be clinging on to Assassin's Creed 2 like a mad clinging thing. It doesn't seem they want to let Ezio go either. *Gets a tissue* **

* * *

**Chapter 12- We're in Venice, baby!**

"Don't eat my peanuts!" I mumble under my breath as I half awake. The stiff crick in my lower back does the job at pulling me out of my deep sleep. After realising what I just said, I sincerely hope that neither Leonardo or Ezio are near me. It was a little bit too random. Even for me. Sitting upright and looking around the deck, I see that the only thing close to me is a seagull, perched on top of the dark wooden stern without a care in the world as the soft breeze rustles its ivory feathers. But then I notice something else white. Ezio. He seems pretty relaxed, his arms resting on the edge of the ship. A thought immediately pops into my head, and I cannot miss the opportunity.

Still in my seating position, I stretch my back to give me relief from the crick, and then gently get into a crouching position before slowly standing. With soft footwork, and telepathically telling the wooden boards beneath me not to creak and give me away, I make my way over to Ezio, who is totally unaware. There is now only a fraction of space between us. I reach out my arms…

"Saved your life!" I shout quickly and excitedly as I give Ezio a small push and then grip his upper arms firmly. I was always the victim of this whenever I was standing near a pond, river, standing on the edge of a cliff, whatever. I couldn't resist seeing someone else on the receiving end. Cue evil chortle!

Ezio quickly turns around, his eyes wide and confused, demanding answers.

"Haha! You should see your face!" I exclaim, beside myself with laughter and clutching my stomach, which is wobbling a bit, I must say.

"I knew you were there, Megan. I just didn't know you were going to pretend to push me into the sea!" explains Ezio, obviously trying to save the little air left in his deflating ego.

"…But still, your face!" I reply, trying to remain collected and keep a straight face. But I keep replaying Ezio's expression in my mind and I just can't help but laugh. In Ezio's face. Oh dearie me…

Medium medicine pouch; 3000_f. _Bribing heralds to make everyone suddenly forget you just killed twenty people; 500_f. _Making a grown Assassin nearly shit himself_; Priceless._

Ezio merely turns his head away and resumes staring intently at the crashing waves, some transporting jade green seaweed to the shore.

"Hey…" I start, my pitch ascending as I rest a hand on Ezio's shoulder. Something is bothering him. He hasn't flashed that charming grin like he usually does when I mock him. Furthermore, he didn't shoot a crack my way about wanting him so desperately, or something equally stupid. Something is definately up.

"Sorry if I crossed the line with my little prank" I say quietly, whilst looking at the waves also.

"You didn't cross any line, Megan. It's fine" Ezio replies gently, his voice deep and soft.

Silence. Apart from the waves crashing into one another and a sudden plop sound, which I can only hope was some water and not a seagull shitting on my head.

"Ezio, is there something wrong? You're very quiet today."

"Just a lot on my mind, mia cara. Don't concern yourself with my matters" Ezio replies coolly, whilst looking at me and smiling faintly.

I return the smile, and take it that Ezio doesn't want to talk about it. Well, at least not to me. My eyes leave his sombre face and settle on the splashing waves, and onwards to the amber sun rising in the beautiful pink sky. Now, that's something I rarely see. Neither one of us speaks for what seems like minutes, yet it's the comfortable silence. Where two people can be in each other's company and not have to say a word. They can just…be.

"Have you ever missed someone so much that it hurts?" Ezio bluntly states, breaking the silence.

"Of course. I am now, actually"

"Your parents" Ezio guesses, whilst looking at me thoughtfully. I only nod and conjure a faint smile.

"I suppose you miss yours, too" I reply, now understanding why Ezio has been so quiet and deep in thought this morning.

"Si. I miss them dearly, especially my father and two brothers, as I know there is no way to see them again. But there is someone else…" Ezio trails off.

"Oh?" I encourage him to further, surprised by this.

"There is a woman in Florence. I know you think I am a senseless womaniser who hops from one bed to the next, night after night, but this woman is different. The way she makes me feel is completely different to that of any other woman I have been in company with over the past few years. I left her to avenge my family…" Ezio breaks off and shakes his head whilst sporting a frown on his face. Does he regret leaving 'her'? And by 'her' I mean Cristina. Because, hey. We all know he's talking about her.

"It sounds as if you are in love, Messer Auditore" I muse, with a smile spread across my lips.

"I cannot deny that. But my feelings do not matter. She is already married to another man, so we will never be" Ezio replies glumly, before sighing deeply and walking away from the edge of the ship.

"We are approaching Venezia!" a gruff voice bellows, at which point Leonardo emerges from below the deck as excited as a moth around a light bulb, and so excited I think he may collapse in a full works spasm with frothing at the mouth.

"Did you hear that? We are nearly there!" Leonardo exclaims, both hands clasped together tightly, and his eyes wide and alive.

"I don't think you could have missed it…" I half laugh, my finger in my poor ear. I think my ear drum just exploded. Ezio snickers, clearly finding the whole situation amusing. Normally I would just pull the "haha, no" face, but this time I'm gonna let it go. It's the first time Ezio has properly smiled all morning. As the ship stops in Venice and the anchor is lowered, I feel a sudden pang of anxiety and excitement. What have you got for me, Venice?


	13. Just Another Day At The Office

**Hello my friends :) Hope it's all good in whatever hood you are in :p Here is a nice chunky chapter for you guys to make up for the epically short previous chapter. Hope you like it, and I love hearing from you so remember to leave your reviews please :D "Thank you viewers!" time! I've already sent personal thank you messages but here are your names to make you feel special :) **

**Draconlaris**

**WordsWrittenByHeart**

**Lucan07**

**WilliamBanner**

**Hawkbelly**

**Arbl A-17- Thank you for your review! It's good to hear you are finding it amusing, and it's great to see a new name on my reviews list :D **

**Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta- Thank you for your reviews and again, it's great to see a new name :D **

**PeacefullyCrazy- Thank you for your review, and I will never stop being crazy XD**

**Shana- Thank you for your review! I too would love to get sucked into the Italian Rennaissance. Where the hell is a time machine when you want one? XD**

**Disclaimer: *Yawn* I'm getting so tired of having to say that I don't own Assassin's Creed. No matter how many different ways I put it, they just don't get it. Hell, I even ask Ezio, Leonardo and Bartolomeo to help and they still think I own it. Ubisoft, you still own it. But if you think you own Megan you are seriously deluded XD**

**Enjoy the chapter :D **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Just Another Day At The Office.**

The annoying thing about dreams is that sometimes you can't think whether what happened in the dream actually happened or not. I'm currently looking desperately for peanuts I don't even think I have. Do they even have peanuts in the Italian Renaissance?

"Messer Da Vinci?" a voice calls out, ending my search for the non-existent peanuts.

"Yes?" Leonardo curiously answers and raises his eyebrows.

"Buongiorno, e ben arrivato! I am Alvise" he greets us cheerfully with his arms outstretched. "Ill Signore Dona has asked that I escort you to the workshop. Are you ready?". How can we say no? Oh, wait. Because we can't.

"Ah, Venezia! What other place is as beautiful, as stable, as perfect!" Alvise starts, his enthusiasm showing as clear as day. "Come, I will show you her wonders!" he uses his arm to encourage us to follow him. It isn't long before Alvise stops in his tracks suddenly.

"Our first stop: the Rialto Bridge! Behold the elegance with which she spans the Grand Canal! A symbol of Venetian unity and pride." Alvise proudly and passionately declares. It _is_ rather impressive, I think, as we stand observing it in wonder.

"Let us continue" Alvise interrupts, tearing us away from the sight. We walk a short distance before arriving at the second grand sight to see.

"Here we are: San Giacomo di Rialto! Oldest church in Venezia. Isn't she beautiful?" _Ooh, is he calling me beautiful? Well, well, I think I may be blushing! _"And her clock tower…" _Wait, I don't have a clock tower… _"Magnifico!" Well, the feeling was good while it lasted.

"Come, come! There's more to see!"

Pulling ourselves away from the beautiful church, we walk rather hastily to catch up to Alvise. The streets are bustling and full of life. Granted, there may be certain sights that aren't as nice as Florence, like drunks and a few beggars scattered here and there, but Venice has a charm that I haven't ever felt in a city before. Alvise starts to slow down, so I gather we have arrived at our next destination.

"No other city can match the size of Venezia's markets. Be it spices or silks, from near and far, there is…there is…" Alvise trails off, watching concerned as several armed guards menacingly approach a chubby man minding his own business at his fish stall.

"You were told to stay home!" one of the guards declares whilst pointing his sharp, gleaming sword at the citizen. Another citizen eyeing the fish, hurriedly walks away from the stall and the guards, probably thanking his lucky stars he got away with his life.

"But the rent is paid. I have every right to sell here!" the stall owner bravely replies.

"Emilio disagrees!" the guard remarks, his tone threatening. He then proceeds to whack the fish with his sword. Another joins in, making a fish go flying and kicks the stall. Truth is, from where I'm standing it just looks like he's doing a bit of a mad jig. Seeing him do that and fish flying from the table is making it hard for me to restrain my laughter. I know, I know. It's not funny to see this man's livelihood be taken away from him. But it is funny seeing a guard look like a nutter with fish flying around him. It's as if they are fighting back. "IT'S NOT FRY-DAY NO MORE!" "FISH ARE FRIENDS. NOT FOOD!" I can totally imagine fishes protesting under the sea now with banners and everything. Oh yes, I'm taking this crazy fookin' mind to a whole new level.

"No! No! Stop! _Stop_!" the citizen despairs, and pleads in vain.

"Let us continue the tour…elsewhere" Alvise wisely suggests.

"Good thinking, batman." I respond, whilst Alvise stares at me like I'm a loon. By the look of sheer panic on Leonardo's face, and the fact that his eyes might pop out at any moment, I'm thinking he likes the idea too. Ezio, however, seems more interested in the commotion. Or the fishes. I couldn't really tell you which one.

"Does every stall owner get that kind of treatment, Alvise?" I ask as we walk behind him as he leads the way through the crowded street.

"I'm afraid to say that they do fairly often, Signorina" he responds, coming to a halt as he notices Leonardo and Ezio have stopped by a stall. Leonardo looks on amazed at an item at a stall. A wooden figurine. Y'know, with the blobs as body parts. I don't bloody know what it's called.

"Look! Isn't it amazing? Would you mind buying it for me? I…uh, I left my money with my bags" Leonardo asks Ezio sheepishly.

"Ah, you silly sausage!" I playfully respond with a smile etched on my face. I don't know if Leonardo and Ezio have any idea what that means, but they both smile, so I guess they do. Or maybe it's the awkward 'I have absolutely no idea what you're on about, so I'll just smile and hope it wasn't a question' thing. Most likely. Suddenly realising that this is the part of the game where Ezio and Rosa first set eyes on each other, I wonder where the hell she's got to. I can't hear any heavy footsteps pattering on the cobbled ground from the several thieves that run past Ezio. So when are they gonna show up? Concerning myself with the stall instead, I observe the goods available. Not too much to buy actually. Not that I have a great deal of florins anyway, but still. It's equally frustrating having money and having nothing to buy.

"Hey! Mind your step coglione!" Ezio shouts, pointing at…you got it in one- _Rosa_. So she decided to show after all.

Her light eyes scan slowly over Ezio, from his feet to his face, before giving off a facial expression which practically says, 'Ooh, you're nice", and then wastes no time and runs off. Concerned that this mysterious thief may have pickpocketed him, because hey, you can't really trust anyone, Ezio quickly turns his attention to his belt where his pouch rests.

"Ezio. Chillax!" I say, whilst grinning. "You still have your money. Although, it may have been better for her to take it. The moths could escape"

"If you're implying I am a tightarse…"

"I would never imply that, my rich friend"

"Ah! You're implying I don't spend my money!" Ezio exclaims, his eyebrows raised and his finger pointing at me.

"And what if I was, Ezio?" I sigh.

Ezio goes to speak, pointing once again, but no words leave his lips. A confused expression and frown then appear on his face, and it seems that for once this smartarse doesn't have an answer for everything.

"I just bought Leonardo's…" Ezio pauses, not really sure what he has just bought. I can't say I do either. "thing…" Ezio finishes. For such a thoughtful look on his face and a long enough pause, you'd think he would have come up with a better word. But, I'm guilty of thinking the same thing.

"The moths can stretch their wings…" I mumble under my breath whilst I raise my eyebrows and roll my eyes to look to my other side. As Leonardo walks away happily with his new…thing, Ezio gives me a small and playful push. We then do a quick paced walk to catch up with Alvise and Leonardo, who have stopped on a bridge.

"And here we have the Palazzo della Seta. Home to Emilio Barbarigo" _Acorn head!_ "Normally, I'd suggest a closer look, but with the way things are now…"

"Why? What's happened?" Ezio butts in, curious.

"He's attempting to unify the merchants beneath a single banner" Alvise explains. "There's been resistance. Some of it violent" he spits, resentment evident in his voice.

"What kind of resistance?" Ezio asks, curiosity clearly getting the better of him, and he leaves our sides and takes several steps forward, eying the beautiful ivory coloured building.

"They say they're fighting for the people. For freedom or some such nonsense. Baggianate, if you ask me."

"Pfft, what bull" I blurt, not even thinking. My eyes widen and quickly flit between Alvise, Ezio and Leonardo, who are all smiling.

"Sorry, I just-"

"I agree with you, Signorina" Alvise cuts me off, and flashes a reassuring, warm smile. I let out a small cough and smile nervously, before asking, "Well, shall we carry on?"

"Good idea. We are nearly at your workshop, Messer Da Vinci!" Alvise excitedly proclaims.

If I remember correctly, Alvise is right, and the workshop should only be a few moments away.

* * *

"And now, I present to you your workshop, ser Da Vinci! We spared no expense in its design. You'll see! It is perfect; as if you never left Firenze. I wish you great success and hope that you enjoy Venezia as much as she enjoys having you!" Alvise gracefully states, before performing an elegant bow. But oh, Leonardo makes me laugh. He just pats him on the arm. Alvise simply walks away, clearly disappointed from a mere pat on the arm. Well, what else was he expecting? Oo-er!

"So here we are! Exciting isn't it? Care to come in?" Leonardo asks me and Ezio.

"Maybe later. I need to visit the Palazzo della Seta. Try and gain an audience with Emilio". Ezio responds. He's only just got here and he's already getting started on hunting down old acorn head. No rest for the wicked.

"As you wish. But if you ever find yourself with free time, or another codex page, don't hesitate to visit" Leonardo gestures to his new door, not like the magnificent one back in Florence. "My door is always open" Lies! I always got a little miffed that you could only go to Leonardo when you had a codex page. So that's it is it? 'Don't have a codex page? Well then you can sod off, my friend!'

"Grazie, my friend" Ezio chuckles. Leonardo spreads him arms out and a warm smile crosses his lips. It's _the_ hug. Never before has pressing a single button at the right time been so important in a game. Leonardo's pain in his eyes if he gets rejected is too much! You know how they say that the eyes are the windows into your soul? Yeah, well I think I saw Leonardo's soul being crushed when I wasn't paying attention and missed it. I nearly had a spasm. But swiftly back to the present…

"Di nulla!" Leonardo says, as he goes in for the hug. Will friendship conquer all? Will Leonardo be denied this hug? Or will Ezio enjoy it?

The two old friends share a brief hug. It's a success, people! Cue cheesy music, streamers, fireworks, slow motion. Goddamn it, my inner fan girl is coming out! Leonardo holds his arms out to hug me, and I smile and do the same.

"Is it ok if I come in for a bit? I'd love to see your new home and I can help unpack"

"You are most welcome, my dear. Shall we?" Leonardo replies, whilst gesturing to the door.

"Yes, let's" I cheerfully respond. I turn back to face Ezio. "I'll see you later, and do be careful" I smile.

"I'll be just fine, Megan. I'll try to stop by later if I'm not too busy" Ezio reassures as he turns on his heels and starts to walk to his destination.

* * *

"Where do you want me to put this one, Leonardo?" I ask as I hold one of Leonardo's paintings. I haven't had a chance to see which one though. Subtly taking a peek, I realise exactly which one it is. Holy shit. I'm actually _holding_ "The Adoration of the Magi", of course it's unfinished. It's a shame Leonardo never finished it. Nevertheless, it is still impressive.

"Oh, that can just go other there, my dear," Leonardo says, pointing to the wall where a couple of other works of art and blank canvases are resting against the wall on the floor. "Thank you." He smiles warmly.

"No problemo" I cheerfully reply and return the warm smile as I walk towards the other paintings and carefully carry the portrait, and then set it down.

"Thank you for all your help, Megan. It sped up unpacking tremendously. Now, let's have a drink, shall we?" Leonardo chirpily suggests.

"Sounds good to me" I sigh. Me and Leonardo spent a good few hours unpacking, hauling things, carrying things. I'm cream crackered, and a drink sounds jolly good to me.

As we both rest in the armchairs with our refreshing drinks there is a tapping on the door, before it slowly opens and Ezio emerges.

"Hello, amici" Ezio warmly greets us.

"Ezio? I wasn't expecting you." I say, my surprise evident in my voice, if not my very wide eyes.

"I said I would come if I wasn't busy" Ezio laughs.

"Yeah, but I mean, get real. You, not busy? Even if you weren't I would have thought you would be sniffing out the nearest brothel" I joke. "It's nice to have you here, though" I smile.

"So, any luck, my friend?" Leonardo enquires, handing Ezio a drink. Ezio gladly accepts it and takes a sip.

"Well, yes and no…"

"What sort of answer is that?" I grin, full well knowing that I am using his own words he used on me a while ago.

"A very good one, thank you!" Ezio plays along, and grins widely.

"Ok, seriously. Why yes and no?" I laugh.

"I have found a perfect way into the Palazza della Seta"

"So, I take it that is the 'yes' part…" I say, my eyes narrowing and one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, mia cara. However, there is a jump that is too great for me. I am going to go back tomorrow. Would you please come with me, Megan? You may have an idea as to how I can get in"

"Of course," I reply, quite taken aback from sheer flattery. Ezio actually wants my input? Wowie! "If that's what you want, I'll accompany you tomorrow"

"Grazie" Ezio responds, flashing that smile that makes me go weak at the knees. Thank God I'm sitting down.

* * *

"Well, that's as good as it's gonna get" I mutter under my breath with my eyebrows raised and my lips pressed together as I take a long look in the mirror, which actually hasn't smashed into tiny pieces. Yet. I hurriedly make my way downstairs to meet an impatient Ezio, whose eyes are skyward and his foot tapping on the wooden floor.

"_Finally! _How long does it take to get ready?" Ezio exclaims, throwing his arms into the air and letting them fall at his sides.

"Sorry, Mr Grouchy!" I reply, "I'm ready now, so let's go" I say with a smile on my face as I brush past Ezio, who deeply sighs.

"I hate it when people do that!"

"Do what?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Take ages to get ready and leave me waiting, only to say 'come on then' when they finally arrive!"

Hmm, I must remember that. It could provide a good laugh at a later date. Or be a good way to get back at Ezio if he annoys _me_.

"Let's just go! You're wasting time with all your complaining. Man up!" I exclaim, ushering Ezio out of the door, and then call out a farewell to Leonardo.

* * *

"So, _that_ is your supposed way in?" I mumble, incredulous as I look at the massive gap. Of course, I've already seen it. But in real life it looks so much larger.

"Si. But with a gap that large, I can't make it" Ezio replies, defeat evident in his tone.

There's nothing I can do to help Ezio. But I know who is going to help him. Rosa should be coming along at any moment, shouldn't she? Maybe if I just stall Ezio long enough before she arrives then, hey, mission accomplished. Ezio will meet Rosa, Ezio will save Rosa, Rosa will help Ezio, Ezio will kill acorn head. Bam. Bob's your uncle.

"Any bright ideas, mia cara?" Ezio prods at my brain.

"Ok, ok…uh," I look around my surroundings and come to a solid conclusion, much to Ezio's disappointment. "No."

Ezio simply sighs, defeated and irritated.

"Hey! It's not as if you have any either. You asked for my help, remember? I'm sorry, Ezio. But I just can't see any other way in, or a way to help you overcome that mahoosive gap. It's just impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible."

"Alright then. Try giving birth to a camel out of your ear. Yeah? Pretty sure you can't do that. I rest my case."

As if on cue to distract Ezio from my absurdity, a bunch of disruptive thieves scramble past me and Ezio, knocking me off balance slightly and tumbling into Ezio. If I didn't know that they are vital for Ezio's progression then I'd give them an earful. Rosa bounds past, giving herself a good run up before running up the base of the wall and then grabs hold of a narrow ledge. I watch on, waiting for her to make the ever seeming 'impossible' leap look easy. I want to see Ezio's face when she does this, and so subtly turn my head to the side. Oh, Gordon Bennet! It's a picture! Let's just put it this way. I think I should get on the floor and start looking for Ezio's jaw right now, because I'm pretty sure it just fell off. The pale white wall now has a red mark on it, and Rosa loses her grip and tumbles to the ground, crying out in pain. Not wasting any time, she immediately hurls herself up and staggers away from the area to break the line of sight from the guards. She isn't looking where she is going, however, and collides with Ezio.

"Hey…" Ezio starts, looking down at her.

"I need your help" Rosa pleads with her eyes wide and panic spread on her face.

"…I remember you"

"We need to go!" Rosa replies, clearly becoming frustrated.

"You never did apologise for knocking me over" Ezio charms. Really, Ezio?

"Ezio, is now really the best time to try and get into her pants?" I wonder aloud.

Rosa, seeing four angry guards approaching, doesn't think twice about interrupting us.

"NOW!" she says firmly, raising her voice.

"Va bene, where to?" Ezio co-operates.

"The water" Rosa replies, after seemingly giving it much thought as her eyes flit from side to side.

"That doesn't exactly narrow it down!" Ezio laughs, perplexed. But Rosa doesn't have time to change her mind, and turns on her heels and runs as fast as her one good leg can carry her.

Oh, I do love these little outings.


	14. Interesting

**Why, hello there! :) I'm goddamn cream crackered... Christmas shopping, I point the finger of shame and blame at you! But anyway...I hope you're all good, and hope you enjoy this chapter. It's gonna get interesting ;D**

**"Thank You Reviewers Time"**

**OrderOfTheThePheonix117- I know it was a review for chapter 12, but what the hell! I'm still putting you in here because it made me smile, and I love you little assassin stick man XD Great to see a new name, and pleased you're enjoying it.**

**xRandomestx- Again, great and lovely to see a new reviewer and I'm pleased you're liking it :) **

**SporkedGamer**

**EmoChild123456- Thank you for your review. Sadly I couldn't give you a personal thank you message, but I'm doing it now :D That's an original idea, my friend :) **

**PeacefullyCrazy**

**Disclaimer: *Picks up phone* "What the hell, it's 2am dude!" "Oh, sorry. It's just there's this rumour going around that you own Assassin's Creed 2" "Do I honestly look like I own Assassin's Creed 2? Jeez. Ubisoft owns Assassin's Creed 2 and the characters, apart from leonardo, you numnuts!" "Oh, right... What about Megan, is she Ubisoft's as well?" "Hell no! She's mine!" "Ok, cool" *hangs up* O.o**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Interesting...**

"What are you doing? Hurry up!" Rosa cries to me and Ezio as we keep up behind her and try not to trip over a path of fallen citizens. She's been saying this every two seconds, and I have to say, it's getting on my goddamn nerves now. It's like listening to a stuck record.

My irritated thoughts are interrupted as several guards practically jump out in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. Ezio automatically puts his hand to his sheath and pulls out his sword, gleaming in the bright sunlight. Rosa also pulls out a dagger of some sort, and neither wait for the guards to attack as they make the first move. Chaos ensues. The loud clanging of metal on metal and screams from passers is preventing me from hearing myself think. What the hell do I do? I'm not a fighter for crying out loud! Do I just stand here and watch Ezio and Rosa take down the guards, as they occasionally give off witty remarks?

"Fear not! I will make sure each one of you dies quickly" Rosa quips. Ok, she's showing off now. Way to show me up as I do jack shit.

"I want no part in this!" A woman screams as she runs past the commotion. I feel like just running with her, flailing my arms. I feel pretty useless right now.

"Megan, come on!" Ezio states firmly, grabbing my hand and forcing me into a run. As I quickly look back over my shoulder, I see the guards strewn across the blood stained cobbled street. Suddenly, Rosa turns around and starts running in the opposite direction, the way we just came from, causing me to jolt as Ezio pulls me. Will Rosa make her goddamn mind up, or just get a sat nav?

Yet again, we bump into _more_ guards. There's no getting rid of them. They're like a goddamn STD. Not that I know what having one is like... Rooted to the spot, I do absolutely nothing. Apart from just let Ezio and Rosa effortlessly take down the guards. One by one, they fall, leaving it free for us to move on. But before we make a move, I spot a guard lying on the floor on his stomach who is not quite dead yet. Grasping what seems to be a dagger, he props himself up slightly with all the strength he can muster, and with his eyes locked on Rosa's leg and realising she is in a vulnerable state, puts his arms back to release the dagger with all his strength. Oh, hell no. She may be annoying me right now, and it would give me a bit of peace, but still, Rosa's alright. And Ezio needs her. She's his way in to the thieves' guild.

"ROSA! Dagger! Behind you!" I yell, my eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

Thankfully, Rosa is quick witted and manages to move out of the way in the nick of time, leaving the dagger stuck in a wooden beam, as opposed to her back. The guard then slumps to the ground, welcoming death.

"Thanks. Come on, we have to get away from here, fast!" Rosa oh so gratefully replies.

"Come on" Ezio smiles, as he breaks into a run.

"Right behind you" I sigh, and smile faintly. You would have thought that after all this time running around with Ezio, after Ezio, or away from guards, that I would have become much fitter, right? Wrong. I'm still just as unfit as I was three years ago. Holy shit, I've been here three years already? Three years away from my life in 2010 and my parents. As I run through the crowds, I don't know whether my eyes are tearing up because of the wind rushing past me or because of the sudden pain of missing my parents and being apart from them for so long. I then hear a herald state today's date, and something clicks, hitting me like an extremely fast train. It's my dad's birthday. And I'm not there for it. This hurts me more than being apart from them, and I have to stop running as I cannot breathe and the urge to cry builds up, along with the lump in my throat.

"Ezio!" I call out after him, my voice shaky as I try my very best not to burst into tears. Ezio suddenly stops running and turns around. Taking quick glances between a staggering Rosa ahead and stationery me behind, he decides to quickly run over to me.

"What is it?"

"I- I can't go on anymore" I shakily reply as I run a hand through my dark brown curly hair.

"Why not? Too unfit to keep up?" Ezio laughs.

I nervously laugh while the tears in my eyes threaten to fall as I try to cover up that I feel completely and utterly distraught.

"Y-yeah, something like that" I lie. "You go on without me, and make sure Rosa gets back safely. I'll be at Leonardo's" Fearing the tears will drop at any second, I quickly turn on my heels and head back to Leonardo's.

"Wait! Megan? Are you ok?" Ezio calls out to me as I walk away.

"Just tired" I call back, still walking straight ahead, pushing my way through the crowd as the first teardrop falls down my slightly pink flushed cheek. That was the second lie I've told today in the space of thirty seconds. And one of the most convenient ones too.

* * *

"My dear, what is wrong?" Leonardo sympathetically asks me, sounding concerned. Goddamn it, I was hoping I would just be able to dash straight to my room. But life rarely gives you exactly what you want, eh? I stare at Leonardo for a good few seconds with more tears prickling my eyes and God awful blotchy skin. And then like a dam bursting, I let it all out as I walk over to Leonardo. I just need a hug. And Leonardo is so awesome that he knows that I need one, and proceeds to put his arms around me as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Oh, Leonardo!" I cry out, in total despair.

"Megan, what has hurt you so?" Leonardo gently asks, as he rubs my back. I pull away and look Leonardo in his aqua, concerned eyes.

"It- It's my dad's birthday today. I only just realised when I heard a herald mention today's date. I miss him so much…and my mum! I've been away from them for too long, and it's _killing_ me!" I explain with several sniffles in there too. My eyes are sad and my voice shaky.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Megan" says Leonardo, sadly frowning. "Being away from the ones you love is so terrible and difficult. I am always here for you. And don't forget Ezio. He understands better than me."

I sniffle. "Thank you, Leonardo…but that isn't going to stop me from missing my parents" I reply, feeling defeated and totally depressed. The lump in my throat is starting to grow again.

"I know. But maybe spending time with us will take your mind off of the fact you are missing them so dearly" Leonardo suggests, a faint smile conjuring on his lips, giving me hope.

"You're right. God, you're _always_ right!" I say, with a small smile now appearing my lips too and I even let out a small laugh as I wipe my very moist eyes.

"Are you ok now?" Leonardo enquires, his eyebrows raised and his hands placed on my shoulders gently. Oh, God. That's done it! As I burst into tears for the third time today in the space of half an hour, Leonardo delicately pulls me towards him and gives me another hug. I hope I don't get snot on his clothes…

* * *

"Where is Megan?" Ezio enquires as he walks through the door. I'm not in the room, but can hear just perfectly from my room, as I sit perched on the comfy bed.

"She is in the spare room, amico mio" is Leonardo's answer. Ezio gives his thanks and I then hear the stairs creaking as he makes his way up. Three, two, one… Ah, there it is. The knock on the door.

"You can come in, Ezio" I call out, not waiting for him to ask before walking in.

"How did you know it was me?" Ezio wonders aloud as he walks into the room and shuts the door quietly behind him.

"My ears are pretty good. I can hear most of what is said downstairs" I smile as I look up at Ezio, who is studying my face a little bit too much for my liking. A confused expression and narrowed eyes then conjure on his face, before he asks me, "Megan, have you been crying?"

"No." I bluntly reply, keeping my gaze on the floor at my feet. But the feeling is coming back. The pain and sense of longing in my heart. The prickling from the tears building up in my eyes. I wish I could control these emotions better.

"How is Rosa?" I change the subject, still looking at the ground.

"She is going to be ok. They are treating her for her wound now. I just thought I'd pay a visit while they do so. And stop trying to change the subject," Ezio regards as he sits next to me on the bed. "You are not your cheerful self right now. I know when something is wrong. And there is something wrong now. You are upset, aren't you?" As Ezio says these words, a tear escapes and slides down my cheek, falling onto the wooden floorboard.

"Upset is an understatement, Ezio" I say, as I look up at him.

"And why is that, mia cara?" Ezio asks, his voice gentle as he tenderly wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Because I am away from my parents, and have been for three years. I'm away from my dad. On his birthday! I'm meant to be there with him. What if they think I'm missing, maybe dead? Ezio, I feel so alone…"

"Hey, you've got me and Leonardo!" Ezio says quietly and softly.

"I appreciate that, Ezio. But I want my parents too…"

"GOODNESS GRACIOUS!" exclaims Leonardo from downstairs, after a big thud can be heard.

"What the hell was that?" I ponder aloud, looking at Ezio for an answer. Not that he would know.

"Leonardo!" Ezio exclaims, springing up from the bed and running from the room. A moment later, Ezio's head pops around the door, before ordering, "Stay here, Megan". He quickly disappears again, and I can hear quick, heavy footsteps hitting the stairs. Muffles are all I can hear right now. I don't know why because I could hear pretty damn well earlier. They must be in a different room. What the hell just happened? I want to go downstairs as the curiosity is killing me, but I'd just get moaned at by Ezio, and I can't be bothered to listen to it to be frank. Footsteps. And they're getting closer. Ah, now they're coming up the stairs. A moment later, Ezio enters the room.

"Megan, you have got to-"

"Wait…" I cut him off.

"What?" Ezio asks, confused.

"Don't worry. I just thought I heard my dad. It must just be my imagination" I reply glumly. It must just be my brain being a bitch and making me hear what I want to hear.

"There is a man downstairs in strange clothing! You've got to-"

"Strange clothing? Ezio what the hell are you talking about?" I respond, perplexed. And then a thought comes to mind. It's very 'out there' and absurd. It couldn't really happen, could it?

"Ezio, what does he look like?"

Ezio raises his eyebrows and inhales deeply, clearly irritated from being cut off on the same sentence twice and still not being able to finish it. "He has short, dark hair. Possibly dark brown but it is so dark it could easily be mistaken for black. He's wearing blue trousers…very strange material…" Ezio trails off, clearly confused with the whole situation. Even if Ezio had carried on, I wouldn't have heard it, because I quickly dash out of the room and bound downstairs. I presume that Leonardo is in the same room with this man, and so hunt for Leonardo. I head to his little room towards the back of his spacious home, having a good feeling this is where he will be. As I stand in the doorway, I think I am dreaming. Or that my brain is being a super bitch and giving a hallucination. Standing opposite Leonardo, looking confused as hell and goddamn scruffy, is my dad. _My dad_.

"Dad?" I question, my eyes wide and a frown spread on my forehead as my mouth hits the ground. I have to be dreaming!

"Megan?" my dad exclaims, shocked beyond belief.

"Dad! Oh my God! Dad!" I exclaim as I run towards him with arms outstretched. A massive smile is spread on his face as he spreads his arms out too. Crashing into his chest, I tightly wrap my arms around his waist, and hug him within an inch of his life. He does the same. Right now I'm in tears. Yes, that's right. Again. But this time it is not from despair. It's from happiness. Happiness I cannot even put into words. Noticing this, my dad holds me within arm's length of him, and looks at me.

"Hey, what is it, pumpkin?" my dad softly asks me, his tone ascending in pitch.

This only makes me burst into tears even more. I shake my head and shrug my shoulders, as I can't verbally respond. He merely chuckles softly and pulls me into another hug.

"It's ok. I'm here now" he reassures me. It's like I'm a little girl all over again, when my dad would make me feel better after I'd fallen over and grazed my knee, or hell, fallen in a pond and nearly drowned. Seeing Ezio and Leonardo watching on in the corner of my eye, I look at them. Ezio is merely smiling softly at the reunion, as is Leonardo.

"I've missed you so much" I whisper, before sniffling. "How is mum?" I enquire.

"Ask her yourself" my dad responds, a big smile on his face as he tilts his head over to the right, hinting for me to look in that direction. Emerging from under a table and then getting up from the floor, my mum quickly walks over to me and nearly suffocates me with the massive hug she gives me. But I don't even care, because I've missed her so much, and I hug her back tightly.

"We've missed you so much, Megan" my mum murmurs as she strokes my hair.

"I've missed you too, mum"

Breaking away from the hug and wiping my eyes, I ask "What is going on? And why aren't you yapping at each other? It's all you bloody do, 24/7"

My parents exchange smiles, before looking at me again, still smiling. Ok, just what the hell is going on here?

"Your mum and I…we're not getting divorced anymore."

"You're WHAT?" I blurt. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you or did you not just say you were not getting divorced anymore?"

"I did" my dad replies, smiling as he puts his arms around my mum's shoulders. This is all too weird. Awesome. But weird.

"So you basically put each other and me, I might add, through absolute hell...for nothing?"

"We didn't know this would happen! But with you being missing for three weeks, it brought us both together, and we realised why we married each other in the first place" my mum explains, looking up occasionally at my dad ardently. I really am chuffed as two chuffed things, but seeing my parents all loved up like this is making me feel a little queasy. But I'd choose this over them nearly ripping each other's faces off any day. In fact, I'm so happy about how everything has turned out that I don't have any words. For once in my life, I have been left speechless. To show my feelings, I flash a beaming grin from ear to ear. Woah, woah! Hold the phone! Three weeks? But it's been three years here. So what the hell is up with _that_?

"There's just one thing that I don't understand. How the hell did you both get here?"

"Well, I love your mum, but she still drives me crazy with all her nagging," my dad starts, receiving a light jab on the arm from my mum, and a chuckle from Ezio that he can't restrain. "I had to let out my frustrations and I don't know…the er, the wall seemed pretty ideal" Oh Holy mother of God, please don't say…

"I was…" my dad lets out a quick cough, clearly showing his slight embarrassment, "…banging my head on the wall…"

"That's how I got here!" I blurt out, my hands held out in front of me.

"You don't say!" my dad replies, flabbergasted. "Was there a feeling of moving extremely fast and-"

"A bright white light?" I finish his sentence.

"Yes!" my dad points at me, his eyes wide and a smile spread on his lips.

"Ok, so how did you get here, mum?" I ask, feeling a little less confused.

"Well I came out of the kitchen to see your dad being sucked through the wall. I haven't seen a stranger thing, but I knew I had to do something to get to him. Trust it to happen to your dad, the poor bugger. I started to pat the wall at first, but then thought kicking it might be more forceful and appropriate" my mum explains. The funny thing is that she just explained it like it was totally normal and nothing out of the ordinary.

"Well, that's cleared that up then…" I mutter, feeling my cheerfulness coming back to me. Then I realise that Ezio and Leonardo are still in the room, just standing there like gooseberries.

"Oh, God! Sorry, I'm being such a rude nincompoop!" I gasp, realising that I haven't even introduced everyone.

"Mum, dad," I start, and then turn and gesture to Ezio. "This is Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. Ezio and Leonardo, these are my parents, Rob and Abbey" Thank God my parents aren't that big on video games. If they recognised Ezio's name and let it spill he was a video game character I think I would just die on the spot.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both" Ezio gracefully states, whilst bowing slightly. I actually think my mum is going to have a blather attack and her legs are gonna give way. But, it is hard being around that man and keeping your wits about you.

"Likewise" my dad replies cheerfully. "Hey, Megan. Do you mean Ezio Auditore Da Firenze the-"

"Assassin!" I shout, cutting my dad off. After receiving startled looks, I try to make a recovery and let out a little cough. "Y-Yeah. That is exactly who he is, dad" I say, giving my dad the wide eyes and waggling eyebrows look. Some people just don't get this hint, and proceed to dig themselves a bigger hole. Or proceed to dig _me_ a hole. But my dad has a great noggin. Seeing Ezio's surprised and excited expression, I add, "You're remembered for your work, Ezio. But don't let that go to your head!" I lie. Great, this will make him cockier than ever. But it's better than the awkwardness from learning he is a video game character.

"Mum, dad. This is Leonardo Da Vinci" I introduce them, shitting myself that one of them will say something about him being a complete genius who goes down in history. And I'm betting it will be my mum. She isn't the sharpest tool in the box, bless her.

"Leonardo Da Vinci!" my mum exclaims with excitement as she takes his hand and vigorously shakes it. Oh, good Lord…

"It is an honour to meet you!" she carries on, making me fear the outcome even more.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Madonna" Leonardo cheerfully replies, although I think he is a bit scared…

"Mum!" I snap, and then look at Leonardo and Ezio and laugh nervously. "Why don't you and dad go upstairs to the room I use. It is the second room as you get to the top of the stairs"

"Ok, love" my mum replies, and gives off a warm smile to Ezio and Leonardo, as does my dad, and they both go upstairs.

"I'm sorry about them, Leonardo. Did they ruin anything when they fell in here?" I ask, concerned that something of his has been damaged. Knowing my parents they would have probably fallen on his goddamn flying machine.

"Oh, no. Everything is fine. They just gave me a fright as they fell to my floor!" Leonardo answers as he smiles widely, still in amazement. "They are welcome to stay here, Megan"

"Really? Oh, thank you, Leonardo! Thank you!" I cry, as I give him a quick squeezy hug with a beaming smile on my face.

"That's quite alright, my dear" Leonardo chuckles, as does Ezio.

"It's good to have Megan back" Ezio smiles. I return a massive grin.

My parents are pretty damn crazy. Hell, it's where I get it from! Things are going to get interesting from here on out…


	15. Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire

**Why hello! :) Feels as if I haven't uploaded a new chapter in months! But I am now, and it is my little christmas gift to you all :) **

**Thank you to these awesome people:**

**Sekachu228**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**Emochild123456**

**SporkedGamer**

**OrderOfThePhoenix117- (Sorry I spelt Phoenix wrong the last time :S Spasm in my fingers as I type so fast bahaha XD )**

**Draconlaris**

**ErmacTT**

**William Banner**

**Rinyu- Thank you, and it's great to see a new name on my reviews list :) **

**CreativeChica39**

**Haruka-Ciel- Thank you so much! I've only just read your review by the way lol. It's great to see a new name on my list :D I'm pleased you are enjoying it and finding it funny XD**

**Thank you every one of you, for regularly reviewing and just staying with me and this story :D One more thing...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you all have an awesome Christmas day and period and let's hope 2011 is awesome for all of us :D **

**DISCLAIMER: WAAAA...I HATE DISCLAIMERS! Seriously, if I really owned Assassin's Creed, I wouldn't be writing something for fan fic, would I? It would be on the shelves in book form, like Renaissance and Brotherhood. **

**Enjoy the chapter guys :) **

* * *

**Chapter 15: Liar, Liar, Pants On Fire.**

"Mum? Dad?" I whisper as I lay on the hard wooden floor in my allocated bedroom. No answer. No sign of life. Oh, wait. I stand corrected. My dad just snorted. God, it's that awkwardness that you feel when you're the first one to wake up at a sleepover, or they fall asleep before you. I sigh, and try once more.

"Calling all parents dumped into the Italian Renaissance-"

"The what now?" my dad mumbles half asleep, but clearly surprised. Well, that woke him up. Looks as if it worked on my mum too, as she is now sitting upright looking at me with a dumbfounded expression. Well, this is going to be fun to explain!

"Megan, dear. Did you just say what I think you said, or do I need to get a hearing aid?" my mum enquires, still looking totally perplexed. It's actually starting to border on amusing now. I know, from experience, that this is the furthest thing from amusing, but even so. Seeing my mum and dad squished together in a single bed with messy bed head hair and completely confused expressions on their faces is rather funny. Well, for me anyway...

"That is right mum, you heard correctly...and need a hearing aid" I cheekily reply. Oh the irony of that comment. Seeing my mum pondering for a moment and opening her mouth to speak, I slip in, "How that works, I don't know. But it just does!"

"It's true" my dad winces, wondering if this may result in a jab to the arm. "You do hear things wrong sometimes. And by sometimes I mean most of the time" my dad adds, smiling softly at his wife.

"Ok, ok, seriously. I need to talk to you both about," I wave my hands in the air in a wide circular notion, "this…situation"

"Well, I'm all ears," my mum states, before realising this is open to numerous jokes and adds, "Don't even think about it."

I smile widely and pass it on to my dad as I glance at him.

"We are currently in Venice in the year 1481. Which means we are in the Italian Renaissance."

"That's impossible!" my dad exclaims, even sneaking in a slight laugh at the end. 'Impossible' is no longer a word in my vocabulary.

I chuckle quietly, "Dad, believe me. Anything is possible," I really feel like singing 'if you just believe...', but my brain is actually sensible today and I decide against it, carrying on. "Look around you," both of my parents do so, eyeing the room slowly. "We are not in the year 2010 anymore. No-where near it"

Giving in and accepting that I am right, my dad shrugs his shoulders. "But…_how_?"

"I don't have the foggiest." is my not so helpful answer.

"Well, some things are just meant to be. Maybe we should just make the most of this?" my mum optimistically suggests. Although, I think she is really shitting herself about the whole situation. I can already see the panic going through her mind about hygiene and cleanliness. She's all for that. So much so that I even joke about her having OCD. I even do a little cheerleader style O-C-D whenever it's called for. Oh yeah, right now she is definitely freaking out. Although, when, err, mother nature blessed me with that time of the month, I freaked out and had a spasm. Rags aren't exactly sanitary. Oh, she is going to have a _fit_!

"I think you should know a couple of things" I start, before being interrupted by my dad.

"Is it going to take long? I need a piss" Lovely, dad.

"No, it won't take long!" I sigh, "Just please, whatever you do, don't piss off the guards." My tone is pleading and somewhat desperate. I _really_ don't want them getting into trouble. It's the exact sort of thing my parents would unintentionally do. Like me. I guess it is hereditary. I continue, "They _will _kill you. They are persistent blighters and will chase you, trust me. I've tried to outrun them, and it is no easy feat. And I'm 22. It will be much harder for ol- ...people…of your age," I say, making a good recovery at the end, I think. "It's not like in 2010 with police who will just put you in a cell. Oh no. These guys here have no mercy." Seeing my dad's expression as he is deep in thought and about to talk, I add, "And before you think about playing dead," I look in my dad's direction and address him with a grin appearing on my lips, "that won't work. Ezio told me that they take no chances here and will behead you anyway." My dad's face drops as he realises that his seemingly ingenious plan wouldn't work. In contrast, my mum's face is a picture. Her mouth is ajar, her forest green eyes wide, and her thin eyebrows furrowed. She is, in a word, worried.

"Mum, don't worry. If you don't get on the wrong side of the guards and treat everyone with respect and kindness as you always do, then you will be just fine" I reassure her, a warm smile spreading my lips as I get up from my seating position on the floor and walk over to the bed and give her a big hug.

"Everything is going to be ok. I actually think you will like it here" I smile cheerfully, and she returns it, looking more relaxed and happier now.

"Thank you, Megan" she murmurs, looking up at me and smiling softly.

"Right, is that all? I really need to use the loo, Megan" my dad interrupts, yet again.

"Ok, dad! We get that you wish to empty your bladder. It's down the hall, two doors down. I'm going to be downstairs if either of you need me" I reply, and then leave the room and proceed to walk downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Ezio" I greet cheerfully as I waltz through to the kitchen to see Leonardo.

"Buonjourno, Megan" Ezio returns with a smile.

"Hello, Leonardo!" I chirp to the artist.

"You seem very happy today, my dear" Leonardo smiles brightly.

"I am!" I beam. "More so than usual. I finally have my parents back with me, Leonardo! Oh, everything is perfect at the moment"

"Treasure every moment of it, Megan. We never know how long we have such perfect moments for" Leonardo states.

"You are right there, my friend" I respond, raising my eyebrows and nodding my head once in agreement.

"Messer…" I hear Ezio say. Although, only just. Peeking through the small gap from the door that is slightly ajar, I notice that my dad and Ezio are in the same room just standing there awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. My dad eyes some of Leonardo's objects on the table, most of them being blueprints for his ideas, and numerous generous piles of books.

"So…" my dad starts. Ah, the classic "so…" to fill that awkward silence. Will it actually work though?

"How was your rest last night?" Ezio begins conversation.

"It wasn't too bad, er, muchos grazias" my dad replies, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly. Oh, for the love of- There he goes, thanking Ezio in the wrong bloody language._ Italian_, dad. Not Spanish! I want to laugh, but it is also extremely cringey to watch.

Ezio simply nods and smiles, probably not having a clue what my dad is on about. And most likely thinking he is completely off his rocker. More silence (inevitably) follows.

"You have a lovely daughter" Ezio breaks the silence with a comment that makes my eyes bulge. Random, Ezio. Very random…

"Thank you" my dad responds with a proud smile on his face. It then fades, and he states, "Have you both- Are you- you know… Are you?" Was that even English? But maybe it wasn't English. Maybe it was 'male talk' or something, because Ezio seemed to understand it. In fact, he's even laughing.

"Oh, no, Messer! I can assure you, we are just friends"

"Ok…" my dad murmurs as he nods and his eyes drift to look at the ground thoughtfully. "I just want you to know, that if you hurt her in any way I will kick your balls so hard they will get lodged in your arsehole" my dad warns, pointing his finger at Ezio. _Oh my good God_! I have to bite my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Seeing Ezio's stunned expression is utterly hilarious. Leonardo has even heard and is now peering over my shoulder through the gap, a curious expression and a smile on his face. Ezio looks totally taken aback, and manages to get out three words through stutters.

"I…er…won't?" are those three words, which he utters with a sheepish grin on his face as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Ezio, was it? I'm sorry if I scared you shitless there, my boy," my dad lets out a laugh and pats Ezio on the shoulder, "I scared you for a moment there didn't I! That is just the normal speech I give to a man who comes into Megan's life. Well, you know how men can be. We can be dicks! I just want to protect her from the bad ones" he explains.

Ezio nods along, his eyes wider than they should be, most likely from the shock of my dad's threat and his somewhat crazy reaction. I cannot help but grin from ear to ear, and have to stifle my giggles.

"That is understandable, Messer Rob"

"Oh, please! Call me Rob!"

"Bene…Rob" Ezio smiles. "If it makes you feel better, I would never hurt Megan"

"That does make me feel better. Thank you, Ezio" my dad smiles warmly. "You know? I think we will get along rather well!"

"The feeling is mutual…" Ezio replies. I wonder if he whole heartedly means that. Or whether he is just thinking, 'you, good sir, are actually a freak'.

"What is going on in here, then?" I innocently ask. Although, I'm still trying not to laugh when I look at Ezio.

"Your father and I were just…"

"Having a nice chat!" my dad finishes Ezio's sentence, after seeing Ezio struggle with it. I'm sure he doesn't want to admit that he got threatened by my dad. Especially when me and Ezio aren't even romantically involved. That must have made it even more embarrassing and awkward. Ha!

"Great," I smile. "Dad, where's mum?"

"She's getting herself washed and presentable. Taking ages, as always. You know what she's like" my dad answers, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, good. When she's ready, we are going to have to get you to the tailors and get you suitable clothing. This," I point at my dad's t-shirt and jeans combo, "isn't gonna do"

"What's wrong with it?" he answers, sounding slightly offended.

"There's nothing wrong with it, if you're in the year 2010. Come on dad, keep up! We're in the Renaissance, you silly billy" I giggle, as I give him a hug. My dad returns a chuckle, which I feel vibrate in his chest.

"I'm going to go and check on your mum. She's been in there for ages!" my dad states as he pulls out of the hug and rests his hands on my shoulders. I simply smile and nod. As he runs upstairs, I turn to Ezio and flash a beaming smile.

"So..." I start, as I slowly walk towards Ezio whilst glancing at the blueprints on the table. "What exactly were you and my dad talking about?" I try to keep a straight face and appear to not have the faintest idea. Of course, I know. I want to see how far Ezio would go to cover it up, or if he will actually tell me the truth. Whatever reaction I get, it is sure to be hilarious.

"We…we, er, were talking about…" Ezio stutters, manically scanning the room looking for inspiration as to what they could have been talking about. "birds!"

"Birds?" I exclaim, nearly letting out the laughter which is bubbling inside right now. I try to go along with it, acting serious. Let's see just how good a liar Messer Auditore is.

"Why were you talking about birds, Ezio?" I half smile, and raise an eyebrow.

"B-because… because…"

"Do you even know?" I smirk.

"One had landed on the window sill!" Ezio blurts, obviously having no idea where he is going with this absurd lie. I put my hands on my hips as I raise both eyebrows. "I had to shoo it away and it sparked the conversation about how pesky they are" Ezio explains, rather badly I might add, and lets out a small laugh as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ezio, has anyone ever told you that lies always find you out in the end?" I remark, a serious expression on my face. Seeing Ezio's own reaction being that of a child being caught with his hand in the cookie jar makes me chuckle rather loudly.

"I'm not lying!" Ezio exclaims. Oh my word, he is still going.

"Ezio, where on my forehead does it say 'idiot'?" I ask, a disbelieving smile on my face. I can't believe he is lying about lying… Wait, does that even make sense?

"What do you mean?" Ezio asks flabbergasted as he shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not lying…" he diverts his eyes to the floor.

"You're lying right now, you bastard!" I counter. "Maybe I should kick your balls so hard they will get lodged in your arsehole…" At hearing this, Ezio quickly looks up at me, his mouth slightly open.

"Sound familiar?" I grin.

"Oh, merda…" Ezio sighs.

"Little word of advice, Ezio" I say as I walk towards him slowly. "Don't lie to a woman. We always find out. _Always_" I smile at him and tilt my head slightly to the side, and walk past, gently knocking my shoulder into his as I do so.

"Look, it doesn't take that long to wash your armpits and brush your teeth!" I can hear my dad's irritated voice coming down the stairs, and my mum's follows.

"I had to sort my hair out too!" she defends herself as she steps down the stairs behind my dad.

"Children, children!" I proclaim. Seriously, I sometimes feel like I'm in the Haribo advert. "When you are quite finished," I say, suddenly adopting a rather posh accent and I don't know why, "we should be heading to the tailors." I point to the door.

"We are ready now, dear" my mum smiles at me, as she walks to the door, with my dad in tow.

"I'll be back in a bit" I tell Ezio and then walk towards the open door, letting in the cool Venetian breeze.

"I'm sorry I lied to you…" Ezio sheepishly apologies.

"After being told you'll get your balls shoved up your arsehole, I don't blame you" I say in between giggles as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

"And 10 years later we're ba- Oh, Ezio, where are you going?" I ask as I approach Leonardo's studio and see Ezio walking away from it.

"I'm going back to the thieves' guild to see Rosa" he replies.

"Ooh, wait one minute and I'll come with you. Mum, dad, follow me." I return.

I usher them into Leonardo's studio. I hand over their new clothing which I helped them pick. They're gonna look the dog's bollocks!

"Could you just take these for me, please? You can just hang them over the wooden chair in our bedroom. I'm going out for a bit, but I'll be back soon. Keep Leonardo company," I kiss them both on the cheek and before turning away, whisper, "And don't say anything unusual, especially about Leonardo being considered a complete genius in our time. Love you!" With that I spin on my heels and walk over to Ezio who is looking over at us and waiting patiently.

"Ready now" I smile, and we both go on our merry way.

* * *

I decide to wait outside while Ezio is talking to Antonio in his study. As I am leaning against the wall and watching the clouds slowly drift by, I am taken by surprise when Rosa limps out of a small building and addresses me.

"Oh! Rosa, you startled me" I gasp, my hand on my chest.

"Sorry" she smiles, as she hops over to me.

"If you've come to see Ezio, he's talking to Antonio in his study" I say, as I look at the door and then back at Rosa's calm face.

"Ah. So, why have you come here with Ezio?" Rosa enquires with her lips turning up into a smile and her eyes playfully narrowing. Is she trying to imply something here?

"I just came to see how you were doing after your little accident" I reply, innocently.

Rosa's smile widens, and she diverts her gaze to the ground. "I think that is a lie…" she looks at me, as if asking for my name.

"Megan" I grant her wish.

"Megan" Rosa confirms, almost storing it in the back of her mind. "Did you come here to be with a certain someone?"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there…" I start, holding my hand out with my palm facing outwards, but Rosa's tongue just doesn't stop lashing out the comments.

"I think you're here to spend more time with Ezio" she states, laughter present in her voice.

"That's absurd. I came here to see how you were and to get away from being indoors longer than I have to be"

"If it is so absurd, why are you blushing?" she grins, and raises an eyebrow. As you do whenever someone says these foul words, my hand immediately makes contact with my cheek, which actually feels a little warmer than usual. But that's because I'm embarrassed, right? She's pulling this from the air!

"Me and Ezio are just friends, really" I try to reason with Rosa. She's not buying it, because she just lets out a small laugh. She's loving this.

"You can tell yourself that all you like, but I'm sure deep down you know it's a lie" Rosa counters, pity almost detectable in her voice.

"Ok, with all due respect, I think you've gone far enough with this" I state firmly, keeping a straight face so she knows that I'm not messing around. At this point, Ezio walks out of Antonio's study.

Detecting slight tension, he asks, "Is everything ok?"

I keep my gaze on Rosa, and reply "Everything is fine" before walking a few steps away.

'_To spend more time with Ezio' _and basically saying I'm in denial of 'feelings' I have for Ezio. How ludicrous!

"So, what brings you to me?" Rosa asks flirtatiously. _'What brings you to me?_' Don't flatter yourself, love. What makes her think-Oh god, I'm getting myself all worked up now. She's _really_ pissed me off!

"I was hoping you could help me with something" Ezio purrs as he walks slowly towards her, flashing the signature charming grin to get on her good side. Or in her bed.

"And that would be…" Rosa smoothly replies as Ezio places his finger under her chin and tilts it upwards. Suddenly, I feel rather sick.

"To climb the way you do" Ezio finishes, telling his wish. Rosa pulls away, scrunching her nose up as if smelling something bad.

"Va bene, I can do that-Well, I can't, but Franco can" Rosa answers.

"Ezio, I'm going back to Leonardo's" I mutter, irritation probably evident in my voice, but I couldn't give a toss.

"Why?" Ezio asks, puzzled.

"There's only so much flirting I can watch in a day, and now I'm bored. I'll see you back at Leonardo's" I reply, and turn and walk away. I don't even say a farewell to Rosa. I just leave, because I've had enough. Why is it that you can be so perfectly happy, and then one person can take it all away in an instant?

* * *

Surprise, surprise, Ezio didn't come back to Leonardo's. In fact, I haven't seen him properly for about three days in a row now. Yeah, that's right my friends. He's been with Rosa. Climbing with her, and shit like that. I hear the door creak open and several footsteps on the wooden floor. So, he finally decides to come and see his other friends.

"What has been wrong with you recently?" Ezio curiously asks as he walks into the studio and sees me sitting in the armchair.

"_What_? What has been wrong with me? What has been wrong with _you_!" I exclaim, hardly believing my ears, and sport a frown whilst I narrow my eyes.

"What do _you_ mean, what has been wrong with _me_?" Ezio shoots back, clearly taking this to heart.

"You've just totally neglected Leonardo and I, for Rosa and your little hobo friends. But mostly Rosa...," I say with a slight frown on my face. It's all coming out now.

"That's unfair, Megan…"

"No, Ezio. What is unfair is you totally ditching us and only visiting when you need food and a roof over your head. Recently all you do is go climbing with Rosa, flirt with Rosa-" I get cut off from my fast paced rant.

"I wasn't flirting" Ezio innocently replies.

"Oh my…" I utter in sheer disbelief as I get up from the armchair. "You do it so much you don't even realise you're doing it!" I exclaim, and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, that is ridiculous! And why didn't you say goodbye to Rosa the other day?" Ezio counters, taking slow steps towards me.

"Why should you care, Ezio?" I sigh, and let my shoulders drop.

After a slight pause, and a thoughtful look passing over his face as he looks at me, Ezio states, "Are you jealous of her?"

I nearly choke on my own saliva.

"Me? Jealous of Rosa? Not being funny or anything, Ezio, but what is there to be jealous of?" I'm aware this makes me sound like a complete bitch, but I'm really past caring about at least trying to act as if I like Rosa. I don't have the time nor patience to listen to her snide comments and false accusations.

"What is wrong with you today?" Ezio asks, frowning.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Ezio!" I irritatedly reply, gritting my teeth.

"I think you're jealous of Rosa because you are not the only female friend I have now" Ezio ponders aloud.

I shake my head and smile slightly as I rub my forehead gently. "That's absurd! You flatter yourself too much" I say as I look away to the side, my gaze away from Ezio.

"I know that you know I'm right. I've known you for three years, Megan. I've learnt a thing or two about you in that time and I know when you are lying. You're just going to have to accept the fact I have her as a friend now, too"

"Seriously, Ezio. I couldn't give a shit if you had one, or two, or _twenty _other female friends!" tears are starting to prickle my eyes now, as the anger is coming to boiling point. "Just go back to Rosa," I exclaim, throwing my hand to the side, "because right now you are being a complete jack arse!" And with that I storm upstairs and in good old dramatic fashion, slam the door. All at once, the tears fall. Why am I getting so angry and worked up about this?

Because deep, deep down…I know Ezio is right.


	16. Wrong End Of The Stick, Guys!

**Heya fanficers! I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas :D I give ye all another chappie :) **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME! **

**Sekachu228**

**William Banner**

**SporkedGamer**

**Emochild123456**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**Amica- Thank you for the review! Nice to see a new name! :D **

**Xxnikkigirl123xX**

**Lulifity- Now, that review was made of WIN, my friend. Thank you! :D **

**Altair'sFan123**

**PeacefullyCrazy**

**Rinyu**

**Draconlaris- Yesh, they can be very embarrassing, but where would we be without them, eh? xD**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Wrong End Of The Stick, Guys!**

So, previously in my life my parents have magically popped up, I got accused of being in love with Ezio by Rosa, and jealous of Rosa by Ezio. Oh, how the mind boggles. How do I deal with the whole thing? By throwing a dramatic tantrum, that's how. I'm not looking forward to bumping into Ezio downstairs this morning. Maybe I could just be like some gremlin that only emerges from the bedroom for food or to relieve my bladder when absolutely necessary… No, no. That _won't_ be necessary. I don't particularly _want_ to go downstairs, for it shall be goddamn awkward, but I'm going to. And, I'm being extra courageous today, my chums. I'm going to try and patch things up with Ezio. But in the 'you're a complete arse and you can apologise first' kinda way.

You see, whilst I was screaming into my pillow last night it gave me time to think. Ezio was absolutely right by saying I was jealous. No, actually. He was_ half _right. I was jealous because Rosa was taking Ezio away, and was spending every possible moment with him. It just hurt that Ezio hadn't even thought about me…or Leonardo. Oh crap, back up a moment… That _would_ make me jealous of Rosa, making Ezio completely right. But I'm not going to admit that to him. His head could explode. Well, now is a good a time as any. Might as well just bite the bullet and get it over with now. Wish me luck. I let out a long sigh as I roll out of bed and make my way to the stairs.

To my surprise, Ezio is actually laying the table, delicately placing the plates and cups to be used for breakfast. Ezio notices me standing at the bottom of the stairs, and looks at me with a blank expression for a split second, before commencing with laying the table. I take small steps towards him and spotting the pile of plates and cups to be placed, I decide to give Ezio a hand. We both lay the table slowly and in silence. I don't think that my 'you're an arse so you can apologise first' plan is going to work. I _did_ call Ezio a jack arse last night, just because he said something that was actually true. And I couldn't handle it. Immediately, my brain yells, "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" because hey, it's retarded. And what if Ezio is using the same technique? Then we will not get anywhere! Oh, screw this!

"Hey…" I smile and look up at Ezio as I finish placing a plate on the table.

"I was wondering when you were going to talk to me again," Ezio replies, a half smile visible on his lips.

"Look, Ezio. About last night…" I start.

"What happened last night?" I hear my dad ask anxiously as he stands at the bottom of the stairs. So, he finally emerges from his bed.

"Dad, noth-"

"What? What did they do last night?" my mum asks. For the love of God…

"Mum, noth-" I try again, but it is futile when I have nincompoops for parents.

"I don't know, but obviously _something_ has happened" my dad ponders, suspicious.

"Did they-" my mum then gasps aloud, "Have-"

"Whoa, I'm gonna stop you right there, mum!" I cry, knowing exactly what word is coming.

"What happened last night?" Leonardo enquires. Oh great, let's just have a mother's meeting, shall we?

"Everyone, if you will let me speak; nothing happened between me and Ezio last night, ok? Sorry to disappoint you" I explain, holding my hands up.

"Megan, it's not wrong if you had. But just remember," my dad looks at Ezio, "Don't be silly, wrap your willy."

_I want to die._

* * *

"If everyone really thought we had... 'enjoyed each other's company' last night, maybe we should just go ahead and-"

"Yeah. Let's do it" I bluntly reply, cutting Ezio off as I finish drying a plate used for breakfast.

Ezio nearly does a double take and looks at me cautiously, not sure whether I'm being serious or not.

"Seriously?" he asks, a smirk slowly appearing on his lips.

"No!" I shout, nearly smacking him in the head, "Really, Ezio? You said you know when I'm lying after knowing me for three years, and you honestly didn't know then?" I ask, completely flabbergasted.

"You don't usually play along when I'm joking about things like that" Is Ezio's defence. I merely smile in response.

"Anyway," I shake my head and roll my eyes, "As I was saying before everyone got the wrong end of the stick…"

"Si?"

"I'm sorry I went off on one last night. I was just so pissed off with Rosa and then you starting on me just added to it, and I just snapped"

"Wait, what did Rosa say to annoy you so much?" Ezio asks with a frown on his face.

My eyes widen slightly. I don't exactly want to tell him. What if he just gets all cheeky on me? That will surely lead to embarrassment, and therefore blushing. And then Ezio will get the wrong goddamn idea.

"Oh, it was nothing…" I reply, trying to get off the topic.

"But you just said it really pissed you off" Ezio laughs. Goddamn it!

"Rosa accused me of being in love with you!" I snap, and shrug my shoulders and roll my eyes after I finish.

"Which is just that, I'm assuming? An accusation?" Ezio tries me.

"Well, yes…" I quietly reply, Ezio simply nods in response with a half-smile on his face. Wait, what? No cheeky comment? No teasing?

"I'm sorry for calling you a jack arse, too…" I mutter, at which Ezio chuckles.

"Megan, it's ok. We all say things we don't mean when we're angry. I'm sorry I angered you further with what_ I_ said"

"Apology accepted" I respond cheerfully. "So, what trouble will you be getting yourself into today?" I joke.

"I need to pay Antonio a visit, and see how the plan is coming along," Ezio answers. I nod in response. "Do you want to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I answer with a smile, adopting a rather posh accent. It just comes so naturally!

* * *

As we approach the door of Antonio's study, I feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Probably because Rosa is most likely going to be in the room too, and after what happened only a few days ago there is going to be a very cut worthy tension in the room. What if looking at her makes me feel angry again? Because you know there are those types of people in the world. We all know one. What if Rosa is one of those people? Oh God, this isn't going to be good. Whilst my brain rattles on inside my thick skull, Ezio performs two rhythmic taps on the door. It slowly opens, and Ugo can be seen standing in the doorway.

"Please, enter!" he warmly demands, making us feel welcome.

"I have brought a friend along, if that is ok" Ezio announces, after seeing somewhat confused faces in the room. I spot Rosa's however, and it's a smile. It's not evil but it's like a laughing smile, slightly twisted into a pout as if to say, 'Here you are with Ezio. _Again._' Oh, GO DO ONE! If she says anything, God help me…

"That is quite alright, Ezio. And who is this beautiful young lady?" Antonio smiles warmly at me.

Well. That compliment has taken be back just a tad. I just stand there, my wide eyes blinking slowly. I mean, c'mon. What else am I meant to do? Say 'Why thank you, my good sir!' in a posh high pitched voice? Shamefully, that is exactly what I do.

"Why thank you, my good sir!" I giggle, and get this. I even do a slight courtesy. Gordon Bennet.

_Act normal!_

"My name is Megan…" I cough, and look at the ground at my feet.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Megan" he chuckles. "I am Antonio. And we also have Ugo and Rosa here, too."

"Pleased to meet you" I reply, smiling all the while. Antonio looks at Ezio, as if getting back to business.

"Your good work has restored us to our former strength, Ezio. We are ready to strike" he explains, even clenching his fist out in front of him, which to me just screams, 'Holy crap, I love vengeance!'

"Just tell me what needs to be done, and I'll see that it is" Ezio replies from under his ivory hood. His voice sounds rather excited, but not the typical excitement. Kind of like he's constipated and is finally in the middle of having a shit. It just sounds rather odd. But laughable. And I'm all for that.

"You'll approach from above, under the cover of night. Emilio has posted archers around the Palazzo. Kill them. But do so quietly. As they fall, my men shall replace them" Antonio explains.

"What about the guards?" Ezio enquires, sensing a flaw in the plan.

"When you've finished with the archers, we'll regroup in front of this building," Antonio replies, hovering his hand in a circular motion over his wooden model of the city, "here- and discuss next steps"

"Nessun problema. I'll take care of the archers and return to you" Ezio smirks from under the hood.

"Then it's settled," Antonio smiles, as he walks over to Ezio and rests a hand on his shoulder."In bocca al lupo" I have no idea what he just said.

"Crepi il lupo!" Ezio enthusiastically replies, resting his hand on Antonio's shoulder in a friendly gesture. And again, I have no idea what was just said. Maybe I should try and brush up on Italian…

* * *

"Megan!" Rosa's raspy voice calls me. I turn around suddenly, curious as to what she wants with me.

"What is it, Rosa?" I reply, my face straight.

"I have reason to believe I offended you the other day. I was just teasing…" she explains.

"Yeah, alright" I reply, letting Rosa's comment go over my head, and I turn to walk away. Yet, I stand rooted to the spot and let out a sigh. I turn around again to face Rosa.

"Look. I didn't want to come across as rude, or stuck up when we first met. But you kinda made me look that way with your silly accusation. Sometimes people need to know where the line is and when to stop. You didn't. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh seeing as we don't even know each other, but I'm just highlighting it to you in case you didn't know how you may offend or piss people off sometimes. Maybe later you'll even thank me, because it could have saved you from a slap in the face" After that little speech, I expect I'd actually get a slap from Rosa, but she's just smiling slightly as I stand there, catching my breath.

"Merda…you certainly speak your mind!" She chuckles softly.

I shrug my shoulders and flash a small smile. "I'm not a bitch though, Rosa. And I'm sure you're not either. I think we both just got off on the wrong foot…"

"Mhmm, but I'm up for starting over. It would be nice to have female company for a change, after all" Rosa smiles.

"Then you've got yourself a female companion!" I return, my smile growing warmer.

Women are such two faced bitches.

* * *

"So, where are we meeting them, exactly?" I ask Ezio, who is walking rather quickly. And to be frank, it's fairly difficult trying to keep up, especially in this goddamn dress. Ezio suddenly comes to a halt, causing me to crash into his back. He turns back to give me a joking, 'Watch it!' look, and I smile sheepishly in return.

"They should be _here._This is where Antonio said to meet..." Ezio says as he strains his neck to observe the area.

"Maybe we're early? Or they might be late?" I suggest. Where are mobile phones when you need them, eh? Ezio doesn't get a chance to reply, as a quick 'Pstt!' grabs our attention. In a shadowy area, there they are. Antonio, Ugo and Rosa, beckoning us to join them. We abide, and walk swiftly over to them.

"Well done, Ezio! Everything is going according to plan. As we speak, my men are replacing the archers you've removed." Antonio happily explains.

"But not the building itself. Emilio's guards still patrol its border" Ezio butts in, obviously not thinking Antonio has thought ahead.

"Use my men, they can distract the guards- save you from having to fight" Ugo suggests. Pretty good thinking too if you ask me.

"Oh so sneaky" I say aloud while smirking.

"Well, he is an assassin…" Ugo responds, who also has a smile on his face.

"And when it comes time to storm the place, remember what I've taught you!" Rosa whispers. Ezio nods in response, taking in his ally's useful tips and suggestions.

"Si cauto, Ezio. We await word of your success" Are Antonio's final words to Ezio, before we turn away and make our way to the Palazzo.

Well, let's go kill an acorn head.


	17. I'm So Tired Of Climbing This Shit

**Happy New Year everyone! :) I hope everyone had fun. **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME! **

**Lulifity**

**MissMagix9- Good to see a new name! Pleased you're enjoying it :D **

**SporkedGamer**

**William Banner**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**RavenStark**

**Draconlaris**

**Altair'sFan123**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x**

**Amica- Thank you for your I can't send you a private thank you message, so it's here instead :) Thanks for lovely comments. I use that language, 'eg:Gordon Bennett' in everyday life...I'm a odd one XD **

**TopKicker26- Great to see a new name! Thank you, and I'm pleased you're enjoying this :D **

**RinYu**

**Auditore- Again, great to see a new name on the reviews list :D Pleased you like it :) **

**Doomstone- Again, awesome to see a new name! :D Thanks for sticking with this all the way :) **

**Alix117- I do like seeing a new name XD So thank you :D **

**EmoChild123456**

**Disclaimer: Anyone with half a brain knows that some odd girl who goes by the name "Shelleythesnail" does not own Assassin's Creed 2 or any of the characters in this story, apart from Megan XD**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter guys :D **

* * *

**Chapter 17- I'm So Tired Of Climbing This Shit.**

Hindsight, is a beautiful thing. And deeply frustrating. Why would I really want to know what I _should_ have done? Like not accompany Ezio on this mission. I am not prepared for this assassin, climbing shit, 'stabby stabby' business.

"Why did I agree to come with you, Ezio?" I gasp in between shallow breaths as I cautiously make my way over the rooftops behind Ezio, every so often delicately pressing my foot on a tile to make sure it is securely in place and won't cause me to fall off the roof like a fumbling idiot.

"You tell me," Ezio quietly responds, with laughter in his voice.

I let out a small laugh with the little oxygen I have. And when I say 'small laugh', what I really mean is a wheeze, like a very unfit old man. This, not very surprisingly, grabs Ezio's attention, and he spins round. I don't know if he thinks that it really _is_ an old man on the rooftops with us, or if he is concerned that I may be dying. Either way, he can now see me with a pitiful expression on my face as I stare up, hunched over with my hands resting on my kneecaps and my dark brown curls falling across my face, sticking slightly to my sweaty forehead.

"Was…was that noise you?" Ezio asks, looking around, confused.

"If you are referring to the wheezing noise," Ezio looks at me, "Then yes, I am ashamed to say that it was I"

"Maybe you should join Antonio…" Ezio suggests, worried.

"I'm not bloody dying! I can…I can go on…" I reply, determination evident in my voice. "I think…" I add, with a mutter under my breath.

"You might be able to get to the end of these rooftops, Megan, but you're not going to be able to get onto the Palazzo roof." Ezio points out.

"I'll use the front door" I sarcastically quip. The sad thing is that there is a hint of seriousness in what I just said there… Ezio gives the look I have seen too many times since I've been here. The, 'you're not funny. No. _Really' _look,complete with a raised eyebrow and twisted lips.

"Oh, c'mon! You've gotta know by now when I'm joking!" I reply, a cheeky smile on my face as I raise my hands in defence.

"Shh! Do you want to alert the guards down there?" Ezio firmly utters under his breath as he places his gloved hand over my mouth. I stare back at him, wide eyed, and he takes his hand away slowly, keeping his deep gaze on me all the while.

"Sorry…" I whisper, my mouth dropping at the side into an 'oops' expression. Ezio smiles at my reaction.

"So, what are you going to do while I'm taking care of Emilio? Like I said, there isn't any way for you to get in"

I sigh, defeated and let my shoulders drop, "There really isn't any point in me being here, is there?" I reply, letting out a small laugh.

"You! What are you doing up here?" a voice shouts aggressively. Shit.

I look down at the guard, now reaching to his hip for his sword.

"Just admiring the view, my fine fellow!" I reply, my voice nervous and wavering a little. I turn to Ezio.

"Go! Run!"

"What? And just leave you?" Ezio replies, doubt in his voice as he takes a step closer to me and grips my arm.

"He has only seen _me_. This is your chance to get away, Ezio! If you don't grab it then you'll lose your chance to defeat Emilio tonight, and all the planning will go to waste. I'll just convince him it's all a misunderstanding and if the worst comes to the worst I shall run into the horizon, flailing my arms all the while" I tell Ezio, who doesn't seem to like what he is hearing, even though I do have a point. I turn to see the guard making his way up a ladder to the rooftop.

"Quick, Ezio. He's coming!" I mutter under my breath, as I give him a gentle push to move along. With a defeated sigh, he obeys, although not before mentioning,

"Be careful, Megan. I don't want anything bad to happen to you"

"You too, Ezio. Now go!" At this, Ezio flashes a sad smile and then runs along the rooftop, before jumping off of it to the next one, like a cat. I turn my attention to the guard coming up the ladder. The bastard is occupying my only way off this rooftop! Desperately looking around for a different way off this roof, I spot a pile of hay below me. Oh hell _no_…

"What are you doing up here?" the guard spits at me, as he walks towards me with his weapon held tightly in his hand. Oh, he's ready for a fight. I eye my surroundings, and my gaze keeps falling on the pile of hay, and the fast approaching guard. The hay may as well be calling out, 'For crying out loud, USE ME, WOMAN!" The man before me may be ready for a fight and a bit of murderous activity tonight, but I'm certainly not. My stomach tightens into a knot as my brain confirms what I was fearing of having to do. Without giving myself time to go back on my decision, I give a quick salute to the guard, and leap off of the edge of the roof. The drop wasn't that great, but even so, I'm fuelled with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I scramble out of the pile of hay, and bound off down the narrow street as the guard throws frustrated curses my way, and a wide smile emerges on my coral lips.

* * *

"Megan? What are you doing here? And where is Ezio?" Antonio questions, as I re-join the small group, breathless.

"Ezio should be fine. We were on the rooftops and a guard down below spotted me. Luckily, he hadn't noticed Ezio, so I told him to keep going and leave the guard to me" I explain, stopping occasionally to catch my breath.

"And did you teach the guard a few lessons?" Rosa smiles, raising her eyebrows.

"No. I fled" I reply bluntly, most likely disappointing them all. And I think it did, as they all reply with an 'Oh…'

"But the main thing is that Ezio is still on track to kill Emilio" I reply after the awkward silence, spreading a little bit of optimism around.

"You are right, Megan. Good work" Antonio smiles, as he rests a hand on my shoulder. I return the gesture and smile back at him.

"Antonio, it is time!" a thief disguised as an archer calls quietly, causing us to make our way to the Palazzo. Rosa disappears, planning to join the other archers on the rooftops, whilst I stay put with Antonio and Ugo. We wait outside the main doors of the Palazzo, hearing very little of what is going on inside. Eventually, the doors are opened by a smiling Rosa disguised as an archer also. Antonio makes his way in, and I follow with Ugo and several other thieves in tow.

"Seta is fallen and Emilio is no more! All thanks to you, Ezio!" Antonio cheerfully exclaims, and rests a hand on Ezio's shoulder. Ezio responds by resting his own hand on Antonio's outstretched arm.

"Go! Tear down Emilio's banners! Return what he has stolen from the people…" Antonio orders Ugo and his other thieves. See, I'm getting good- I'm no longer calling them hobos.

"Tell me, Ezio…How can I repay you for your service?" Antonio asks. And it sounds wrong. If anyone didn't know that the service was killing someone, they'd get the wrong idea. Well, I would. Or is it just me?

"Money's always nice…" Ezio responds with a smile on his face.

"Easy enough" Antonio turns to a thief holding a chest full of money, who produces a small pouch just for Ezio. Antonio hands it to him, and Ezio tightens his grip on it. Now, he's either thinking, 'Kerching!' or 'Tight Arses…'

"What else?" Antonio enquires. Wait- _More_! Is Antonio secretly the Genie from Aladdin or something? I think I should be entitled to one wish…

"Emilio was meeting with a man named Carlo. He looked to be a government official. Do you know him?" Ezio asks. So he's opting for knowledge? Can't say I saw that coming from Ezio. Don't tell him I said that…

"Carlo Grimaldi. He sits on the Council of Ten," Antonio informs. "Why do you ask? What are you up to?" he adds, his tone taking a curious turn.

"I have a meeting to attend" Ezio states whilst taking a graceful bow, which Antonio returns. Ezio walks swiftly towards me.

"Should I see you at Leonardo's?" I ask, walking alongside him.

"No," Ezio replies bluntly, still walking swiftly. He then stops abruptly, and looks at me. "I want to show you something" he tells me with a soft smile on his face.

"Very enigmatic…" I reply, looking at him with both eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Come with me" he says, his voice a slight whisper, as he flashes that charming smile, making my heart flutter. He gently holds my hand, in which I look from my hand in his soft one to his smiling face, and beam with a grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Where are we going?" I ask excitedly as he pulls me along slightly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Follow me" Ezio responds, and even though I can't see his face at this point, I just _know_ he is smirking right now underneath that hood. Our hands lose contact and I follow him, uncertainty and excitement making my stomach flip.

We make our way through the Venetian streets, and Ezio suddenly stops at a building with a ladder.

"Forgotten where we are going?" I ask him mockingly, as I look at him with a smile on my face.

"No, our destination is here. Well, above us…" Ezio explains, grinning at that last detail. I look at him in disbelief, and then my eyes fall upon the top of the building, where I can see an eagle soaring. Looking at the numerous ladders and platforms placed around the extremely tall building, it clicks, and I realise just where we are bloody going. I look at Ezio again, my face one of sheer shock, point at the two of us, and then to the top of the building. Ezio lets out a chuckle and nods in response.

"No way in hell, Ezio" I say, shaking my head from side to side slowly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not great with heights, so if you honestly think I'm going to _climb_ to the top then you are seriously deluded" I say stubbornly. "If you want to get me to the top you're gonna have to carry me, Quasi Modo and Esmeralda style. And that isn't happening either!"

"Megan, trust me" Ezio says softly, locking his light eyes onto my own dark ones and holding out his hand. Oh, well! How can I say no now when he's used _that _one on me?

I let out a deep sigh, "Ok! But you've used that card now. You can't use it again, alright?" I laugh, placing my shaky hand in Ezio's warm one.

As if sensing my terrified nature from my trembling hand, he assures me, "I won't let any harm come to you. Just relax"

"I know you won't" I smile, and take a deep breath.

Ezio smiles back, and squeezes my hand slightly. "Come on" he says, as he lets go of my hand and takes several steps backwards, before turning and climbing the ladder. I follow suit and keep a tight grasp on the ladder.

"I'm going to go the same route as you" Ezio informs me as he waits for me to reach the top of the first platform.

"Why's that? In case I fall and die?" I joke, as I clamber off of the ladder and onto the first platform. Ezio can't resist a laugh.

"Well, actually-" He starts, but doesn't finish as I jab him in the arm with a smile and a joking frown on my slightly flushed face.

"Just don't look down, and you'll make it just fine" Ezio advises as he begins to climb the next ladder.

"Great advice, really!" I counter, nerves getting the better of me.

I can't believe I'm actually climbing to the top of the building Antonio and Ezio climb in the game when they are finding a way into the Palazzo. This is insane, and I think I'm going to die. And shit, I just looked down! Jesus Christ...

"Ezio! This had better be good!" I shout, as he is speeding ahead. Show off.

"Stop your moaning, you're nearly there!" Ezio chuckles, as he kneels near the edge and hold out his hand, ready to help me up.

"You don't need to hold your hand out to me like I'm a bloody nincompoop, Ezio" I remark, still climbing the ladder. Then, my heart nearly jumps out of my mouth when I do the dreaded "I thought there was another step and there wasn't" thingy majiggy. Gripping the ladder tightly, I notice Ezio's hand is still there, waiting to be grabbed in this truly terrifying moment of my life. So I do, and almost rip it off.

"Easy!" Ezio exclaims. "It's alright, you've made it now" he reassures me with laughter in his voice, as he pulls me up onto the very top of the building.

"You are insa-" I moan, but it turns to a mere short mutter as I look up and notice the view. Ezio can't hide a big smirk as he watches me look at the scenery in awe. The dark blue midnight sky and a blanket of glittering stars, covering Venice. My mouth is agape, and then it turns up into a smile.

"I am what?" Ezio chimes, probably wanting me to tell him how wrong I was. I turn my head to look at him, and smile softly.

"You were right to bring me here" I reply, at which Ezio grins widely. I admire the breath-taking view once again, and add, "It is absolutely beautiful…Like nothing I have seen before" I smile, and sigh.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Ezio asks quietly, and flashes his signature smile. How can I say no? I turn my head again to acknowledge him for a few good seconds, and smile brightly.

"Ezio, the roof isn't flat. It's _pointy. _Do you think that it is a good idea_?" _I chuckle.

"Well, then we can sway" he counters, grinning from ear to ear as he walks over to me and gestures for me to give him my hand. The beaming smile is still plastered on my face, not likely to fade anytime soon, and I look up from Ezio's hand to his face, slightly lit up by the soft moonlight. I put my hand gently in his and he twirls me round, taking me by surprise and I can't help but let out a giggle.

"Ezio! I thought we were going to sway!" I exclaim through giggles.

"Well, if that's what you want…" Ezio replies, and stops the twirling. Not him. He stops twirling _me._

"Thank you" I smile up at him, as we gently sway from side to side under the stars. "I was starting to get a bit dizzy there" I chuckle.

Ezio responds with a simple "Mhmm" laughing noise, nearly in my ear as we are standing pretty close together, his arm around my small waist and mine on his shoulder. After that, there is no sound from either of our lips as we slowly sway in silence, the only noise to be heard being the wind whistling every now and then.

"Thank you Ezio" I say, my voice quiet, and we both pull away.

"For what?" Ezio asks, looking down on me with his hands resting on my shoulders.

"For _this_. Bringing me here. This is the most fun I've had in a while" I smile.

"Nessun problema" Ezio replies with a warm smile on his face, causing him to look very pleased with himself. Ezio walks slowly to the edge, and sits down with his legs dangling over the edge.

"Ezio, isn't that unsafe?" I enquire as I take small steps towards him, trying to keep my balance on the roof.

"Si" Ezio bluntly remarks, at which I cannot contain laughter, and it bursts out. "As long as you're cautious you won't fall, Megan. Come, sit with me" Ezio explains, and invites me to sit down by patting the space next to him. Oh, what the hell- I've already climbed this building, what harm is it to sit on the edge and look out across the city in all its beauty? I carefully lower myself into a sitting position and then scoot over on my bum to let my legs dangle over the edge. For a clumsy idiot like me, that is the most sensible and safest way.

"I come here often at night time. I like to think that my father and brothers are among the stars looking down on Earth," Ezio explains as he looks intently at the twinkling stars. "Looking down on me. It's stupid, I know…" Ezio trails off, shaking his head.

"No it's not" I reassure, sending a soft smile his way. "You know, that's the deepest thing I've heard you say…" I add, and my smile widens into a cheeky grin. I lean backwards until I am laying on my back, and stare up at the stars above on the dark blue canvas that is the night sky.

"What are you doing?" Ezio laughs, looking over at me.

"I'm stargazing! I've never done it before, but always wanted to. I guess this is my chance, right?" I respond excitedly, not taking my eyes off of the stars. Ezio decides to join me, and lays down besides me. I have no idea what time it is, and I don't care. I could live in this moment forever. As our conversations of life and other numerous things dies down, my eyes succumb to closing and the stars disappear.


	18. Just Friends

**Why, hello everybody :) I hope everyone is well and the new year is off to a good start for you all. Here's the next chapter for y'all :D **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME!**

**SporkedGamer**

**Sekachu228**

**Altair'sFan123**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x**

**Emochild123456**

**Xxnikkigirl123xX**

**RinYu**

**Auditore**

**Lulifity**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**RavenStark**

**babygothgirl**

**WolfAngel75**

**amica**

**TopKicker26**

**Draconlaris**

**Assassin Massie**

**DoomStone**

**You're all awesome :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, I effing hate you, disclaimer. Everyone, you know how it goes xD**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Just Friends.**

I am awoken by soft cooing, which causes my brows to furrow and my eyes to flutter open slowly as not to blind myself from the bright sunlight. Whoa…it's a lot brighter than it normally is in the mornings. Didn't I pull the curtains last night or something? As my eyes adjust and everything comes into focus, I notice fluffy white clouds slowly drifting by in the crystal clear blue sky. As I try to sit up slowly, I feel a weight across my arm and partly on my chest also. It's Ezio's arm. Ok. Bizzare… Gently taking his arm off me and leaving it by his side,(don't worry, it's still attached to his body) I slowly sit up, confusion hovering above me like one of the clouds above. My head turns to spy the culprit of the soft cooing that awoke me from my deep sleep. A pigeon, with its grey and white feathers rustling in the crisp, cool breeze. Looking past the pigeon, I then notice the grand view of Venice, and remember just exactly where I am.

"Holy shit!" I scream, sitting up even more upright like a meerkat from sheer shock. Of course, Ezio brought me up here last night! Hearing my scream, and feeling me bash into him slightly as I shuffle into him on my arse to get as far away from the edge as possible, he lets out a laugh.

"What's wrong, mia cara?" Ezio charmingly purrs, still seeming drowsy and half asleep. I turn around slowly, transitioning into a kneeling position.

"What's wrong?" I cry in disbelief, my clear blue eyes bulging. "We have woken up on a roof, Ezio! I can't believe we fell asleep here. What if one of us had rolled off it in our sleep or something?" I waffle, fear and shock causing me to forget about taking a breath and speaking calmly.

"Calm down, Megan!" Ezio reassures, chuckling slightly, as he rests a hand on my shoulder. His touch does calm me down. Despite being on the top of a very, _very_ tall building, I start to feel safer being in Ezio's company.

"If it wasn't safe to fall asleep here I would have carried you down on my back when you fell asleep" Ezio explains, a grin on his face.

"Wait, I fell asleep first?" I ask, surprised.

"Si. I was talking to you and there was no answer. Rather rude if you ask me…" Ezio says, feigning offence with a pout on his lips as he looks to the side. He actually looked incredibly gay just then.

"Don't do that face again" I advise, smiling and biting my lip slightly as I shake my head slowly.

"What, this one?" And he proceeds to repeat the facial expression which makes me just shudder.

I shake my head more rapidly as I tightly shut my eyes and frown, making it known to Ezio just how much I hate it. This of course, is a massive mistake as he is now smiling from ear to ear and will most likely do it over and over just to piss me off.

"I enjoyed myself last night" Ezio announces, just…out of no-where. I blink twice in quick succession and raise my eyebrows simultaneously. I then notice Ezio's warm smile, and smile in return.

"I did too…" My happy thoughts of last night are interrupted as I remember something. Something totally obvious, but nevertheless I've remembered…and it's not great. I gasp aloud and my two hands end up touching the top of my head as I stare at Ezio with both eyes wide open.

"We didn't go back to Leonardo's last night!" I gasp.

"Really? I would have never-"

"No, no, Ezio. You don't understand. _We didn't go home last night_. My parents and Leonardo might have been worrying! Oh no, no, no…" I ramble, slowly changing from my kneeling position into a crouched one as I try to stand without losing balance and promptly dying.

"Megan, it's ok. Look, Leonardo knows I come here sometimes. And I don't always go back to his home every night anyway-" Ezio explains, trying to calm me down.

"But-" I cut in, an anxious expression gracing my face.

"Your parents also know that you were with me last evening" Ezio butts in, speaking sense, actually.

"Even so, I still need to hurry back to Leonardo's. Just in case they are worrying themselves silly" I conclude, heading towards the ladder.

"Bene…" Ezio answers, "You know, if you want to get back to Leonardo's quickly, there is a fast way down from here…" Ezio suggests, as he looks towards the viewpoint's wooden platform and then back at me with a rather valiant look on his face. I stare at Ezio thoughtfully, and then back at the wooden platform, awaiting the brave individual to leap off of it. I then slowly look back at Ezio and narrow my eyes as if trying him. Is he being serious? He wants me to leap off _this_ viewpoint? An average, two storey building roof is one thing. _This_ is a whole different thing entirely. I stand up straighter, and show a determined expression complete with a smile. My face then falls straight, completely dead-pan.

"Na..." I reply, shaking my head as my eyes look up to the sky and my lip curls up a fraction. "When faced with the choice of life or death, I think I shall choose life, and take the sensible route of going down the ladders" I explain, as I try to gracefully (but end up failing epically) get onto the ladder. Before ascending down, I look at a smiling Ezio with both arms folded across his lean chest, and add, "Besides, it will give me plenty of time to think of what I'm going to say to my mum and dad…"

"How about the truth?" Ezio suggests, still smiling.

"Honesty is the best policy and all that jazz, eh?" I throw back, pouting slightly as I consider telling them the truth. 'Oh yeah, me and Ezio just climbed to the top of an incredibly tall building, danced under the stars and then stargazed whilst talking about, well, everything. But nothing else happened, honest' Now, that is _the_ legitimate, 100% truth. Will it go down well? Pfft, well of course it _WON'T. _

"Precisely" Ezio replies, laughing. "How about a race to the bottom?"

"Ezio, you're jumping off the building in a moment and I'm climbing down numerous ladders. Do you seriously think I'm a big enough idiot to actually agree, and furthermore believe I have a chance of beating you?" I laugh, wondering why Ezio suggested that absurdity in the first place.

"Just trying to make things more fun" Ezio winks and flashes his charming smile at me, which I am now going to call 'The Melter'. Gordon Bennett, I'm surprised that I'm still on the ladder and not presently falling through the sky and melting at the same time after that combo! "I'll see you at the bottom, _mia cara" _he finishes, and makes his way to his little perch, most likely preparing himself for the jump, as you do when you prepare yourself for stepping on an escalator. What was that? You don't? Well I goddamn do.

* * *

"Dio Mio…" Ezio sighs, as I finally reach the bottom.

"Oh, stop your whining!" I quip, but then flash a smile and roll my eyes at him. "Come on!" I beam, and then break into a run as we head towards Leonardo's.

Due to the complete spasm I'm having about seeing my parents' reaction when I shall enter the studio, as well as my main mission being to get back as quickly as possible, I completely forget to knock and instead just burst through the dark wooden door and stumble to the ground like a complete idiot. Well, you made an entrance, Megan. Shame it wasn't sophisticated and graceful…but you still made an entrance! As I am on all fours on the ground, Ezio's feet come in to view next to me. I look up at him with a sheepish grin on my face and raise my eyebrows as if to plead, 'Find that trip adorable, not ridiculous and hilarious'.

"Megan, I think you don't understand how it works…" I hear my dad say, and thankfully his voice doesn't contain any angry undertones. "You're meant to _sneak_ in _quietly_ when you've been out all night," he explains as I lift myself up from the wooden floor and brush myself off, " not burst in like a complete nutter." he laughs. Wow, my dad is hilarious.

"Wait, you weren't worried?" I ask, curious.

"Why would we be worried? We knew you were going somewhere with Ezio and is friends. I know Ezio will keep you safe_" _my dad answers. This causes smugness to radiate off of Ezio at a dangerous level as he looks at me with "The Melter" smile and a raised eyebrow as if to say, 'I was right, oh yeah!' Sexy… Ahem! Back to…erm, yeah. Where am I?

"Of course" I smile and nod twice. "Well, good morning everyone. Now if you'll just excuse me; I need to get washed and change clothes" I announce, and then promptly bound up the stairs.

After getting my hygiene levels back up, (which let's face it, I was in dire need of doing thanks to all the climbing) I emerge from the bathroom in a deep crimson gown, which, like my other dress, falls straight to the floor and hugs my curves nicely whilst also showing off my small waist thanks to the corset. This dress however, does not show off my 'assets' as much as the other, which believe me, I'm bloody thankful for. A touch which most likely sold the dress for me is the pretty, yet subtle floral embroidery around the bottom of the bust and the long sleeves, which compliments the dress perfectly, and gives it that finishing touch without being too extravagant. I make my way into the bedroom, and tidy my hair as I look in the mirror. I then notice my dad's reflection, causing me to gasp aloud and pretty much shit myself. Not literally of course. That would be bloody inconvenient.

"Dad! Don't do that!" I laugh as my hand clutches my chest, as if my wildly beating heart will go bursting through it.

"Sorry, just couldn't resist it" my dad replies with a toothy grin. I smile back and turn around, carrying on with sorting my messy hair out.

"Is there something you need, or did you just feel like scaring the hell out of me?" I smile, looking at him using the mirror as I straighten down fly-aways and wrap individual curls around my finger in an attempt to define them more.

"A bit of both," he replies, with laughter in his soft voice.

"Oh?" I respond, turning around to face him.

"There's something I want to ask you"

"I'm all ears, my dear father" I smile endearingly, and then chuckle.

"Are you and Ezio, y'know…?" my dad asks, missing off the last part which doesn't really help. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know what he's getting at, but it could be something completely innocent and different. Like, oh I dunno… 'Are you and Ezio, y'know, going to bake a cake?' Shit example, I know, but you get the idea. If I assume that my dad is talking about me and Ezio being 'involved' and answer no, and it turns out to be 'baking a cake', I'll end up just dropping myself in a pile of awkwardness.

"If the word that you have not so helpfully left off the end of the sentence is 'involved', then the answer is no, dad" I smile, shaking my head.

"Right." my dad answers giving a quick nod. After a short pause and comfortable silence, my dad asks, "Why not?" like a child asking about where babies come from. This question actually stumps me a tad.

I shrug my shoulders, saying, "I-I don't know. We're just not" I smile, letting out a small laugh at the end.

"I don't understand it. Ezio certainly likes you, and-"

"Wait, what?" I cut in, blinking rapidly whilst my eyebrows continue to raise higher and higher to the point where I'm not actually sure if they're even on my face anymore…

"What?" my dad responds, confused at my reaction.

"What?" I ask, now more confused. Great, it's the "What? What?" thing, which just makes great confusion and awkwardness. And I don't even know if my dad is just doing this to cover up something. Does he know for a fact Ezio likes me and he just let the cat out of the bag? Or is this a genuine confusing moment, when we both really don't know what was said or what is happening? My brain is gonna explode…

"What did you just say? Ezio liking me or some such nonsense?" I coax him.

"Well, yeah. He obviously likes you. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he is around you" my dad explains.

I shake my head, smiling. "No, no, you don't get it. That's just Ezio being Ezio. The poor bugger can't help flirting with anything that moves. We're just friends, dad, and I'm sure Ezio only likes me in that way" I reply, and oddly enough, after I say that out loud I get a sudden pang of…sadness.

"Well, I know what I'm seeing and I would be willing to bet on it…but, if you're sure about it then I will not say another word of the matter" my dad smiles, gesturing zipping his lips. I smile faintly in return, pleased that we can move on from this rather uncomfortable topic.

"Love you, dad" I say, as I give him a big hug spontaneously.

"Well, I love you to my smelly thing" my dad chuckles as he hugs me back tightly. He then pulls out of the hug and holds me at arm's length, and states, "Megan, I could do with some more clothes. Would you mind coming with me to the tailors? I think your mum could do with another dress too"

"Oh ok. Well, I was going to do some cleaning for Leonardo, seeing as he's so good to us it's the least I can do. I could ask Ezio if he's not busy if he wouldn't mind accompanying you?"

"I don't want to put anyone out…" my dad replies, who I know is now feeling awkward.

"Come on, let's go downstairs" I smile warmly and gesture for my dad to follow me as I walk out of the bedroom and head downstairs.

Ezio is sitting in the armchair situated by the fireplace, looking rather cosy and comfortable, whilst Leonardo cannot be seen, so I guess he is in the kitchen or the back room.

"Ezio?" I ask quietly as I walk over to him and perch myself slightly on the arm of the chair.

"Si, mia cara?" Ezio purrs whilst looking up at me smiling warmly.

"Could you do me a favour, please?" I ask, my tone ascending in pitch, as it does whenever you're asking someone for something. Ezio's smile reappears on his lips and he looks intrigued.

"Anything for you, _bella." _

"Would you mind going to the tailors with my parents? I wouldn't ask, but it's just I'm a bit busy to go with them myself, and-" I explain, rambling on.

"Megan," Ezio cuts me off whilst holding his hand up and facing outwards towards me, causing me to stop my rambling. "It's fine. I have a little bit of spare time before Carlo meets his fellow templar. I would be happy to escort them" Ezio smiles softly. Hearing this causes me to grin from ear to ear.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" I exclaim gratefully, even throwing my arms around Ezio's neck and hugging him within an inch of his life. I then practically jump away from Ezio.

"Sorry…" I say quietly, and then smile softly, which earns me one from Ezio too.

"I'll go and call your parents" Ezio tells me, as he lifts himself out of the armchair.

"Ok, and thank you again, Ezio"

"Nessun problema. Anything for a friend" Ezio smiles. Right. A _friend._

"We're off out now, poppet" my mum calls as she walks over to me with my dad and Ezio in tow.

"Ok, mum" I smile, and give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, and I give my dad the same treatment. "Love you both"

"Love you lots," my dad starts, and I know exactly how to finish it. "Like jelly tots" we both say in unison, and share big smiles. I then usher them out of the door, and give Ezio another smile to show my thanks as he walks past and then closes the door behind him. Right, time to do some cleaning.

* * *

I…am…cream…crackered. And sweating like a bloody pig. I need some of that cool Venetian breeze. I head outside, to find Ezio slowing down from a sprint and then transitioning into a very hasty walk.

"Ezio?" I utter, my smile fading slowly as I notice Ezio's grim expression. "Ezio, what is wrong?" I try again, my tone now more serious and panic stricken.

"Megan, something terrible has happened…" Ezio informs me quietly, his voice sombre.

"Ezio, you're scaring me…" my voice quivers, and my brows furrow to cause a worried expression to appear on my face.

"Why aren't my mum and dad with you?" I curiously ask, my stomach knotting. Ezio says nothing as he tries to find the right words, and still has that worried, grim expression on his face, which doesn't help reassure me.

"EZIO!" I exclaim, tears building up now from sheer fear and panic. My eyes wildly look into Ezio's, trying to find out what has happened.

"Your father, he..." Ezio softly and sadly answers. My stomach flips and immediately drops.

"No. No, no, dear God, no!" I whisper, tears threatening to fall as I shake my head slowly with my hand cupped over my mouth. Not wasting any time, I brush past Ezio and head towards the market.

"Megan!" Ezio shouts after me, and breaks into a run himself to catch up with me.

I have never run so fast in all my life. The cool Venetian breeze cuts through my dark brown, flowing curls as I make my way to the market, fearing the absolute worst.

"Megan! Wait, please!" Ezio calls out as he chases me, gently pushing his way through the throng of citizens. But I do not listen. I carry on moving my legs as fast as they will take me. As I arrive at the market, there are people crowding around something. Or…someone. My heart stops, as does time. The crowd slowly disperses, leaving me to see my dad lying on the ground, and my mum kneeling beside him, weeping heavily. Oh dear God…

"DAD!" I exclaim, choking back tears as I run over to him and fall to the ground by his side.

"M-me-gan…" he ardently says before coughing, as I notice a very bad stab wound to his abdomen, oozing bright crimson blood.

"What the hell have you got yourself into?" I exclaim, my eyes wide and glistening through the tears that continue to trickle down my cheek.

"Hooded…figure…" my dad stutters through a series of coughs. I want to know just who has done this to my dad. I instead take his hand with my own trembling one, and squeeze it tight.

"My beautiful daughter…" he softly smiles, as he squeezes my hand and takes a deep breath. "I am so p-proud…of you. I know you will go on to make me…" he takes a few deep breaths whilst closing his eyes before continuing, "make me even prouder. I love you, Megan" Tears are now in his eyes, and he winces at the pain.

"Why are you talking like this, eh? You're going to be ok. Leonardo is going to be here shortly and everything is going to be fine!" I waffle through tears that just don't seem to cease.

"Sweetheart, I don't think it will…" my dad realistically states sadly, as he touches the side of my face gently and wipes a tear away.

"No…don't leave me!" I sob, my lip quivering and more tears streaming my face and hitting the hard ground. I turn to look at my distraught mum, and look back at my dad, "Don't leave _us_! Please! _Please_…" I whimper.

"Megan!" Leonardo calls out from behind. I turn my head to acknowledge him, and then look back at my dad. I kiss his forehead gently.

"I love you…lots and lots…" my dad says through short breaths, his voice a whisper.

"Like jelly tots…" I finish it for him, more tears dripping from my eyes and down my face, and my voice breaking as I cry even harder. "_I love you_, dad" I say, my voice a mere croak, as I get up from his side and let Leonardo get to work. My mum walks slowly over to me, glistening trails of tears down her cheeks, and I put my arms around her as we watch on. Ezio gently rests his hand on the top of my back, slowly rubbing it every so often to comfort me. Leonardo suddenly stops what he is doing.

"Leonardo? Why have you stopped?" I ask, frowning slightly. No answer, and he remains still. "_Leonardo_?" I try again, my voice desperate and my heart racing. He turns around slowly, still on his knees beside my dad.

"Megan…I'm so sorry" he states glumly, also looking at my mum. My heart rate slows, to the point I think it may stop altogether.

"No…" I gasp, shaking my head vigorously. "No, it can't…it can't be" my shaky hand slowly makes contact with my slightly ajar mouth.

"He has passed on. I am so, _so_ sorry" Leonardo explains as he stands up, his eyes sad and his voice soft.

My eyes are fixed on my dad's peaceful face. A tear escapes and splashes on the stone cobbled ground. I suddenly let out a cry as I burst into tears and can't face it anymore. I run away. I don't even know where I'm running to. I just need to get away, because the pain is too great for me to handle.

"Megan, wait!" Ezio calls out, pain detectable in his voice. I carry on running through the narrow streets and push past the crowds, teardrops still sliding down my pale face.

"Megan!" Ezio shouts from behind me. I ignore him. Suddenly, a hand grabs my own one and gently pulls me, slowing me down, eventually grinding me to a halt. The warm hand belongs to Ezio.

"Shh…come on, this way" Ezio whispers gently as he ushers me to an alley. He puts his hands on my shoulders and I struggle, trying to break free.

"Megan, look at me!" Ezio instructs, keeping a grip on me. "_Look at me_!" I realise that fighting against Ezio is futile. And I need him now more than ever. Giving in, I put my head to his chest and grip his robes tightly in front of me, still sobbing loudly. Ezio slowly wraps his arms around me and just holds me, not saying a single word. And right now, that is exactly what I need, for my heart has completely broken and shattered to tiny pieces.

* * *

**Killing off Megan's dad was like when you decide to kill off a sim you've become really attached to. *sniffles* **


	19. Make The Pain Go Away

**Hello my lovely readers :) I'm sorry for the sad moment in the last chapter! I think it's a good thing for the story in the long run though. I warn you, this chapter isn't particularly cheerful, lol, but it is necessary. Hope you're all well, and enjoy the chapter :D **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME!**

**Alix117**

**Assassin Massie**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x**

**Amica**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**RinYu**

**RavenStark**

**Topkicker26**

**SporkedGamer**

**Babygothgirl**

**William Banner**

**Emochild123456**

**Lulifity**

**Altair'sFan123**

**WolfAngel75**

**Draconlaris**

**Auditore**

**Doomstone**

**SkyEra**

**OrderOfThePhoenix117**

**Nightcat102**

**Thanks to you all, and to everyone who faved and story alerted. Awesomes man xD Also a few new names in that list, which is always great to see :3**

**Disclaimer: *Speaking using a megaphone thingy* I do NOT own Assassin's Creed 2 or it's characters. But Megan is mine, so la de da, I've got a lov-er-ly bunch of coconuts! Don't ask where that came from, i'm just a little random and too happy all the time :) **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Make The Pain Go Away.**

Ezio runs one hand up and down the side of my arm slowly, and the other up and down my back comfortingly as I cry in his arms, my head still at his chest and my hands clenching his robes tightly in front of me. Needing air, I break away, and Ezio holds me at arms length.

"Megan…I'm _so_ sorry" he whispers sympathetically as he looks me in my bloodshot eyes. I can hear the pain in his voice. He honestly means every word. I wipe the silver tear trails from my face with my shaky hand, and just stare back at Ezio, my lip trembling and my head shaking from side to side slowly from total shock.

"Come on, Megan" Ezio starts as he rests his hand on my shoulder, "Time to take you home. You need to rest after…what has happened" Ezio informs me, his voice gentle and pleasing to the ear.

"Mum…" is the only word I can get out as I stare wide eyed straight ahead, almost as if I am looking straight through Ezio's chest.

"She's with Leonardo. You'll see her back at Leonardo's" Ezio answers, and then proceeds to slowly and gently take my hand, almost cautiously, as if he is afraid and uncertain of how I will react.

"Come on, this way" he whispers, gently pulling me as he takes a small step forward, encouraging me to follow and go with him. My feet prevent me from doing this, and fix themselves firmly on the cold, stone ground. A lone tear escapes my right eye as I continue staring ahead, a troubled expression etched on my face. Ezio walks closer to me showing a sympathetic, sad expression, and wipes the tear away tenderly. Without saying a word, he gently lifts me up into his arms, and leaves the alleyway to make his way through the crowds to Leonardo's.

"Megan…" my mum calls softly as Ezio walks through the door with me in his arms. Ezio sets me down gently, and I feel the lump in my throat return and the urge to cry once more.

"Megan, I'm so sorry..." Leonardo offers his condolences.

"I just want to be alone…" I mumble as I burst into tears and run up the stairs, before entering my room and shutting the door behind me. Resting my back on the door and looking up to the ceiling, I take a sharp intake of breath as I sob loudly. Closing my eyes tightly, I lower myself to the floor, wanting nothing more than to change what has happened today.

* * *

The sunset is causing an orangey red tint to flood through the window. I lay motionless on the bed. The bed that only hours ago my dad had been sleeping in with his messy bedhead hair and loud snoring. Annoying. Yet I want nothing more than to hear that right now. I'd give _anything_. There is very little running through my mind. I am numb. But I'm not numb to the pain. Just everything else going on around me. I don't care about what is for dinner. I don't care if it's 'not good' that I've shut myself away in this room and not left it for any other reason than to relieve my bladder, for two days now. How can I honestly care after someone some dear and important in my life has been taken from me? When my world has turned to ash? The answer to that question, my friends, is that I can't. And I won't. A soft tap on the door makes me stir, and I sit up. I've hardly spoken to anyone in two days. I know it's wrong to shut them out when they are only trying to help me through this. And my mum. God, she's going through it too and I haven't even tried to be there for her. I just don't know how to cope. I don't know what to do anymore…

"Megan, it's Ezio. If you want to be alone a little longer then just say. Otherwise, would it be ok for me to come in?" he asks, his voice soft. There is silence for a few moments, until I reply.

"You can come in, Ezio"

Ezio emerges, and a faint smile appears on his face for a split second. He then shuts the door and walks over to me slowly. I sit up properly, my legs crossed, and Ezio perches himself on the bed also.

"Hey…" he says quietly, giving me a warm and kind look.

"Hey" I reply, one side of my mouth upturning into a small smile. But it fades as quickly as it appeared in the first place.

"There's food downstairs. You don't have to, and I don't want you to feel as if we are nagging you…but we're all worried about you, Megan. You should eat something if you can" Ezio suggests gently, looking me deep in the eyes. He does look fairly worried.

"Thank you Ezio, but I…I'm not hungry" I mumble, letting out a deep sigh.

"That's not like you now, is it?" Ezio responds, trying to liven the atmosphere as he tucks a loose curl behind my ear. I say nothing in response to that, and then in a more serious tone he asks, "Is there anything I can get for you? Anything I can do to help you, Megan?" I turn to look at him, with tears prickling my eyes as I begin to well up.

"Make the pain go away…" I whimper, my voice breaking and my lip trembling as the first tear falls. Ezio looks at me with that sad, sympathetic look once again.

"Mia cara…" he says, his pitch higher as he wipes the tear away and cups the side of my face. "I promise you, it will get easier" Ezio states, and then pauses for a few seconds. "I know that it's hard to believe people when they say 'I know how you feel'. But the truth is…I _know_ how you feel! As every day passes, it will get that tiny bit easier to cope and your heart will begin to heal"

I look at Ezio hopefully, whilst wiping each tear away as they fall. He carries on.

"But staying confined to this room isn't going to help, Megan. You need to keep active, to be around the people that you care about, and who care about you. They are the ones you need right now and who'll get you through this. Your madre is also finding it hard to cope. She feels distant from you, Megan…" Ezio explains, keeping his eyes fixed on mine at all times. Hearing that last part makes me feel just awful. I've totally abandoned my mum when she needs me the most. This only makes me burst into tears. Yeah, again…

"I don't know what to do, Ezio!" I bawl, and he gently pulls me into a hug. "I miss him so much it hurts."

"I know. I know…" Ezio replies, his voice a whisper.

Once I regain control of my emotions and the tears cease, I slowly break away and look at Ezio.

"_He's gone_. He's really gone." I whisper sadly.

"He'll always be with you, Megan. In whatever you do. He'll always be," Ezio says and then taps his chest, "right in here" and flashes a small smile. I smile faintly back.

"How is my mum?" I ask, knowing I need to go and ask her that question myself.

"In all honesty, Megan…she's not too great. I think you could make her feel better though…" Ezio hints, encouraging me.

"How can I when I'm a bloody mess as well?" I exclaim. Ezio slowly shakes his head.

"You both need each other to get you both through this, Megan. I wish I had been there more for my sister when my father and brothers were killed. Now I look back at it…I realise she must have felt lost and alone. As well as my madre. If I could change things I would have tried to be there more. Don't cause yourself to feel the same way"

"Ok, Ezio. I'm going to freshen myself up and I'll be down in a moment" I respond, taking a deep breath. Ezio smiles warmly at me and gets up and heads to the door. Before he walks out of the room, I call out to him.

"Ezio,"

He turns around, looking surprised and answers, "Si?"

"Thank you" I reply softly, and give off a small smile to show my appreciation. Ezio merely nods once and smiles back, before leaving the room and heading downstairs. I inhale deeply, and then let out a big sigh as I hoist myself up and drift to the bathroom, where I run my fingers through my hair to get rid of the knots and make it more presentable. I splash cool water on my face, hoping it will make the puffiness and redness go away. I look like bloody hell. Anyone would scream in anguish just looking at me.

"Well, this is as good as it's gonna get…" I mumble, as I look at my reflection in the mirror, and then with every bit of will power in my being, head downstairs slowly. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I notice my mum sitting at the table with her hands clasped together and a distraught expression on her face whilst her bloodshot eyes bore into the fireplace where the flames lash away. I take slow steps towards her, as Ezio and Leonardo stand hesitantly at the fireplace watching on, but making it look as if they really aren't looking. The funny thing is that it's bloody obvious they are listening to every word and making glances every so often. I clear my throat which has become a bit clogged up from all the crying and it grabs her attention. Actually, it startles her, as she quickly looks at me with wide eyes. I say nothing, but sport an anguished face and lower myself to the floor where I kneel. My eyes begin to water, as do hers.

"_I'm sorry_…" I whisper as I give her a big, tight hug, and I hear her whimper. For what seems like forever, we are just hugging, rocking slightly as we both shed more tears.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, dear" my mum replies softly with her quivering voice, and then breaks away and then cups my face gently with both hands.

"I haven't been here for you. I've abandoned you…" I cry.

"We all grieve in different ways, sweetheart. You wanted to be alone. I understand"

"I miss him so much" I utter, shaking my head slowly which causes my mum to frown sadly.

"Oh, I do too…" she says sadly, tucking my side fringe behind my ear, only for it to fall back a second later. "But it's going to be ok. We're going to get through this together" my mum adds, and a tear trickles down her cheek. I nod vigorously as the water works turn on again, and then she pulls me into another hug, her hand placed at the back of my head.

"If either of you are hungry…there is food in the kitchen" Leonardo informs us quietly, a kind expression on his face.

I wipe my tears away as I smile softly and thank him, then make my way out to the kitchen to see what is out there. Bread. I rip a small piece off and take a seat on a wooden chair. I take small pieces off of the lump of bread and slowly pop it in my mouth and chew, inhaling deeply as I do so, as I really don't actually want to eat. I'm only doing it for everyone else as they're worried about me. Ezio then pops his head round the doorway, and walks in.

"Hey…" he starts, at which I just carry on chewing slowly, probably looking like a cow and then raise my eyebrows, signalling for him to carry on.

"I thought we could play a game. But I'm good, so I hope you're not a bad loser" Ezio says playfully, trying to keep the mood light.

"What game?" I ask curiously, my lips almost turning up into a smile.

"Chess!" Ezio smiles. My face drops. As does my stomach, and seeing my face, Ezio's face does too. His mouth opens slightly, staying a jar for a good few seconds. My eyes dart over the room, before settling on the dark wooden floor at my feet as I twiddle my thumbs.

"Megan, what is it?" Ezio asks concerned, looking slightly guilty. After a slight pause and hesitancy I reply.

"…Chess was my dad's favourite game. He taught me how to play when I was little…" my voice is quiet like a mouse as I try my upmost best to keep the tears from surfacing.

"Megan, I'm-"

"It's fine, Ezio, really. I'm just going to-" I waffle quickly, and knock into another wooden chair as I fumble past Ezio. "going to go to the bathroom…" I then dash out of the room and beeline to the bathroom, shutting myself inside. I place my hands on my head in despair, and walk over to the mirror and stare into it.

"He's still within me. He's still a part of me, alive or not…" I convince myself, my voice shaky. "Pull it together, Megan. You can get through this…" After several moments pass, I am satisfied that the lump in my throat has officially gone and emerge from my place of hiding and head to the stairs. However, I do not go straight down as I hear Ezio talking to Leonardo. I lower myself and sit on the second step from the top, and eavesdrop.

"…Merda... I wanted to help Megan, but I've just made her feel worse. You should have seen her face, Leonardo. How could I be so foolish!" Ezio exclaims, although under his breath to keep volume to a minimum. But I can hear the frustration and pain in his voice.

"You were not foolish, Ezio. You made a gesture you thought would help her. Chess for you is merely a game. For her it is linked to a memory. You weren't to know that. Do not blame yourself, mio amico…" Leonardo answers.

Having heard enough, and needing to just get some air and time to really think, I pull myself up and head downstairs, where Ezio and Leonardo are now sitting.

"I need to get some air. I'm gonna pop out for a bit" I announce, and force a small smile.

"Bene..." Ezio nods, and after a thoughtful expression crosses his face, adds, "Megan, are you sure you are ok?"

"Y-yeah, just…fine…" I return, as I open the door and then close it behind me.

Normally I have no idea where I am heading when I go for a late walk, and just wander aimlessly. Tonight is different. I know exactly where I'm going. There is only one place that I want to go to right now.

* * *

As I walk over the Rialto Bridge in the dead of the night, I admire how the soft, bright moonlight bounces off of the water, and then carry on to my destination with butterflies flitting around in my stomach. After a few moments I am half way there, and grip a ladder tightly before putting my feet on the first rung securely. Slowly but surely, I ascend and make my way to the top of the building. Breathing heavily as I pull myself up as I reach the very top, I take in the view of Venice in all her glory, a few lighted windows scattered here and there where some citizens have yet to go to sleep, and the bright stars dancing in the night sky above me. I lower myself to the ground and sit comfortably, my arms stretched behind for support as I gaze up into the sky.

"Where are you now? Are you watching me? Are you watching mum?" I ask aloud, my head tilted slightly. "I miss you…" I whisper. "I miss you more than words and actions can even start to describe. They aren't enough. You'd have to see inside my heart to understand…" I pause, and continue to stare up into the midnight blue night sky. "You're the best dad anyone could ever hope for. I'm just so happy to say you were mine" I smile, tears filling up in my eyes. "I'm not going to forget you. Ever. How could I when you were so crazy, eh?" I laugh, sniffing all the while as the tears fall. "You _are_" I correct myself. "I bet you're up there now causing mischief aren't you?" I grin. "I love you forever, dad…" As I say these words, I feel a presence behind me.

"I thought you'd be here" Ezio tells softly. I turn my head to acknowledge him, and send a small smile his way. Ezio returns it as he walks over and lowers himself down beside me. After a minute of neither of us saying a word, I decide to break the silence.

"I now know why you come up here, Ezio" I say softly as I look at him with my lips turning up slightly into a small smile. "I actually feel close to my dad right now. Like he hasn't really gone at all…" Ezio smiles at me warmly.

"Talking to the stars feels as if he's listening to me. I wonder if he's up there now with your father and brothers, and they're all looking down on both of us..." I ponder aloud.

"Maybe they are" Ezio replies, smiling at me and looking into my glistening blue eyes. I gaze back into his amber ones, and then turn my attention to the stunning view of the city, some lights in the windows disappearing.

"Let's not fall asleep here this time" I joke.

"You loved it really," Ezio grins, and I laugh in return and give him a gentle nudge with my shoulder. My moment of joy suddenly drains from my soul as I remember one detail. A big one. I turn to look at Ezio once again.

"Ezio," I say my tone higher in pitch, and I pause as I bite my lip and gather my words. "My dad… he was murdered, wasn't he?"

At hearing this, Ezio sighs quietly and looks up at the stars, his head thrown back slightly. He then returns to his former position and focuses on my face. Instead of a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer, he simply nods sadly. I let out a deep sigh, which sounds rather shaky, and nod once as I look down.

"If it's the last thing I do," I start, my voice now hard and determined, "I will find out who did it, and make them pay a hefty price"


	20. Murder, She Bloody Wrote

**Hey, my gnomies xD I LOVE YOU ALL! I currently have 201 reviews. I saw them at like 195 or something and was thinking, 'Oh come on, just get to 200, 'cause that would be spasm inducingly awesome!' :P Thank you to all of you. I really mean that :D About this chapter, don't worry; It's not depressing like the last one lol. You were all probably thinking, "Bloody hell, she's gone effing emo!" It was necessary for the story though. I couldn't have Megan hopping around happy like a rabbit after her dad died, lol xD You won't need tissues or anti depressants for this chapter though, so it is all good in the hood :3**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME!**

**RavenStark**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**Amica**

**Assassin Massie**

**SporkedGamer**

**RinYu**

**Altair'sFan123**

**Emochild123456**

**Draconlaris**

**Lulifity**

**WolfAngel75**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x**

**Alix117**

**William Banner**

**Nightcat102**

**Sekachu228**

**Babygothgirl**

**Whitewolfess**

**PeacefullyCrazy**

**Doomstone**

**Each and every one of you are awesomeness personified :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah...it's the 20th chapter. So do I REALLY need to do this STILL? Really? I know you guys know how it works ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Murder, She Bloody Wrote.**

"Well," Ezio replies, his tone a higher pitch than normal as he reaches into his robes, "you might want this, then" Ezio holds out an exquisite dagger which I study carefully.

"Is that-" I ask, quietly.

"The…murder weapon. Yes…" Ezio responds softly, careful not to hit a sensitive nerve. I take a deep breath as I reach out my hand to grasp the instrument. Ezio releases his fairly firm grip, allowing me to take it and study it in both hands.

"Why did you take it, Ezio?" I ask curiously, my eyes still fixed on the weapon and its intricate design.

"I don't know…" Ezio shrugs, looking at me. "I think deep down I was hoping you'd want to find out who did it"

"Well, I think it will come in handy, thank you. I'm going to go back to Leonardo's, and try and make sense of what I know" I explain as I get into a crouching position and then stand up.

"Wait. I'll come with you," Ezio calls as he too stands up. I turn around and wait for him to join me by the ladder.

"Megan, I…I'm going to be with you every step of the way in this. I'll help in whatever way I can" Ezio says kindly. I smile warmly back.

"I truly appreciate that, Ezio" I reply gratefully, and then lower myself onto the ladder and descend carefully.

* * *

"So, what is the plan exactly?" Ezio asks me as we approach Leonardo's door.

"I find the murderous son of a bitch and…and-"

"And what?" Ezio raises an eyebrow and half smiles.

"Look, I haven't got that far ahead yet…" I counter, as we burst through the door and then take a seat at the table. Ezio is sitting opposite me.

"Wait, so death isn't an obvious choice for this person?" Ezio asks, clearly surprised.

"Well, yes. Of course it is! I want to kill the mofo more than anything. I just… I honestly don't think I have it in me to kill anyone…" I explain, and then put my head in my hands as my elbows rest on the wooden table.

"Well, depending on who it is, maybe there is something more suitable to make them pay, hmm?" Ezio helpfully suggests. I look up, and then a faint smile appears on my face from sheer hope. He always knows what to say to lift my spirits.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe, just maybe…" I reply, letting out a sigh of relief. "Right. It's going to be tricky. I have only two things to go on as of now. This dagger," I say, pointing to it as it lays on the table in front of us, "which looks to have an engraving, and finally what my dad told me. 'Hooded figure'…" Those two words have been echoing in my mind for the last couple of days. Haunting me. Teasing me. Just who the hell has killed my dad? And why?

"The only two people I know that are hooded are…" I focus my attention on Ezio. "You…" Seeing him slightly shift in his chair uncomfortably, I decide to carry on. "And Borgia" Ezio's concerned look, as if to say, "Why the hell are you looking at me for?" still lingers on his face.

"But, I guess it's safe to say we can cross you out" I smile warmly, as does Ezio as he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Pleased to hear it! You scared me for a moment there, _bella_" Ezio chuckles. "So, you really think Borgia could have done it?" Ezio enquires, looking at me intently.

"He's a monster, intent on causing suffering. He's a perfect suspect if you ask me"

"Bene…" Ezio agrees. "But, I didn't see a fat hooded person in the area when I was there…" What makes me want to burst out laughing for the first time in days is the fact that Ezio is totally serious when he says 'fat hooded person'. Oh lordy, the hilarity. But this puts a spanner in the works. If there wasn't a fat hooded person there when Ezio was in the area, Borgia may not be the killer.

"Ezio, were you with my parents when it happened? Is it possible you just weren't there when Borgia was there, if he is the killer?" I try Ezio.

"I only stepped away from them for a few minutes when they were choosing their clothes. I went over to the blacksmiths to get my armour repaired" Ezio recalls, and then pauses for a moment as a thoughtful look crosses his face. "Maybe it is all my fault…" he suddenly blurts. "What if I could have stopped it if I was there?" Ezio ponders aloud, guilt dripping from his words.

"Hey, listen to me. It's not your fault!" I reassure Ezio as I place my hand on his arm gently. "My parents aren't children. They don't need looking after. It was just a 'wrong place at the wrong time' moment"

Ezio nods slowly, a small smile emerging on his lips. "Thank you, Megan." I smile in return as I pat his arm once and then pull my hand away.

"What is the engraving on the dagger, Megan?" Ezio questions, nodding towards the dagger in the centre of the table. I reach forward to pick it up and examine it once more, running my finger over the inscription.

"It says… 'TG', in fancy letters. But that is all. Oh, Ezio. I don't understand…" I reply, already feeling defeated as I hand Ezio the dagger. I watch him as he carefully studies the sumptuous weapon. He then meets my gaze and sets the dagger back down in the middle of the table.

"Are you out of ideas too?" I ask, smiling faintly, but Ezio does not answer. He instead lets out a deep sigh.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then" I mutter, looking to the side.

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Ezio mumbles quietly.

"We share the same view on that…" I mutter, resting my head on the table with my arms folded underneath.

"You know something I don't understand? Well, _another_ thing" I spontaneously voice.

Ezio merely shakes his head slowly signalling for me to carry on, as he looks down at me whilst he props his head up with his hand as his elbow rests on the table. We both probably look pretty pathetic and defeated right now.

"The dagger is extremely ornate. And with the engraving, it gives it a more…personal feel to it" I explain, resorting back to my former position as I do so, and sit up straight.

"I agree, mia cara" Ezio responds.

"So why would the killer leave it behind?" For a moment there is silence as we consider the possible answers.

"Bloody hell. We're generating more questions than answers" I sigh, as I throw my arms up in the air in defeat.

"They will be answered in time. Just keep faith," Ezio says, trying to keep the little shred of optimism left alive. "Maybe the killer was losing their chance, and had to grab the opportunity while they still had it? Perhaps they threw the dagger and didn't have time to retrieve it, and instead had to flee?" he suggests. In fact, Ezio is coming up with a lot of ideas on the matter…

"It's a possibility, I guess…" I reply as I accept the suggestion. It_ is_ perfectly logical after all. I mean, I don't see why, if the killer murdered my dad at close range by physically plunging the dagger in, that they would not just take it straight out and leave with it. What reason would the killer have to leave something behind that looks so precious?

"All this thinking is making my head hurt" I tell Ezio as I let out a small laugh, "Besides, it's getting late. I'm going to go to bed, where I probably won't be able to stop thinking of this anyway" I add, shaking my head and rubbing my temples with my thumb and middle finger.

"Why's that?" Ezio enquires.

"I always think of things when I'm lying in bed. I don't know why. It's just where all my thoughts just…escape and bother me"

"Well, there is a spare space next to me if you want to join me and talk of these thoughts?" Ezio invites me, charmingly flashing "The Melter" smile.

"Whoa, hold on there, Romeo!" I laugh. Although in my mind I'm considering it. Nothing would happen anyway, right? It would just be like when we fell asleep together on the roof but in a nice comfy bed instead. Besides, I'm sick of feeling alone at night and not getting a decent night's sleep. Maybe sleeping next to someone might help? Just for tonight. Enough justification!

"Y'know what Ezio?" I voice, smiling warmly. "I think I might take you up on that… But only for some company tonight. It might help me sleep properly" I blurt, making sure Ezio gets the message loud and clear that nothing is going to happen. Not in the slightest. Well, I hope he has. If he's expecting more then he will be sorely disappointed. But deep down, I don't actually think he is.

"I understand. I didn't actually mean it in that way, you may be surprised to hear" Ezio responds charmingly as we walk together to the stairs.

"Oh! You're right there. I'm _very_ surprised" I grin, as we walk upstairs quietly, as to not wake Leonardo or my mum.

* * *

"I hope you're not a duvet hogger" I say quietly as I lift part of the duvet up and climb into bed and get comfortable as my head hits the cool, fluffed up pillow.

"Fortunately, I'm not. At least I don't think I am…" Ezio ponders as he lies next to me, grinning like a mad grinning thing. "I hope the same goes for you, bella. I don't want to get cold"

"Man up, you big baby" I laugh as I grab a pillow and smack it lightly across Ezio's face as I go to lie down, much to Ezio's shock. Ezio throws his part of the duvet off of himself and gets into a kneeling position, looks down at me with a mischievous look and that charming lopsided grin on his face and reaches for his pillow.

"You'll regret that, mia cara!" Ezio laughs heartily as he whacks it on my chest lightly. I bounce up into a sitting position, and reach for my pillow again, laughing all the while and then repeatedly hit Ezio, as well as accept his hits, as we both let out a fit of giggles as we do so. Ezio then does the worst thing ever. Something that should be considered a torture method. He throws the pillow to the side and settles for his good old hands, and starts to tickle me on my stomach and under my arms. I am the most ticklish person known to humanity, and so cannot control myself or hide the fact I am ticklish. Oh so unfortunate.

"No, _no _Ezio! St-Stop!" I exclaim through a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you're ticklish, are you now?" he chortles, and tickles me even more.

"Stop!" I plead as I laugh so much my stomach starts to hurt, and I twist and roll over on the bed in a vain attempt to escape his hands and the tickling.

"What do you say?" he laughs, raising his eyebrows as he looks into my wide, watering eyes from the laughter.

"Just kidding! " I almost shout, desperately wanting the tickling to stop.

"There's something missing there…" Ezio teases, continuing to tickle me in the more sensitive spot he has discovered. I have no idea what he wants me to say, so I'm just gonna say the complete opposite of what I said earlier.

"You're v-very manly!" I exclaim, laughing so hard that the tears are starting to run down my face.

Ezio laughs and responds, "That will do!" and his head then makes contact with his pillow.

Ezio lets out a deep chuckle which reverberates in his throat. I do the same, wiping my damp cheeks and staring up at the ceiling. There is a comfortable silence and the sound of even breathing patterns. Complete calm. I suddenly get the strong urge to just cuddle up to Ezio. To rest my head on his chest. I shake the thoughts out of my head. The thoughts that will never turn to reality. I slap my hand to my forehead and gasp.

"Of course! How could I be such a douche?"

Ezio turns his head so he is looking at me, with a confused expression set on his face. I smile and turn on to my side, resting my elbow on the pillow to prop my head up, and look down at Ezio.

"My mum! I'm pretty sure she's the one person who was with my dad the whole time at the market before he was killed. She must be able to shed some light on the situation" I explain, my voice hopeful. Ezio smiles warmly at hearing this. "I'll see if she wouldn't mind talking about it tomorrow" I finish, smiling, before laying on my back again and resting my eyes.

"Sweet dreams, mia cara…" Ezio soothingly whispers.

"And you, Ezio" I reply sleepily, and the sound of Ezio's quiet, even breathing lulls me into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	21. Bob

**Heya everybody! :) So I have something to say. A sudden realisation that hit me like a tonne of bricks falling on my head, or freezing cold water being thrown in my face, or hell, a frisbee. You get the idea. And that sudden realisation is the fact that by the time it gets to Brotherhood, Ezio is like 40, and that means Megan is gonna be around that age too, like 38ish. I'm so freakin' sad. I want them both to just stay the age they are now. Young forever. 'We'll be forever young young yu-yu-yu-young!' Love that song :P But back to the point. I is very sad about this, guys :'( Anyways, moving on swiftly to...**

**THANK YOU REVIEWS TIME! **

**By the way, I apologise for no personal messages this time. I've been fairly busy, but I'm just gonna do them here instead :)**

**Ravenstark- She is indeed, haha :3**

**Chaos-and-Insanity- Hehe, I'm pleased you're intrigued and it's raising questions for you, and that you like their relationship :P**

**Assassin Massie- Ooh, don't mind if I do! Nom nom brownies :) Heh heh, yes it would wouldn't it... :) **

**Anna Cahil- Thank you so much. That's a lovely compliment! :D **

**Sporked Gamer- Mind Blown ftw xD **

**Altair'sFan123- I'm pleased you liked the fluff, even if you were slightly drowning in it...lol :3**

**William Banner- I agree with you, making Megan a Sherlock Holmes would be taking it too far lol. I don't intend to do that :)**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x- Hehe, yesh they did. Feathers everywhere most likely :P **

**Sekachu228- Ah, same here, same here. I'd love to have a tickle fight with that hotness, and cuddle up to him ) And I agree, I think he would be ticklish, which would make it even more fun being in a tickle fight with him, haha :)**

**Emochild123456- Thank you very muchly :)**

**Alix117- Haha yeah. Murder She Wrote is that programme that you don't plan on watching, it just comes on, but you still sit and watch and even enjoy it. LOL. **

**Doomstone- I hope that when you lost your mind on chapter 18 that it was awesome, and not in the horrible way xD **

**WolfAngel75- Pleased to hear it :3**

**babygothgirl- I'm pleased you found that part funny :D **

**skb. xD- Thank you very much! I love seeing a new reviewer :) And by the way, I love your username. I didn't even think of putting the awesome xD smiley in my username. I salute you, man. **

**EmeraldDragonBeast- Thank you, and I'm glad you liked the mini pillow war :P**

**Draconlaris- Haha, pleased you found that funny :) **

**Lulifity- Loving the pervy smile and diabolical laughter xD **

**OrderOfThePhoenix117- And the award for most original review goes to... Ahem, can I get a drumroll please? ...YOU! Megan is somewhat based off me, just a very confident, outgoing and wackier version :P And to answer the question, yes I am ticklish. **

**Hiezen Uchiha- Aww, that was so sweet. Thank you! :3**

**Freakin' hell, you have no idea how long it's taken to do this AN. But it's important to thank you guys. You make me so happy with all your reviews :D And thanks to everyone who has story alerted and faved! It means a lot :3 **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own it and never will. What is _it_? You all know ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Bob.**

Oh, hey. Yeah, I know you're probably expecting me to just be fluttering my eyes open from my lovely peaceful sleep at this point. God, I wish that were true. But no. I'm just staring up at the ceiling with a not amused look on my face as Ezio sleeps besides me. Man, he's the biggest liar. You know when he said that he wasn't a duvet hogger? Well, my friends, he totally is. Yep. In fact he's the worst one I've ever come across. To make matters worse, he snores as well! Loudly, I might add. I literally got about,say...thirty minutes of 'deep and peaceful' sleep before he started snoring, which immediately woke me up. Scared me shitless, actually. I thought a pig had snuck in the bedroom. But alas, it was just Ezio sleeping next to me, and with most of the covers. I even tried to pull them back, but he just tightened his grip and pulled them more, kind of… hugging them. Greedy bastard. With my eyes ever so droopy from complete lack of sleep, I decide to shut them and try to drop off, even though Ezio is still snoring. It's like being in bed with bleedin' Babe.

Oh, what's this? Silence? Oh my God, has he finally stopped snoring? Realising that this is my one chance to fall asleep and get some much needed rest, I go into total relaxation mode, count a few sheep, that sort of thing. A total sense of calm washes over me. That lovely feeling you get when you're just about to fall asleep. You can feel it is near. You know that feeling? Oh, it's lovely…

"Rise and shine!" Ezio cheerfully mumbles, as he softly shakes my shoulder. Goddamn it! I refuse to open my eyes.

"What is it Ezio?" I whine through a mumble, and roll over and take the covers with me.

"It's time to get up" Ezio informs me.

"But I don't want popcorn or chicken" I mumble, "Ooh, but _popcorn chicken_…mhmm…" Oh, fan-freaking-tastic. Practically zero sleep has left me sounding delirious. I'm so tired I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. I may as well be drunk.

"Megan, what are you talking about?" Ezio laughs, shaking me lightly again and taking the covers off of me in an attempt to get me out of bed. I keep a firm grip.

"NO! Stay away, duvet hogger!" I exclaim, most likely sounding completely off my face.

"Megan, what the hell is wrong with you this morning?" Ezio asks, his tone serious but he sneaks in a little nervous chuckle to keep things light. I then decide to open my eyes and roll over to look at him, with my tired, droopy blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so tired…" I grumble, and attempt to sit up with my legs crossed. "You hogged the duvet last night, _and_ you snore. Loudly. I must have got about thirty minutes proper sleep last night and then about fifteen minutes worth in power naps" I explain, rubbing my tired eyes as I finish my little moan, and complete it with a yawn.

"I'm sorry Megan. I didn't realise I did either of those things in my sleep…" Ezio replies, his mouth dropping on one side as if to say 'oops…'

"It's not your fault. It's just bloody typical that you decide to wake me up as I'm finally drifting off" I laugh.

"It's still fairly early. Do you want to get some sleep now? I'll tell Leonardo and your mother not to disturb you" Ezio kindly suggests.

"That would be lovely, Ezio. Thank you" I smile and then sleepily lean over to him and give him a rather sloppy, limp hug from lack of energy.

"You're welcome, mia cara. Now get some rest" Ezio says, as he helps me get tucked in and all cushty before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him. My head hasn't been in touch with the pillow for long and before I know it I'm sleeping like a baby.

* * *

"Ah, our deep sleeper emerges!" Leonardo chirps as he walks towards the kitchen. "I'll fetch you some tea, dear"

"Thank you, Leonardo" I smile brightly, and then cover my mouth as I yawn sleepily, and plunk myself down in the armchair by the fireplace.

"Feeling better?" I hear from the other side of the room. I turn my head to see Ezio standing there casually, resting on the doorframe. One day his arm is going to slip and I shall be there. Laughing.

"Mmhmm!" I let out in a high pitched cheerful tone and smile to further reflect my good mood. It's the first time I've actually felt happy since everything that's happened with my dad.

"Good," Ezio beams, as Leonardo comes forward with my tea in a beautiful china cup which clanks and rattles on the matching saucer. Showing off his signature warm, cheerful smile, Leonardo delicately hands me the drink as I look up at him warmly and give my thanks, before taking a sip. Well, it's more of a slurp because I'm awesomely lady-like like that.

"So, plan of action today?" I ask inquisitively as I bring the cup up to my mouth for another sip/slurp.

"Carlo Grimaldi is meeting with someone in an hour. I'm going to follow them in the hope they are meeting the other Templars" Ezio answers as he casually walks towards me.

"Cool beans" I answer, nodding in approval, "Do you know where my mum is? I need to talk to her about you know what"

"Si, she is in the back room" Ezio replies as he gestures to the door leading to the said room.

"Thanks. I'll go and have a word with her now. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Indeed" Ezio smiles, and we part ways as he heads to the front door, and I go to the back room.

"Oh, you're up" my mum calls to me from across the room with a smile spreading across her tired face.

"Hey, mum. Could I talk to you about something? I think you might be able to shed some light on things" I start, slightly fearing that she may not want to talk about it and reopen the wounds that still haven't healed. "I completely get it if you don't want to…"

"What is it, dear?" she asks softly, keen to listen and help. It's so like her. She's always told me I could go to her about _anything. _

"Would you be able to retrace your steps on the day…you know, _that_ day.I want to know who killed dad, mum. I want to make them pay, I want-"

"Megan, are you talking about…killing them?" my mum asks, slightly taken aback.

"Well, yes. No," I sigh, shrugging my shoulders, "maybe. I don't know yet! I just want to know who did it and why, at the very least" I explain, hoping that she'll understand.

"Megan, dear. Don't you think it may just cause more pain?" my mum questions. I groan at this, because I know where she's heading with it. She's going to try and make me stop what I'm doing. I know she's trying to protect me, but I'm not the little girl I once was. Besides, if I don't find out it will all remain a complete mystery, and it will drive me insane.

"Ok, mum, I know where you're going with this. You're trying to stop me, and I respect your judgement; I always have. But my mind is made up. I'm going to seek out the killer and find out why they killed dad. And in some form they are going to get their just dessert. With the dagger being left behind and all, I just…" I exhale deeply and let my shoulders drop, "I feel that I'm meant to do this"

"I'm pleased you respect my judgement, Megan. I respect yours too, and if this is what you really want…I will support you and help in any way I can" my mum responds, a faint smile appearing on her rather thin lips.

"You were with dad the whole time, weren't you? So, what-"

"No, no…I wasn't, Megan. I left him for a couple of minutes to get a closer look at a dress" my mum cuts in, slightly confused as to why I thought she was with him the whole time.

"Wait, you weren't?" I reply, disappointment shining through my voice. "Damn…" I mutter under my breath.

"When I returned I saw a crowd surrounding him, and he lay there coughing" my mum takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as the pain of remembering is too much. Yet, she carries on. "Ezio wasn't anywhere to be seen for a few minutes, and then he appeared. It's silly isn't it? If it wasn't for me being so materialistic and looking at that dress maybe he'd still be here now, if I was with him. Money can buy a lot of things, but it can't bring back a loved one…" my mum ponders glumly, her eyes becoming moist. Goddamn it, why is everyone blaming themselves for my dad's death?

"And what would you have done if you were there? Get all ninja and 'bust a cap' in the killer's arse? Look, mum. _It's not your fault_! If you were there, the killer may have killed you too" I hug my mum and then tell her firmly, "Stop blaming yourself when you're not to blame" At hearing this, a guilty expression crosses her face and her eyes dart away from mine to the side, but it disappears as quick as lightning.

"Yes…yes, of course…" is her sad reply.

"Is that all you remember from that day? Is there any other detail, big or small, that you can remember?" I push her, trying to squeeze every little bit of information out of her.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you" she replies softly, shrugging her shoulders. I sigh and rub my forehead.

"Ok, not to worry. Thanks, mum. I'm going to pop out for a bit and get some air" I inform her as I make my way back to the main front room.

"Are you going somewhere, Megan?" Leonardo calls sweetly.

"Oh, yeah. Just thought I'd take a walk and get some air. All this thinking of who the killer is and all that jazz is stressing me out a wee bit…" I explain, and then a thought crosses my mind. "Hey, Leonardo?"

"Si, my dear?" replies the perky artist.

"Do you need any supplies or food? I could take a trip to the market for you" I ask, being the lovely person that I am.

"Oh, yes!" Leonardo cheerfully replies as he clasps his two hands together in front of him, and rushes over to the table covered with blueprints, books and the like. He carefully pushes certain pieces of paper to the side, and then grasps a tiny sheet of paper and walks over to me.

"Here is a list of foods that I need, but I am so busy with this commission I have not been able to get out to buy them yet" Leonardo tells me as he holds the piece of paper in his hands tightly. I pry it out of them and flash a big smile.

"Allow me"

"Ah, grazie!" Leonardo replies merrily, and gives me a quick hug which I am all too pleased to return before I head outside and make my way to the market.

* * *

As I scan over Leonardo's list, I realise that I didn't even check to see if I have enough money for all this stuff. Oh well, I'm pretty sure I do. In the words of Bob Marley, 'Don't worry...about a thing. Because every little thing, is gonna be alright' Yes. Yes it will. Besides, if I don't have enough I'll just have to tell Leonardo I was a grade 'A' douche and couldn't get all his food in one go.

As I pass a stall, I notice the infamous 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-called-you-funny-little-wooden-man' and stop in my tracks, pulling out the correct money from my little pouch. That's right, I'm actually buying it. Not for myself, for Leonardo. You see, when my dad was still alive, he saw it and thought it would be a good idea to make it look like it was dancing. Yeah, I know. It could only end badly. And it did. It ended with my dad trying to make him (why am I calling it 'him'? It's a piece of wood…) do the 'air guitar'. The arm snapped off, went flying across the room, and let's just say Ezio found it hilarious, my mum was horrified, I was a mixture of the two, my dad was sheepish and Leonardo, bless his cotton socks, was obviously gutted even though he stated it was 'just an accident, and nothing to worry about'. The least I can do is replace it. Recalling the memory fills my heart with the pain of missing my dad, but at the same time, it makes me smile to myself. I'm getting better at this. I'm starting to remember my dad and all the good times and not want to cry my heart out. I'm looking back on them fondly. I bring myself back to reality and pop the little wooden man, who I shall name Bob, in the wooden basket Leonardo provided me with. Right, time to get what I actually came here for. Food. Om nom nom.

* * *

Oh, fudge sticks! Gordon Bennett, I feel quite the douche right now. I don't have enough bleeding money. I shouldn't have bought that bloody piece of wood. I blame you Bob! Feel the finger of blame and shame point at you! Ahem… I should stop now. The stall owner is looking at me with both eyes wide open. Yeah…I just had the 'did I just think or say that?' moment as I was blaming Bob. Turns out I actually said the whole thing rather dramatically. Dayum.

"I'm really sorry about this. Oh God, this is so embarrassing..." I mutter as I run my hand through my smooth hair, "but I don't have enough money for all of this."

"Then you will have to put some back" the old git responds, like I'm thick as shit.

"Can I just run back home and get some more money, please?" I plead.

"No. I have customers waiting who may want to buy what you are buying"

"But I'll be super quick, sonic speed. Just please, let me dash home and get the money, and I'll be back to buy the goods" I bargain with him, but feel as if the stubborn git isn't going to budge, somehow.

"No" Well, give me a gold star!

"Well, someone had a bowl of bitch-a-bix for breakfast this morning, didn't they? I don't see what your problem is. I will run home, get the money, and within minutes be back to buy these goods," I say as I gesture to them like one of those bimbos on game shows that are seen next to the prizes.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step aside, as you are preventing my other customers from being served and looking at my wares" he replies, with a dead straight face.

"Right, you know what? I'll just forget about buying any of your 'wares'. How do you like those apples? I'll just keep all this money, and you're getting zilch!" I reply defiant.

"Signorina, may I be of assistance?" a rather alluring voice utters. I spin round to see a completely drop dead gorgeous nobleman standing behind me. He's the typical tall, dark and handsome guy. I dare say it, he gives Ezio a run for his money. He's probably a dick. He's gotta be. You can't have everything.

"I couldn't help but overhear the conversation… Please, allow me to pay for the goods" he offers. Well damn. He's absolutely lovely! Oh man…

"Oh, that's so sweet. But I really couldn't. Not when I don't even know you, er…Signor" I politely respond.

"It is quite alright. Really, I insist" he purrs, smiling and showing off perfect white teeth as he hands over the money to the stall owner. Although, they're not perfectly white so that they blind whoever happens to see them. And I think that them not being like that makes them perfect. Huh? Not being perfect…makes them…perfect? Oh lordy, my brain is turning into mush! After I pick up my basket full to the brim with food, he beams one more smile and bows before starting to walk away.

"Oh, wait!" I call as I do a little hop to catch up, and then stop right in front of him and smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much for what you did there. It was very kind of you"

"Really, it was nothing, _bella donna_" Swoon! If I'm not careful I'm going to end up blathering about God knows what and ultimately humiliate myself.

"You could have just paid what I didn't have, if you really insisted"

"Ah, but then you would have been giving him your money. It would be a shame to do so after that dramatic speech" he grins merrily, and I smile widely before letting out a laugh, as does he.

"Very nice" I say as I contain myself from the laughter. "Please, let me give you the money back. I don't feel right otherwise"

With that, he gently takes hold of my free hand and places a chaste kiss on it as he bows down, and after planting it, his eyes lock on mine and he utters, "I will not hear of it"

After smiling warmly again, he takes several steps backwards and then turns and walks off into the bustling crowds, leaving me holding my basket looking dazed and lost. And then something pops in my head.

Who are you? Not a clue…


	22. Potatoes And Other Absurdities

**Heya my readers! :) I'm really sorry for the later than usual update. It took a while to really get in the zone D: Writer's block reared it's ugly friggin' head. But I defeated it in an epic fashion. (I totally didn't) Anywho! I was walking home this evening from work and I have to say, I felt kinda in awe. The sky was such a beautiful colour, like a deep greeny blue fading up into a dark blue and it was just lovely :3 And then there was a cluster of bright stars as well. They stood out so much. I was just looking at them during most of my walk home, because I could see them at each point of my journey home. It was like they were following me. Like when I was little, I thought that the moon used to follow the car, bahaha xD Anyway, it just gave me that 'I love life' feeling and I felt like sharing that with you guys :3 **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME! **

**Assassin Massie**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**William Banner**

**WolfAngel75**

**SporkedGamer**

**Hiezen Uchiha**

**RavenStark**

**OrderOfThePhoenix117**

**Sekachu228**

**Skb. xD**

**Altair'sFan123**

**RinYu**

**Draconlaris**

**Babygothgirl**

**Lulifity**

**Morality0duality**

**Doomstone**

**Amica- :O You're physic! xD **

**Thank you to each and every one of you. You're all amazing :3**

**DISCLAIMER- Seriously bored of these now. The only thing that belongs to me is Megan, the poor crazy bitch. Everything else belongs to Ubisoft.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Potatoes and Other Absurdities.**

As I wander wistfully back to Leonardo's I cannot get what just happened out of my mind. That mysterious stranger's gorgeous forest green eyes, those full (but not fish) lips. A list starts to form in my mind and I then give myself a mental shake. What I meant was his extreme kindness… and his – Oh shut up, Megan.

"Welcome back, my dear" Leonardo calls as I walk through the door. Well, not literally. I'm not freakin' Casper. Well, the female equivalent of Casper. Oh, that man has turned my brain to mush. I can't think properly. My mind is even waffling on about a load of shit. God knows what I'm gonna be like actually speaking.

"Hi, Leonardo" I reply, neither happy nor sad. More calm and confused. _That man! _There was an air about him. A charm that just… I can't describe it. I just can't stop thinking about him and the incident at the market.

"How much do I owe you for these?" Leonardo enquires as he relieves me of the slightly heavy wicker basket.

"Nothing," I return. "I didn't pay for any of it" I receive an odd look from Leonardo, one of shock and confusion all in one, and Ezio walks into the studio without knocking, as usual. I turn my head and acknowledge him.

"Hey Ezio" I smile, and then look back at Leonardo.

"Mia cara…" I hear Ezio respond, and I can even hear him smiling that charming lopsided smile. It's just written in his voice.

"Yeah, I didn't spend a penny on it. Well, a florin if you're gonna get technical" I smile, and begin to unpack and put the goods in various cupboards. "I was at the market, and had a bit of a hoo-ha with the stall owner who, by the way, was a right grumpy old git! I didn't have enough money and I was about to walk away after making a little speech," I explain, stopping every so often with something in my hands and turning to look directly at Leonardo and Ezio, both smiling, before resuming putting the goods away, "and a charming young man stepped in" I finish, smiling happily.

"Stepped in?" Ezio butts in, sounding somewhat suspicious.

"Yeah," I reply, stopping once more and looking at the rather sceptical looking assassin. "He offered to pay the full amount for the shopping"

"He could have just provided you with the money you didn't have" Leonardo inputs.

"Well, that's what I told him. But he just said that it would cause my little speech to go to waste," I chuckle as I remember it, "He was so sweet. So, Leonardo, you don't owe me anything."

"You do realise he probably wanted something other than money in return…" Ezio says fairly bitterly.

"Ezio, I don't even know his name. He left before I could ask" my eyes bulge slightly and I blurt, "…if I wanted to! Besides, he didn't ask for mine either. Anyway, is that why you do a good deed for a lady?" I smile and raise both eyebrows.

Ezio's mouth opens and stays agape. He then storms out of the room with his cape flapping behind him.

"Someone's a little touchy today," I laugh quietly as to only let Leonardo hear, as he bites his lip to contain the laughter. A grin, however, is evident on his cheerful face. Did that really just happen? Did _Ezio Auditore_ just sulk off? Well, I can honestly say I would never expect that to happen. I was expecting a witty remark, or at least 'The Melter'.

"Ezio, wait!" I whine as I do a little hop after him into the back room. It's best I go after him. There must be something wrong. Normally he'd just shake it off and smile, or even throw a witty remark back at me. But not today. Why?

"Hey!" I say as I get a grip on his cape, causing him to come to a halt and turn around slowly, with an irritated look on his face.

"Ezio, what's the matter?" I ask softly, concern in my voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…it was just a joke" I reassure, and Ezio just looks to the side, dropping his tensed up shoulders.

"It's not you, Megan. I've made a mess of things! It's the Templars. They're planning on poisoning the Doge" Ezio grumbles, taking a seat on a wooden chair and putting his head in his hands for a brief moment and then looks up at me, defeat seeming to be spreading across his face as he shakes his head slowly from side to side.

"I'm not sure I follow," I return, my eyes narrowed slightly as I cross my arms, "How have you made a mess of things? How is this your fault?" I ask, seriously not understanding what is making Ezio feel this way.

"I should have kept a better eye on them" Is Ezio's precise reply.

I let out a small laugh, "Ezio, you can't be watching them 24/7!" Ezio looks up from the ground to my eyes and sports a confused expression. I shake my head vigorously.

"…All the time" I correct myself. "Don't blame yourself for what they are planning to do" I walk over to Ezio and bend over slightly as I rest a hand on Ezio's shoulder, and he looks me in the eye. "Hey, you know their plan now and can foil it, can you not?"

"Well, si. I can go to Antonio…" Ezio ponders.

"Well there you go then!" I exclaim cheerfully as I pat Ezio's shoulder harder than I intended. And then I do something, which I'll let you be the judge of where it should be on the 'shameful scale'. I only break out into song. Just because it really fits the moment, y'know? For the second time in a day this song has popped in my head. And now I've actually gotta sing it. I can't control it, I've just gotta-

"Don't worry, about a thing!" I start, in a strong Jamaican accent. Y'know, just to make it even more cringe worthy, and I even do little arm movements which is my failed attempt at dancing, if you really must know. "Because every little thing…is gonna be alright!" I chirp. And Ezio has no idea what is happening. He has that classic facial expression that you pull when something rather strange and random is happening, but it's actually really funny at the same time. Y'know that face? Yeah, so right now he looks like he's shit scared but enjoying it.

"And that monstrosity was actually a song. I thought it would make you feel better" I explain, because seeing that face he was pulling basically told me, 'Explain yourself, you crazy woman!'

Ezio then bursts out laughing and claps several times. "Lovely, mia cara!" he chuckles.

"Thank you, thank you!" I giggle as I take a bow. After a moment of quiet, our eyes meet and we're left just smiling at each other. I add, "Were you mocking me just then?"

"No, I'm serious! It made me feel better, Megan. Grazie" Ezio smiles softly, "But I must go to see Antonio straight away!" Ezio states as he hops up from the chair and then makes his way out of the room.

"Time is of the essence and all…" I reply as I follow Ezio. Mhmm…vanilla essence. I want to make fairy cakes!

"It is especially so now. I will see you tonight at dinner" Ezio smiles, and then gives me a quick hug!

"Oh," I chuckle as put my arms around him as I return the brief hug.

"Thanks again for getting me out of my foul mood" Ezio says, and then pulls away and beams a massive grin before leaving the studio.

My heart just skipped a beat.

* * *

"Hey guys" I announce as I walk into the Palazzo, the new Thieves' Guild.

"Megan? What are you doing here?" Ezio asks, clearly surprised at my random presence.

"Leonardo wanted to know whether you wanted potatoes with dinner" I answer.

"You…you came over here just to ask me about…potatoes?" Ezio mumbles, blinking slowly.

"Well, I wanted to see Rosa and Antonio too," I reply, smiling at both of them as I mention their names. "It's been a while"

"It's good to see you, Megan" Rosa smiles, and Antonio offers kind words with a smile, also.

I look back at Ezio and raise my eyebrows at him. "So, do you want potatoes or not?"

"Yes please…" Ezio replies, seeming fairly embarrassed.

"Ezio? Shall we go upstairs and discuss plans?" Antonio cuts in, getting back to business.

"Ah, si. I'll see you back at Leonardo's" he responds, and flashes a smile at me. I flash one back in response.

"Well, I'd better get back to Leonardo so he can put the potatoes on for Ezio" I tell Rosa, as I point my 'thumbed up' hand towards the exit. She merely chuckles.

"You're crazy!" she replies through laughter.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad, Megan." Rosa says glumly, completely out of no-where. Ezio must have told her. Unless word just got round? But I highly doubt that. I swallow hard and then utter my reply.

"Thank you, Rosa"

"How are you coping?" she probes.

I sigh deeply, "Ok, I guess. Well, I am now. I'll admit I was an absolute wreck. But everyone has been so good to me. My mum, Leonardo," I pause for a second and look at the ground thoughtfully as a faint smile forms on my lips. "…Ezio"

Rosa can't hide a grin, and I give her the raised eyebrows 'what?' look. This just causes her grin to widen, and it's contagious, causing me to grin and laugh.

"What?" I chuckle.

"So, has anything happened between you both?" Rosa asks, raising an eyebrow and twisting her lips into a slight pout.

"No! And nothing will…" I reply, looking away. Eye contact would be dangerous at this point.

"Bene, I'm not going to ask any more questions," I smile at this, from sheer relief. "But...I think you both like each other" Rosa grins and walks off before I can give a playful hit to her arm. I grin and then leave, making my way back to Leonardo's.

* * *

"Ah, Ezio! Come, join us" Leonardo beckons his close friend as he dashes in and out of the kitchen, placing the food at the table.

"Dinner's ready" I smile at Ezio as I sit at the table, ready to stuff my face. I eat like a man and what is more, I have no shame.

"Ah, bene. All the talking of plans has brought on quite an appetite!" Ezio says excitedly and he rubs his hands together as he sits at his usual spot at the dinner table.

"You're telling me. I could eat a horse, and then eat a Shetland pony afterwards. Because it's not as big as a horse, so it would be like a little filler afterwards. One horse just simply wouldn't be enough, you see. But two…now that would be too much…" I reply, and after noticing Ezio's smiling face, trail off as I realise I'm starting to sound like a nutter. I then take a glance at the kitchen to see if Leonardo is coming with the food. A few seconds later, and here he comes, bustling out with the meat and vegetables. Ah, it's just like that complete and utter joy you get when you see your meal coming in a restaurant. The food fills the room with a smell that makes my mouth water to the point I think I may be dribbling. Thankfully I'm not.

"Everyone, please, tuck in!" Leonardo cheerfully says as he gets comfortable in his own chair. We all pick up our knives and forks, and do just that. Ezio shovels, I gobble, my mum nibbles and Leonardo, well, he just eats…normally.

"Oh, Leonardo, this is _delicious_!" my mum exclaims, as she puts her own hand on his. I do a double take, and feel my mouth start to open wide. (Don't worry, there's no food in there right now) My eyes are open wide, locked on to my mum's hand touching Leonardo's. Ok, so brief hand contact to emphasise how much she likes the food would be normal. But her hand is _still _touching Leonardo's. Is my mum making a move on _Leonardo Da Vinci_? _The_ Leonardo Da Vinci? My eyes grow wider, to the point where they threaten to ping out of my eye sockets, and they start to water. I look at my mum with the shocked and disbelieving expression still set on my face like stone. My eyes then flit over to Leonardo, who too, looks surprised and is looking at my mum's hand on his with eyes wider than normal. But being the lovely man that he is and not wanting to hurt her feelings, he just pats her hand and lets out a nervous laugh. My heart rate starts to increase and my stomach starts to flip. I clear my throat.

"Excuse me, I've suddenly lost my appetite…" I say, as I set my knife and fork down delicately and push my chair out from beneath me and stand up.

"Megan, what is wrong?" my mum asks, looking up at me with big, innocent looking eyes.

"What's wrong?" I exclaim, finding her complete ignorance to be so ridiculous it borders on humorous, and a laugh lets itself out as the words escape my mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry!" I start, placing my hand to my forehead, "I forgot it's totally normal to make a move on someone else after your husband has been dead for no longer than a month!" I say, venom and sarcasm dripping from my words. A deadly combination.

"Megan, you're overreacting-" she responds, her voice now a deeper tone. The tone that she always uses when she's being firm with me.

"Overreacting?" I exclaim, nearly choking on my own saliva. "Dad has been gone for barely a month, and you're already got your eyes on someone else! Is it that easy for you to forget him? For his memory to just fade away? Is that how long it takes for you to forget your _husband_? A mere_ month? _Did you even love-" I ramble bitterly, the words flowing so fluidly that I cannot stop them from leaving my mouth.

"_Stop this and sit down this instance!" _my mum replies, raising her voice and using that tone that used to scare me as a little girl. The tone that made me behave and listen. My eyes widen as the volume of her voice startles me, as well as the fact that she hasn't talked to me like that for years. And then something occurs to me, and my face becomes calm and I hold my head high, defiant.

"I'm twenty two years old, long are the days where you can tell me to sit down and shut up"

"But I am your mother and you will respect me!" she exclaims, her voice shaky from anger and grief.

"Respecting you isn't exactly on the top of my 'to do' list right now." The respect I had for her is disappearing readily, like fine sand in my hand slipping through my fingers, and there's no way of stopping it from escaping. There's silence. A horrendously awkward silence. Because Ezio and Leonardo are still there, at the dinner table, just twiddling their thumbs or staring at their potatoes or cow's rump.

"How can you say that I didn't love your dad?" my mum eradicates the silence, tears forming in her eyes and her voice trembling. I say nothing in reply, for I do not know what to say. I cannot put my finger on how I feel about her right now. What is the word I'm looking for? I excuse myself from the table and give my apologies to Ezio and Leonardo.

"Megan…please, can we just talk about this. I'm sorry…"

It is at this moment that I suddenly know what I feel. The word has just happened to stumble across my mind. I turn my head back to look at my mum, who is now standing.

"You disgust me…" I say, my voice cracking as I stare blankly ahead at her with the tears building up, and I shake my head slowly. Having said my piece and all that I wanted to say of this matter, I look towards the stairs and go to my room slowly, as if the sheer disappointment is what is slowing me down.

* * *

"Mum, I don't wanna hear it right now. Just leave me alone!" I respond to the knock on the door with irritation, dissapointment and sadness lacing every word. Despite asking to be left alone, the door slowly opens. Staring out of the window I sigh at hearing it creak and then shut quietly, and turn around quickly.

"Mu-" I start, only to realise it is not my mum standing there. "Oh, Leonardo! I'm so sorry, I thought you were-" I blather, my hand resting at my mouth.

"I know who you thought I was, my dear" Leonardo replies quietly, with a faint smile on his lips. "Megan, I wanted to not only make sure you are ok, but apologise for what happened a moment ago..."

I frown slightly, not understanding why Leonardo should feel the need to apologise. He did nothing wrong. God, he was just as much a 'victim' in the whole thing as I was, if you could even call me a victim. Not sure that's the right word...but I'll just flow with that. Can you flow with me on that? Jolly good my friends!

"Leonardo, you're not to blame at all! You don't need to apologise" I say, my voice a higher tone as I reassure him. "I saw the look on your face. You were shocked, just as I was. I hope you didn't feel I was having a pop at you. It was all directed at my mum, I promise" I explain, and see a sad smile cross his lips for a moment.

"Megan, you shouldn't stay angry at your mother. What she did surprised you," Leonardo says, making me really want to butt in and go on a rant like a typical teenager with the 'yeah, buts' and all. But I bite my tongue. Because this is adorable Leonardo talking to me, and the last thing I want to do is interrupt him when he's doing a little speech that is meant to help me with the situation. "but you should at least let her explain her odd behaviour. People cope with grief in different ways, my dear. Just try to remember that"

"You're right... but I don't want to talk to her just yet. I need to cool down first. What happened down there pretty much made my brain implode, and my eyes burn"

"You will talk to her though?" Leonardo enquires, with a hint of encouragement in his voice.

"For you, Leonardo, yes. I will tomorrow" I smile. "Thank you, for checking that I was ok" I add, and give him a brief hug, which he returns. He then pulls away, a beaming smile on his face and his blue eyes bright, and heads towards the door merrily and puts his hand on the door knob. But, then he seems to change his mind, and lets go of it before turning around to face me.

"Megan, can I tell you something?" Leonardo asks, his eyes now having lost their brightness.

"Of course. You can tell me anything, Leonardo" I smile softly. Leonardo inhales rather deeply.

"I gave your mother some money so that she could get by here, until she could find an alternative way of making money. It was a lot of money, a large sum which I think she may have spent in one go..." Leonardo explains, and it seems it is troubling him, for he starts to pace. "I was keeping the money in a chest that I told her to just take the money from as and when she needed it" Leonardo pauses, as if not sure whether he should carry on.

"Go on…" I encourage Leonardo to continue.

"I gave her this money a week before your father was killed. The day after I had given it to your mother, all the money had gone from the chest, and your mother hasn't got anything tangible to show for it" Leonardo informs me, fear now in his voice. "I worry as to what she has used the money for, Megan"

"I don't understand, Leonardo. If she hasn't used the money on something she can show for it, like an object, what else could she have paid a lot of money for?" I ponder aloud, hoping Leonardo will know the answer. And then a thought hits me. It could just be my imagination getting the better of me, or having played the game far too much, but the thought keeps nagging at the back of my mind.

"Leonardo, how much would it cost to have someone…assassinated here?" I reluctantly ask, frowning whilst fear spreads across my face.

"I shall put it this way, my dear. Your mother would have had enough…"


	23. Lost Dignity And TRex Arms

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for making you wait for ages. It's been like three weeks :O That's just terrible for me. I usually have a new update within a week. I've been suffering from anxiety attacks over the last few weeks and it really got me down. I just wasn't in the right mindset to write or even read any fan fic. But this week I'm pretty much back to my jolly self :) I hope everyone is well and it's all good in the hood :3 It feels like I haven't been on here in like a year or something, lol. Anyway...**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME! **

**Assassin Massie**

**RinYu**

**Sekachu228**

**Sophie Aiyana**

**The Angel Of Death**

**Skb. xD**

**William Banner**

**Anna Cahil**

**Altair'sFan123**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**Xxnikkigirl123xX**

**Babygothgirl**

**Draconlaris**

**Lulifity**

**Lady Assassin87**

**RavenStark**

**OrderOfThePhoenix117**

**PeacefullyCrazy**

**egiaprevolg**

**HikariNoTenshi-San**

**Doomstone**

**WolfAngel75**

**BeachVampire17**

**amica**

**Koiketsudayou**

**You guys make writing this worthwhile :D And to everyone who favourited and story alerted, thank you as well :3 **

**Disclaimer: [Insert usual crap of not owning any of the characters or the game here]**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Lost Dignity and T-Rex Arms.**

Okay, okay, calm down. This is just getting blown way out of proportion, right? I mean, pfft! My mum couldn't have killed my dad. She…she couldn't have. I try to reason with myself as I pace my room, uneasy. But these optimistic, 'everything is just dandy' thoughts are being pushed out of my brain by the more realistic ones. The ones which are reminding me of her odd behaviour lately, and what just happened at dinner with Leonardo. Oh yeah, and that tiny detail about her spending enough money to have someone killed, all in one transaction. That one is niggling at my mind just a little bit. What if mum really did have dad killed? What if there was more to their relationship? Things they kept from me? What if- I close my eyes and take in a deep breath, stopping the 'what if' thoughts running through my mind. There's always a solution to a problem. It may be bad, or in this case extremely awkward and uncomfortable, but there's always a way to resolve a problem. All I have to do is talk to my mum. Ask her straight out what she used the money for. Once I get over the first hurdle of striking conversation with her after what was said and done just moments ago, it should be ok. I hope. Or she could break down and reveal how she killed my dad and then try to kill me too so that I don't tell anyone of the secret. Oh, God. I've been watching too many films…

* * *

Bright sunlight streams through the slightly ajar window, letting a cool breeze fill the room and cause the aubergine curtain to flap. As the cool draft gently passes over my cheek, I let my eyes open slowly, allowing my surroundings to come into focus. It seems that I am staring at the ceiling for hours, as I just lay there, thinking about anything and everything. Mainly about talking to my mum today. Going over in my head what I'm going to say. "So, mum. Did you kill dad?" No, that won't do. Too blunt and accusing… Hmm. I roll over, sighing deeply in despair. What do I do? What would Bob do? What do _you_ think I should do? Coming to the conclusion that lying in bed all day wallowing in pity and despair isn't exactly productive and is going to get me absolutely nowhere, I haul myself out of bed as if each limb weighs a tonne.

"Leonardo, I-" I call out as I enter the back room, to find my mum with him. Oo-er.

"Oh, I'll come back later. I think I've disturbed something my mum was in the middle of" I quip whilst rolling my eyes and turning to walk out of the spacious room.

"Oh, Megan! How long are you going to keep that against me?" my mum exclaims, her voice firm.

"I haven't decided yet" I smile sarcastically. My mum sighs deeply and rubs her temples tenderly.

"Megan, can we please just talk through this?" my mum pleads, as I turn around to face her.

I open my mouth to reply, but it must have just looked as if I had Ezio's voice, as he calls out to me from the main living room.

"I promised Ezio I'd go to the market with him this morning" I reply, clearing my throat before continuing in a gentle whisper, "I've got to go now, but we'll talk later"

I make my way out of the room, the last thing I see being the faint smile on my mum's face as she nods vigorously at me.

* * *

"So, have you and your mother-"

"Nope" is my short and snappy reply.

"Oh…" Ezio replies, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead of him, as we walk down the narrow lanes towards the market.

"Wait, you were asking if we had made up, right?" I ask, both curiously and rather worriedly.

"Well, si" Ezio replies, confusion set on both his face and in his voice as he looks at me whilst we continue on our merry way.

"Oh good. Now that I think about it, that was pretty damn presumptuous of me to just think you meant that. I mean, you could have been asking anything. Have me and my mum done the can can, fed ducks recently," I waffle, and then notice Ezio's confusion growing steadily. I let out a small cough as I clear my throat, "well, pretty much anything. But anyway…no. No, we haven't made up yet" I reply, biting my lip sadly as I look down and watch my feet as we walk through the cobbled lanes.

"Well, I hope you do soon, mia cara. Life is too short to hold grudges, especially with those we love"

"Yeah, I know. She's all I have left apart from you and Leonardo. But I'm just so mad at her! It's funny how people who you thought you knew can surprise you, isn't it?"

"Megan," Ezio laughs sadly, "You don't have to tell _me_ that"

I simply look at him and force a slight, sad smile to appear on my lips, and then brush a loose strand of dark hair behind my ear as we continue walking onwards.

* * *

"Hey, Ezio" I call out from a stall, "What exactly are you here for?"

"I want to get my robes dyed" Ezio calls back as he stands at the tailors, about to be served. I roll my eyes and smile, shaking my head at his goddamn vanity.

Having nothing better to do, I scan my beady blue eyes over the wares on the stall. To be brutally honest, all I am looking at is a load of worthless shit. I send a warm smile to the stall owner, and decide to leave the stall seeing as nothing captures my interest, and I'm left extremely bored. Like when you were little and you'd go shopping and be there with your feet aching and just wanting to go home so badly because you were so goddamn bored. And your mum would just take her own sweet time, making the ordeal feel like torture _in_ an eternity. I take a rest on a nearby bench to take a load off, and decide to just observe the passers-by. Women picking out ingredients for dinner, small pockets of people deep in conversation, and a few men sitting by the water, their reflections smiling back up at them. There is then one person who grabs my attention. Mainly because they are making me feel extremely uncomfortable and intimidated. I give them an uneasy stare, and I think you all know what type of look I'm talking about here. The highly suspicious, 'Are you a paedophile or a serial killer, and out to get me?' look. I then look away quickly, feeling my heart starting to beat faster and my cheeks warming up. I then do what you seriously shouldn't do, and we all know it, but we do it anyway. It's just inevitable. I look back. But _still_, this hooded figure is looking directly at me, as still as a stone statue. I can't see their face, but I just _know_ they are looking at _me_. I can feel their stare on me. I slowly look away and bite my lip nervously. I stand up suddenly and uneasily and make my way over to a stall, which is surrounded by a few people. Oh yeah, I'm totally chicken shit, I know. But if some creepy hooded person was just staring at you, wouldn't _you_ do the same? I glance over at Ezio, trying to gauge how much longer he is going to be. Even now that I've moved, this person's eyes are _still _on me! I'm going to make a fresh batch of brownies in a moment. Just you wait. I could set up my own bloody stall. I look away, focusing on the items for sale on the stall. Just more 'Bobs'. It seems he's got himself a little army. I feel a warm hand make contact on my exposed shoulder, making me shake to the very core and my eyes widen slightly, but then I hear Ezio's soft voice and the panic is immediately eradicated.

"I think you're being watched" Ezio whispers in my ear, making a tingle run down my spine.

"I was thinking the same thing. Ezio, what do I do?" I whisper back, fear and desperation evident in my voice and bright eyes.

"Just follow me. Walk casually, don't look behind. Just keep walking" Ezio orders softly, as he places an arm around my waist comfortingly and guides me to the nearest lane leading away from the market. "We'll take a few corners here and there." he adds.

"Righteo…" I respond in a quivering voice which ascends in tone.

First corner, second corner, straight down, another turn, left and right. Each one we take, our pace grows that little bit quicker.

"That should do it," Ezio announces reassuringly as he stops and turns around to look behind him. I stand rooted to the spot watching him, and he then turns back, walking over to me smiling happily.

"See, mia cara? My plans rarely fail" he quips, grinning alluringly. The cocky bastard.

Out of nowhere, a whistling sound is heard and an object skims past my face so quickly it could have just turned into light there and then. The object then makes contact with a wooden door just ahead of us. The 'object' was a rather pointy and sharp looking arrow.

"Would you like some epic with that fail, Ezio? Because your plan just did what you said they rarely do" I mutter as we stare at the arrow lodged in the door ahead of us and then slowly turn around to see the hooded individual standing still with their bow, and the eyes that we cannot see boring into us. Turning around slowly, I say only one thing to Ezio.

"I'm thinking we should run…"

"That would be a good idea."

And so we do. Fast. As fast as we can possibly run. This obviously triggers the hooded creep to chase us, and my God, they are fast. Like lightning.

"Sorry, coming through!" I shout as I bash past civilians, some shocked and the others outraged. I turn my attention back to the path ahead of us, and sprint down the lane. Both Ezio and I take a sharp turn, colliding with a wall and pushing ourselves off of it, as more arrows shoot through the air and bounce off of the same wall.

"Where do we go?" I exclaim desperately, using some of the little breath I have left.

"Up!" Ezio shouts back to me as we take another corner sharply, the mad person still on our tail.

"How?" I shout back, my voice a higher pitch.

"This ladder, follow me!" Ezio responds, running over to the said ladder.

"Right, right…" I mumble under my breath as my eyes lock onto the wooden ladder.

"You go first, quickly" Ezio says graciously, standing next to the ladder and shifting his wide eyes between me and where we had just run from, as if awaiting the hooded figure to come into view at any moment. I waste no time and start to climb as quick as I can, my heart absolutely pounding and my hands shaking like a leaf. Ezio isn't far behind me, and we continue our escape along the rooftops, Ezio stopping every now and then to grab my hand and help me across a slightly large gap. And then there it goes again. The dreaded whistling noise as more arrows make their way towards us, only narrowly missing. Our feet sweep over the dark tiles and the mystery psycho isn't far behind. In fact, they're getting closer, I'm sure of it. I take a quick glance over my shoulder and notice them only a few feet away from us.

"Ezio, they're-"

Arms. Wrapped tightly across my chest and around my neck, their grasp becoming tighter as I struggle, screaming.

Ezio turns around and my wild eyes meet his worried ones, which soon flash anger as he runs over to me.

"Get off of me!" I struggle some more, using all my strength. Now, I'm a pretty strong girl, but this person, well…their strength is just unbelievable.

"You get your hands off of her!" Ezio bellows, as he approaches swiftly and delivers a hard punch to the creep's face. The grip around my neck loosens, and I step on their foot with all the strength I can muster, wriggle free and dash off, gasping.

"We need to get down, now!" Ezio announces to me, and then reaches out and grabs my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Just follow me"

I say nothing, and instead just squeeze his hand back. Even if I wanted to say something in return, I wouldn't have had time, for we are falling through the air gracefully within seconds of escaping from the pursuer's grasp. As we leap out of the haystack, the pursuer dashes towards us so fast that they almost become a blur. GIVE ME A FREAKIN' BREAK! This person just doesn't quit! We take off, (yeah, again) I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take. My lungs are about to explode and I'm just gonna collapse on the floor.

"When are they going to give up?" I exclaim in despair to Ezio as we run into an ally which is fairly deserted. Ezio takes a quick look behind us as we leg it, gasping for breath. Even _Ezio_ is out of breath. Now that's saying something.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures…" Ezio calls back, and reaches for a throwing knife. Why on Earth didn't Ezio just do this earlier? Or just stab them in the face instead of punching them? How it boggles my mind. The hunter, with all their awesome stamina, keeps bounding towards us, not giving up or slowing down for a second. It's like they're bloody superhuman. This is actually insane and surreal. Ezio bides his time, getting the aim just right. Slowing down slightly, he skilfully throws the weapon. Time slows down as the instrument gracefully slices through the air towards its target. As the knife skims their arm, time suddenly rushes back to normal speed and realisation sinks in. The knife went wide. The pursuer is very much alive, and chasing us. _Still._

"Cazzo!" Ezio exclaims through gritted teeth as he picks up speed again and we sprint around yet another corner. Ezio overtakes me as my legs turn to jelly and ache like hell, all at the same time. The worst feeling ever. Tight chest. Weezing. Can't breathe. Can't…go…on…anymore. I'm now just plodding along with my arms flopping like a T-Rex's. It's utterly shameful, and my dignity has just turned to ash. I mean, if you could actually see me running like this, you'd laugh and point at me. Oh great, where the fuck has Ezio gone? This is all I bloody need now.

Suddenly, a forceful hand grabs my arm and tugs me into a tight space. I stare at their white robes and notice the assassin's seal, therefore immediately realising it is Ezio. So _that's_ where he went. He found a little narrow gap in between two buildings to hide in. If this fails, then it really is game over. The only way out is forward, and the nutter would be standing there and blocking our only way out. I look up at Ezio with wide eyes and my arms resting at his chest. The space is so tight that we're close enough to be kissing right now. We're like two sardines. Two sardines in love. Wait, what? Ezio gives me a look that basically equates to, 'Just be quiet and everything will be fine, mia cara'. I can just imagine him saying it to me. Suddenly, a black blur rushes past us, and then comes to a halt. They then stand there for what seems like forever, and it makes my stomach flip. I'm just expecting them to turn their head really slowly and look at us, like they do in horror films. But instead they take a quick look around and then start to run again. Ezio's hiding spot just saved our arses. Our bodies then relax as we let out a deep sigh of relief, and shuffle out of the tight spot rather awkwardly.

"That was too close. This is bad news, Megan…" Ezio says through deep breaths whilst bending over and resting his hands on his knees.

"Maybe it's not…" I muse aloud. This only causes Ezio to straighten up and nearly choke.

"Scusi?" he exclaims, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed. "What part of this could be a good thing? You could have been killed!" Great, now he's off on one…

"Ok, ok. Just hear me out!" I start, holding my hands out to try to stop him from waffling on. "It's likely that that psycho is the killer. I mean, they're too skilled to be a common thief or pickpocket after our money. No. No, this person was after me specifically for a reason. If it is the killer, then that means they are still in Venice!" I let out a small laugh, "All this time I've been feeling hopeless thinking that we'll never find the killer because they may not have even been in Italy anymore, let alone in Venice. But now we know they're still here."

Ezio shrugs his shoulders and raises his eyebrows, agreeing with what I am saying.

"And, and!" I say smiling, pointing at Ezio, "When you threw the throwing knife at them,"

"Which missed…" Ezio cuts in, just sprinkling pessimism all over my optimism, the douche.

"It may not have got them in the way you were intending, but it left them a nasty wound on their left arm. That will scar, Ezio! Now, there aren't going to be many people in Venice with a big scar at the top of their right arm, are there?" I smirk, feeling rather happy with the turn of events. I have more to go on now. Things are looking up! So I feel like I'm dying right now, and lost all my dignity with the running like a tired T-Rex situation, but that's a small price to pay in the search for the killer, right?

"I think you're on to something, mia cara" Ezio replies, smiling all the while.

"I think so too," I reply, with a smile that I cannot hold back.

"So, you don't think it's Borgia anymore?" Ezio questions curiously.

"Are you kidding? There's no way he could run that fast!"


	24. He Can Fly, He Can Fly, He Can Fly!

**Hellooo everyone :) Anxiety attacks have GONE! Boo fucking ya xD But then I got BAD PMT, and was like, give me a kit kat, give me a break T.T I seriously wanted to smash someone's face in at times and then cry the next, and all for no reason. Girls, you know how it is. Boys, you don't know how lucky you are. So yeah, wasn't exactly in the mood to write. But I'm back now baby! :D By the way, I think this isn't my best chapter. In fact, I'm gonna rephrase that. It's kinda shit :/ **

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME!**

**Assassin Massie- Thank you! And my lips are sealed, so you'll have to keep reading, mwahah :P**

**Xxnikkigirl123xX- Thank you :)**

**HikariNoTeshi-San- Thank you, haha :P You wanted an update, and here it is :3**

**Ravenstark- Thank you :3 I'm pleased you liked the T-Rex bit, lol.**

**William Banner- I'm pleased that it produced a panicked tone. That's what I was going for :) Gordon Bennett is an English expression of surprise or shock. But I also say it when something goes wrong, or is just a lot of bother lol. Thanks for your review as always :)**

**Lady Assassin87- Pleased it was; thank you :D**

**Sophie Aiyana- :) Thank you!**

**Altair'sFan123- Pleased it is interesting for you, and your questions will be answered in time :P Thank you!**

**Sekachu228- Thank you :) I know he should never miss, so I was like, let's make him fail epically :P haha. I know, they're shit scary :/**

**koiketsudayou- Aw, thank you so much! :)**

**Sporked Gamer- Thank you :) And yes, it is all planned out :P I've got a separate word document with a plan LOL xD Organised? Of course ^^**

**Anna Cahil- Thank you! :D**

**RinYu- Haha, you need more, and I give you more, my friend! Thank you for your review as always :3**

**The Angel of Death- Haha, he is indeed xD Thank you :)**

**Chaos-and-Insanity- Thank you so much :) And your answers will be answered :P**

**emochild123456- Thank you! :D**

**babygothgirl- Haha, love your review :) Thank you very much!**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x- I'm well pleased you loved that part :D Thank you! :3**

**MissMagix9- Yeah, he's eaten way too many LOL. Thank you! :D**

**Jade Ninja Fire- LOL, I'm glad you loved that bit :) Ah, but it isn't neccessarily a man... :) Thanks for your constructive review! :D**

**Draconlaris- LOL, it seems that line has been a bit of a hit in this chappie :P Good to hear, thanks for the review as always! :)**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer- Wow, thank you so much! Your review rocked MY multi coloured socks! :D **

**Lulifity- Ok! I've written more, am I safe now? LOL. Thank you :3**

**Skb. xD- Thank you very much dude! :P**

**BeachVampire17- Thank you! ^^**

**La Victime- Yes, I would too, now you mention it :P lol. Thank you :3 And hey, welcome to the party of reviewing xD **

**Doomstone- Haha, your review made me laugh :P Thank you :)**

**BANEHiwatari- Hmm, yes. Would she? :) Haha. Keep reading and you'll find out xD Thank you for the review :) **

***Puts finger back on* Jesus. You have no idea how long it took me to write this AN. I was in the middle of my 'Thank You Reviewers' and accidently clicked a different tab and BAM. Bye bye AN :/ I hope you're grateful for this goddamn list :P Enjoy the chapter guys, lovage to you all ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I am goddamn sick and tired of writing these. Ubisoft owns AC2, and everyone knows I don't own it. Peace out.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: He Can Fly, He Can Fly, He Can Fly!**

"Oh dear, what has happened to you?" my mum exclaims as she rushes over to me and puts her cupped hand on my cheek.

"What? Nothing's happened to me…" I reply, confused as to why she is studying my face so hard.

"Ooh…" Leonardo adds, as he too looks at me.

"Have I got bird shit on my face or something?" I ask incredulous. Why are they looking at me like this? I'm starting to get extremely paranoid now.

"Who did this to you?" my mum asks me, anger creeping into her voice.

I give Ezio a questioning look. His mouth then forms an 'o' shape as he too notices what Leonardo and my mum are fussing about. He then points to his own cheek and taps it, as you do when someone has something on their face and they don't know about it. Oh great, so there _is_ something on my face! I feel my cheek, to feel an unpleasant sting. As I look at my finger once I take it away from my cheek, there is a spec of crimson blood. Well, damn. I got this 'battle wound' (I know it's hardly a battle wound because I wasn't _actually_ in a battle, but just let me have this moment, ok? It makes me feel… kinda cool) and I didn't even notice the pain. Probably too occupied with the whole 'run for your life' fandango. I grimace in pain and let out a groan.

"It can't hurt that much as you didn't even notice you had it until now!" Ezio points out, chuckling.

My face relaxes and the grimace disappears as I look at Ezio. "Yeah, I know. It doesn't actually hurt that much. Only when I prod it..."

"Maybe you shouldn't prod it then, mia cara"

"I think you are using your brain to its full potential right now, Ezio" I reply sarcastically and flash a smile, at which he returns it and rolls his eyes. I think he's growing accustomed to me taking the piss out of him now.

* * *

"Just hold still, it is almost…done…" Leonardo quietly and reassuringly tells me. "An arrow must have made contact with your face as it flew past you. You're lucky it wasn't closer or else it would have found its way in your body" Leonardo informs me as he dabs a damp rag over the scratch. He then gently tilts my chin up, inspects the gash, and then looks in my eyes and sends me that warm smile of his. "You'll be fine, my dear. There is no chance of infection now, and it has stopped bleeding"

"Ah, thank you, Leonardo" I gratefully respond with a smile as I hop off of the table I was sitting on, and give him a quick hug. Ezio then lets out a gasp, as if suddenly remembering something he was supposed to do earlier but forgot about. He is currently standing rooted to the spot, staring up at the magnificent flying machine hanging from the ceiling.

"What is it, mio amico?" Leonardo curiously asks, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I need your help, Leonardo." Ezio replies, turning to face his dear friend. "Does it work?"

"What?" Leonardo responds, his voice laced with confusion, "What are you asking?" I smile to myself, knowing for well what is coming. Ezio is gonna man the machine, crash it and then moan like a whiney bitch about it not being good enough. I'm really gonna want to slap him later…

"Does it work, Leonardo?" Is Ezio's reply as he walks towards the machine and gestures to it. "Can it really fly?"

At this, Leonardo looks blankly at his invention and shrugs his shoulders, muttering an uncertain, "I don't know…It's only a prototype," as he steps forward and joins Ezio, and they both look up at the contraption. "An idea. It's not ready yet." he continues, as rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Have you tried it?" Ezio questions, looking at the artist whose arm drops to his side and he looks at Ezio quickly.

"No!" Leonardo exclaims, as if what he has heard is truly scandalous. "It's too dangerous. To test it you'd have to leap off a tower," he explains, throwing his arm to the side and gesturing at his machine. Walking away, he continues, bringing his hands up to his head, "Who would be mad enough to do a thing like that?"

At this point, I've already made my way slowly behind an unsuspecting Ezio, and am pointing down at him with my head visible above Ezio's, my eyebrows raised to the Heavens and my eyes wide. If that isn't a hint, then I don't know what is.

"Leonardo," Ezio says, laughter in his voice, "I think you just found your mad man."

To this, I raise my eyebrows once more and pout slightly, pulling a 'well, there you go' face as I give one last point downwards, above Ezio's head. He's so oblivious! You'd think that an _Assassin_ would reali-

Oh shit. Ezio just turned round. Well, isn't this just lovely and awkward.

"Shall we find a tower that you can throw yourself off of?" I reply as I rush out of the studio, hearing chuckles from behind.

* * *

"So, how does she work?" I hear Ezio ask as I make my way up the ladder, panting like a dog.

"Christ on a bike and in a mankini…" I pant and gasp, trying to catch my breath as I reach the top of the tower. Leonardo's and Ezio's eyes fall on me, and their eyebrows raise slightly.

"Sorry, just…just ignore me. Go ahead, Leonardo" I say breathlessly, hunched over and my hands placed on my kneecaps. Smiling, Leonardo turns to Ezio, who is still smiling charmingly at me. Eventually, he turns to face Leonardo, interested in hearing how the contraption works.

"Have you ever watched a bird in flight? It's not about being lighter than air," Leonardo explains enthusiastically, "it's about grace and balance! You must use your body's own weight to control your elevation and direction. Good luck, Ezio"

Ezio walks slowly over to the machine, as if being cautious. Maybe even afraid.

"Hey, Ezio?" I say as I walk swiftly over to him, now having caught my breath. At hearing my gentle voice, he stops in his tracks and spins round, his cape blowing in the cool breeze.

"Si, mia cara?" he charmingly purrs, flashing that smile that makes me feel oh so light headed.

"Be careful. Ok?" I warn quietly, my eyes soft and caring.

Ezio grins widely and looks down, as if containing laughter. "Worrying about me, are you?" He grins slyly. I laugh quietly at this, and his bloody arrogance.

"I just don't particularly want to be scraping your body off of the ground later," I joke, then smile and touch his shoulder gently. "Have faith in Leonardo's machine, trust in yourself… and you'll be fine. And be careful!"

"I'll be careful, mia cara." Ezio replies, smiling softly as he tucks a loose curl behind my ear, making my cheeks blush and my heart stop. He then continues in a mocking tone, "I wouldn't want you to have to sweep me up later"

"Just go, you douche" I grin, and give him a gentle push. I then turn around and join Leonardo, who is watching on cheerful and hopeful. Ezio 'enters' the machine, and bounds forward, disappearing off of the tower. At first I actually think he has plummeted right to the ground like in a cartoon, but the machine swoops and rises and Ezio soars off, causing me and Leonardo to smile and cheer with excitement.

A few minutes have passed, and by now I suspect Ezio is being a whiney bitch. "Why am I crashing? This is ridiculous! The Palazzo is too far away!" and so forth. You know what he's like...

_CRASH! _

* * *

"I can't believe it! It worked!" Leonardo exclaims cheerfully with Ezio in tow. "It really worked! You flew, Ezio! You flew!" He adds, his voice still laced with excitement as he stretches his arms out.

"Si, but not very far" Ezio replies, irritated.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Leonardo smiles, "The machine wasn't designed for distance" He then spins round, as if just having a bright idea. "Alright, look. Let me go over my plans here. Maybe I can find some way to extend the duration of the flight."

"Ezio! My men tell me Carlo has the poison. We must hurry." Antonio calls as he joins me and Ezio. Wait, what? How the hell did he get in? I never heard the door. _Ninja!_

"Antonio, this is Leonardo" Ezio introduces, "The master inventor…who built this…this…" his voice then goes to whisper as he mutters under his breath, "_pezzo di merda_" Oh, I wanna bitch slap him now.

"Oi!" I snap in unison with Leonardo's reply, and my arm actually flies out and makes contact with his shoulder, to which Ezio looks at me with a fairly shocked and confused 'what was that for?' expression.

"Hey! It's not the machine's fault! It's mine" Leonardo glumly and defensively reacts. "I've checked and re-checked my blueprints. It's just impossible!" he mutters, frustration evident in his voice as he looks over his blueprints on the table. "I don't know how to extend the flight! Ah, che idea del cazzo!" Leonardo curses, throwing a crumbled ball of paper into the lashing amber flames, and sinking into his armchair, defeated. Holy shit, _Leonardo Da Vinci_ just said 'fuck'. This is surreal. I nearly burst out laughing. I don't even know why. It's just totally unexpected to hear cheerful Leonardo say 'fuck'. Dayum! Even Ezio looks fairly taken aback, his eyes nearly bulging out of their eye sockets for a split second. An awkward, emo like tension hangs above all four of us, until Leonardo cries out excitedly, scaring the absolute shit out of me.

"EUREKA! Of course!" he exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air and chuckling excitedly, "Genio!" Leonardo rises from his chair, his hands clasped tightly, and walks happily to the table where the blueprints await editing. And edit them Leonardo does, scribbling excitedly.

"What is he doing now?" Antonio asks, hoping anyone will answer and kill his curiosity. Ezio is pretty much useless and just shrugs his shoulders, and I just give a warm smile. Hey, I know that's useless too. I mean, I obviously know just what Leonardo is writing, but I don't wanna take away Leonardo's moment. It is Leonardo who answers Antonio's burning question.

"Heat rises. It needs fire!" the perky artist explains, still scribbling away. "Heated air under its wings will lift the machine"

"Leonardo, what good is _one_ fire going to do?" Ezio asks incredulously, taking several steps forward. Bloody hell, Ezio. Talk about facepalm worthy. No. _Double_ facepalm. Without thinking, I actually perform a facepalm and sigh, causing Ezio and Antonio to look at me curiously. I look back at Ezio and laugh quietly.

"You really are a dumbarse sometimes, y'know that?" I grin, shaking my head slowly. Confused, Ezio turns back to Leonardo, who finally stops scribbling for a second and looks up from his plans.

"Not _one_ fire, Ezio. A _dozen_!" Commence with more scribbling… "Built all across the city! Enough to carry you from here all the way to the Palazzo Ducale" Leonardo explains.

"How?" Antonio questions, taking a few steps forward. As he gets closer to the plans, it becomes clear to him. "Oh, capisco! My men could do that" he then faces Ezio and voices, "But you're forgetting about the guards."

"Don't worry. I will take care of them." Is Ezio's confident reply.

"More arse kicking and stabby stabbing. Just another day at the office, eh Ezio?" I smile coyly, which results in Ezio raising his eyebrows slightly, and smiling. He then lets out a sigh.

"I do like to think there is a bit of sophistication and meaning behind my work, Megan…"

"Oh, there is! A shit load of sophistication and meaning" I nod enthusiastically and smile. For once I'm not actually being sarcastic and I reckon that sounded _very _sarcastic. Ezio rolls his eyes and smiles faintly.

"No! That wasn't sarcastic. Honest!" I respond almost shouting as it blurts out my mouth. Maybe I should just shut up now…

"I'm just teasing you," Ezio grins. What a douchebag! So why can't I stop grinning like mad?

"I'll give the order to have my men move in behind you, and hold the locations" Antonio announces, pulling me out of that moment and back to reality. "They'll light them all up the second the sun goes down over San Marco"

"Sounds like a plan" I smile, sending a warm smile and nod to the three men in the room, my eyes lingering on one man in particular.


	25. Mischief

**I'M SORRY! I'm SO sorry you guys! I've been absent from FF for freakin' ages. Gotta be like a month :S I have a chapter for you, but just be warned it's epically short. And I'm using 'epically' in the failure sense -.- But I gathered that this is better than nothing after a month of nothing, and to just let you know I am very much alive. I've just had bad writers block and not been in the right mood for writing or reading fan fic. I will get back in the swing of it soon though :) Enjoy guys, and hopefully I haven't lost you all in my absence, lol 3**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS TIME! **

**Assassin Massie**

**BeachVampire17**

**Lady Assassin87**

**Anna Cahill**

**Sophie Aiyana**

**RavenStark**

**PeacefullyCrazy**

**Skb. xD**

**Chaos-and-Insanity**

**Lulifity**

**Babygothgirl**

**XxNikkigirl123xX**

**Nyx The Last Keybearer**

**Sekachu228**

**William Banner**

**Doomstone**

**HikariNoTenshi-San**

**Draconlaris**

**The Angel Of Death**

**x-Pick'n'Mix-x**

**RinYu**

**Jacque The Assassin Chick**

**I love you all guys for giving me such lovely reviews and sticking with me and my story :3 Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: Yawn, I'm STILL writing these? And if you still think I actually own AC2 then what are you on, my friend? xD**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Mischief.**

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me on this mission, Megan. I think you should stay here with Leonardo." Ezio tells me quietly as he holds my arm gently and ushers me to the side. A confused and disappointed expression is then written on my face, whilst I look at Ezio.

"What? Because I am a woman?" I bite back under my breath. "Ezio, how many times have I been evading death with you? What's the difference this time? I don't need to be mollycoddled!" I exclaim, confusion falling over me like a net. Ezio lets out a frustrated sigh and throws his head back slightly. Is Ezio not telling me something about this mission?

"It's dangerous. I'm just looking out for you Megan, because I care!" he mutters back under his breath, his face now closer to mine to make me get the message loud and clear.

"Ok, ok! Don't have a fit about it…" I mumble back, feeling my cheeks heat up. '_Because I care' _What does that mean? In a friend way or more than friends? Oh, stop it, Megan. You're gonna make your brain blow up. _Yes, she's going to blow me up._ Alright, brain. No need for you to join in as well.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble, mia cara… Besides, there isn't much you can do, truth be told." Ezio explains. I guess he is right. I'm not exactly flying the machine and saving the Doge. Not that he's gonna be saved anyway. He's just gonna be choking on his own blood and rudely pointing at Ezio declaring him a killer. Fun times for him.

"Well, I guess I'll just let you get on with it on your own then" I back down, accepting the fact that I have no part in this mission. I'm actually pretty bummed. I really love to help Ezio. Oh, hold the phone… During the mission, Grimaldi flees like a complete pussy. Maybe I could stop him from getting too far, and help Ezio that way? Hey, don't raise your eyebrow like that. I know it's not much, but it saves Ezio from having to chase after the nincompoop whilst the guards are trying to skewer _him_. Hmm, sorted. Lovely jubbley. At this point in time, a mischievous smile is spreading on my lips.

"Megan?" Ezio asks curiously, seeming a bit creeped out as well. I snap out of my little ponder and the smile disappears instantly as I look up at Ezio.

"Yes?" I reply, my eyes slightly wider than usual as I wonder what embarrassing thing I've been caught doing.

"Why were you smiling like that?" Oh crap, he saw that smile… Ezio's tone then ascends, "What are you thinking of?" he asks me, as he folds his arms and raises his eyebrows. A smile also appears on his face. So yeah, just your typical suspicious, disbelieving look, really.

"That is none of your business, mister" I firmly state, grinning.

"I do hope you weren't imagining me naked…" he states whilst grinning madly, as if trying to keep laughter contained. And thank you, Ezio. Now I'm going to look like a freakin' tomato! And I totally just imagined him naked! Oh, golly gosh and oo-er!

"N-no…I wasn't!" I reply, trying to laugh to cover up the awkwardness. Ezio just _has _to chuckle at this.

"No need to lie, mia cara" he teases, whilst flashing 'The Melter'. That's all I need. Right! Get it together, Megan. You are a cucumber. And a cool one at that.

"You're hilarious, Ezio. Really!" I reply, rolling my eyes and laughing. Oh, I love you sarcasm! Ezio smiles back and then it starts to fade. The mood turns oh so serious as the focus is put back on to the mission at hand.

"Please, Megan. Don't do anything stupid. Don't concern yourself with the flying machine or the guards." he pleads, his voice soft and gentle.

"I won't" I reply, shaking my head reassuringly.

"Promise me" he says, his tone now firmer and his eyebrows raising slightly.

"I promise" I whisper, my voice almost choked.

As Ezio walks away, the mischievous smile surfaces once again. I won't be paying the guards or the machine a visit. Carlo Grimaldi, however…


	26. Nightmares And Revelations

**Chapter 26: Nightmares and Revelations.**

I stand alone in the market amongst a sea of people, busying themselves with their day to day affairs. Some spare no manners as they brush past me violently, their knock not pulling me out of my daydream as I stare ahead intently, my bright eyes wide open as if begging for every aesthetic detail to be absorbed. There, the crowd parts like the Red Sea, permitting me to lay my eyes on my mum. Dressed in a jet black gown, she passes through the crowd confidently.

I do the first thing that comes to mind. My gut instinct. I follow her. Using the waves of the crowd to my advantage to keep myself hidden, I concentrate my stone like gaze on my mum and keep moving behind her at a steady pace. _Just what is she up to? _The tempting words of the persuasive merchants promoting their wares proves little distraction as I make my way forwards and gently make my way through the throng of people, my eyes not straying from my target. _Where is she going?_ As she takes a corner unexpectedly, I do a little skip as I break into a slight jog. _I can't lose her. _As I get round the corner which I realise leads into a narrow alley, I see my mum standing up straight, almost rigid. As my eyes glance downwards, I notice someone hunched over. A man. My mum pulls her hand away from the man's abdomen, and it is then that I notice she is holding something. Something that has caused great damage to this poor man. A dagger. An _ornate_ dagger. My heart sinks and my stomach drops as my eyes look at the distressed man as he looks up in shock, his eyes bulging.

"Dad!" I scream frantically, tears trickling down my cheeks and sweat rolling from my forehead as I sit up in bed, panting heavily and clutching my chest.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" my mum calls out in the dark, as she throws her duvet off of herself and attempts to clamber out of bed.

"Stay away from me!" I scream, my voice full of fear as the tears fail to cease. As my mum makes her way over to me with a concerned expression on her face, I scoot backwards, pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Megan, it was just a bad dream! Calm down…" my mum soothes as she perches herself on the side of my bed and runs her hands over my dark hair, slightly damp from sweat.

"GET OFF ME!" I bite, batting her hands away. Great. I'm now having that moment where you hold a grudge against someone you had a bad dream about, because you can't remember if it was a dream or not. Paranoia is well and truly there as well. Fun times.

"Megan, listen to me!" my mum pleads as she looks me dead in the eyes, stroking my hair and face in an attempt to calm me down. 'You've just had a nightmare. You're awake now, I'm here. Everything is ok…'

I take deep breaths at this, realising that she is right. As usual. It was only just a dream. Ooh, Nelly. Ahem…getting back to the terrifying ordeal at hand. Right, so where was I? Oh yeah. It was just a dream. After all, I'm sitting up in bed, in the pitch black, looking like a startled rabbit on a shit load of crack, who has just been electrocuted and has thus received crazy hair. And I'm fully aware rabbits don't have hair. But that is besides the point. You're starting to get very technical aren't ya? But yes. It may just have been a dream, but it felt real. Oh, so very, _very _real.

I take more deep breaths, and my breathing returns to normal, the tears stop streaming down my face, and my heart rate lowers to that of a normal human being.

"What on Earth made you act this way? What was your dream about?" my mum asks, concerned and curious. But more concerned. Just as well. I'd be a bit pissed if she was more curious about my freak out. I'd start getting a bit worried that she'd consider sending me off to the circus.

I go to tell her but immediately stop myself at remembering what it was actually about. 'Oh, you killed dad in cold blood. You were basically a bitch in the dream, taking my lovely dad away from me forever'. No, that wouldn't go down too well… But you know what? I still need to ask her what she used that money for. I still have my suspicions. Yes, I know, that is bad. To be suspicious of my own mum. But it's too fishy. It reeks of fish. Which doesn't smell nice at all. Now is as good a time as any to bring up the dreaded conversation. Mmhmm. _That_ conversation. The one I've been putting off for a while now. But now is the moment. However weird it sounds, the moment feels right for me to possibly crush her soul as she realises I'm considering her as the killer. I'm totally joking. I don't want to crush her soul. See what I'm doing here? I'm totally rambling on to you guys to put it off. Big love to procrastinating!

Ok, seriously. Time to just man up and be a man about this. Let's do this mother fucking shit!

I clear my throat and squeeze the duvet in my hands. "Well, actually…you were in it. And so was dad" I start, my voice wavering.

"Oh?" my mum replies, her tone questioning, and begging me to continue.

"You stabbed him, mum. Then he looked up at me and then that is when I woke up screaming"

"Oh Megan…" my mum says sadly as she shakes her head slowly from side to side. The light has totally drained from her eyes now. I've totally crushed her soul, haven't I? No! You're not meant to nod! You're meant to make me feel better and keep me in my bubble of sweet, blissful ignorance by assuring me that I haven't! You really have no idea how this works, do you? Oh, who am I fooling? I really _did_ just crush her soul. I've crushed my mum's soul! I'm the worst person alive right now. What's that? The killer is the worst person alive? Good God, you're right! You have now redeemed yourself. Have my last cookie. Go on, it's alright. You earned it, really.

"Mum, I'm…I'm sorry. I can't help what I dream! But I think I know why I am dreaming this. Something has been playing on my mind as of late, and I haven't yet plucked up the courage to talk to you about it" I tell, bumbling my way through my sorry apology and explanation.

"Go on…" she replies, her voice dull and monotonous, as if dreading what is coming next.

"You know Leonardo gave you a large sum of money to take as and when you needed it?" my mum nods and smiles sadly as if knowing where this is heading. I continue.

"Well, all the money was gone from the chest a day after Leonardo gave it to you, and a matter of days before dad was killed. Yet, you have nothing to show for spending the money. Mum, what did you spend the money on?"

"Not someone to kill your dad, if that is what you're thinking!" my mum firmly states, tears prickling her eyes. "Your dad may have been a right pain in the arse, but I loved him unconditionally and the last thing I would have wished on him was death"

"You've just been acting fairly odd since he died, and then with the money being discovered gone…I don't know, mum, it just doesn't feel right"

"I'm sorry you do not trust your own mother, Megan. I really am" my mum mumbles sadly as she gets up from my bed and makes her way back glumly to her own.

"So you're not going to tell me what you spent all that money on then?" I spit out, anger and suspicion getting the better of me.

"I commissioned a painter to paint a portrait of me and your dad, Megan" my mum snaps, turning around sharply, her eyes piercing into mine. "But then after walking around the market and seeing the prices of things, I decided that it wasn't the best thing to buy. So I cancelled it. But then…after he died…" my mum suddenly stops, the lump in her throat getting the better of her, "I thought it would be a nice gesture to have a portrait of your father painted in his memory. The painter had already started painting your father, so I paid him a visit and told him to continue" I suddenly feel very sheepish… "_That_ is where the money has gone, Megan. For an object to remember my husband… and your dad" The silence that follows this hangs in the air like a freshly sharpened blade ready to drop on my head, or a nasty smell which automatically smells worse when you realise you don't have any _febreeze…_ The short and short of it is this. This is your typical, 'shit, this is awkward' moment and all that is in my mind right now is the little emoticon that looks like a big eye, and then the small one. Effectively, Quasi Modo.

"Mum, I'm sorry… But where is this painting?"

"I can't bel- You still don't believe me? Your own moth- You know what, Megan? I'm going to bed. You believe whatever you want. But I know the truth" she rambles as she throws the covers back angrily and climbs into bed, turns over with her back facing me, and then pulls the duvet over her. Silence inevitably follows. Apart from a floorboard creaking rather eerily. I sink down in my own bed and wriggle under the covers, and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

"Morning" I grumble to Ezio as I trudge into the kitchen.

"Buongiorno, _bella_" Ezio charmingly replies, giving me a cheeky smile and raising an eyebrow at my trudging. Well, isn't it lovely someone finds my slightly miffed and helpless mood amusing?

"Not in the mood for your teasing this morning, Ezio. Sorry" I warn, sitting down opposite him. That wipes the smile right off his face. I'm not sure whether that's because he's sad he won't be teasing me today, or because I'm never this firm with him or anyone else for that matter and he was surprised by it.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Megan. Today shall be boring now…" he replies glumly, showing the classic puppy dog eyes and pout whilst glancing down at the table. I raise my eyebrows at him, as if to say, 'Are you thick?'

"I am joking, mia cara. Is it because of last night?" he asks, true concern showing on his face and in his voice.

"How do you know about that?" I ask, so genuinely surprised that my eyes nearly pop out.

"How could I not know? Mia cara, I think the whole of Venice heard you screaming last night" Ezio smiles.

"Did I wake you and Leonardo?" I wince, feeling terrible. Ezio simply smiles and shakes his head.

"Well, you did…" he adds, at which we both laugh, "but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you are well now. Are you?"

"I'm…fine. Just not in a good place with my mum. But it will be ok, don't worry"

"You did drop it on her rather bluntly…" Ezio responds, then trails off as if saying something he shouldn't have.

"Oh, so you were listening, eh?" I smirk, and then something hits me suddenly. "Oh my God… you were outside when the floorboard creaked, weren't you!" I exclaim, pointing at him and grinning in disbelief, at which he cannot contain his huge smile.

"I was merely concerned about you…" he replies cheekily shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes.

"Ok, Mr Nosey. If you say so" I grin.

"Megan, dear! There is something for your mother here!" Leonardo calls from the front room. I frown slightly with curiosity as I get up from the table and make my way to Leonardo. There, leaning against the wall by the door is a painting, with my dad smiling back at me. I groan softly and close my eyes.

Guilt isn't even the word.


	27. Big Hate For Serious Guilt

**Chapter 27: Big Hate For Serious Guilt.**

My eyes are still transfixed on my dad's smiling face, the tears starting to prickle. Man, I have some_ serious_ apologising to do.

"Ah, the painting is here, I see." I hear my mum utter, her words heavily coated with the 'I told you so' tone. I turn round quickly, regret evident on my face.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. I just…I just wanted to get to the bottom of what's happened!" I cry, desperate for things to go back to how they were before. Where we got along like a mother and child does. _Should._

So you're probably expecting my mum to say, 'Oh, darling. It's ok, I understand!' and for us to rush to each other and have a big hug and all will be well and dandy while we enjoy tea and cakes. I'm just gonna warn you now. You're gonna have some soul crushing disappointment here. 'Cause there isn't a reply of forgiveness. We don't move from our spot we're rooted to. There isn't even fucking tea and cake (which is rather weird 'cause Leonardo usually suggests a drink when things take a turn for the awkward.) Instead, all I get is your typical uncomfortable silence, worthy of cricket chirping, and a blank stare with a hint of disappointment shoved in lovingly too. Oh yes. Things are going just marvellously. I grovel further.

"Mum, please! I'm sorry!"

"Me too, Megan. I'm sorry that you had to actually _see_ the painting to believe what I told you"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I just needed to be honest about what was running through my mind. You have always brought me up to be honest, I-"

"Don't try to use my parenting methods as an excuse, Megan, for Christ's sake" my mum mutters bitterly, cutting me off, and looks away from me as if she cannot bear to see my face.

"Look, I can't say how sorry I am for how I made you feel, mum. But I thought that as my mum you'd forgive me and love me unconditionally. Maybe I was wrong in believing that…" I say, trying really hard to sound deep and philosophical, or whatever. With that said, I make my way to the front door. Where I'm going, I have no idea. But no 'philosophical/dramatic' speech is complete without a dramatic exit.

"Megan, wait."

At the sound of my mum's voice, I stop. It sounds sad and helpless, and suddenly I do not want to make a dramatic exit anymore. All I want is to give my mum a hug. I turn round, permitting her to carry on.

"I don't want to fight with you, Megan," she manages to get out as her voice trembles and the tears start to form. "I love you too much. I'm sorry for acting this way…" she trails off, and I just know that the tears are going to escape at any moment.

I then rush to her as she holds her arms out, waiting for a hug.

"What's done is done…let's move on from this" I whisper as we hug tightly. I pull out of the hug, flashing a warm smile, which she returns. It only makes my smile grow, as this is the first time in a while I have seen my mum properly smile since everything that's happened with, y'know, my dad.

"If everything is okay here, I shall be heading out to the market for a moment" Ezio announces quietly.

"Everything is fine now," I smile, feeling truly content that this whole fandango with my mum has been sorted. "What are you going to the market for Ezio?" I curiously enquire.

"My armour needs some work done to it, that's all"

Fair enough… Woah, woah, wait a second! Forgive me for being right, but wasn't that the reason Ezio went to the market when my dad was killed? Yeah … I can see you there with your head nodding vigorously. It_ was_ the reason he went to the market! And if I remember rightly, his armour was just as scratched and damaged as it was when he came to find me. Oh my golly gosh… room spinning. Want…to…vom…

"Is…everything alright, mia cara?" Ezio asks, uneasy. This in turn makes me feel rather uneasy. Shit, is he reading my mind?

"Y-yeah. Perfectomondo!" I beam, trying to hide that bad feeling in my gut. Consequently inventing new(ish) words, and shoving o's in them just 'cause I'm in Italy.

"Very well, I'll be back soon. Do you want anything?"

Yeah, answers, please. Just some damn truth to this nightmare. What the fuck were you doing when you took my parents to the market the day my dad died? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! And yes, my friends, I am completely aware that I sound like Stu from '_The Hangover'_ there. But this is hardly a comedy following three 'best friends' as they hunt over Las Vegas for (strippers and cocaine…erm, no) the groom, due to some insane drinking session the night before. No. No, my life and this situation is _not_ like that at all. Instead I'm in the Italian Rennaisance, my dad is dead and I'm trying to find the killer. It's no comedy. Just some fucked up tragedy full of woe and despair. Helplessness and…ok, Megan. Enough of being emo, now. But you get the point. Things aren't looking good right now, even though they were two minutes ago.

"I'm good thanks. I'll see you in a bit" I reply, completely surprising myself at how easily that came out and how calm I sounded. Ezio simply smiles charmingly and makes his exit. Now he has gone, I can have my spaz attack.

* * *

Right, guys. Pleased you're back with me. I don't blame you for backing away there. Ok, ok, I've made a plan. As soon as Ezio walks in the door, I'm gonna confront him straight away. Yeah, I know it's not exactly the most sound plan in the world. But I think it's rather brave of me. Not only because I'm confronting an _assassin, (_please don't point out to me that he's my friend and there is therefore no risk. Just let me have my moment, kay?) but y'see I'm not one for confrontation. Just the thought of it… oh dear God, no! It's an awful thing, filled with awkwardness, uncertainty and fear. But I'm doing it anyway. This whole thing is a massive mind fuck, and I need to know just who I can trust.


	28. Shall We Dance?

**Wow. So, this is awkward. Being away for like half a year and then popping up again randomly. I'm so sorry I've neglected to write a new chapter for AGES, but I pulled my finger out...and used it to type this chappie up for you guys :) I'll do thank you reviewers next time, but thank you to everyone that has reviewed since the last chapter. You're all amazingly superdooper awesome :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Short and sweet :3**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Shall We Dance?**

Okay, speech all planned out in my head (which will most likely be totally forgotten by the time I open my mouth to confront Ezio), and I'm sitting all cushty in my chair. Good to go. All I need now is a spinny chair and an exceptionally furry cat.

"I've been expecting you…" I mutter dramatically with my best deepest bloke voice, stroking the air.

"You've been expecting me?" Leonardo asks, quizzical. I turn to look at him, my legs crossed as I sit in the comfortable chair.

"Oh no, Leonardo. I'm just being a silly billy as per usual. Just ignore me" I smile, causing a now reassured Leonardo to nod happily.

"No change there then!" he replies as he walks into the kitchen. I grin to myself, and let out a soft chuckle as I turn to face the front door again. As I do so, Ezio walks in.

"Get your armour done, Ezio?" I ask, trying not to sound too snarky.

"I did indeed. Look," Ezio responds, showing me his gleaming armour, "good as new!" and flashes that smile, which ultimately makes this whole confrontational thingy majiggy a lot more difficult. Damn him! Damn him and his charming ways!

"Looks very schnazzy. But, Ezio…" I start, rising from the chair, "didn't you get your armour done about a month ago? The day my dad died, to be exact?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ezio counters, obviously puzzled.

"I'm merely asking a question, Ezio. It's just, surely you wouldn't need to have your armour fixed so soon considering you haven't been fighting many guards recently. You've been more…sneaky. Stealth missions, yes?' I strike back, making my way slowly towards him.

"Megan, what exactly are you getting at here?" Ezio replies, getting defensive now.

I stop at the table, and lean against it. "The day my dad died…when you came to tell me something bad had happened…" I trail off, not knowing how to continue without it being seen as an accusation and rather harsh.

"Please, do go ahead" Ezio prompts me, clearly irritated.

"Your armour was just as grubby as when we left Leonardo's. I don't know why I remember that miniscule detail, but I do" I start to pace the room slowly, "You said you were getting your armour worked on when you left my parents alone" I continue, my voice rising in volume and becoming more shaky as I can feel a lump in my throat forming. I stop my pacing and look Ezio dead in those hazel eyes. "But you weren't getting your armour fixed, were you? You can't have been…" my voice becomes a whisper and a pained expression spreads across my face as I realise Ezio has lied to me. Ezio groans and rubs his forehead, clearly showing he has been caught out.

"Look, Megan…" Ezio whispers, and then stops as he looks up at me. He then looks carefully into my bright eyes, as if trying to find the right words to say. I raise my eyebrows, as if to say, 'come on you charismatic charmer. Try to weasel your way out of this one.'

"Okay, I wasn't getting my armour fixed. But I can't tell you where I really was…"

"Oh,great. So, you've lied to me about where you were the day my dad died, and you 'can't tell me where you really were'" I reply, rolling my eyes and making quotation marks in the air with my fingers. 'And oh yes. _You've lied to me_"

"I know this doesn't seem good...but you've got to trust me, mia cara!"

"Why? Why should I trust you when you've lied to me? " I almost shout back.

"Wait… do you think _I_ am the killer?" Ezio asks quietly, pain in his soft voice.

"I… I don't know" I sigh, turning away from Ezio and walking slowly. I then suddenly spin around.

"I mean…" I pause to gather my words, "Ezio, if your story had any more holes in it, you could use it as a bloody colander!" I mutter under my breath. Oh yes, pasta time!

Ezio rushes up to me and takes my hand in his gently. "I know it isn't the most convincing story, Megan. But you've got to believe me when I say I had nothing to do with your father's death. The fact that you are even considering it hurts me deeply. I'm sorry I lied to you… But it was just a little white lie! That never hurts anyone."

I look at Ezio with narrowed eyes, and release my hand from his soft one. 'It has hurt me, Ezio. You were the last person I thought would lie to me here. I thought we were close enough to be honest with each other" I begin to walk away slowly, and as I make my way up the stairs, add, "I guess I was wrong"

"Wh- Where do you think you're going?" Ezio calls after me, and takes to the stairs. I break into a slight run and head to my room, closing the door behind me and resting my back against it, letting out a deep, shaky sigh.

"Megan, you _can_ trust me. And I do tell you everything. I-" Ezio pauses. "I just don't want to tell you this one thing. Please understand…"

I think he's expecting some response at this moment. Be it for me to open the door and emerge from my room, or simply curse at him from the other side. But I remain silent. I have no words.

Silence. More silence. And then a defeated sigh.

"I get it, you don't want to talk to me right now…" he adds, as if to coax me into coming outside and making up with him. I remain silent, with my back still pressed against the door. Another sigh is heard from Ezio, who is clearly close to giving up.

"Look, I've got to go now. The Doge's life is resting in my hands. Megan, I…" Ezio says softly, stopping himself from saying anything else. Ezio clears his throat and cheerfully adds, 'Wish me luck!' at which I can hear his footsteps on the wooden floorboards as he walks away swiftly.

_What was he going to say? _

So, he's left to save the Doge. He's gonna fail though. And have to chase after a nincompoop whilst being chased by a number of guards (the perfect opportunity to use the Yaketty Sax music if you ask me). I was going to make his life easier by distracting Grimaldi, but now that he's royally pissed me off I'm not sure I can be arsed. If he can't tell me this 'one thing', why should I go out of my way to help him?

Truth is, I can say that, but deep down I know it's not completely what I mean and feel. Deciding to stick to my plan, I let out a frustrated sigh and put on my cloak before making my leave of Leonardo's studio.

* * *

I've gotta stop being so nice. If I decided to stay at Leonardo's and not help out the douchebag, I wouldn't be 'adjusting' myself right now to get the attention of two guards on patrol at the front door of the Palazzo. Holy mother of God. I'm gonna look and feel like a dirty slut. Insert dramatic crying and flailing around right… _here_. Okay, you've got this, Megan. Just stick to the plan and all will be dandy. Flutter eyelashes at guards, get into Palazzo, distract Grimaldi, Ezio can sneak up and take him from behind. Oh, that does sound naughty! Stab him from behind! STAB! Gordon Bennet, this is off to a great start. Okay. Let's roll.

And she's off! She makes her way to the Palazzo's grand front door in all her grandeur and elegance. Smiling sweetly, the guards have locked their eyes on hers! They're now smiling. They'll be putty in her hands! She'll take these mofos down with ease! She'll- Okay, brain. You can stop doing the live commentary now.

"Hello, good signori" I chirp, flashing a sweet smile at them both as they return it. Although they look more pervy. Holy shit.

"What can we do for a beautiful signorina like yourself?" one of the guards replies.

"Or what can she do for us?" The other adds, causing them both to laugh heartily. Oh, for crying out loud, why didn't I just throw some coins in front of them? Or pay a bunch of courtesans to take care of the horny buggers?

I laugh nervously with them, but inside I'm fearing for my life. "I doubt I'd be much use to you fellas" More nervous laughter. "But I come bearing a gift for Carlo Grimaldi, and I would be most grateful if I could give it to him in person"

Yes, it's shit! But don't judge me like that. And put that eyebrow down right now! It's all my little brain could come up with.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you in, signorina. I will have to take the gift and present it to him myself."

Damnation! Right, time to put my eyelashes to good use.

"Oh, that does make me most sad..." I say quietly, at which I put on my best sad face. I then look up at the guards. "Please? Pretty please?" I practically beg, fluttering my eyelashes at the nicer guard and smiling sweetly. So much so that it's starting to make my face ache now.

"I will let you in, on one condition" starts the 'nice' guard. "I check the gift first. And I escort you in. I'd love to see Carlo Grimaldo's face when he gets a gift!"

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll shed a tear" the other guard laughs, setting his friend off. Who am I actually dealing with here? Dearie me. I mentally groan in my head. And before you think to yourself that I don't have anything to act as the 'gift', I do. But it's the first thing I grabbed, and to be honest it's gonna be kinda embarrassing to be presenting it to Grimaldi. Even if I will be prying it off of his dead corpse in about five minutes time.

"You boys drive a hard bargain…" I sigh seductively, 'but you've got a deal' I smirk. I then pull out the gift from under my cloak.

"Just what is that?" the pervy guard asks.

"His name's Bob'

* * *

"Just what is this?" Grimaldi questions, disgust on his face and seeming to be in a hurry.

"His name's Bob" I repeat for a second time, a deadpan expression on my face.

Yes, my friends. I grabbed Bob in my hurry. But it's okay, Leonardo won't even notice he's gone, and I'll return him before Leonardo even notices. So keep calm and carry on, you lot.

"Well, if you think I am going to accept a piece of _wood_ as a gift, then you have another thing coming. Take this merde with you, and run along" he says speedily, and tries to shove me out of the way to run past.

Rude.

"ASSASSINO! ASSASSINO! He's killed the Doge! The Doge is dead!' Grimaldi blares, trying to run past me, but I'm not having any of it.

"I've always found that in these times of panic," I begin as I grab his arms, at which he looks right into my eyes like a madman. I've now totally forgotten how I was gonna end that sentence.

"Let's dance!" I cheerfully declare, moving his arms around. He's trying to break free to run away, yelling out, calling me a crazy woman, which I can't deny…that's true. Where the hell is Ezio? I need to buy more time. Well, you know what they say…

It takes two to tango.

"GET OFF OF ME! GUARDS! GUARDS!" he screams, and he's finally got their attention. If Ezio doesn't hurry up I'll end up doing the jive with him in a minute. What is my life? Suddenly, Grimaldi manages to break free and pushes me away, making me trip on my long cloak and fall to the ground. As he steps backwards from pushing me so forcefully, he unwittingly walks backwards into Ezio's arms, and in less than a second I see the hidden blade protruding through his chest and a spray of crimson blood.

"It takes one assassin to kill another, it seems" Ezio bites at Grimaldi, with venom in his voice.

"We kill thinking it is best for us," he replies, as he lies in Ezio's arms on the cold stone ground, "do we not, Messer Ezio?"

"I do this not for myself" Ezio counters, before finishing off with some mumbo jumbo in Italian I can't understand. Well, apart from _Requiescat en Pace_. I stand up and brush myself off, knowing for well that we're gonna have to leave pretty quickly now, and outrun a fair number of guards.

"GET HIM!" a guard yells from behind me. As he gets closer I swing my arm out, elbowing him in my face with such force he falls to the ground.

"Arrivederci!" I chirp as I break into a run with Ezio in tow.

Luckily, we manage to leave the Palazzo before they can block the exit, and we dive straight into the water. Which is pretty damn cold, by the way. As we get further away from guards, their threats and curses get quieter, until they almost fade out altogether. Taking cover behind a stationary gondola, I slick my wet hair off of my face.

"Megan, what do you think you were doing back there? I thought I told you not to get involved in this!" Ezio lectures. He's clearly not happy. Crap…

"I was trying to help you out a bit! Stop him from escaping, because let's be honest, Ezio… It was obvious he would try to leg it" I defend myself as we bob up and down in the cold, sparkling water.

"And dancing with _Carlo Grimaldi_ was the best plan you could come up with?" Ezio shoots back. There is silence for a moment, both of us looking forward towards the Palazzo as we recall just what happened within those walls. We then erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Well, it worked!" I shoot back, feeling fairly smug. It may have been completely ludicrous, but hey, it worked!

"I guess it did" Ezio smiles warmly. "Thank you, Megan. For helping me. Even after what happened earlier today at Leonardo's…"

"Yeah, well… what's done is done. You keep your secret and I'll carry on looking for my dad's killer" I reply, before swimming towards land, happy with the fact the guards have given up and walked back into the Palazzo.

"You can trust me though. And I won't stop helping you find the killer" Ezio calls out as he lifts himself out of the water and onto the stone ground. He then stands up straight, and looks at me intently. "You know that right?"

I smile softly at him, and give him a hug. "Yeah…yeah I know that, Ezio"

"Hey, I know it doesn't really make up for me lying to you, and for not being straight with you right now," Ezio says as we are still locked in this 'longer than usual' embrace, "but the Carnivale is coming up" Ezio pulls away, and cannot contain a cheeky grin. "Will you come with me?"

Ohmygod,ohmygod,ohmygod. Ezio Auditore has just asked me to go to the Carnivale! Did you see that? He just asked me to go to the Carnivale! I might have a spasm right now and collapse. Oh, and what will I wear? I'm going to need a new dress! And a mask!

"Megan?" Ezio laughs. "So? Will you be my date for the night?"

"I'd like that very much" Is my surprisingly _not_ embarrassing reply.


	29. Carnevale!

**I****'m** not dead! So,I feel _awful_ guys. Like, really goddamn awful for going this long without updating this story for you. Before I started writing fanfic, I was on here just reading it. So I know how annoying it is when you've got a story you love and you just wanna read the next chapter, but...the next chapter just doesn't come, and then you start to wonder if they ever will write another chapter. I just want you guys to know that I love writing this story, and even if I go for long periods of time without updating it, I won't give up on it. And even if I decide to, I will tell you guys. I've just had a look at the date that the last chapter was uploaded - 20/11/11. Holy mother of God, that's appalling. And I haven't even got an excuse as such for why I've not written in like, half a year. I just literally didn't _feel_ like it. Oh, and I blame gaming. And love film. If it wasn't for love film, I wouldn't be trying out so many games. And if it wasn't for love film, I wouldn't have tried the AWESOMENESS that is Mass Effect 2. Seriously guys, it kinda took over the little free time I had. Then I got Mass Effect 3 = more free time gone. Try these games if you haven't, people. They're just goddamn superdooper - AH! Just try them! Kay guys? :D How has everyone been? I've missed having cool convos on here, so please send me a private message if you wanna chat :3 Previously in my life I redecorated my room, and it's staying this way until I bloody move out. I broke shit and it was just a shitty stressful ordeal. Never again. But I've got a pretty schnazzy AC:Revelations poster on my wall now. Of Ezio, oh yeah ;D I also turned 20 in April. I'm no longer a teen, which I have to remind myself sometimes. But, hell, I act like a 5 year old most of the time. I'm sat in a dinosaur onesie at the moment. That's how I roll :p So, to make up for my long absence, I've worked my freaking arse off to give you 6,940 words in ONE chappie. Normally that'd be like, for two. So please forgive me guys, and I hope you haven't forgotten about the story!

**_Shelleythesnail :) _**

**Disclaimer: Ubisoft owns it.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Carnevale!**

"Ezio, don't you think you should find a safe place to hide? You're practically the most wanted man in Venice right now" I suggest, as we both stand in the shadows in a secluded alleyway.

"Must you exaggerate everything, _bella_?" is Ezio's response as he leans casually against the dark brick wall, sounding extremely laid back considering the situation he's now found himself in. I frown, not impressed.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I reply, my voice stern. "The guards believe that you killed the Doge and you know how quick word of this will spread. It will spread like wild fire!" Ezio sighs deeply and pushes himself off of the brick wall, before starting to pace anxiously.

"I know, Megan. I was just trying to keep the mood light. Things didn't exactly go according to plan back there. I didn't expect this to happen…"

Ezio stops pacing and looks straight at me, as if seeking words of wisdom.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ezio. You can't plan for everything"

"I suppose that is true" the assassin considers. "But you are right. I _am_ the most wanted man in Venice right now, and I need to change that. Somehow."

"I can almost hear the cogs turning" I grin, "What are you thinking, Ezio?" I ask, tilting my head to the side slightly, thoughtfully.

"I'm going to Leonardo's" Ezio answers, peeking his head round the corner to check his environment. I join him and do the same. There are a _lot _of people. These people may be aware by now that Ezio is being hunted. It seems that the guards are not Ezio's only concern right now. Anyone could be out to hand Ezio in for a few coins in order to put food on the table.

"I'm not going to be able to get very far with them patrolling this area" Ezio muses whilst gesturing to four guards marching through the street as if they own the place.

"So we'll take to the roof instead" I suggest, retreating back into the shadows of the secluded alley.

"Megan, I'm not taking any risks. If you are seen with me, they will search for you. They might think you are an accomplice. No," Ezio retorts, his mind made up on the matter, "I'll take to the rooftops alone, and I will see you back at Leonardo's later"

"Okey dokey… Just stay safe!" I utter, slight anxiety probably evident in my voice.

"It'll be very quiet without you wheezing and rambling behind me" Ezio smirks. I can't help but laugh and give the cheeky bastard a smack to his shoulder. His only retaliation to that is a lopsided grin which makes me smile even more, and with that he climbs the wall effortlessly to make his way to his own personal sanctuary that is Leonardo's studio.

* * *

"Leonardo" I call as I enter his studio and close the door gently behind me. "Oh, you're there" I smile warmly as I wander over to the perky artist. Leonardo greets me with a light kiss on the cheek at which I giggle softly.

"Has Ezio returned yet? I've been wo-"

Leonardo rests a hand on my shoulder and smiles softly, instantly making me feel calmer. "He has been back, si. He is outside in the garden testing his new weapon"

"Ooh, what's this new weapon?" I respond, excited.

"It is a kind of arma da fuoco. Why don't you see it in action?" Leonardo suggests, beaming.

"That sounds like a jolly good idea!" I grin. "I'm just going to put this in my room quickly" I say as I make for the stairs.

"What do you have there?" Leonardo calls out curiously.

"Oh, my dress for the Carnevale!" I call back, having to stop myself from squealing and having a spasm. Oh, the excitement is too much! And Ezio asked _me _to go with him! I actually have a date…kinda. If that's not a miracle, then I don't know what is. Because, let's be honest here. I am a bit of a nutter. Leonardo gasps excitedly, his eyes lighting up as he wanders over towards the stairs.

"Can I see?" he asks excitedly, reaching out to pull off the cloth that is covering my dress in my basket. I lightly tap his hand and flash a joking cross facial expression, before grinning widely.

"So secretive!" Leonardo laughs. "Are you sure that you have a dress in the basket?" he remarks jokingly, raising an eyebrow comically. I can't help but chortle.

"Yes, it _is_ my dress! I just want it to be a surprise, that's all" I smile.

"Whatever it looks like, I am sure you will look beautiful in it, my dear" Aww, he's so cute I could eat him! My thank you is expressed through my grateful and warm smile which I send his way. I then bound upstairs and hide the basket under my bed, before dashing out of the door and heading towards the garden area where I expect Ezio will be having fun with his new toy.

* * *

"Still in one piece I see" I call out, announcing my presence.

"Mia cara, it's good to see you. I'm just trying my new weapon out!" Ezio says excitedly, almost like a five year old with a new toy.

"Looks like fun! Is it any good?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Ezio smiles down at me as I study the weapon carefully.

"What?" I laugh. Wait, is Ezio going to let me have a go? Oh my goodness gracious. Epic!

"Go on!" Ezio chuckles as he starts to take the pistol off of his wrist. "Knock yourself out. Well, only hit the dummies…" he adds as he parts with his weapon and hands it to me.

"Wait, you're not pulling my leg? Ezio, you're awesome!" is my very excited and somewhat loud reply. Being the wally that I am, I'm having a bit of difficulty putting it on my wrist. Each time I put it on it begins to slip off, causing Ezio to practically dive with his hands outstretched to catch his beloved new shiny object. Okay, so he's not _actually_ diving. But you get the idea, mio amicos.

"Here…" Ezio starts, stepping in and adjusting the gun so that it no longer slips, "let me help you, you silly billy" I can't help but grin at Ezio using the term 'silly billy'. My phrases are seemingly rubbing off on him. I look up from the pistol on my wrist to Ezio's rather gorgeous eyes. Don't look at me like that! Girls, you think it too. As if sensing my gaze on him, Ezio looks up into my blue eyes whilst he finishes adjusting the pistol for me.

"You're good to go" Ezio smirks.

"Grazie, amico!" I utter gratefully, and then pick the plumpest looking dummy to try this baby on. I stretch out my arm and focus my gaze on the dummy situated on a balcony ahead of us, trying my hardest to get the aim just right. Happy that I've got a good shot, I fire the pistol.

And then, from out of no-where, a pigeon falls from the sky and lands in the water before us, causing a (comical) plopping sound. So, yeah. Turns out my aim is totally and utterly appalling. I stare ahead, my eyes growing wider and wider. I blink slowly. Once. Twice. I then look up at Ezio, who is still staring straight ahead at the pigeon bobbing in the water. Yeah… this is one of those really awkward moments. And simultaneously a serious moment where I just want to laugh. Hard. With snorting. I then feel as if someone is watching me, and look back up at Ezio who is looking at me intently with his eyebrows raised. I respond by biting my lip sheepishly, the sort of facial expression that I'd sport if in trouble.

"You never cease to amaze me..." Ezio states, before looking at the floating pigeon once more and then laughing out loud. Thank God, now I can laugh!

"Oh dear God!" I shriek in the middle of a laughing fit, and I gently wipe a couple of tears from my eyes. "Maybe you should have this back, Ezio" I laugh.

"Don't be silly, Megan. I know you can hit it with practice!" Ezio encourages. "Here," he says, situating himself behind me. "Now, take aim"

"But Ezio, I-"

"Just…come on, try one more time"

I sigh, and position my arm correctly. Or what I think is correct. I thought it was lined up perfectly last time and look what happened… I pumped some lead into a pigeon.

"Like this?" I ask, looking back at Ezio for guidance.

"That's…" he starts, and then gently holds the top of my hand and lowers it slightly. "Perfect"

"So I can shoot now?" I enquire, my voice a little bit shaky.

"You're tense, mia cara. Just take a deep breath" he answers, his deep, soft voice pleasing to my ears. His hand is still on mine, and he rests his other on my opposite shoulder, gently pressing down in order to make me relax.

"As you exhale, fire" Ezio commands.

I follow his instructions and inhale deeply, my eyes locked on to the dummy. I then let the breath escape my lungs and pull the trigger.

The bullet makes contact with the dummy causing it to slump and fall off of the balcony, joining the pigeon in the tranquil water below. My eyes widen and I let out a gasp. Beaming, I jump up and down a couple of times on the spot, screaming from pure joy and excitement.

"Yes!" I fist pump, "I hit it! _I hit it_!" I cry as I turn around and give Ezio a squeezy hug.

"See, I knew you could do it!" he laughs, as we break out of the hug.

"Thank you, Ezio. That was the most fun I've had in a while" I sigh happily. "I should let you get practising! I feel like I've been totally hogging it" I add, while taking the weapon off of my wrist and handing it back to Ezio, who is shooting that lopsided charming smile at me.

"I'm just going to finish up here and then I'll come back inside" Ezio calls to me as I begin to walk towards Leonardo's studio. I acknowledge Ezio's words and then carry on walking ahead, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"You've done me good, brother!' Ezio chirps joyously as he walks through the door, adjusting his hidden gun on his wrist.

"'Ma certo" Leonardo replies casually, "But I'm sure your return was not just to play with new toys. Is it about this terrible new doge they've installed? Marco Barbarigo?" he probes, resting his hand on his mouth as he ponders, and starts to pace.

"Then you'll want to speak to your friend Antonio. I've seen him quite a bit lately at a-" he suggests, stopping short as he turns around '...um, mutual friend's… I'd look for him there, in the Dorsoduro district to the South. Ask for Sister Teodora"

Ah yes, Sister Teodora. The nun who owns a brothel. Such sweet irony. I glance at Ezio, who at hearing this is smiling cheekily and sporting a raised eyebrow, as if not quite believing his words. Although, I can't blame him. Since when would a nun be found in a brothel?

"'Sister?" Ezio asks intrigued.

"Well, um…" Leonardo starts, and then lets out an awkward cough, "in a way. Yes, sister…" he finishes, and places his hands behind his back. Suddenly, he points at Ezio and quickly adds, "And Ezio, you can't be carrying weapons out there today"

I sit comfortably on the armchair by the fire with my legs crossed, as I bring a small china cup up to my lips to sip some milky tea. Actually, 'slurp' would be the correct word.

"You're quiet over there" Ezio comments, his lopsided grin spread across his full lips. I simply shrug and smile cheekily.

"I just feel like sitting back and listening for a change"

"A bit of peace and quiet. I like it!" Ezio shoots back, smirking.

"Don't make me get up and hit you, Auditore" I retort, noticing that I am also smirking.

Ezio can't hold back a short burst of laughter, and then as if getting back to business, turns to Leonardo. I continue slurping my tea. God, I love tea. Thank God they have tea here. I just can't live without the stuff. Ezio rests a hand on his dear friend's shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Grazie for your help, Leonardo. Now," he gestures to Leonardo's dark brown desk which I am sure is full of even more blueprints than what is already on display, "about that mask…"

After putting the mask on, Ezio turns round to face me. I rise from the chair and place the empty cup on the table as I walk over to Ezio and Leonardo.

"What do you think?" Ezio grins, hinting for me to most likely fall at his feet, and shower him with compliments of how handsome he looks. I can see another option though, and I'd rather choose that one.

"You've always been ugly, Ezio. Shove a mask on your mug and you've got yourself a serious improvement" I reply, my voice light enough for it to be obvious I'm joking.

Ezio's lips turn up into a smile, and then a slight pout as if trying to stop the smile from growing. He then takes a lunge forward and locks me in a tight hug, before rubbing his clenched fist in a fast back and forth motion over my head, which is totally messing up my hair. My curly hair won't be able to recover from this quickly. I'll end up looking like Hagrid. Hagrid in a dress. Oh, the shame.

"Alright, Ezio! You've made your point!" I giggle, whilst having a tight grip on his arms, desperately trying to make him stop.

"Would you like to take that back?" Ezio asks, and I know the answer.

"Yes! Just please, stop!" I plead. "You look spiffingly handsome! Your looks could kill! Is that satisfactory for you, Signor?"

"…Si" Ezio replies happily, sounding rather satisfied if I do say so myself. Well, that's one way to get compliments out of people, I guess…

"Good!" I laugh, trying to fix my hair which is now pretty fubar. I inwardly curse my genes and curly hair. Why, hello there, Hagrid. Oh good God, it's Carnevale shortly and my hair looks like _this_! Kill me now. And I'm aware that I sounded really vain just then. So, really… _kill me now._

"I shouldn't waste any time. I'm going to go to the brothel now and speak to Sister Teodora and Antonio" Ezio declares, making his way to the door. I follow, looking back at Leonardo.

"I'm just going to go for a stroll. Don't wait up for me" I smile softly, standing by the door.

"Take care of yourself, dear!" he calls back, insistently.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" I return as I smile sweetly. His own sweet smile is the last thing I see before I close the door behind me and venture off into the night.

* * *

I need this walk, and to breathe in the crisp Venetian breeze, to calm my nerves. As excited as I am for Carnevale, I'm also really quite nervous. What if I can't dance properly and make a fool of myself? _In front of Ezio_. Although, I've made an idiot of myself in front of him enough times since I've been here. What difference would me dancing like a div really do? It's funny how quick a journey can go when you're busy thinking about things, as I'm now already nearing Sister Teodora's brothel. As I get closer towards the door, a man of smallish build brushes past me and Ezio comes bounding out of the brothel. Which means…Oh no. I pick up the bottom of my dress slightly and break into a slight run.

"Megan, that man just killed a courtesan. Get inside the brothel!" Ezio orders, as if wanting me out of harm's way.

"I will" I concur, "Don't worry about me, just stop him, Ezio!" I then run inside the brothel, to find three other courtesans weeping over their friend, who is covered in blood. I close the door slowly and quietly behind me, my gaze not straying from the tragic scene ahead of me. I wander in slowly, and Sister Teodora has felt my presence, for she is now looking straight at me. Antonio has also noticed me, and walks towards me with a pained look on his face.

"Antonio," I greet him, as I rest a hand on his shoulder whilst we both look on at the courtesans in the other room. "Oh, how awful…" I mutter sadly, as I rest my hand on my chest. And to think that only a few moments ago, the atmosphere in here would have been so different. Cheerful. And one person took that all away with one action.

"This is Ezio's friend" Antonio tells Teodora, who now looks less confused. I look away from the courtesans as they continue to bawl over the poor girl whose life has been taken from her, and look up at Teodora.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Megan." Teodora nods her head and flashes a faint smile in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Megan. I am Sister Teodora, and this is my brothel" she replies, her voice sounding mature. She then looks towards the other room sadly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss" I eventually say, my voice gentle and quiet. "Ezio will catch the man who did this and deliver justice, have no doubt about that"

Teodora's lips twitch slightly into a faint smile, the type of smile which makes me think that she doesn't truly believe that this killer will pay. But that's because she doesn't know what Ezio is capable of. Well, not yet, anyway. Soon enough, Ezio will be back, one bullet less in his pistol and he would have wiped a murdering scumbag off of the face of the Earth. All will be well in the world. Well, not quite. But it'll be a step in the right direction.

"_He will_" I say confidently, adding this to reassure Teodora. She looks at me.

"Let us hope so"

"We should probably move your friend" I suggest.

"Her name's Lucia!" the dark haired courtesan replies aggressively from the other room as I walk towards the door. And man, if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. Her eyes are red and bloodshot and I notice the tear trails running down her cheeks. I kneel down beside her.

"Look, I know you're going through a tough time at the moment, so I'll let that slide" I say firmly, slightly fearing a slap in the face. I rest a hand on her pale, bare shoulder. My voice then melts, turning softer and sympathetic. "I'm sorry for your loss. Was Lucia a good friend of yours?"

This causes the tears to threaten to fall again. She's blinking a lot, to hold back the tears no doubt. Her full red lips are quivering, and she cannot get any words out to reply. A lone tear rolls down her cheek as she nods several times in quick succession. All it takes is for this one to fall for the rest to follow. For the dam to burst.

"It's gonna be okay" I reply sadly, as I put my arms around her to comfort her. It's a bit of an awkward half arsed hug, but it'll do.

"She was my _best_ friend" she cries, sobbing heavily. I don't say anything, but just remain in the same position.

"Let's move Lucia up onto that counter in the other room. This room will have to be cleaned…" I gently coax. She concurs, nodding slowly before wiping her eyes and then standing up slowly. All four of us begin to lift Lucia, however Antonio walks in and offers his assistance, which we gratefully accept. Antonio lifts her limp and lifeless body up into his arms delicately, and then walks out of the room slowly with us following behind. He then tenderly puts her down on the counter, and the courtesans and Teodora gather round. The courtesans sob once again, and Teodora sadly closes her eyes and frowns.

"Does this happen a lot, Sister Teodora?" I ask delicately. I don't want to hit a nerve.

"It hadn't happened for a while until now. There was a time when crime was rife, and there were a lot of incidents like this. Some girls were more lucky and recovered from their injuries. Others, like Lucia, were not..." She replies, not scared to answer my question.

I raise my eyebrows and nod slowly, absorbing what I've just heard. Being a courtesan is more risky than I thought. I never really thought about it before. One minute you could be having some hanky panky, and then the horny bastard could decide he wants his money back and proceed to cut your throat. Or strangle you. A chill runs down my spine. A knock on the door is then heard, which pulls me out of my rather bleak and depressing thought of life as a courtesan. Ezio then enters and walks slowly towards us. Sister Teodora steps away from her girls and focuses on Ezio.

"You have our gratitude, Ezio"

"Why is it that wherever you go, trouble follows?" Antonio snaps irritably, as he gestures to Lucia's body on the counter. I look at Antonio upon hearing this and give a disapproving frown.

"Antonio, the only person to blame here is the bastard who killed Lucia" I butt in, voicing my opinion. Antonio has nothing to say to that one.

"Antonio, I trust you know why I'm here?" are Ezio's words, his voice sounding placid. Antonio simply sighs deeply and turns round, with his hands resting on his hips.

"I imagine to rid Venice of Marco Barbarigo?" he guesses, "But really, Ezio, we did this once already!" Antonio adds, gesturing with his hand. "And this new Templar Doge is a bigger culo than the last. Nevermind that he _never_ leaves the Palazzo." Antonio knows how to sprinkle pessimism on things, doesn't he?

"Yes. Except… for tonight" Teodora contributes to the conversation, her voice ascending in tone as she sees an opportunity. "Marco wouldn't dare miss Carnivale…"

"How do you know this?" Ezio questions, curious.

"In fact, he's throwing the biggest party of them all. But getting in won't be so simple. You'll need a golden mask for entry" Teodora explains, her gaze locked on Ezio the entire time. It's quite an intense gaze, as if she wants him to get in her pants. But what woman wouldn't? Ha, get in line, lady!

Antonio's ears prick up at the sound of the golden mask, and his eyes widen slightly. He and Ezio exchange a glance, and Teodora appears to have read their minds. Holding her hand up and almost pointing at Ezio, she ruins their little plan that was starting to brew.

"And before you think of forging one, keep in mind that each mask is numbered. Fortunately for you, I have an idea." I don't know about you, but she instantly pisses me off with the way she says this. Maybe it's also the way she holds her head high and wobbles her head a little. Anyway, it makes me want to seriously drop kick her. But, I fight back the urge and continue to comfort the girls who are still crying softly.

"Let's see if we can't _win_ you a mask!"

"And what happens if Ezio can't win one?" I ask curiously, my eyes slightly narrowed and my mouth twisted into a slight pout.

"I love the amount of faith you have in me, Megan" Ezio laughs. I smile in return and roll my eyes.

"All I'm saying is that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a plan B. But, of course you don't have to listen to a third party individual in this matter!" I smile sweetly and then raise my eyebrows. "Anyway, while you're off competing for this golden mask, I'm gonna kill time back at Leonardo's and get ready for the Carnevale. We _are_ still going, right?" I enquire, wanting to double check that Ezio can still fit it in with his busy schedule.

Ezio takes a few steps towards me and then rests his hands on my shoulders. "Of course, _bella_" he smiles warmly. "I will get the golden mask, and then come and meet you and Leonardo at his studio. We can then go to the Carnevale and when the Doge's party is about to begin I will leave temporarily. Then I'll return once I'm done. Is that okay?"

I nod and flash a wide smile, "Sounds like a plan!" Ezio grins and then proceeds to walk towards the door, where a rather impatient Antonio and calm Teodora are waiting. As the door closes, I turn to the courtesans and give them all a hug.

"I need to go now, but will you all be okay?" I ask, concern slightly detectable in my voice.

"We'll be fine, given time. Thank you, Megan"

"Si, grazie"

"Okay. I might pop in soon to see how you're all doing" I add, a give a friendly smile.

"That would be nice. If you don't see me, just ask for Isabella" the brunette replies, a small smile appearing. I finally get her name! Lucky, really. Too much time had passed for me to be like, 'what _is_ your name anyway?' And let's face it. I have enough awkward moments thrust upon me as it is, so I don't need any more. I smile softly back at her and nod, and send smiles to the other two courtesans, then turn on my heels and leave the brothel behind.

* * *

"Leonardo?" I call out sweetly, "Are you here?"

"Si, I am here" he answers cheerfully, emerging from the kitchen. "Are you looking forward to the Carnevale, my dear?" Leonardo enquires excitedly, his face lighting up.

"I am!" I respond, my face also lighting up at the thought of it. "I'm very excited, but…" I trail off, my eyes diverting from Leonardo's bright ones.

"But what?" Leonardo curiously asks, a slight frown becoming visible on his brow.

"It's stupid, you'll just laugh at me" I laugh nervously, embarrassed. Leonardo raises his eyes slightly and then tuts before giving his reply.

"Megan, you know that I would never laugh or mock you!"

"I know..." I sigh, sitting down on the armchair. I then look towards Leonardo, who is waiting for me to tell him what is wrong.

"I'm just…scared"

"Scared?" Leonardo asks incredulously. "Scared of what, my dear?"

"Of making a fool of myself" I mutter, and I then look at my mum who has just entered the room. "And before either of you say that I do enough of that on a daily basis, please don't!" I chuckle.

"You'll be fine tonight, love" my mum soothes, playing with my bouncy curls gently as she rests her bum on the arm of the armchair. "You just go out there and have fun!"

"That's what Carnevale is all about!" Leonardo beams, his hands clasped together out in front of him.

"There's just a lot of dancing, and it looks difficult. I just know I won't be able to do it, and I'll probably tread on Ezio's foot, or trip up, or…" I ramble, trying to think of something else that my clumsy self would likely end up doing to make me look a complete and utter idiot. Leonardo stops my blather attack.

"You're scared of the dancing? Megan, the dancing is the best part! Come, let me teach you!" he offers, grinning from ear to ear and holding his hands out for me to take. I look up at him doubtfully, nervous.

"Come on, up you get!" he smiles, offering his hands again. I reluctantly grab them and he gives a slight pull, helping me rise from the seat. My mum takes my place in the armchair, smiling softly as she waits to see the scene unfold before her.

"I'll warn you now, I will be bad at this. I can't dance anyway, and this type of dancing is a whole different kettle of fish to what I have back home"

"Practise makes perfect, my dear! Now, we don't have music so you will have to just go with the rhythm when the times comes later" Leonardo explains, placing my hand delicately on his shoulder, and his own hand on my waist lightly. I bring my attention back up to Leonardo's face and smile nervously.

"Just relax, this is meant to be fun!" he chuckles slightly, "Put your right foot forward…that's it, and then put it back so it is behind your left foot"

I follow Leonardo's instructions, hoping that I don't screw up the easiest of dance moves. Or tread on his foot. If I end up hurting Leonardo I'll feel so guilty it could kill me.

"That's it! See, you're better than you think, Megan!" he chirps, clearly proud of me. I raise my eyebrow slightly and smile.

"Leonardo, I just put my foot forward and then back again. It's when they start doing all the hopping and spinning around that throws me"

"Okay, okay, well we are getting to that!" he laughs, and lets go of my waist. "Take a little hop to the side, and land delicately on your toes of the leading foot, like this!" he commands, and gives a little demonstration. Leonardo is a pretty good dancer! Is there anything this guy can't do? I'll just mentally pencil in 'dancer' to his already massive list of things he's awesome at. I attempt the move, which isn't so difficult. I jump to the left, land gently on my left foot, and bring my right leg in to close. I then try it again, this time taking a small jump to the right. This move is pretty fun and jolly! Leonardo and I are both hopping from side to side happily, laughing all the while.

"See, now isn't this fun?" Leonardo cheerfully states, at which I giggle and nod vigorously, still doing my little jig. Leonardo then tenderly takes my hand, and begins to twirl me around. This only makes me laugh even more heartily, and I'm just on the spot merrily hopping off of each foot as I twirl. I then end up doing this as I move around Leonardo in a circle. I'd love to think that I look really elegant and graceful and like a pro renaissance style dancer at the moment. But I might look like a twat. And then it dawns on me. What does it matter what I look like when I dance if I'm having a laugh? Because _this_ right now, is _so much fun_! I can tell my mum is enjoying watching us dance, as she's laughing and also clapping, which is creating a beat for us to prance about to.

"Now," Leonardo laughs, trying to catch his breath, "take my hand" he says, holding his out for me to grab. I comply and take it gently.

"Is this the part where we kinda skip and prance around and then swap hands and the direction that we skip?" I ask, out of breath slightly.

"It is! Let's go!" Leonardo chuckles, and we happily skip round in a circle, getting halfway and then swapping hands and skipping in the opposite direction. I can't believe how much fun this style of dancing is. If I ever go home, I am totally dancing like this in a nightclub. I'll bring it back, I tell yer! I'm so lost in the moment, laughing away with my head thrown back slightly, that I didn't even notice Ezio walk in.

"You both look like you're having fun" he grins, laughter in his voice.

"Ezio, hey!" I giggle, as I stop my prancing and put my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath. I look at Leonardo and rest my other hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Leonardo!" I glow, smiling broadly.

"The pleasure was mine" he replies also beaming. "You're better at dancing than you give yourself credit for. Have more confidence in yourself, Megan"

"Thank you, my friend" I smile warmly, and then turn my attention to Ezio, who looks rather content as I walk over to him.

"Did you manage to win the mask?" I ask, my voice merely above a whisper.

"You were right, a plan B would have been useful. I should have known better considering we're dealing with _Templars_. I didn't win the mask, Megan" says Ezio, his voice grave as he feigns total defeat. A toothy grin then spreads across his lips as he presents the Golden Mask. "But I stole it back"

"Nice one!" I laugh, my eyebrows slightly raised. "Wouldn't that have been a quicker, easier option in the first place?" I question, out of mere curiosity. Ezio gives a deadpan look and rolls his eyes.

"I may be an assassin, but I do like to _try_ to be honest…" he smirks, causing me to do the same.

"I like that you're honest, Ezio. I was just kidding" I smile softly.

"Megan, you do realise you still need to get ready, don't you?" my mum reminds me.

"Oh, _shoot_! I've been having so much fun dancing I've forgotten about getting ready! _Crap_!" I blather, getting myself in a flap. I dash towards the stairs and then come to a sudden halt, and turn around.

"Ezio!" I address him and point at him. "I won't be long, I promise!"

"Megan, I'll do your hair!"

"Sounds coolio to me. Let's roll!" and with that I practically charge up the stairs. Man, I am _so_ ladylike. I bet my mum's proud.

* * *

I've calmed myself down now. Well, with the help of my mum. Plus, I knew that I had to. Otherwise I'd end up as a sweaty mess and sweat patches would totally ruin the look I'm going for tonight. Thankfully though, I'm not all hot and bothered. I'm having my hair done at the moment. Seeing as I have my hair down all the time, I've decided to have it up tonight, in a loose bun. I sit in front of the mirror at the dressing table watching my mum clip back the last loose curls ever so carefully. The slides are beautiful, with little ivory pearls at the end, which gives my hair a simple finishing touch.

"All done!" my mum says as she smiles at me in the mirror and rests her hands on my shoulders.

"Thank you, mum. It looks lovely" I reply gratefully, smiling sweetly as I pat the bun slightly with my hand.

"Now, come on. Stand up and let's see how you look!" my mum commands excitedly. I rise from the stool at the dressing table and brush my hands over my dress quickly. I then stand up straight and look at my mum, who has her head tilted to the side slightly and a soft smile on her face.

"Oh, Megan. You look…you look so beautiful" she whispers, sounding as if she has a lump in her throat. Oh no. If she starts crying then I'll start crying! There is nothing worse than seeing your mum cry. It makes my heart split in half. I turn around and look at my reflection in the mirror.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" my mum almost squeals. "I'll go down and tell Ezio and Leonardo you'll be down in a second. Don't forget your mask on the dressing table, hun"

"I'll be down in a sec" I call back, but she's already skedaddled out of the room. Right, you've got this Megan. You're gonna go out there tonight and have a goddamn good time! I smooth down my dress, which is a deep crimson colour and of course corseted on the top. It has plain sleeves that just cover my elbows, and my shoulders are left slightly exposed. There is no pattern on the bottom half of the dress, which is simply the plain, crimson material. However, the corset has a pretty floral pattern in a slighter brighter crimson colour. It's subtle. Noticeable, but very subtle. It's what made me choose this dress over all of the others. Well, this is it. My crimson lips turn up into a smile, and I pick up the bottom of my dress and walk towards the stairs, feeling my stomach tie knots and simultaneously flip and drop.

"I'm ready guys" I call out from the top of the stairs, as I put my silver ornate mask on which covers the top half of my face.

"She looks stunning, just wait" is all I can hear my mum blathering excitedly to Ezio and Leonardo.

I take my first step down the stairs, holding my dress up slightly as to not trip up it and go falling down the stairs. Ha! Wouldn't that be a super duper start to Carnevale? Okay, focus. Don't let that thought put you off, or you actually _will _fall…

I notice Leonardo looking at me with that adorable smile of his, and I send one back at him. I then see Ezio looking straight at me, and he doesn't have his mask on. He's looking at me the way that I look at a sunset, or something as equally pretty. He walks over to me as I reach the bottom of the stairs, and performs a courteous bow and takes hold of my hand, placing a chaste kiss on it. I'm going to just admit it right now. I'm melting, my heart is racing _and_ I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. All at once.

"Megan, you…" he says, lost for words. For once he's speechless! I continue to just stare up at him with my big blue eyes and smile brightly.

"You look…" he continues, trying to convey what he's thinking into words. My smile immediately drops.

"Oh God, it's not bad is it? Have I put too much rouge on? Or is it my dress? Or-" I waffle.

"Megan," Ezio cuts me off, grabbing my hand and smiling softly, "You look beautiful"

I bite my lip slightly and smile. Ezio Auditore just called me beautiful! Cue swooning...

"Well, I do believe there is some fun to be had!" I say excitedly, as I link arms with Ezio and Leonardo and we walk towards the door, bidding a farewell to my mum. As the door opens, the merry music of the Carnevale beckons us. Time to party!


	30. Wine, Wine, Everywhere!

Hey guys! I have a cold :( Not cool. But hey, I give thee a new chappie :3 For those of you that reviewed my last chapter, I thank you! It's nice to know that the story hasn't been completely forgotten lol. Just going off on a tangent, I was at work the other day and suddenly thought how awesomely hilarious it would be if Ezio just dropped into my office, right by my desk. I'd have a spasm of joy. Yes, I'm a weird nerd. Moving swiftly onwards...

**Thank You Reviewers Time!**

**VampireVampyre**- Your 'I am bah da bah bah bah lovin' it!' bit there made me laugh out loud xD

**Doomstone**- I'm pleased to hear you still enjoy reading this :)

**Anon**- Yes, let's party hardy! ;D

**ThePersonFromYourNightmares**- I'm really pleased you're loving this :D I know right, how awesome is Mass Effect 2! Gah, so much love for it!

**HikariNoTenshi-San**- LOL, she is a total spaz. Kinda like me :P

**Hikura Rima**- Glad you liked the gun and pigeon scene xD

**XxNikkigirl123xX**- Pleased you liked the chappie :)

**AngelofThursday**- I'm sorry for killing you with the Ezio/Megan fandango! I'm so cruel haha :P

**LadyAssassin87**- Ooh, murder at Carnevale! xD

**IluvReaver-** Thank you for your lovely review! 3 It's good to be back.

**jgal747**- Thank you! :3

**ForgeandGred4ever**- May I just say your username is very interesting lol :p

**RaquellaRose**- You should like this chappie seeing as you were excited for Ezio and Megan going to Carnevale :3

**Chaos-and-Insanity**- Yes I'm alive :D

I've also been getting quite a few new people story alerting and whatnot, so thank you to all you guys! :D

**Disclaimer: **Assassin's Creed is Ubisoft's. But Megan is mine, bitches!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Wine, Wine, Everywhere!**

"Oh, isn't this _exciting_!" I practically squeal like a complete fan girl, as I walk slightly ahead of Ezio and Leonardo. Actually, to be more accurate, maybe I should say _skip_ ahead. Yes, guys. I'm that excited. I can almost feel a spasm coming on. The sound of the joyful and upbeat festival music is heard loud and clear, and is incredibly pleasing to my ears. It makes me feel blissfully cheerful, and I'm dying to try out my new dance moves Leonardo kindly taught me earlier. Normally, I'd need to have a large amount of alcohol in my bloodstream for me to get up and dance, but with this music playing the last thing I need is alcohol. Just a dance partner.

"I hope you can handle your alcohol, Megan" Ezio calls, laughter in his voice. "There's going to be a lot of it." I turn around to face the pair, however continue to walk backwards as I reply.

"No need to worry about me, my good chum. I can handle my alcohol. The question is can you?" I smirk, and even give a comical wink. Ezio continues to walk forward casually, and gives me a relaxed smile.

"What makes you think that I can't, _mia cara_?" he purrs. "I would wager that I can better than you"

"Well, look who's getting too big for their boots!" I laugh, and then look directly at Leonardo. "Leonardo, can you believe this arrogance?" I exclaim jokingly, which earns me a big grin from the polymath, and I then hear a quiet chuckle from Ezio.

"Alright, Auditore. Do you want to put your money where your mouth is?" I propose a wager. I can only imagine that Ezio is raising an eyebrow through slight curiosity under that hood and mask, for he is tilting his head. He then quickly understands, and smiles slyly.

"Si! The last, er…man standing is the winner" Ezio agrees. Right, this is it. I have _got_ to drink more than Ezio and actually stay upright. And sane. I tend to make a complete tit of myself when I'm drunk. Oh dear God, is this a good idea? Will there be wine? I really hope not. If I'm drinking wine I stand no chance in bloody hell. But I've talked him up to this, so I can't back down now.

"Deal!" I laugh, and turn and face forward, wondering how I actually managed to go that far walking backwards without making a fool of myself. We continue to make our way to the main area where the festivities are being held, and where it will be busiest. Entertainers try to grab our attention as we swan past. Acrobats doing handstands, and other positions which I can only wish I could pull off. Fire breathers letting the illuminating orange flames escape from their mouths. I send wide smiles to all of them as we pass by and upon hearing a succession of loud bangs, look up to the heavens which is full of bright colours. Blue, green, pink, purple! Beautiful fireworks. Which will also come in handy later, when Ezio has to use his pistol.

As we cross the bridge and enter the area where Carnevale is truly alive, my excitement grows that little bit more. People are either dancing happily, or socialising in small groups. Some benches are occupied with lovers cuddling up to each other, one man whispering sweet promises into his sweetheart's ear. There is bunting all over the place, as far as the eye can see.

"Ezio, I need to tell you something" Leonardo tells his close friend quietly.

"I don't have much time. The Doge's party starts very soon"

"Nevertheless, I have news. I hear Cristina Vespucci is in Venezia for Carnevale. Weren't the two of you close?" Oh, here we go…

"Once…" Ezio trails off and looks down sadly, thinking better of telling us about his relationship with Cristina. Which was pretty complicated, let's be honest.

"Perhaps it would have been better not to tell you… She's with her husband" Leonardo states glumly, regret almost detectable in his voice. His arms drop to his sides and his shoulders slump, as if he's sad for Ezio, knowing that what he is about to say next will sadden him. "She may not be too happy to see you…"

"No…it's _wonderful_!" Ezio rejoices. "It's Carnevale. With this mask she need not even know it's me! I know just the way to draw her attention..." he trails off, looking away thoughtfully with a smile on his face. He then looks at Leonardo and his smile widens as he places a hand on his shoulder. "Grazie amico"

Un-Fucking-Believable. Really, Ezio? _Really? _You're going to ditch your date to go and rekindle your romance with your ex (for want of a better word) girlfriend, while her husband dances away like a poor sod as you snog the face off of his wife in a back alley? And did I mention he's ditching me? For the love of…seriously, Ezio? Wow. Just _wow_. I have no idea how my face looks now. Actually, thank God I have this mask on to cover the majority of it. I bet I have a face like thunder. Not that Ezio would have a chance to see it anyway, as he's already dashed off to plant the letter on Cristina. Fuck this. I'm getting some wine and getting a head start on this wager. I'm getting completely off my face.

"Leonardo, I'm getting a drink. Do you want one?" I offer, trying not to let my foul mood show.

"Oh, no thank you, my dear. I will have a drink or two later though" he smiles sweetly, and I smile back, but it's not as sincere as his. I'm just so pleased Leonardo is here, so I don't have to look like a complete loner, all aloney on my owney at Carnevale. Now, wouldn't _that_ be tragic.

I receive the deep red shade of wine, and down it on the spot. I wince, pulling the most unattractive face you can pull unwillingly. Let's just say it would rival the face you pull when you're about to sneeze. Yeah, I know. Sexy!

"Top me up, please" I ask, which gets me a rather judging look to be honest. Pfft, like there aren't people who drink this much, if not more, around here. I raise my eyebrows as if to say 'Well? What are you waiting for?" She reluctantly complies, and tops up my large goblet with more wine. I skulk away, thinking that tonight is going to be a complete waste of make up and a gorgeous dress. I take another sip of the bitter wine from the goblet as I make my way past entertainers and happy dancers back to Leonardo, who is sitting at a small table.

"Well, this isn't the nicest wine in the world. Actually, I shall rephrase that. It's complete _merde_, but with the amount that I'm consuming combined with the undeniable fact that I cannot handle wine, I'll be drunk soon and won't be able to taste it" I sigh, and take a large gulp.

"Megan, you were so happy a few moments ago. What's happened to sour your mood?" Leonardo enquires, his eyes looking slightly sad. Seeing his eyes like this crushes my soul like a grape. Especially when his eyes are always so full of life. Maybe I should just try to make the best out of this and still have fun tonight. If not for me, for Leonardo. I let out a sigh and fidget in my chair slightly as I gather my words.

"Well…it's just…ugh" I struggle to form a decent explanation.

"Has Ezio done something?" I let out a loud laugh and nod at this as I take another sip of my wine, which is gradually going straight to my head. I think I need to slow down with the drink. Deciding to uphold to that thought, I push the goblet away from me slowly.

"It's just…he asked me to go to Carnevale and as soon as Cristina pops up, he just drops me without a second thought. I know he's essentially dropped both of us, but I'm his date tonight and I can't help but feel…" I look down into the liquid contents of the goblet, "stood up"

"It sounds like you were rather excited coming here as Ezio's date tonight, my dear" Leonardo states, smiling kindly. I look up and grin at Leonardo, my mouth open slightly.

"Leonardo! What are you implying?" I smirk.

"That you may be thinking of Ezio as…more than a friend these days. I've seen you both together over the past few years. You've grown extremely close. It's nice to see!" he grins merrily. I know that he's not meddling. It's not Leonardo's style. No, this is just his honest opinion. I sigh slightly, not knowing how to reply. It's all pretty much a big tangled up, knotty mess in my head at the moment when it comes to Ezio. Do I go weak at the knees simply because, hey, it's Ezio Auditore. He has a smile and a charm about him that makes me feel like I'm going to melt into a puddle. Or, is this something more than an attraction? Am I really melting at Ezio Auditore having got to know him, and not merely swooning over his insanely good looks and charm? The little voice in my head has answered that for me in a heartbeat.

"Maybe I do… Leonardo, I'm really not sure what these feelings mean at the moment. And besides, can you honestly tell me you can see us as an actual couple?" I raise my eyebrows and let out a giggle. My eyes then widen, and I lean forward slightly. "Leonardo, please don't mention what we've talked about to Ezio!" I plead.

"It'll be our little secret" he replies, flashing a toothy grin.

"Thank you!" I gasp, and with that take a sip of wine.

"There! I have planted a letter on Cristina and will meet with her shortly!" Ezio declares as he joins us at our small wooden table.

"Good to see this evening is turning out so well for you, Ezio" I mutter, sporting pursed lips, and then take another swig of wine and after placing the goblet back on the table, do not take my gaze off of the liquid content.

"Is…something wrong, mia cara?" Ezio asks hesitantly, obviously picking up on the tone there.

"Just a word of advice" I look up into his hazel eyes, "When you ask someone on a date, actually spend time with them instead of organising a reunion with your ex 'girlfriend'…" I rise from my chair and take a step away from the table, before turning to face Ezio who looks fairly sheepish. "Oh yeah, I reckon I'm ahead in this wager. I've had time to really get a head start on the old vino"

I know that I won't be able to stay mad at Ezio for long. I'll hold his charm accountable for that. But I needed to let him know he's royally pissed me off with this whole fandango. Although, part of me thinks that I've been a bit too harsh on him. I don't get very far before Ezio calls me from the table.

"Megan, I'm sorry if you feel I've ditched you. I just…" he then stops himself from saying another word and gets up and strolls towards me.

"You just what?" I ask.

"You know that I felt strongly about Cristina. And when Leonardo told me she was here tonight, I felt like I had another chance. To say things that were left unsaid. To make sure she was happy" Ezio replies hurriedly, his voice just barely above a whisper. I bite my lip slightly, feeling slightly bad now. I guess he just saw an opportunity. A chance to…fix things, and grabbed on to it without even thinking. Chances like that don't always come around often.

"I should have been more understanding, Ezio… I'm really sorry" I reply, my voice small. How I feel right now. Ezio gives me a tight hug before telling me that he won't be long with Cristina.

"Once I'm done, you and Leonardo will have my full attention for the rest of the night. Well, apart from when I have to take care of Marco Barbarigo"

"Sounds good to me" I smile softly and give him a hug.

"You really do smell of wine" Ezio laughs, which in turn makes me close my eyes and cringe whilst laughing with him. We then pull out of the hug.

"I got a bit carried away…But hey, I'm still standing!" I grin and give a thumbs up. "You've got some catching up to do!"

"I shouldn't yet. I don't want to jeopardise the mission. But there will be plenty of time for drinking once I return!" Ezio counters, and 'The Melter' spreads across his face. Jelly legs and butterflies in the tummy, courtesy of Ezio…

"I should go and meet Cristina. I might miss my chance"

"Well, we wouldn't want that" I smile, to make it clear I'm not being snarky. Ezio returns the smile and places a hand lightly on my shoulder, before walking past me towards the rendezvous point. So, here I am, all aloney on my owney at Carnevale. Exactly what I didn't want to happen. Leonardo has wandered off, God only knows where. I plunk myself into the chair at our table and smooth down my dress, and then adjust my mask slightly, looking around trying to find Leonardo in the crowds.

"Here we go, my dear!"

I'm caught by surprise, and my head spins back round to see Leonardo standing over the table, placing two goblets on the table. Oh no, not _more_ wine!

"I just went to get a drink. Seeing as how much you seem to love wine, I picked you up one as well" he glows, and sits down opposite me.

"Thank you, Leonardo" I grin, not wasting any time and extracting some of the dark liquid content from the chalice. I then scan the area and admire the view of people joyously dancing, laughing, drunkenly swaying, smooching and- oh, hello…

There's a dark haired guy looking directly at me. Just…staring at me, with a slight smirk on his face. It's pretty alluring, I'll tell you that for free. I quickly look away, the eye contact making me feel uncomfortable, as if it's searing my eyeballs. And then, without even thinking, I look back. He's walking towards our table! Oh dear…

"Buona sera" he greets in a friendly, rather sweet manner. I simply look up at him and smile warmly. Not needing me to speak a word, he continues to speak.

"It surprises me that a pretty lady such as yourself doesn't have anyone to dance with tonight"

"Well, I do…But he, er…" I start, stuttering slightly due to his gorgeous eyes putting me off. His eyes…I've seen them before. You don't see eyes like that everyday, and you certainly don't forget them. The way he is looking at me now makes me believe he has also seen me before.

"Wait, do I know you?" I enquire curiously, my eyes narrowed slightly as I continue to study those eyes, and rack my brain to remember where I've seen them before. He's tall, dark…green eyes, nice lips, handsome for sure.

"I'm starting to think the same about you…" he responds, giving me an almost suspicious look whilst smiling slightly.

_The guy from the market at the stall with the arsey merchant! _I'm about 95% sure it's him. It's _got_ to be!

"Did we meet in the market once not too long ago?" I ask, grinning all the while. This causes him to almost gasp as he recalls the memory also.

"Si, si!" he exclaims happily. He then takes his mask off slowly to prove his identity. That's definitely him! Wow, I never thought I'd see him again…

Following suit, I gently take my own mask off at which he smiles widely, obviously remembering me.

"I remember your speech" he laughs, whilst putting his black mask back on. I honestly don't know what to say to that, so I just opt for a short, sweet laugh as I place my own elegant mask back on.

"I never did repay you, you know. I never even got your name!"

"My name is Massimo Moretti, and you do not owe me anything…" he trails off, as if permitting to hear my name.

"Megan Green" I smile graciously.

"Well, Megan Green, would you care to dance?"

Finally! I was beginning to think I wouldn't have a chance to bust these moves. I look at Leonardo, slightly biting my lip which is curved into a smile, as if asking for permission. I don't want to leave him all alone.

"Do not worry about me, Megan. I do not mind being alone, and it will be fun to watch you dance. Go! Have fun!" Leonardo replies jollily. Woah, it's as if he just read my mind.

"Thank you!" I whisper cheerfully, as I take Massimo's outstretched hand and rise from the wooden chair. "Remember, we need to have a dance tonight, too!" I call back with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

"I won't forget!" he calls back. Massimo twirls me round gently as we find a space with enough room to happily prance about in, and I listen hard to the beat of the music. Here we go. Just pretend you're back in Leonardo's studio…

* * *

So, the dancing is going miraculously well! I haven't trodden on his feet, or tripped or fallen. So far, so good. It's even more fun when you have the music to dance to. I know, that sounds like a stupid thing to say, but with the amount of fun I had when Leonardo was teaching me in the living room of his studio, I just didn't think that could be trumped. Massimo and I continue to skip and hop merrily, laughing all the while. I then notice Ezio walking rather hastily towards our table. He doesn't look too happy. Things with Cristina can't have gone well…

The music stops and we let out a sigh of happiness. Taking a seat on a nearby bench, not too far away from the table where Leonardo and Ezio are conversing, we try to catch our breath.

"So, from your accent I'm guessing you're not from Venezia"

"How very observant of you!" I giggle, and then add, "No, I'm not from around here. I'm from England."

"I thought so" he replies with a toothy smile as he shifts in his seat and turns his body to face me more, his entire attention on me. "So what brings you to Venezia?"

Oh, lordy! What am I meant to say to that? Something tells me that, 'Y'see, I'm from England in the _very _distant future, and I fell through a wall into the Italian Renaissance' won't go down too well.

"I was born in England, but my parents liked to travel. As soon as they set foot in Venice there was no going back. They fell in love with this place" I smile sweetly, hoping that it was convincing enough. From the smile on his face, I'm thinking it was. _Phew._

"Interesting! I take it you live with your parents then?" Massimo asks, full of questions. I'm suddenly hit by a pang of sadness, and a longing to see my dad.

"Well, yes I did. I live with my mum. My dad…he died recently" I trail off, looking at my hands folded in my lap.

"I'm so sorry…" he voices, guilt in his voice and written on his face, as if he feels he has hit a nerve. A sensitive one.

"Yeah…" I mumble, not wanting an awkward silence. "Time is on my side at the moment though. It's helping me heal"

"I'm sorry I brought him up and resurfaced old wounds" Massimo says quietly.

"Massimo, you weren't to know!" I laugh slightly, trying to make the depressing atmosphere that surrounds us disappear. Clocking his guilty expression again, I add, "Please, don't feel bad. You asked me a perfectly harmless question" I smile reassuringly. He has no words, but his smile speaks a hundred of them.

Ezio approaches hesitantly, and stands there for a moment as Massimo and I continue to smile at each other. His forest green eyes are making me feel all weak and jelloid…

"Megan, would you like to dance with me?" Ezio asks softly. So_ now_ he asks.

"Better late than never" I smirk, which gets a chuckle from the cocky assassin.

"I take that as a yes, then?" he quips, flashing a lopsided, cheeky grin.

I look to Massimo, but I don't say a word as he speaks before I can say anything.

"It's quite alright, Megan. I should be retiring for the night, anyway"

"So soon?" I ask, a hint of sadness and disappointment detectable in my soft voice.

"I fear that if I don't now, I will be feeling the unpleasant after effects of this ale and wine in the morning" he laughs quietly. "Megan, I hope that you don't think I'm being forward…"

I stand up as he does and stand beside Ezio. "Go on" I encourage, my voice reassuring.

"I'd love to see you again" At hearing this, Ezio has grabbed my hand gently, almost protectively. I look at his hand on mine and then up at Ezio, before resting my gaze back on Massimo.

"I've had a nice time with you this evening. I'd like to see you again, too" I beam. Ezio's hand has now lost grip on my own. Massimo telling me he'll write to me makes my heart nearly explode. Oh, I've always wanted to receive a letter. And I'm not talking about one from the dentist telling you your next appointment is due (or well overdue), or your phone bill. I mean a real letter. A love letter. I suppose this is just the equivalent of a text back in modern day. Like, 'hey, fancy hanging out?' but with a tad more sophistication, romance and elegance. Lovely jubbly! Massimo places a chaste kiss on my hand, and bids me a farewell. Ezio, catch me now!

"Who was that?" Ezio asks, suspicious.

"That was the guy from the market I told you and Leonardo about! The really nice one that paid for Leonardo's supplies when I didn't have enough money on me" I smile happily to myself.

"I see" Ezio states with a monotonous tone. He then gives me a twirl as the next song begins.

"So, how did it go with Cristina?" I ask carefully. I don't know how he'll respond to that. Ezio and I continue to dance, taking a step closer to each other, then back, and then repeating this move.

"She wasn't very happy, to say the least" Ezio replies rather glumly, even letting out a quiet, frustrated sigh.

The music has gotten more upbeat and jolly now, and so we are proceeding to the insane prancing. Hopping delicately from one side to the next, and then twirling around Ezio, I prod him further.

"Well, it can't have been _that_ bad! I'm sure she was happy to see you, y'know, deep down"

"She told me never to find her again" he replies, almost dead pan. _Ouch._

At hearing this I stop my prancing and we are left just staring at each other. Ezio looks pretty broken. I know he's trying his best to hide how much this really hurts. I mean, that's really got to sting. Someone so dear to you demanding that you never try to find or speak to them again. Especially when Ezio went out of his way to do so, and was so thrilled and excited after learning she was here tonight. He's been crushed.

_I want to go and slap the bitch._

"Hey…"I break the silence, and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with a slight smile on his face. A smile I've seen and used before. The one you use when the last thing you want to do is smile, but you want to hide that fact from everyone. Pretending to be okay is easier than telling people why you're not. Seeing Ezio use that smile gives me more of a reason to give him a big hug.

"It'll be okay. Look, I guess you got what you wanted from it, eh?"

Ezio looks at me as if I'm slightly off my rocker, begging for me to continue.

"Closure. You know where you stand with her now. You can move on" I reply, my voice sounding somewhat…wise.

"You're right, mia cara. Which makes a change" he smirks. There we go, Ezio's back.

"Come on, let's get you some wine. Wine makes everything better"

"I can't yet, Megan. I've got to go and-"

"Crash the party? Pump some lead into Marco Barbarigo?" I grin, my eyebrows raised as I look up at Ezio.

"Si! I'll be back shortly though, and then I'll be able to beat you on our little wager" he winks, and then dashes over to the table where Leonardo is sitting, clapping along to the music happily. He bids him a farewell, gives me a quick wave as I make my way back over to Leonardo, and then shoots off to Barbarigo's party.

"Leonardo! Let's have that dance!" I shout over to him, and he lets his wide cheerful smile do the talking as he stands up and makes his way towards me.

* * *

Wine. Wine. Wine. Oh, and some _more_ wine. I've consumed so much wine this evening that I'm starting to feel sorry for my liver now. It's a little trooper! Eyes are feeling boss-eyed, lips are feeling slightly numb, feeling extremely happy and giggly, and I can see two Ezio's coming towards us.

"Ez- Ezi…" I struggle with my words in my drunken state, "Ezzy!" I then erupt in a fit of giggles as Ezio sits down next to me at the table. Leonardo rubs the back of his head and furrows his eyebrows worriedly. They've never seen me like this before. My sober self must be crazy enough for them.

"You've really got a head start on me, haven't you?" Ezio laughs, "You really want to win this little wager, don't you?" he grins widely as he places a hand on my shoulder, steadying me as I sway and threaten to fall off of the chair.

"I've already won, my very handsome friend!" I stammer out the words.

"Handsome, eh?" Ezio smirks, trying to coax more compliments out of me as his face gets slightly closer to mine.

"Oh, you know you're handsome Ezio!" I counter, and he pouts ever so slightly and raises his eyebrows as if accepting this as the truth.

"I'd ask you to dance, but I fear you'll end up falling over" Ezio smirks, trying to contain the laughter.

"Y'know, if you didn't get a kiss from…" I pause, my pissed brain trying to form the words to continue the sentence, "from Cristina, you could always kiss me…" I then laugh heartily and slap Ezio hard on the shoulder. When I finally compose myself, I look up at Ezio's striking eyes. Having no control over myself whatsoever, I lean in, staring at his lips which are smiling. He places a hand on each shoulder and looks deep into my eyes.

"Megan, you're very drunk right now. You'd regret it..." he whispers softly, not taking advantage of my drunkenness. My eyes then feel rather heavy, and I cannot keep them open any longer. My head relaxes so much that it collides with Ezio's shoulder, and doesn't move from that spot. Ezio's eyes focus straight ahead and a warm smile conjures on his full lips.


	31. The Hangover

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and to all the people who have story alerted, faved etc :D I'm kinda uploading this in a rush, as it's nearly midnight and I need to be up for work early in the morning lol, but I'd finished the chapter and just wanted to get it uploaded for you all. So voila! :P**

**Disclaimer; Of course I don't own AC. I don't remember seeing 'Shelleythesnail' in the credits. Jesus Wept! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 31: The Hangover.**

Bright light floods in through the slightly ajar window which is letting in a cool, refreshing breeze. As I wake from my deep sleep, the pain hits me like a train. My head _kills_. Just how much did I drink last night? Furthermore, how on Earth did I get home, get out of my dress and all tucked up in bed? I don't remember a thing at the moment. Looks like I'll have the rest of the day to enjoy the cringy flashbacks. I must have been on the wine, which can only mean one thing…

_I made a tit of myself last night._

Oh God, just kill me now. Seriously, not just for the fact I can't remember what I did last night, but also because of this pain. 'You've inflicted this on yourself. Take a paracetamol and deal with it!' I hear you say. Well, your plan would be awesome if paracetamol actually existed in this goddamn century. I really should have thought ahead and remembered that if I got a hangover I wouldn't have the luxury of drugs to take the pain away. Yet here I am. In agony. My head is throbbing and I feel violently sick. Maybe what I need is a glass of water? Yeah…Yeah that's a good idea. I need to hydrate my body after last night's drinking binge. I use my legs to feebly kick off the covers and then attempt to hoist myself up into a sitting position using my elbows. My head feels too heavy, and so after several attempts to do so and with a lot of pathetic groaning, I give up, and instead roll onto my side and let my arm hang off the bed, my hand brushing against the wooden floorboards. With my face squished into my pillow, I really do look pathetic. Time to man up, Megan. _Get up._ With that instruction spurring me on, I roll out of bed (ever so gracefully) and very slowly make my way downstairs.

* * *

"Morning, everyone" I mumble as I trudge slowly from the bottom of the stairs through to the kitchen. My voice is hoarse after shouting so much last night in order to make myself heard over the loud carnival music. Leonardo looks up from his desk smiling knowingly, the smile wanting to grow into a full on grin. Ezio acknowledges me, smirking to himself and seemingly trying not to laugh.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how much is your head hurting this morning?" Ezio jests as I help myself to a cup of water. I emerge from the kitchen and walk heavily, almost zombie like, into the living room. I rub my left eye before running my hand down the side of my face.

"An 11" I reply, and Ezio's mouth drops to the side before pouting slightly in a pained expression. I continue to walk towards the pair slowly and add, "I…am _never_…touching wine again" I grumble. "In fact," I point at Ezio whilst taking a sip of water, "if you happen to see me reaching for a goblet of wine, please, slap me across the face"

"Why don't you finish your water and get some more rest? You might be able to sleep it off, my dear" Leonardo suggests softly, as he rubs a hand up and down my arm in an attempt to make me feel better. I take a deep breath, trying to ease the feeling of sickness in the pit of my stomach. I rub my temples and clamp my eyes shut, frowning at the pain.

"Yeah…" I sigh, "I think I will. I'll be back down in a couple of hours, and hopefully I won't feel so crappy" I say, and force a slight smile on my face as I finish. I send a smile to both of my close friends, and then make my way up the stairs, which takes every ounce of the little energy that I have. As I reach the top, I feel as if I just climbed to the summit of Mt Everest. Either this is the worst hangover I have ever had in my entire life, or I am incredibly unfit.

I collapse onto the soft mattress, and don't bother with getting tucked up underneath the covers. I roll over, groaning quietly and settle for the foetal position. I then close my eyes tightly and try desperately to fall into a peaceful sleep. Sleep will be my paracetamol. It will numb the pain.

* * *

"Never underestimate the power of sleep, my good chums!" I beam, as I bound down the stairs into the living room where Ezio and Leonardo are casually sitting and conversing. I feel so much better. The pounding headache has gone, but the slight sick feeling still lingers. It's nothing bad enough to affect my mood, though. They both turn their heads to acknowledge me.

"Now that I'm up to it, I wanna know what happened last night. I remember little of it…How did I get home?" I enquire, desperate to have the missing parts filled in for me.

They both exchange a look. A mischievous grin graces their lips and they then glance back at me. Ezio begins to pucker his lips and make kissing noises. Just what in blazes is he doing? I raise an eyebrow and cannot restrain a toothy grin. I'll be laughing in a minute if he keeps this up. And, my friends, he does. He's still doing it! Smirking all the while, he moves towards me as I continue to stand there bewildered. Leonardo even gets one in! Ezio loses it at this point, and hits Leonardo lightly on the shoulder, and they both share a hearty laugh. I shake my head quickly, confusion evident on my face, but I still can't help smiling. After composing themselves, Ezio carries on.

"Okay, I feel like I'm missing out on a hilarious joke here" I laugh. "Why are you puckering up?" I ask, my tone ascending as my curiosity gets the better of me. But Ezio merely fights back the laughter, and continues making the kissing noises whilst looking at me intensely.

"Oh, I get it! You have, like, a National Kissing Day or something!" I exclaim, starting to really hope that this is the case. I'm getting paranoid now. Still, Ezio doesn't answer. I turn to Leonardo, pleading with my wide eyes and raised eyebrows for him to tell me what this is all about, and what is so funny. Leonardo chuckles softly, and thankfully takes pity on me.

"Oh, Ezio…tell her!" Leonardo laughs, compassion in his voice. Ezio laughs as he walks over to the table to pick up a bread roll, before standing over me, his face close to mine. His smiling, honey toned eyes stare deep into mine and I feel myself coming over all funny, and slightly weak. My mouth parts slightly as his eyes trail from my eyes to my mouth. My eyes rest on his soft looking lips, which he licks as they curve into a cheeky grin. My heart is racing and my mouth is beginning to feel dry.

"Ezio, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me right now…" I manage to voice, however it is just above a whisper. I lean in slowly, and Ezio brings the bread roll up to his mouth and tears off a small portion, which brings me back to my senses.

"Oh really?" Ezio grins. "I'd say the same for you last night, _bella…" _

I narrow my eyes and look to the side in confusion, trying to register what he means.

"Wait, what?" I laugh, unbelieving. Basically, alarm bells are ringing at the moment. My head is in danger of blowing up, and my cheeks are gradually getting hotter and redder by the second.

Ezio smiles softly, sensing that he has teased me enough. "Well, you were _very_ drunk last night, especially by the time I got back from the Doge's private party. You suggested I kissed you if I hadn't got one from Cristina…" Ezio explains, as my eyes grow wider after each word, and they flit between Ezio's eyes, to the side, to the floor, back to Ezio, to Leonardo. All over the place, basically.

"You leaned in to kiss me but I stopped you, Megan" he continues, and I must now look completely mortified. I made a move on Ezio last night? Jesus Christ in a mankini and riding a bicycle! Ezio then quickly adds, "Well, not because I didn't want to kiss you...no, well, you know-" Ezio blathers, which takes me by surprise. I've rarely seen him slip up on words. They usually flow so freely from his mouth, what with him being so charismatic. To see him lose his cool is rather amusing. And quite… endearing.

"Ezio, thank you" I butt in, cutting him off, much to his appreciation. "I was drunk as a bloody skunk and you could have taken advantage of that and got an easy kiss, or even more than that…I was _that_ off my face, good God…" I mutter, putting my hands up to cover my blushing face. I then try to compose myself and rest my hands by my sides and look up at Ezio. "No, really. Thank you, Ezio. You're a real gentleman" I smile gratefully.

"I'd never use you or take advantage of you, Megan. You're too dear to me!" he replies and pulls me to his chest and gives me a hug. Whether he said that last part jokingly or not, it's still a nice thing to hear.

"Anyway, I carried you home when you passed out on me after trying to seduce me like that," Ezio grins as we both pull out of the hug, "and your mum got you out of your dress and into something more suitable to sleep in"

"Man, I really became a liability last night, didn't I?" I wince, feeling guilty and embarrassed. "Anything else I should know about?" I ask anxiously. Part of me is hesitant to hear the answer.

"Well, you made a friend!" Leonardo chimes, and I look at him quizzically.

"Oh? Who?"

"I believe his name was Massimo. You kept going on about him a lot after he left" Leonardo explains, and I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I must have been rather taken by this Massimo to waffle on about him. Wait. He was the guy from the market! Ah, yes… And he asked me to dance! He was charming, no wonder I was rabbiting on about him.

"He dropped you off a letter while you were sleeping" Leonardo finishes, flashing a rather devilish smile. My stomach flips in excitement and my eyes light up at hearing this. So he really is interested in me? Wowie!

"Oh, stop giving me that look, Leonardo!" I grin and lightly push his shoulder as I walk over to the table swiftly, and he simply lets out a light chuckle. I fumble through other letters and loose papers to retrieve my letter.

"Looking for this?" Ezio asks, sounding somewhat troublesome as he holds up a small envelope. My eyes widen slightly for a split second, as I realise Ezio has snagged the letter.

"Yes! Nice one, can I have it please?" I smile sweetly as my hand reaches out to grab Massimo's letter, however it grabs air, for Ezio has lifted his arm above my reach. My eyes lock on to the envelope above me, and then down at Ezio's face. He simply looks at me as he radiates smugness. I should just hold my head up high and walk away, not giving Ezio the satisfaction. But, I decide to do what you really _shouldn't_ do if you don't want to look like a muppet in this situation. I jump up with my arm outstretched as much as possible in a vain attempt to grab the letter. At one point, my fingertips make contact, but Ezio's grasp is too tight and I lose grip almost immediately. If I wasn't so desperate to read what Massimo has written, I would have given up long ago. But, I'm still going. This is what determination looks like, people! _And idiocy_. Oh, and look here, Ezio has now started to wave his arm back and forth, causing my head to move around crazily like a cat fixated on a toy.

"Ezio, can you please- Ezio, c'mon- _Ezio_!" I whine, growing more frustrated as I continue to hop around and swing my arms above my head to grab the envelope.

"Oh, you want the letter? Why didn't you say so, mia cara?" Ezio exclaims and chuckles as he continues to move his arm above me, and then starts to step backwards and dashes behind the sofa. I run after him and jump onto his back, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"Give me the letter!" I shout, although I'm starting to see the funny side to this now and begin to giggle. Ezio spins round on the spot in an attempt to get me off, and he's now laughing heartily. Losing his footing, he walks into the sofa, which causes him to fall flat onto it. As he does so I'm forced to tighten my grip and hang on for dear life. Leonardo erupts in a fit of laughter as he spots Ezio with his arse in the air and me clinging on top of him. Jumping at the opportunity, I pry the little envelope out of Ezio's grasp, and then roll off of his back onto the sofa. I turn my head to face Ezio as I lie on my back, and he is looking back at me sheepishly. Suddenly, as if not giving a toss anymore that he just made an idiot of himself, he bursts out laughing and I do the same. When we finally stop rolling about laughing, we let out a sigh.

"I win!" I wink, as I wave the envelope carefully in front of Ezio's face, and then clamber off of the sofa and tear open the slightly creased up envelope. I take a deep breath as I unfold the letter in a hurry, excited to read it.

"So? What does it say?" Ezio enquires as he peeks over my shoulder. Gordon Bennett, will I ever get to read this goddamn letter?

"That is none of your beeswax, my nosey chum!" I exclaim, hugging the letter to my chest tightly, and take a seat on the bottom step of the stairs, where Ezio won't be able to look over my shoulder. I take another deep breath, and_ finally_ get to read the letter.

_Dear Megan_,

'_Oh blessed be the day, the month, the year,  
the season and the time, the hour, the instant,  
the gracious countryside, the place where I was  
struck by those two lovely eyes that bound me'_

_I have not forgotten my time with you last night. If you meant what you said and wish to see me again, I will be waiting for you outside the Basilica de San Marco at noon tomorrow. I would very much like to spend the day with you. I have something very nice in mind, but I want to keep it a surprise! _

_I hope to see your beautiful face once again,_

_Massimo Morretti_

I let out a sigh, and fan myself with the letter as I lean back and rest my head against the banister. He quoted a poem. He wants to spend the day with me. He called me beautiful. And he actually sent me a letter, like he said he would. Oh, and he's so enigmatic with this 'surprise' he has planned for me! I want to see him right now, I can't wait until tomorrow!

"Someone's looking a little bit flushed" Leonardo smiles happily, and I catch Ezio rolling his eyes and then looking at the floor, looking almost sad.

"This has to be the most romantic thing any guy has ever written me!" I beam, still swooning. Leonardo cannot help but flash a grin which widens soon enough.

"Listen to this! 'Oh blessed be the day, the month, the year, the season and the time, the hour, the instant, the gracious countryside, the place where _I was struck by those two lovely eyes that bound me'_ Oh, Massimo! And he wants me to meet with him tomorrow at noon!" I chirp, almost twirling around the room like a bloody Disney princess.

"Do you think you've got yourself a keeper then?" Leonardo chuckles as he witnesses my overly cheerful disposition.

"He quotes poetry, he called me beautiful and he sent me a letter asking me to meet him so he can surprise me with something nice on a day out. Er, hell yes!" I laugh, ecstatic. "I just want noon to hurry up!" I burst, almost squealing. A sudden realisation then hits me.

"What am I going to wear?" I glance at Leonardo and Ezio, who I might add, is looking slightly fed up. But why? Is it because someone is trying to sweep me off my feet, and succeeding? I don't have to time to over analyse this, I need something to wear for tomorrow!

I scurry to the back room as I shout out, "Mum! Mum!"

"Megan is extremely happy right now, and you don't look at all pleased for her, Ezio. Is something troubling you?" Leonardo asks his dear friend quizzically.

Ezio lets out a sigh as he rests on the sofa, and folds his arms across his chest as if putting up a defensive barrier.

"Why would something be troubling me?"

"That, mio amico, is what I'm asking you" Leonardo smiles knowingly. "The moment Massimo was mentioned, you instantly turned cold. There must be a reason you are not happy at Megan being swept off of her feet by this man" As his mind concocts another idea, he points at Ezio and adds, "And I think there was more to you stopping her from obtaining the letter than for mere fun." Leonardo analyses, as if now turning into a psychiatrist. Ezio lets out a choked laugh, as if finding the whole thing preposterous.

"Leonardo, your imagination has got away with you" he smirks. "I…I just don't trust him. I don't want Megan getting hurt, that's all"

"He seemed like a respectable gentleman when I met him last night. I don't think there is anything to worry about here, Ezio" Leonardo whispers. Ezio raises his eyebrows, acknowledging Leonardo's words, but not completely buying them.

"Let us hope that is true." Ezio responds, "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes if it's not…"


	32. Friendly Concern

**GUYS! (So some of you may have read this bit already, but I took it down like the next day 'cause someone threatened to report me for putting this message as a chapter update or whatever)**

**Jesus Christ I haven't been on here/uploaded a chappie in DONKIES. And I feel really awful.**

**Basically, my life has been pretty fricking hectic. I can't remember if I told you in my previous update but some of you might know that I was made redundant from my job along with the like 300 other people a year ago. Anyway, since last September I've had a lot on my plate because of the redundancy that would inevitably come around at the end of July this year.**

**I decided to go to Manchester with a few other people in my team to help with the relocation of the office from London to Manchester to train my job and hand it over. So I was up there since April to the end of July. To be honest, it was such an amazing experience for me and I was enjoying myself so much I just literally didn't have the time to write a chappie. Then once the training came to an end and I was no longer employed anymore, from the end of July until a couple of weeks ago I was job hunting, which had me REALLY down. Not even joking, I was proper emo. Job hunting is a full time job in itself, and it's a real strain emotionally and physically. So writing was the last thing on my mind at that point. My head just wasn't in the right place at all.**

**Anyway, I've started driving lessons as well (EEK!) and started my new job, so now that's taking it's toll on me a bit 'cause I'm learning so much and my brain is like 'rawr where do i store all this shiz lawl' and my brain is just gonna explode and I'm just cream crackered most evenings. Oh yeah and I joined the gym as well, so that takes up some time a couple of evenings a week if I can manage getting my arse down there.**

**Sooo yeah. My life has been pretty mental lol, and this year has been mental so far. So much has happened and it's pretty much like WHOA DUDE, CALM YO TITS. So I hope you guys understand why I haven't got my arse on here!**

**Also, I've become addicted to Tumblr. Jesus you have no idea.. it's taking over my life. I love speaking to all you guys so if you're on there, please look me up if you want and I'd love to chat on there to you all! :D I go as Shelleythesnail. So yeah, hopefully see you there :3**

**Anyway, here is a new chappie for you guys, my LOVELY READERS. Seriously, if you're all still with me, thank you so much! It's not the longest chappie, but I thought it'd be better than nothing and I just wanted to give you all something. Also, thank you to all the new followers and to everyone that's left reviews. Much appreciated! :3 **

**Oh yeah! Got one really negative review which made me LAUGH.**

**'Not THIS story again. Fuck, there are hundreds of these stories and every single one of them has these ADHD jokes and their ADHD character squealing in a time where there was no running water, no polio vaccines, black death, intercontinental conflict, and other GEE, POLITICS that would unravel this story. And, of course, the writing is horrible, the OC is just some ADHD fangirl who would be beheaded on her first try, and not to mention this entire shitfic is unoriginal and filled with so many plot holes - you would drop dead of the measles, black death or some other disease in five minutes flat - with terrible characters, the ADHD author bitching about her "awesome" adventures, and a few hollow point bullets that need to go into my skull.**

**Also, Author's notes are not allowed as chapters. So your recent chapter's going to be reported.'**

**So, 'The Fox Familiar', my reply to you is:**

**'You know what, you're absolutely right. Like, seriously, I have no idea why anyone is still reading this shitfic. Maybe ask the 165 FUCKING FOLLOWERS AND 170 PEOPLE WHO FRICKING FAVED IT if they think the same thing after they DIDN'T JUST MAKE A DECISION BASED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER WHICH WILL ALWAYS BE A PIECE OF SHIT. Peace out'. **

**Like, not to blow my own trumpet there but you guys don't know how happy and proud I am to have 165 followers and 170 people faving this story. I never thought it'd get this far. And yes, I consider this 'far', don't laugh at me :p **

**I'll shut up and let you read now!**

**Shell :) x**

* * *

"No, no, no, NO!" I groan as I throw countless dresses on to the bed, losing my patience. "I literally have _nothing_ to wear. _At all_!" I add, whilst looking at my rather large collection of dresses sprawled out on the bed, the bed covers no longer visible underneath the mountain of lavish clothing.

So here's the thing. I've not really dated before. So now that Massimo has asked me on a proper date, I'm internally freaking out. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited of course. I mean who wouldn't be? The guy is fricking hot! And did I mention totally romantic? I just have the teeny tiny issue of having no idea what to wear. No idea how to do my hair. And then there's the choice of makeup. Do I put a little bit more on than usual or go for the effortless 'I-don't-even-try-but-I'm-gorgeous' au naturel look? I can almost feel the pressure squashing me and I only have roughly twenty minutes to get ready. Yeah, I know…I should have given myself more time. But you know me, I'm hopeless and a complete fail. I look in the mirror opposite me and let out a huge sigh.

"Right…comfort. Yes, that's the key thing here" I muse aloud, my thoughts interrupted by a light, single knock on my door which is slightly ajar.

"Mmhm," I mumble as I rummage through the dresses on my bed again, desperately trying to find one that will be perfect for today's date.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mia cara…" Ezio says apologetically as I turn around to face him at hearing his smooth voice. "I didn't realise you were busy. I'll come back later" Ezio adds, starting to take a step back to leave the room.

"Oh no, wait!" I reply, reaching out to him. "I need your opinion on something…"

And yes, I really am about to ask _Ezio Auditore _for _fashion advice_. I hastily grab a pretty and elegant deep plum dress and quickly scan the mountain of fabric for a second option. Retreating to familiarity, I pick my favourite dress which gets worn the most. My pleasantly plain, teal dress. I know it's not 'special' for a date or anything, but I feel most comfortable in it. I feel _good _in it. And isn't that more important? I hold up both items of clothing.

"Which one should I wear today?" I ask Ezio, whose eyebrows raise slightly as if questioning my choice of person to ask about my fashion dilemma.

"Look, I know you're a guy and you have no interest in this whatsoever and most likely have no idea in this field either, but I just want your opinion" I waffle, and give the dresses a slight shake to prod him into making a choice for me.

"I'll have you know I take pride in how I look, grazie!" he smirks, giving a slight swish of his tailored cape. I grin in return and then widen my eyes slightly as if urging him to give me a quick answer. Time is of the essence after all. Ezio studies each dress carefully, his eyes moving from one to the other as if watching a tennis match, as he strokes his chin thoughtfully.

"The teal one. Si... definitely" Ezio delivers the verdict.

I let out a grateful sigh, "I was hoping you were going to say that!" I smile as I throw the other dress onto the bed and look over my shoulder at Ezio and smile softly.

"Would you mind unbuttoning me? I'm kinda in a hurry"

"You're not the first to ask me to do that" Ezio responds playfully.

"Hey, don't go getting any ideas, mister!" I laugh looking over my shoulder in his direction.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he replies quietly, the last button having now been undone, and his warm hands resting gently at the bottom of my back.

My eyes find their way up to Ezio's and both lock. I clear my throat quietly.

"Well, I should um..get out of this dress and get changed. I don't want to keep Massimo waiting…" I reply, my voice soft and quiet. The warmth on my skin from Ezio's soft hands leaves as his hands do briskly.

"Oh si, of course. I'm sorry…I'll leave you to get ready" Ezio blathers, as he makes his way to the door.

"Ezio?" I call after him. He turns and his eyebrows lift slightly, begging me to continue.

"Thank you. You know, for helping me choose the dress"

"It wouldn't matter what you wore, mia cara. You look beautiful in anything" he replies, utterly sincerely. No joking at all. A 100% serious and sincere compliment. With that he smiles softly and leaves the room, leaving me left standing there looking bewildered for a few seconds and before long a smile is spreading across my face, unable to hide any longer.

* * *

"Well, I'm off now guys, wish me luck!" I shout out cheerily, briskly walking down the stairs and towards the front door not wanting to be seen.

"Hang on, hang on!" my mum shouts back, forbidding me to leave at this present moment. "Let us have a good look at you before you go on your date!" she beams.

My face is deadpan as I mutter, "Mum, I'm not fifteen…"

"I know, I know…but still!" she laughs, still beaming and faffing with my dress. This _always_ irritates me, but I bite my tongue and I let it go, because she's just doing it because she cares, and seeing her this happy is worth a moment of agitation. I glance up and notice Leonardo and Ezio slowly walking over towards us.

"My dear, you are a_ vision_!" exclaims Leonardo as he takes hold of both of my hands and shows off a wide, bright smile. I can only giggle in response, and I then catch Ezio's eye. I can't help but notice how quiet he is at the moment. Scratch that. How quiet he's been ever since I read Massimo's letter aloud.

He manages to give off a small smile, but it honestly seems like it took everything in him to show it.

"You look lovely" he tells me, his voice slightly breaking, causing it to be just above a whisper. I smile softly, causing my dimples to just about show and I give my thanks for all the nice comments.

"Right, I really need to go now or I'll be keeping my date waiting!" I laugh and make my way to the door.

"Megan…" Ezio calls out, and I turn around to see him taking steps towards me. He rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" I enquire, curious at the tone of concern in his voice.

"Be careful, I wouldn't want you to get hurt" Ezio responds, and he's not joking around either. His face is completely straight.

I grin and reply, "Oh, you know me. I'm a tough cookie! If he touches my arse he'll be saying hello to my fist here!" I comically wiggle my eyebrows as I hold up my clenched fists and playfully pretend to box Ezio. He cups his hands over them and looks me in the eyes.

"That's not what I meant…" he whispers, sensing Leonardo and my mum will be able to hear our conversation. The smile vanishes from my face, and a look of genuine surprise appears in it's place. I clear my throat and force a smile.

"I should get going…" I reply quietly, and free my hands from Ezio's. I smile warmly as I give them a quick squeeze, and then make my way towards the door, say my goodbyes, and venture outside.


End file.
